Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer
by Ravana
Summary: Kien, der Gott des absoluten Zufalls, hat wieder zugeschlagen. Ein chaotisches Ereignis jagt das nächste und unsere Helden sind natürlich mittendrin statt nur dabei.
1. Prolog im Himmel

Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer

__

Zeitreisen ist gefährlich!

Stark und klug, schlau und ehrlich

muss der Mensch auf Reisen sein

sonst schätzt er die Gefahr falsch ein.

...

Prolog im Himmel

Irgendwo in einer jenseitigen Dimension...

Meister Kaiou kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Das Schreiben, daß ihn heute Morgen erreicht hatte bereitete ihm nicht wenig Sorgen.

"Sehr geehrter Herr Kaiou," las er, 

" Wir haben festgestellt, daß es in Ihrem Wirkungsbereich zu mehreren nicht genehmigten Dimensionsdurchbrüchen kam, die, soweit es unserer Kenntnis entspricht, durch die Benutzung einer ebenfalls unangemeldeten und nicht registrierten chrononautischen Bewegungseinheit, von Laien auch als 'Zeitmaschine' bezeichnet, verursacht wurden. ...bla, bla... 

... so geartete grobe Verstöße gegen die Raum - Zeit - Kontinuumsverordnung ... bla, bla....

... nach Paragraph .... bla, bla ... sehen wir uns außerstande solche Vorkommnisse weiter zu tolerieren .... bla,bla

... wird ein Untersuchungsverfahren gegen Ihre Person eingeleitet ... bla,bla .... senden deshalb Mitarbeiter, um entsprechende Maßnahmen vorzunehmen.... bla,bla ... haben Sie die Möglichkeit schriftlichen Widerspruch einzureichen. 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

C. H. Ronos

Sekretär der IBftA für den Sektor 18543/65F-152"

Mit besorgter Mine griff der Kaiou zum Telefon.

"Ist da das Büro von Enma? Ja, hier ist Meister Kaiou. Ich muß ihn dringend sprechen. Ja, es ist wichtig."

Im Laufe des folgenden Telephongesprächs wandelte sich Meister Kaious Gesichtsausdruck zunächst von nachdenklich zu besorgt, dann von besorgt zu alarmiert und schließlich von alarmiert zu ratlos. 

"Du siehst, alter Junge", sagte der Herr des Jenseits in den Hörer, "mir sind da die Hände gebunden. Und du solltest dich auch besser zurückhalten. Wenn die IBftA erst einmal ihre Agenten schickt, dann kann man nicht mehr viel machen. Ich weiss, daß dir was an diesen Leuten liegt, dieser Son Goku ist ja auch ein ganz netter Junge, aber damit müssen sie jetzt selbst fertig werden. Da kann man nichts machen. Nur abwarten und Tee trinken. Also, halt die Ohren steif. Bis später."

Der Affe Bananas und Gregory, die Heuschrecke beobachteten erstaunt, wie der sonst so gut gelaunte Herr über immerhin ein Viertel der Galaxis mit hängenden Schultern aus seinem Häuschen wackelte und gedankenverloren ins Nichts starrte. Und dabei hörten sie ihn immer wieder etwas murmeln. 

"Sie werden mächtig Probleme kriegen, die armen Jungen, mächtig Probleme."


	2. Great Balls of Fire

**Kapitel 1 - Great Balls of Fire**

  


  


Auf der Erde...

  


Cell, der rechtmässige Herr der Welt hatte die ganze Erde besetzt. 

Die ganze Erde? 

Nein. Es gab eine kleine Gruppe unbeugsamer Krieger, die nicht aufhörte, dem rechtmässigen Herrn der Welt Widerstand zu leisten. Darum hatte der rechtmässige Herr der Welt beschlossen, sie alle zu vernichten. Und zwar jetzt. Bei den Cell – Spielen.

Und im Moment stand es auch ganz gut für ihn. Denn sein gefährlichster Gegner, der grosse Son Goku, hatte gerade erschöpft aufgegeben und, zum Erschrecken aller seiner Freunde, seinem kleinen Sohn Gohan das Feld überlassen. Mit ihm würde Cell leichtes Spiel haben, dachte er sich. Aber, wie er am eigen Leib feststellen musste, legte der kleine Son Gohan mächtig los. Aber das störte einen Superandroiden doch nicht im geringsten. 

Beide Gegner liessen sich die Energiestrahlen nur so um die Ohren fliegen und wirbelten dabei jede Menge Staub auf. Dennoch zeigte sich bald, wer in diesem Kampf die Oberhand hatte. Cell glaubte seinen jungen Gegner schon fast besiegt und wollte zum finalen Schlag ausholen, als auf einmal alle anwesenden Krieger zwei fremde Auren auf dem zerstörten Kampffeld spürten. Irritiert unterbrachen die ungleichen Gegner ihren Kampf.

"Wer... wer seid ihr?" rief Son Gokus Sprössling in eine grosse Staubwolke hinein, die einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen wollte. Nervenaufreibend langsam schälten sich zwei Gestalten aus dem braunen Qualm. Ein Hosenbein eines schwarzen Designeranzugs wurde erkennbar, dann ein Ärmel, ein blendend weisser Kragen ... Mitten zwischen den Spuren der Verwüstung standen zwei mittelgrosse Herren in tadellosen schwarzen Anzügen. Einer der beiden wischte sich in aller Seelenruhe ein Staubkörnchen von der Schulter, während alle anderen diesem Schauspiel erstaunt zusahen. Son Gohan fasste sich als erster.

"Wer seid ihr?" wiederholte er noch einmal mit Nachdruck. Ohne auf die Frage in irgendeiner erkennbaren Weise zu reagieren, blickten die Neuankömmlinge in die erstarrte Szenerie.

  


"Guten Tag, die Herren, die Dame," sagte einer der beiden Fremden mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf eine junge blonde Frau, die sich dekorativ um Mister Satans Arm geschlungen hatte und den Mann ängstlich anstarrte.

"Wir sind Agenten der Interdimensionalen Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten. Wir bedauern es, sie bei ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung stören zu müssen, aber wir suchen zwei Herren, die sich hier aufhalten sollen. Befinden sich unter ihnen ein gewisser Herr Cell und ein gewisser Herr Trunks?" 

Der eisige Blick, den der undurchschaubare Agent dabei in die Runde warf, konnte selbst einem Saiyajin das Fürchten lehren. Nicht jedoch einem sehr überheblichen Cyborg. Der machte auch prompt einige Schritte auf die Agenten zu und grinste selbstsicher.

"Klar. Ich bin Cell, der mächtigste und stärkste Krieger auf diesem armseligen Planeten. Was wollt ihr Schwachmaten denn von mir? Wollt ihr etwa auch gegen mich kämpfen? Lächerlich! Geht nach Hause, ihr Muttersöhnchen, solange ihr noch gehen könnt." 

Cell begann siegessicher und schallend zu lachen. Die derart Beleidigten tauschten einen kurzen aber vielsagenden Blick, der nichts gutes verhiess. Prinz Vegeta stand etwas abseits und sah dem Ganzen Schauspiel missmutig zu. Er konnte immer noch nicht verkraften, dass Son Goku seinen kleinen Sohn für den Kampf gegen das Monster ausgewählt hatte und nicht ihn, den furchtlosen Prinzen der Saiyajin. 

_'Die zwei da haben überhaupt keine Angst vor Cell. Dabei ist Ihr Ki lächerlich schwach. Die müssen irgendwas in petto haben. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass sie stärker sind als wir. So eine verdammte Scheisse, ist denn jeder hier stärker als ich?'_

Doch wie alle anderen zog Vegeta es vor, erst einmal abzuwarten, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Noch hatten die beiden Fremden auf Cells Einschüchterungsversuch nicht reagiert. Weithin dröhnte sein Gelächter über den Kampfplatz. Der Moment wollte sich schier endlos dehnen, da öffnete einer der Agenten den Mund.

"Herr Cell, sie sind hiermit im Namen der Interdimensionalen Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten verhaftet. Ihnen wird vorgeworfen, gegen mehrere Gesetze des Raum-Zeit-Kontinuums in schwerwiegender Weise verstossen zu haben, indem sie illegal eine chrononautische Bewegungeinheit benutzt haben um einen Dimensionswechsel zu vollziehen und auf die Zieldimension in einschneidender Weise einzuwirken. Das Ergebnis solcher Taten sehen wir hier.

Derart rücksichtsloses Verhalten gegenüber den Gesetzen der Kontinuität von Raum und Zeit wird von unserer Behörde nicht geduldet. Daher werden wir sie jetzt in Gewahrsam nehmen, bis dieser Fall abschliessend geklärt ist." 

Während sich dieser Redeschwall aus dem Mund des Agenten ergoss, wurden die Kinnladen der anwesenden Personen plötzlich sehr anfällig für die Gravitationskraft des Planeten. Endlich hörte auch der überhebliche Cyborg auf zu lachen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Sekundenschnelle von siegessicher zu ungläubig und wieder zurück. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten ihm diese unheimlichen Zwei fast Angst gemacht. Aber nur fast. Und auch nur ganz kurz. 

"Ihr macht Witze, oder? Das ist doch ein schlechter Scherz. Ist mir doch egal von welcher Behörde ihr seid, ihr Luschen. Wenn ihr glaubt, ich lasse mich einfach von euch Trotteln verhaften, dann habt ihr euch geirrt. Versucht es doch. Dann gibt's was auf die Nuss. Jawoll!"

Cell ging in Kampfstellung. Der eine Agent drehte die Augen gen Himmel, während sein Kollege leise seufzte. 

"Wissen sie eigentlich, wie oft wir solche Sprüche hören? Vielleicht sind Sie in dieser Dimension der ganz grosse Macker. Bestimmt sogar, wenn ich mich hier so umsehe." 

Bei diesem Satz spannten sich die Z-Krieger und Vegeta lief rot an. 

"Aber Ihre kleinen Feuerbällchen und Strahlenangriffe können sie sich sparen. Das funktioniert bei uns nicht. Hören Sie auf, Ärger zu machen und ergeben sie sich, bevor wir gezwungen sind, ihnen Schaden zuzufügen." 

  


Son Goku musterte die Fremden aufmerksam, dennoch konnte er nicht ergründen, welche Kräfte diese beiden Männer dem wild gewordenen Androiden entgegensetzen wollen. Sie hatten ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Oder doch nicht?

_'Sollten diese beiden etwa in der Lage sein, Cell zu besiegen? Dann wären sie um Längen stärker als jeder von uns.' _

"Kleine Feuerbällchen?" Endlich entgleisten auch Cells Gesichtszüge. Drohend hob er die Hände und liess mächtige Energiekugeln in den Handflächen entstehen, die sofort mehrere Meter Durchmesser annahmen. Er hob die Hände über den Kopf, bereit, die Kugeln abzufeuern.

"Das nennt ihr kleine Feuerbällchen? Da, FRESST!"

Und mit diesen Worten liess Cell seine todbringende Energie auf die neuen Gegner zurasen.

_'Sie werden sterben. Das haut sie um_.' Son Gohan, der dem Geschehen am nächsten war, sprang vor, um die Fremden aus dem tödlichen Weg der Kugeln zu stossen. Gleichzeitig hob einer der beiden Agenten die Hand. Die Kugeln flogen. Son Gohan riss die Beiden aus dem Weg, und zu dritt schlitterten sie mehrere Meter über den staubigen Boden. Dennoch wusste der Knabe, dass sie der Macht dieser Energiebälle unmöglich ausweichen können. '_Sie sind zu schnell.' _

Noch hörte er, wie seine Freunde seinen Namen riefen. Er schloss in Erwartung der Schockwelle die Augen. Die blieb allerdings aus. Son Gohan öffnete die Augen wieder und blickt direkt in das ausdruckslose Gesicht eines der Agenten.

"Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, mein Junge. Da, sieh." Dort, mitten in ihrer Flugbahn angehalten, schwebten die beiden Kugeln. Aber sie bewegten sich nicht. So etwas taten Energiekugeln im Allgemeinen nicht. Sie flogen, und dann explodierten sie. Aber sie erstarren nicht. Die Z-Krieger tauschen unsichere Blicke, Mr. Satan und seine menschlichen Anhängsel waren völlig perplex, selbst der nie um eine Phrase verlegene Reporter stammelte nur unzusammenhängende Worte des Erstaunens in sein kaputtes Mikrophon. Dann redeten alle gleichzeitig.

"Das ist alles nur Trick." sagte Mr. Satan.

"Junge, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte sich Son Goku.

"Wahnsinn!" meinte der Reporter.

"Wie haben die das gemacht?" fragte Kulilin.

"SCHNAUZE! ABER ALLE!", brüllte Cell. 

Der Supercyborg war nun ernstlich ein wenig verstimmt. Und er war entschlossen, es diesen arroganten Fremden so richtig zu zeigen. Mit einem Schrei der Wut auf den Lippen stürzte er sich auf die Beiden und ... teilte das Schicksal seiner Ki-Kugeln. 

Wieder hob der Agent nur den Arm, und der Android erstarrte im Flug. Der Agent vollführt eine kurze Handbewegung und die Energiebälle lösten sich einfach auf. Cell plumpste noch immer paralysiert zu Boden. Der zweite Agent stiess einen Fluch aus. 

"Jetzt müssen wir ihn die ganze Zeit tragen, vielen Dank. Musstest du ihn gleich erstarren lassen?" Er sah seinen Kollegen missbiligend an.

"Ihr habt Cell besiegt." Son Goku konnte es kaum fassen.

"Wer immer ihr seid, habt vielen Dank. Das war wirklich unglaublich."

"Unglaublich? Was faselst du da, Kakarott! Das sagst du doch bloss, weil du ihm nicht das Wasser reichen konntest. Es hätte noch ein interessanter Kampf werden können, aber die zwei Spielverderber..." 

Vegetas wuterfüllte Tirade wurde jäh von einem der Agenten unterbrochen.

"Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig. Wir suchen noch jemanden. Wer von euch ist das Individuum mit Namen Trunks?"

Die Gruppe Z rückte etwas näher zusammen.

"Was wollt ihr von ihm?" fragte Son Goku, der sich schützend vor die anderen gestellt hatte.

"Nun, ich wüsste zwar nicht, dass sie das etwas anginge, mein Herr, aber uns liegt auch ein Haftbefehl gegen ihn vor."

"Was werft ihr ihm vor?" Piccolo trat jetzt an Gokus Seite.

"Eben jener Trunks hat sich wie dieser Deliquent da," er macht eine abfällige Geste in Richtung Cells, "mehrerer schwerer Vergehen gegen die Gesetze von Raum und Zeit schuldig gemacht. Nach Paragraph 5, Abschnitt 6 der Kontinuumsverordnung von 764874.8 ist es in höchstem Masse strafbar, nicht genehmigte Dimenssionssprünge vorzunehmen. Herr Trunks hat sich nicht nur einer illegalen Zeitmaschine bemächtigt, nein, er hat ebenfalls schwerwiegende Manipulationen der Zielwelt vorgenommen. Erschwerend kommt in seinem Fall hinzu, dass er durch sein fahrlässiges Verhalten ein gefährliches Realitätsparadoxon erzeugt hat, da er, wie uns zugetragen wurde, in dieser Realität eine Doppelexistenz führt. Nach Paragraph 928 der Kontinuumssicherheitsverordnung von 174635.6 ist die Herbeiführung eines derartigen Zustandes als schweres Vergehen einzustufen, das sofort von uns geahndet wird."

Piccolo verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Stirn in Falten. Son Goku lächelte die beiden Agenten freundlich an.

"Ich sehe nicht, das es hier irgendwelche Probleme gibt. Trunks hat doch nur mit den besten Absichten gehandelt. Er ist hierher gekommen, um uns zu retten. Ohne ihn wären wir alle wahrscheinlich schon tot. Er wollte doch nur verhindern, dass diese Cyborgs von Dr. Gero die Welt vernichten. Verstehen Sie das nicht? Er hat es zum Wohl der Erde getan und für seine Freunde." Während Son Goku sprach, verfinsterte sich die Miene des Agenten.

"Junger Mann, es ist ja nett, dass Sie ihren Freund in Schutz nehmen wollen, aber welche Motive er auch immer haben mag, Verstoss bleibt Verstoss. Durch Ihre Worte wird nur deutlicher, das Herr Trunks mit Vorsatz gehandelt hat und von Anfang an die Ansicht hatte, die Dimensionen zu manipulieren. Und im übrigen ist Ihre Meinung dazu nicht relevant." 

Bisher hatte der Agent gleichgültig gesprochen, aber nun wurde sein Tonfall bedrohlich.

"Ich werde nicht weiter mit Ihnen diskutieren. Entweder, Trunks kommt jetzt mit uns, oder wir werden ihn holen müssen. Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass sie gegen uns keine Chance haben. Also kooperieren Sie."

Das Objekt dieser Diskussion war im Verlauf des Wortwechsels immer blasser geworden. Als einer der Agenten langsam wieder den Arm hob, atmete der junge Mann einmal tief durch und trat dann entschlossen vor.

"Ich bin Trunks. Und ich bin bereit mitzukommen."

Das Gesicht des Agenten hellte sich auf und er war gerade im Begriff, zustimmend zu antworten, als er von Vegeta unterbrochen wurde.

"WAS? SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL? Du wirst dich doch nicht von diesen Bürohengsten einschüchtern lassen. Einfach so feige aufzugeben ist eines Saiyajins nicht würdig, verstanden!" 

"Aber Vater, du hast doch gesehen, was sie können. Meine Attacken wären machtlos gegen sie." 

Trunks blickte die anderen Z-Krieger schuldbewusst an.

"Ausserdem will ich euch da nicht mit reinziehen. Ich will nicht, dass ihr wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommt."

"Die haben wir schon, wie es aussieht," war Piccolos trockener Kommentar dazu. 

Kulilin ballte die Fäuste. "Ausserdem können wir mit Ärger umgehen, das sind wir gewöhnt." setzte er hinzu. 

Son Goku legte Vegetas Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du weisst, dass wir dich nicht im Stich lassen, nach allem was du für uns getan hast. Wenn sie dich haben wollen, dann müssen sie an uns vorbei. Jeder von uns wird an deiner Seite kämpfen." 

_Jeder? _

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Vegeta, der immer noch trotzig abseits stand. Der blickte abwechselnd zu den Z-Kriegern und den Agenten. Irgendwann schlich sich ein draufgängerisches Grinsen in sein zorniges Antlitz.

"Ich werde mir doch einen guten Kampf nicht entgehen lassen. Das könnte vielleicht doch noch interessant werden."

Während die Freunde Trunks ihre immerwährende Loyalität beteuerten, wischte sich einer der Agenten verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

"Das ist ja alles so rührend."

"Alpha!?!" 

Der überraschte Ausruf seines Kollegen liess Alpha zusammenzucken. Sofort verschwand der Ausdruck des Mitgefühls von seinen Zügen und seine Miene wurde wieder gleichmütig. Er entschuldigte sich mit einem gemurmelten "Ist ja schon gut, Omega."

Omega richtete seine Worte an Trunks.

"Wie dem auch sei, Sie kommen jetzt mit."

"Ja das tue ich."

Trunks lächelte seinen Freunden zu. 

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr gegen sie kämpft. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, bitte respektiert das."

Zwar sah keiner der Z-Krieger so aus, als wäre er mit Trunks' Aussage einverstanden, aber es hielt ihn auch niemand auf, als er zu Omega trat. Alpha legte inzwischen den bewegungslosen Cell auf eine Antigravitationsplattform, während Omega ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche zog. Er drückte einige Knöpfe an dem kleinen Gerät und gleich neben den zwei Agenten und ihren Gefangenen erschien – aus dem Nichts – ein mannshoher Wirbel, in dem alle Farben des Regenbogens zu rotieren schienen. Die Agenten machten sich bereit, in diesen Wirbel hineinzutreten, als einer von ihnen sich noch einmal zu den Teilnehmern der Cell-Spiele umdrehte.

"Das hätten wir fast vergessen," sagte Omega, als er und sein Kollege zwei Sonnenbrillen hervorholten und aufsetzten.

"Bitte sehen Sie alle zu mir," sagte Omega freundlich, während er einen kleinen Stab hob. 

Ein Puff und ein Blitzen und die Agenten der IBftA waren verschwunden. Und mit ihnen auch Trunks und Cell. 

  


  


Jaaa, liebe Leser, da steckt doch unser Schönster in echten Schwierigkeiten. Wird er der unheimlichen Behörde entkommen können? Und wird Son Goku, der geschworen hat Trunks zur Seite zu stehen einen Weg finden, um ihm zu helfen? Wird Vegetas Blutdruck schneller ansteigen als sein Powerlevel? Das alles und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


	3. People Can't See It

Kapitel 2 - People Can't See It

  


"TRUNKS !!!"

Vegetas Schrei hallte über die sandige Ebene.

"Ihr habt ihn gehen lassen, ihr Idioten!"

Der Prinz der Saiyajin war mehr als frustriert. Kein guter Kampf, kein Sieg, kein Sohn und keine Ahnung, wie er das was gerade geschehen war, vor sich selbst und, noch schwieriger, vor der Mutter dieses Sohnes rechtfertigen konnte. 

In angespannten Situationen wie dieser, gab es nur eine angemessene Reaktion für einen echten Saiyajin: irgend etwas oder jemanden umzubringen. Vegeta wusste, dass er jetzt jemanden töten musste. Und das Schöne dabei war, dass die anderen das auch wussten ... Es war für den Saiyajin immer ein erhebendes Gefühl, wenn er allen anderen Furcht einflössen konnte. 

Nun ja, fast allen zumindest. In der tröstlichen Erwartung, durch seinen Zorn Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, trafen ihn die Reaktionen der Z-Krieger wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Tien Shin Han schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. Kulilin wünschte zu erfahren, warum er denn so herum schreie, der kleine Trunks sei doch bei Bulma in guter Obhut. Yamchu gab deutlich zu verstehen, dass er glaube, dass Vegeta nun endgültig übergeschnappt sei. 

Selbst Mr. Satan sah ihn mit diesem mitleidsvollen Blick an, den man sich sonst für kranke Haustiere aufsparte. Der Saiyajin hatte mit allem gerechnet, nicht aber mit dieser Art von Ignoranz. Auch hier gab es nur eine Möglichkeit Abhilfe zu schaffen. Durch gute alte Stimmbandakrobatik. Einmal tief Luft geholt und:

_"Was steht ihr so herum, ihr Oberpflaumen, ihr billigen Entschuldigungen für echte Krieger!!_

_Gerade behauptet ihr noch, Trunks sei euer bester Freund und jetzt interessiert es euch anscheinend kein Stück, was mit ihm geschehen ist! Ihr seid der letzte Abschaum! Flaschen! Oberlooser" Degenerierte Schlaffies!!!"_

  


An dieser Stelle musste selbst ein Vegeta Luft holen. Dieser biomechanisch unerlässliche Vorgang gab ihm die Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass auch diese Äusserungen nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielten. Im Gegenteil, jetzt taten es fast alle Mr. Satan gleich und bedachten ihn ebenfalls mit skeptisch-mitleidigen Blicken. Hilfe kam von ganz unerwarteter Stelle. Son Goku ergriff das Wort.

"OK, Vegeta regt sich vielleicht ein bisschen arg auf, aber er hat nicht ganz unrecht. Das Problem 'Cell' ist gelöst, aber wir müssen tatsächlich etwas unternehmen, um Trunks zu helfen." 

Alle Augen wanderten nun zu dem anderen Saiyajin. Und man schaute ihn nicht weniger verständnislos an, als seinen Artgenossen vorher. Und wie so oft nahm es Kulilin auf sich, das auszusprechen was alle dachten.

"Was habt ihr beide nur mit Trunks, der ist doch bei Bulma, geht es ihm etwa nicht gut? Und was bitte schön meinst du mit "Cell'- Problem ?"

_"Das ist doch wohl die Höhe!"_ Vegeta hatte wieder Luft in den Lungen. _"Du Schwachkopf, was glaubst du eigentlich, was gerade passiert ist? Hat dir die Sonne das Gehirn verbrannt? Was ist los mit euch?" _

Die Wut des Saiyajinprinzen erreichte langsam aber sicher nie gekannte Höhen. Wieder war es Son Gokus Aufgabe, vermittelnd einzugreifen.

"Jetzt aber mal ernsthaft, Kulilin, du erinnerst dich doch an Cell und an Trunks, den Jungen aus der Zukunft. Du kannst das doch nicht einfach vergessen haben."

Bei einem längeren Gespräch, in dem die Phrasen 'Hä?', 'Was?' und 'Wie jetzt?' über Gebühr strapaziert wurden, stellte sich heraus, das sich bis auf die Saiyajins, Piccolo und Son Gohan niemand mehr an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden erinnern konnte. Außerdem erinnerte sich außer den vier Kämpfern auch niemand mehr daran, dass es Cell oder Trunks oder die zwei fremden Agenten je gegeben hatte. Es drohte masslose Konfusion zu geben, als der schweigsame Namekianer eine Lösung fand.

"Dieser Blitz", begann Piccolo, "muss die Ursache sein. Damit wurde euer Gedächtnis gelöscht. Bei uns vieren hat es anscheinend nicht funktioniert. Das muss daran liegen, dass wir keine Menschen sind und Son Gohan auch nur zur Hälfte menschlich ist."

"Deine Theorie funktioniert nicht, Namekianer."

Zur Freude aller beteiligten Ohren hatte Vegeta zu einer normalen Lautstärke zurückgefunden.

"Dann müsste sich Dreiauge da drüben auch erinnern können, oder willst du mir erzählen das das ein Mensch ist?"

"Vielleicht kein Mensch, aber sein Gehirn ist möglicherweise sehr menschenähnlich." Piccolo blickte in die Runde. "Hier können wir im Moment nichts tun. Ich schlage vor, wir suchen Bulma auf. Vielleicht kann sie sich erklären, was hier vor sich gegangen ist. Und für die Sache mit Trunks haben wir ja die Dragonballs."

Und wie immer, wenn der Namekianer eine Situation beurteilte, folgte die Gruppe Z seinem Rat. Diesmal fügte sich selbst Vegeta ohne murren.

"Auf dem Weg zur Capsule Corp. erklärt dann mal jemand, was das genau ist, das wir vergessen haben."

Nach diesen Worten Kulilins erhoben sich die Z - Krieger in die Lüfte und jagten wie ein Geschwader von Luft-Raum-Jägern durch die Atmosphäre. Zurück blieben nur einige völlig verwirrte Menschen, die nicht verstanden was mit ihnen geschehen war und die mühsam um ihre Fassung rangen.

Jaa, liebe Leser, immer noch auf der Suche nach Antworten, sind unsere Freunde kein Stückchen weiter gekommen. Viele Fragen sind offen geblieben. Hat Piccolo tatsächlich recht? Wird Shen Long den Z- Kriegern helfen können? Wird Vegeta die Konfrontation mit Bulma überleben? Das alles und noch viel mehr gibt es im 3. Kapitel.

  


  



	4. You Can Get it if You Really Want

**Kapitel 3 - You Can Get it if You Really Want**

Die Ankunft der Z-Krieger in der Capsule Corporation stiftete zunächst nicht weniger Verwirrung als alle anderen Ereignisse dieses bisher so seltsamen Tages. Wie sich bald herausstellte, konnte sich auch hier niemand an Trunks und seine Nemesis aus der Zukunft erinnern. Und auch nicht an die Geschehnisse, die mit ihnen im Zusammenhang standen. 

Man hatte die Tochter des Hauses benachrichtigt, die sich ursprünglich zu Muten Roshi begeben hatte, um gemeinsam mit den anderen Freunden den Ausgang der Cell - Spiele zu verfolgen. Nun jedoch erklärten Bulma und Chichi ihren gemeinsamen Aufenthalt auf der Schildkröten-Insel mit der Tatsache, dass man nur ein paar alte Bekannte besucht habe. Piccolo legte die eigentlichen Ereignisse und seine Vermutung dar. Bulma bestätigte, dass so etwas theoretisch möglich sei, nicht jedoch ohne dabei ihrer Skepsis entsprechend blumig Ausdruck zu verleihen. Die Möglichkeit, dass es eine interdimensionale Behörde gäbe, die anscheinend über fortschrittlichste Technik verfügte, bereitete dem Fräulein Briefs immerhin nicht wenig Vergnügen. Aber eine Möglichkeit zur Rettung von Trunks fand sie nicht.Nachdem sie aus Bulmas Obhut mit den einfühlsamen Worten "Und wenn ihr so ein Stück Technik findet, bringt es mir mit, ihr Spinner." entlassen worden waren, blieb den ratlosen Kriegern nur noch der leidige Weg zu den Dragonballs. Da man ja in der Zwischenzeit mehr als genug Routine mit den putzigen Kugeln besass, erschien auch bald der mystische Drache. Und schliesslich kam man zur alles entscheidenden Frage.

"Mächtiger Shen Long, kannst du uns Trunks, der aus der Zukunft zu uns gekommen ist, zurückholen?"

"Nein," antwortete das heilige Reptil, zum besonderen Entsetzten derer, die ihre Erinnerung behalten hatten. Auf ihre Bitte hin, seine Antwort näher auszuführen, erläuterte Shen Long:

"Mir liegt leider ein Verbot von der Zeitkontrolle – ähh, IBftA – vor, in Bezug auf Trunks oder Cell Dimensionsmanipulationen vorzunehmen. Dank dieser ganzen Zeitspringerei wurde gegen alle wichtigen transzendenten Persönlichkeiten in diesem galaktischen Sektor, also Gott, Quitte und mich, sowie Meister Kaiou und sogar den Herrn des Jenseits ein Untersuchungsverfahren eingeleitet. Wegen euch verliere ich womöglich nicht nur meinen Job als Wunscherfüller sondern vielleicht auch noch meine Existenzberechtigung."

War es möglich das Shen Longs Stimme irgendwie vorwurfsvoll klang ? Son Goku kratzte sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.

"Oh, das tut uns leid, heiliger Drache -"

Er hätte noch mehr gesagt, wenn er nicht wieder einmal von seinem Mit-Saiyajin unterbrochen worden wäre.

"Aber theoretisch könntest Du es, Drache, hab ich das richtig verstanden ?"

"Yup", antwortete die Kreatur auf Vegetas Frage. 

"Aber er wird uns nicht helfen." Son Gohan stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuss auf. Die Erderschütterung, die der Saiyajinfuss auslöste, konnte noch fünf Kilometer weiter auf den Seismographen abgelesen werden. 

Wieder war es kühler Namekianerintellekt, der einen mögliche Ausweg aus dem Dilemma wies.

"Lasst uns zusammenfassen, was wir über diese Agenten wissen. So wie ich das sehe, sind das doch ziemliche Paragraphenreiter. Wenn sie Shen Long ein schriftliches Verbot erteilt haben, dann müssten wir den Wunsch eben so formulieren, dass wir den Wortlaut ihrer Gesetze umgehen."

"Und wie bitte stellst Du dir das vor, Grünling? Wie sollen wir Trunks herholen, wenn wir nicht einmal seinen Namen nennen dürfen? Toller Plan." Vegetas legendärer Optimismus war bestechend wie eh und je.

"Wartet mal," Son Gokus Gesicht erhellte sich und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem altbekannten Lächeln.

"Piccolos Vorschlag ist genial. Wenn wir Trunks nicht herholen können, müssen wir ihn halt selber holen. Shen Long, man hat dir nur verboten, im Hinblick auf Cell oder Trunks etwas zu unternehmen, richtig ?"

"So ist es."

"Aber man hat dir nicht verboten, einen Wunsch in Bezug auf diese Jungs von der IBftA zu erfüllen, stimmt's ?"

"Auch das ist wahr."

"Gut. Wie wir wissen ist Trunks bei diesen zwei Agenten. Kannst Du uns zu den Agenten, die sich Alpha und Omega nennen, transportieren ?"

"Hmmm." Hätte Shen Long über bewegliche Gesichtszüge verfügt, wären sie nun nachdenklich geworden. In der Klaue des Drachen erschien ein bedrucktes Papier. Die heilige Kreatur betrachtete das Papier lange.

"Also, das lässt sich machen. Aber ich kann Euch nicht mit diesem Trunks zurückholen. Das müsst ihr schon selber machen."

Son Goku wandte sich zu seinen Freunden.

"Also, ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, Trunks zu befreien. Das wird sicher sehr gefährlich und ich weiss nicht, ob es einen Weg zurück gibt. Darum werde ich von niemandem verlangen, dass er mit mir kommt."

"Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei," antwortete Piccolo als erster.

"Ich komme auch mit dir, Papa," sagte Son Gohan entschlossen. Leise und nur für seinen Vater hörbar fügte er hinzu: 

"Ausserdem kann mich Mutter dann nicht zwingen, Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und ich kann mit dir trainieren."

Alle anderen wirkten sehr unsicher. Erinnerungslöschung hin oder her, es war schon seltsam, jemanden retten zu müssen, den man gar nicht kannte. Schliesslich nahm ihnen Son Goku die Entscheidung ab. 

"Es ist besser, wenn ihr alle hier bleibt, Freunde. Falls wir nicht mehr wiederkommen sollten, oder falls es sehr lange dauert bis wir zurück sind, braucht die Erde ein paar tapfere Beschützer. Ausserdem könnt ihr euch nicht an die Agenten erinnern, so dass es wahrscheinlich nichts nützen würde, wenn ihr mitkämt."

Die Gruppe Z stimmte diesem Vorschlag zu. Alle waren einverstanden, bis auf einen, der wie immer mit verschränkten Armen und finsterer Mine abseits stand.

"Ich brauche mich ja nicht angesprochen zu fühlen, denn wenn ich eines nicht bin, dann dein Freund. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal sagen würde, aber ich komme auch mit euch." Als Vegeta sah, dass sich in Son Gokus Antlitz ein Lächeln formte, beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen:

"Denk bloss nicht, dass ich das aus Freundlichkeit tue. Ich tue es auch nicht für Trunks." Endlich, das Lächeln verschwand.

"Ich komme bloss mit, weil es ohne dich hier keine echten Gegner für mich gibt und weil ich nicht glaube, dass ihr drei allein irgend etwas Vernünftiges zustande bringen könnt."

"Wenn es dir so egal ist, Kurzer, dann bleib besser hier." machte Piccolo seinem Unmut Luft. Vegeta begann zu knurren. Es war absehbar, dass der verbale Schlagabtausch jederzeit in einen physischen münden könnte. Son Goku wollte jetzt keine Prügelei verhindern müssen, und auch keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

"Wenn Vegeta mitkommen will, kann er mitkommen," sagte er laut, leise raunte er in Piccolos Ohr:

"Ausserdem kann ich, wenn er mit uns kommt, ein Auge auf ihn haben. Wär' ja schlimm was der anstellen könnte, wenn ihm keiner was entgegen setzten kann." 

Gokus letzte Bemerkung rief Vegetas Arroganz auf den Plan. Seine Augen funkelten.

"Ich brauche keine Erlaubnis von einem Unterklassekrieger!"

"Ähem!" tönte es plötzlich von weit oben, "Ich bin auch noch da. Würdet ihr jetzt endlich zu eurem Wunsch kommen?"

"Oh, Verzeihung, heiliger Drache." Son Goku lachte ein wenig verlegen. Nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass seine Begleiter bereit waren, und nach einem letzten Lebewohl an die Zurückbleibenden, wandte er sich wieder an Shen Long.

"Transportiere uns bitte zu den Agenten der IBftA, Alpha und Omega."

"So sei es."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden drei Saiyajins und ein Namekianer vom Antlitz der Erde.

  
  


Jaa, liebe Leser, da haben unsere Freunde ja noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber wo hat Shen Long sie hingebracht ? Wird Son Goku vielleicht lernen, was 'vom Regen in die Traufe' bedeutet ? Und was wird geschehen wenn es heisst: "The IBftA is not amused!" ? Das alles und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr in Kapitel 4.


	5. Baby Now that I've Found You

Kapitel 4 - Baby, Now that I've Found You

  


Irgendwo zwischen den Dimensionen in einer Relaisstation der IBftA, von bösen Zungen auch "Zeitkontrolle" genannt...

Der Raum war mit technischen Geräten vollgestopft. Überall blinkte, piepste und summte es. Unzählige Monitore zeigten seltsame Messwerte an. Auf den diversen Bildschirmen waren unterschiedliche graphische Darstellungen zu sehen, die von fremden Schriftzeichen umrahmt wurden. An einem Ende des Raumes waren im Halbkreis mehrere steinerne Portale angeordnet, die in andere Dimensionen führten. 

Eines der Portale stellte gerade eine aktive Verbindung zum Zeitstrom her. Langsam bildeten sich im Torbogen Myriaden von Farben und begannen zu rotieren. Vor diesem Tor stand der Agent Omega. Er hielt Trunks am Handgelenk fest. Neben ihnen lag ein immer noch bewegungsunfähiger Cyborg auf einer Antigravitationsscheibe. Am anderen Ende der Station stand Alpha an der Hauptanzeigentafel und justierte die Torkontrolle. 

"Bist du jetzt bald mal fertig mit der Programmierung?" maulte Omega gelangweilt.

"Was willst du eigentlich? Wenn wir keine Zeit haben, wer dann?" Alpha lachte über seinen eigenen Witz. "Aber ich bin gleich soweit. Nur noch die letzten Kursdaten, und wir sind zu Hause."

Als sich der Agent wieder dem Kontrollpult zuwendete, bildete sich in einem der Tore hinter Omegas und Trunks Rücken ein bekannter bunter Wirbel.

"Du, Omega, ich hab da so eine komische Anzeige-," sagte Alpha noch. 

Zu mehr kam er nicht, denn dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Hinterher konnte keiner der Beteiligten mehr sagen, was genau in den nun folgenden Sekunden geschah. 

Auf einmal taumelten vier Z-Krieger aus dem Wirbel. 

  


Kampfreflexen sei Dank, brauchten unsere Freunde nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um die Lage zu beurteilen. Omega drehte sich gerade um und bekam Vegetas Faust ins Gesicht.

"Er darf nicht dazu kommen, seine Technik einzusetzen!" brüllte Piccolo und warf sich auf den Agenten. 

Trunks brachte sich mit einem eleganten Sprung ausserhalb der Reichweite des Handgemenges zwischen Vegeta und Piccolo, die sich nach besten Kräften bemühten, den kräftig strampelnden Omega niederzuringen. 

Bei seinem Sprung landete Trunks kurz auf der Antigravplattform und stiess sich mit den Füssen ab, um mit Schwung auf Alpha zuzufliegen, der gerade Son Gohan paralysierte. Alpha wandte sich Son Goku zu, um ihn ebenfalls in Starre zu versetzen, doch das verschaffte Trunks die Zeit, die er brauchte, um den überraschten Agenten anzugreifen. 

Da alle furchtbar beschäftigt waren, bemerkte niemand, dass Cell just diesen Moment nutzte, um aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. 

Gleich neben ihm kämpften Piccolo und Vegeta mit Omega, der sich ihren Angriffen zwar immer wieder entzog aber selbst nicht zum Zuge kam. 

In einigen Metern Entfernung sah der Cyborg, dass Trunks sich auf Alpha gestürzt hatte, um ihn ebenfalls niederzuringen. Son Goku und sein Sohn, die kurzzeitig unbeweglich in der Luft schwebten, fielen fast gleichzeitig zu Boden, nur um sich sofort zu erheben und ebenfalls Alpha anzugreifen. 

Endlich wieder bewegungsfähig, sprang der Android auf und war auch, wie die Z – Krieger, sofort kampfbereit. Seine kybernetischen Augen sahen jede Menge Feinde. Aber dann fiel sein Blick auf den einen, mit dem er noch eine Rechnung offen hatte. Auf diesen Anzug-Affen, der es gewagt hatte, ihn, den grossen und unbesiegbaren Cell, lächerlich zu machen. Aber jetzt war seine Stunde gekommen. Jetzt würde Cell ihm alles heimzahlen. Denn er war böse. Sehr böse. Einen Supercyborg ärgerte man nicht ungestraft. 

Dieser Namekianer und der Saiyajin nahmen ihm zwar gerade die Arbeit ab, aber so richtig kamen sie gegen den Agenten nicht an. Als Omega gerade Piccolo von sich schleuderte und Vegeta einen Tritt in die Magengrube verpasste, witterte der Android seine Chance. 

Da seine Konzentration dem Kampf vor ihm galt, nahm Cell nicht wahr, dass Trunks, der durch das Eingreifen der Sons etwas Freiraum bekommen hatte, einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter warf. Und ihn sah. Und sich auf den Weg zu ihm machte. 

Nur für eine Millisekunde war Omega allein, aber diese Millisekunde reichte Cell vollkommen aus. Der Agent spürte sich plötzlich von den Füssen gerissen und herumgeschleudert. Cell lachte sein allergehässigstes Androidenlachen und wendete eine seiner Lieblingstechniken an. Und zwar die legendäre Ich-wirble-meinen-Gegner-herum-lasse-ihn-fliegen-und-schaue-wo-er-runterkommt-Technik. Leider hatte der Cyborg nicht daran gedacht, dass der Raum für dieses Manöver eigentlich viel zu klein war. 

Omega wurde von der Dreherei schon ganz schlecht, als der Griff an seinen Beinen auf einmal verschwand, und er einen bunten Wirbel auf sich zurasen sah. Die Zeit reichte kaum noch für einen obszönen Fluch, als der Agent in den Sog des Zeitstroms am Tor geriet. Er spürte gerade noch, wie jemand seine rechte Hand ergriff. Zugepackt hatte sein ehemaliger Gefangener Trunks, der jetzt heldenhaft gegen die Anziehungskraft des aktiven Portals kämpfte. 

Jetzt hiess es Zeitstrudel gegen Saiyajinkräfte! Der Zeitstrudel gewann. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als hätte Trunks bei seinem heldenhaften Rettungsversuch eine echte Chance. Dann aber wurde er selbst Opfer der übergrossen Anziehungskraft und rutschte gemeinsam mit dem Zeitbeamten in den Farbenwirbel. In einer Sekunde, die Trunks wie eine Ewigkeit schien, war auch Vegeta in Richtung des Tores geeilt und versuchte, seinen Sohn in gleicher Weise festzuhalten, wie dieser zuvor den Agenten. 

"Nimm meine Hand!" 

Als Trunks seinen Arm nach Vegeta ausstreckte, glaubte er beinahe, Besorgnis in der Stimme seines Vaters zu hören. Seine Finger griffen nach denen des Saiyajin, aber im selben Augenblick wurde Omega endgültig von dem tückischen Wurmloch verschluckt, und Trunks mit einem Ruck weiter in den Sog gerissen. Die Fingerspitzen von Vater und Sohn berührten sich kurz, dann spürte der Halb-Saiyajin wie die seine bisher bekannte Realität in den wogenden Farben versank…

  


  


Jaa, liebe Leser, das ist doch echtes Pech. Kaum gefunden schon wieder verschwunden. Da scheint sich doch die Rettung von Trunks zu einer regelrechten Odyssee zu entwickeln. Aber Trunks Verschwinden ist ja nicht das einzige Problem unserer Freunde. Da sind ja auch noch Alpha und Cell, der böse Bube. Wird Cell jetzt mit den Z-Kriegern aufräumen? Oder werden sie mit ihm aufräumen? Wird überhaupt irgendwer mit irgendwem aufräumen? Und wenn ja, was? Das Alles und noch viel mehr folgt im Kapitel 5.

  



	6. On the Road Again

Kapitel 5 – On the Road Again

  


Als Vegeta nach Trunks gegriffen hatte, war auch er dem Zeitstrudel ein Stück zu Nahe gekommen. Aber noch bevor der Sog auch ihn erfassen konnte, spürte er, dass jemand seine Schultern packte und ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zog. Vegeta starrte Piccolo überrascht an.

"Namekianer, nimm sofort deine Hände von mir." _Hilfe von ihm ? Naja, er soll bloss keinen Dank erwarten._

"Keine Ursache, Vegeta. Gern geschehen. Brauchst dich nicht bedanken." Piccolo wurde selten sarkastisch, aber langsam platzte ihm der Kragen mit diesem undankbaren Aas. Natürlich hatte auch die Stimmung des Saiyajinprinzen einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

"Ich habe ja nicht darum gebeten, von dir betatscht zu werden, du widerliches Gemüse."

  


Die beiden hätten noch weiter ihre verbalen Attacken aufeinander abgefeuert, wenn da nicht noch ein anderes Problem bestanden hätte. Dieses Problem war kybernetisch, hatte Flügel, einen Saugrüssel und ein noch grösseres Ego als Vegeta. Und just in diesem Augenblick schrie es:

"Ich werde euch alle vernichten! Jaaaaa !!!"

Neben dieser höchst dringlichen Angelegenheit gab es noch eine zweite, die sich gerade unter Son Goku hervor arbeitete, der mit Son Gohans Unterstützung verzweifelt versuchte, sie am Boden zu halten.

"Lass mich doch endlich los, du Idiot. Ich kann ihn paralysieren." keuchte Alpha, während Cell angestrengt überlegte, mit wem es als erstes abzurechnen galt. Da sich der Android wenig entscheidungsfreudig fühlte, sollte ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe kommen. _Ich werde es einfach abzählen._

Nun ja, auch Dr. Geros Schöpfung war wohl keineswegs so vollkommen, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Cell zeigte nun abwechselnd auf jeden in der Relaisstation.

"Eene, meene muh, und raus bist du. Eene meene ..."

"Woher soll ich wissen, dass du uns nicht auch paralysierst, wenn ich dich los lasse?" entgegnete Son Goku auf Alphas Ansinnen.

"Ich werde es nicht tun, ich- ääh, verspreche es dir. Reicht das, ja? Reicht es, wenn ich es verspreche?" Langsam wurde der Agent panisch, denn es sah so aus, als würde Cell bald mit seinem Abzählreim zu Ende kommen.

"Begreif' doch, er wird uns alle töten, wenn ich ihn nicht aufhalte."

Son Goku überlegte einen Augenblick und betrachte den Mann, den er im Schwitzkasten hatte, nachdenklich. 

" ... und du bist weg." beendete Cell seinen Vers und bewegte sich mit einem bösartigen Grinsen im Gesicht auf Son Gohan zu.

"Mit Dir mache ich jetzt da weiter, wo ich aufgehört habe, Kleiner."

"Ok, ich werde gegen dich kämpfen, du Monster."

Dieser Ausruf Son Gohans genügte Son Goku, um sich zu entscheiden. Son Gohans Tapferkeit in allen Ehren. In ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage schien ein Kampf mit Cell keine gute Idee. 

  


Er liess Alpha los. Der streckte auch sofort den rechten Arm in altbekannter Manier aus und wieder einmal erstarrte Cell, der nicht einmal Zeit hatte, das plötzliche Unglück zu begreifen, das nun zum zweiten mal über ihn hereingebrochen war.

Langsam und vorsichtig richtete Alpha sich auf, zählte alle seine Glieder und musterte die angespannten Gesichter der Z-Krieger, die sich nun, nachdem der hinterhältige Cyborg ausgeschaltet war, zu ihm wandten. In Vegetas Hand erschien ein kleiner Ki-Diskus.

"Heb' deine Hand, Agent, wenn du dich traust. Aber dieses Geschoss hat dir schneller den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt, als du es aufhalten kannst." 

Die finstere Miene des Saiyajinprinzen und der geringe Abstand von nur wenigen Metern zwischen ihnen schienen Alpha überzeugende Argumente zu sein, es vorerst nicht auf einen Kampf ankommen zu lassen.

"Ich werde euch nichts tun, aber beantwortet mir erst mal ein paar Fragen." 

Vegeta lächelte geringschätzig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, etwas von uns zu verlangen. Im Gegenteil", er machte einen Schritt auf Alpha zu und sein Lächeln wurde breiter und bösartiger, "ich denke, du solltest zuerst unsere Fragen beantworten. Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was mit Trunks passiert ist, oder ich vergesse mich. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

Wie die Ebbe auf die Flut folgt und der Tag auf die Nacht, war der nächste Satz geradezu vorbestimmt.

"Mach mal halblang, Vegeta," sagte Son Goku. "Er hat versprochen, sich zurückzuhalten. Es besteht kein Grund, ihn einzuschüchtern." 

Und so wie der Donner auf den Blitz folgt, lag Vegetas Antwort auf der Hand.

"Und du traust ihm ? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Und immer so verdammt nett. Du bist wirklich eine Schande für unsere Rasse, Kakarott."

Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Saiyajinprinzen auf Son Goku richtete, nutzte Alpha seine Chance.

"Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen?" fragte er Piccolo. "Wir haben doch euer Gedächtnis gelöscht."

Piccolo der keinen Sinn darin sah, Alpha ihre Motivation zu verheimlichen, erläuterte die Geschehnisse auf der Erde.

"Verflucht!" schimpfte der Agent. "Niemand hat uns gesagt, dass sich Ausserirdische auf diesem Planeten befinden. Da wurden wir wieder nicht richtig informiert." 

  


In der Zwischenzeit richtete Vegeta seine Konzentration wieder auf den Mann im Anzug.

"Ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt. Was ist mit meinem-, mit Trunks geschehen?"

"Er ist in ein geöffnetes Dimensionsportal gefallen, das eine noch nicht voll kontrollierte Verbindung zum Zeitstrom hergestellt hat."

"Das habe ich gesehen. Wo ist er jetzt?"

"Wahrscheinlich am anderen Ende des Portals, aber wo das ist, weiss ich leider nicht. Ich hatte die Zielkoordinaten noch nicht vollständig eingegeben. Also könnten Omega und er überall herausgekommen sein."

"Was meinst du mit 'überall'?" warf Son Gohan ein, den die kindliche Neugier trieb.

"'Überall' heisst 'überall'. Sie könnten in jedweder Dimension gelandet sein. An Orten, die ihr gemäss euerem primitiven Verständnis als Paralleluniversen bezeichnen würdet. Oder aber auch in der Zukunft oder Vergangenheit eures Planeten. Oder in einem ganz anderen galaktischen Sektor. Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, dann müsst ihr mich schon an die Torkontrolle lassen.", der Agent deutete in Richtung der blinkenden, summenden Apparatur, "Dann kann ich es vielleicht berechnen."

Piccolo zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ich lasse ihn ungern an dieses Ding. Woher sollen wir wissen dass er sich nicht Verstärkung herholt. Der kann doch mit dieser Maschine alles Mögliche anstellen, ohne das wir es merken. Selbst wenn wir ihn genau beobachten, fehlt uns doch das technische Verständnis, fürchte ich."

"Mist, wo ist die Frau, wenn man sie mal braucht?" sagte Vegeta zu niemandem im Besonderen.

Alpha zuckte kurz die Schultern.

"Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, bin ich eure einzige Chance. Ihr müsst mir wohl oder übel vertrauen."

"Ich traue ihm nicht einmal so weit wie ich ihn werfen kann." kommentierte der Namekianer, "Aber leider hat er recht. Er ist unsere einzige Chance. Entweder, wir geben ihm Zugriff auf die Kontrollen oder wir stehen hier bis an das Ende unserer Tage herum und drehen Däumchen."

"Weil ich Däumchen drehen nicht ausstehen kann, sage ich, wir lassen ihn machen.", entschied Son Goku. An Alpha gerichtet setzte er hinzu: "Aber wir behalten dich genau im Auge, das dir das klar ist, ja?"

Sein Mit-Saiyajin konnte gerade noch ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Aus Kakarotts Mund klang selbst eine Drohung freundlich. 

  


Ohne zu zögern begab sich der Agent zur Steuerungseinheit und begann diverse Tasten zu drücken und Schalter umzulegen. Und wie es Piccolo prophezeit hatte, führte auch intensives Beobachten nicht zu einem besseren Verständnis von Alphas Eingaben. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen nur das Piepsen und Summen der Computeranlage zu hören war, wurden die vier Kämpfer langsam unruhig. Die bizarre Umgebung und die Hilflosigkeit ihrer Lage zerrte an den Nerven. Bevor sich jedoch einer von ihnen zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion hinreissen lies, drehte sich Alpha um.

"Geschafft.", sagte er triumphierend, "Ich weiss wo sie sind. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Das Tor war noch immer auf die strukturelle Komponente eures Planeten eingestellt. Der Computer hatte bereits die Komponenten der temporalen Matrix neu berechnet, aber noch nicht die intergalaktische Lokation integriert."

Son Goku kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.

"Piccolo, was meint er damit?"

"Wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, sind sie zwar irgendwo auf der Erde, aber nicht in unserer Zeit sondern irgendwo in der Zukunft oder Vergangenheit gelandet."

"So kann man es natürlich auch ausdrücken." 

Der Agent verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte nach. 

"Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag. Ihr wollt euren Trunks zurück und ich will meinen Kollegen wiederhaben. Also, warum arbeiten wir nicht zusammen?"

  


Auf die Frage hin, wie er sich diese Zusammenarbeit denn vorstelle, erläuterte Alpha: "Ihr müsst in die Zeit reisen, wo der Zeitstrom die beiden entlassen hat. Da sie im Abstand von einigen Sekunden eingesaugt wurden, sind sie mit Sicherheit auch in einem gewissen Abstand herausgekommen. Das kann sich bei einem so unkontrollierten Dimensionstransfer, wie er hier leider durchaus statt fand, fatal auswirken. Ich nehme an, dass sie den Zeitstrom an unterschiedlichen Stellen verlassen haben.

De Facto bedeutet das, dass ihr euch aufteilen müsst, denn sie sind wahrscheinlich nicht nur an unterschiedlichen Orten auf eurem Planeten herausgekommen sondern auch mit einem gewissen zeitlichen Abstand. Das könnten Stunden oder auch Jahre sein. Aber das kann ich auch noch genauer berechnen. Ich kann Euch einen Interdimensionstransmitter mitgeben, damit könnt ihr mich benachrichtigen, wenn ihr sie gefunden habt. Ich werde euch dann mit dem Portal hierher zurückholen."

"Und dann?" fragte Vegeta.

"Dann? Naja, dann können wir beraten, was weiterhin geschieht."

"Das kannst du vergessen, Agent." Der Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wir machen die Drecksarbeit, damit Du und dein windiger Kumpan uns danach lahmlegen? Nein Danke."

  


Alpha sah beschwörend in die Runde.

"Aber ich kann sie nicht suchen gehen. Einer muss die Kontrollen bedienen, und auch diesen Cyborg beaufsichtigen. Hört zu." 

Sein Tonfall wurde mit jedem Wort drängender. 

"Wenn meine Vorgesetzten erfahren was hier passiert ist, bringen sie mich um, oder schlimmer, sie degradieren mich, und Omega auch. 

Wenn die IBftA davon erfährt, bin ich erledigt. Aber ihr auch. Sie werden dann nicht einfach nur euer Gedächtnis löschen, sondern sie werden euch ganz aus dem kosmischen Plan streichen, und ihr begreift sicher, was das bedeutet. Die Behörde versteht in diesen Dingen überhaupt keinen Spass. Die einzige Möglichkeit, wie wir alle heil aus dieser Sache wieder herauskommen ist, alles zu vertuschen. Das wird auch Omega einsehen, wenn er wieder hier ist."

Piccolo, der die menschliche Seele besser verstand als mancher Mensch, spürte instinktiv die Verzweiflung seines Gegenübers. Und auch, dass jener bereit war, ihnen fast alles zu versprechen. Diese Situation musste man sich zu Nutze machen.

"Ich will dein Versprechen, dass ihr uns und Trunks danach in unsere Zeit zurück gehen lasst, und uns nicht weiter belästigt."

Der schlaue Namekianer hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

"Gut, ich verspreche es." stimmte Alpha der Bedingung zu. "Ihr könnt danach alle zurück in eure Zeit und wir werden so tun als wären wir niemals bei Euch gewesen. Ist das ein Deal?"

"Das ist ein Deal." bestätigten alle. 

Danach begab sich Alpha zurück zu seinen Berechnungen und die Z-Krieger mussten nun überlegen, wer mit wem reisen sollte. Man einigte sich zunächst darauf, zwei Gruppen zu bilden.

"Ich will mit Piccolo gehen." 

Die Äusserung des kleinen Jungen zauberte ein Lächeln auf die Gesichtszüge des Namekianers.

"Wenn du willst." 

Son Goku drehte sich zu Vegeta. 

"Dann bleiben noch wir zwei."

"NIEMALS! Mit dir halte ich es doch keine zwei Minuten aus. Das läuft nicht. Und dein Balg binde ich mir auch nicht ans Bein. Das kommt ebenfalls nicht in Frage." 

"Na, dann bleiben dir ja nicht mehr viele Alternativen." antwortete Son Goku mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick zu Piccolo.

"Ich und die Gurke? Das könnt ihr abessen! Aber so was von!" 

Piccolo betete nicht oft. Eigentlich nie um genau zu sein. Und zu wem auch? Aber in diesem Moment bat er jede transzendente Entität, die gerade zuhörte, ganz inständig um etwas. Und zwar um Geduld. Um viel Geduld. Oder um ein baldiges Ende ihres gegenwärtigen erzwungenen Zusammenseins. Denn er war sicher, es keine fünf Minuten mehr mit diesem Saiyajin auszuhalten, dessen Egozentrik die eines Dreijährigen bei weitem übertraf. 

Welche Götter ihnen auch immer beiwohnen mochten, sie schienen Piccolos Bitte erhören zu wollen. Vernahm er doch sofort eine Stimme vom Kontrollpult:

"Heureka! Ich hab's berechnet. Ihr könnt sofort starten. Also wer von Euch geht jetzt Omega suchen?"

Auch wenn dieser stocksteife Agent nicht gerade der sympathischste war, ergab sich gleichwohl für den Namekianer eine gute Möglichkeit, Vegetas Gegenwart zu entfliehen. Leider hatte Son Goku scheinbar den gleichen Gedanken. Und wie üblich war er schneller als alle anderen. 

"Son Gohan und ich können das machen." sagte Son Goku hastig. 

"Prima." Alpha warf dem Saiyajin ein Gerät zu, das an eine Fernbedienung erinnerte. "Da ist der Transmitter. Das Portal habe ich bereits programmiert. Es ist gleich um die Ecke. Nur ein paar Jahre von eurer Gegenwart entfernt. Ich kann euch sogar räumlich in die Gegend schicken, in der Omega erschienen sein sollte. Jetzt erkläre ich euch noch schnell, wie der Transmitter funktioniert und ihr seid startbereit."

Neben den technischen Einzelheiten erläuterte der Agent natürlich noch einige wichtigen Grundegeln deren strikte Beachtung er den künftigen Zeitreisenden auferlegte.

"Hier ist ein ganz WICHIGES Formular, dessen Bestimmungen ihr in jedem Fall IMMER und ÜBERALL beachten müsst." 

Alpha reichte den Sons einen mehrseitigen Ausdruck.

"Wichtige Grundregeln für das Verhalten in fremden Dimensionen." hiess es dort. 

Die Anleitung enthielt viele wichtige Verhaltensregeln für interdimensional agierende Individuen. Die wichtigsten Regeln sollen dem geneigten Leser einmal in Kürze wiedergegeben werden. 

  


Grundregel 1: Zeitreisen ist gefährlich! 

Grundregel 2: Mische dich niemals mehr als nötig in die Ereignisse in einer fremden Dimension ein.

Grundregel 3: Niemand darf erfahren, wer du wirklich bist.

Grundregel 4: Vermeide jegliche Form von Paradoxen. ( Sich selbst begegnen, etc.)

Grundregel 5: Zeitreisen ist wirklich gefährlich! Ganz ehrlich! Das ist kein Witz!

  


Nach kurzem Überfliegen faltete Son Goku seinen Wisch und steckte ihn weg. "Kann es jetzt losgehen?" 

Eine neue Herausforderung wartete hinter dem Zeitportal auf den Saiyajin, und er wollte ihr so schnell wie möglich begegnen. Vielleicht würde es ja in der Vergangenheit interessante Gegner geben. 

"Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr alles begriffen habt?" vergewisserte sich Alpha noch einmal.

"Ja, Ja, haben wir."

"Na gut. Dann müsst ihr einfach nur durch das Tor treten."

Gesagt, getan. Die Sons wünschten den Zurückbleibenden viel Glück bei der Suche nach Trunks und betraten ohne zu zögern den Zeitstrom. Blieben noch Vegeta, Piccolo und ein Zeitagent, der schon wieder eifrig berechnete. 

  


Nach mehreren Stunden, die man schweigend verbracht hatte, streckt Alpha die Arme über dem Kopf aus und wendete sich an die beiden Krieger.

"Also, bei eurem Freund ist die Sache ein wenig kompliziert." setzte der Agent zu einer weitschweifigen Erklärung an. 

"Als Omega durch das Portal gezogen wurde, wurde dabei die Kontinuität des Transportvorgangs gestört. Bei Omega waren die Daten noch stabil, so dass ich seinen Austrittspunkt relativ mühelos berechnen konnte. Bei Trunks liegt die Sache ein wenig anders.

Das Zeitportal war völlig ausser Kontrolle und daher lässt sich die fragliche Austrittszeit nicht mehr genau rekonstruieren. Allerdings liegt sie in einem bestimmten Zeitraum. Zum Glück handelt es sich dabei nur eine sehr geringe Zeitspanne. So etwa 500 Jahre. Ich denke aber das ist zu schaffen."

"500 Jahre? Wenn wir die durch haben, sind wir doch alt und grau." sagte Vegeta fassungslos.

"Ihr solltet froh sein. Immerhin habt ihr eine Lebenserwartung von 500 Jahren." warf Alpha ein. 

"Aber ich sehe schon-" fügte der Agent hastig hinzu, als sich in der Hand des Saiyajins ein weiterer Ki-Diskus manifestierte. 

"-ihr habt nicht ganz soviel Zeit. Ich könnte Euch an den Anfang der Zeitspanne schicken und ihr arbeitet Euch dann Jahrzehnteweise durch. 

Immer wenn ihr sicher seid, dass euer Kumpel noch nicht dort ist, informiert ihr mich und ich schicke euch dann 10 Jahre weiter."

"Das sind dann 50 Zeitsprünge," kommentierte der Namekianer. "Wir könnten uns auch aufteilen, dann müsste jeder von uns nur 25mal springen."

Der Zeitagent schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist eine nette Idee, aber ich habe nur noch einen Temporaltransmitter. Und ohne Transmitter kann ich euch nicht zurückholen." 

Die Ki-Energie verschwand aus Vegetas Handfläche und der Saiyajin ging auf das Zeittor zu.

"Kommst du endlich Namekianer? Wenn das so lange dauert, sollten wir jetzt anfangen." 

Geduld war nicht gerade eine vorherrschende Eigenschaft im Volk der Saiyajin. Piccolo lies sich von Alpha den Transmitter geben und begab sich ebenfalls zum Portal. 

"Es ist soweit. Ich hab alles fertig. Aber vorher müsst ihr noch-"

Die Beiden verschwanden.

"...ähh, eure Anleitung mitnehmen, die Regeln ... sind ... doch ... wichtig. Jetzt sind sie weg. Na ob das mal gut geht?"

  


  


Jaa, liebe Leser, das fragen wir uns wohl alle. Was wird geschehen? Werden Son Goku und Son Gohan endlich Zeit haben, ein Vater- Sohn Gespräch zu führen? Werden alle dort ankommen, wo sie hin sollen? Wie werden sich Piccolo und Vegeta ohne das lebenswichtige Manuskript durchschlagen? Und wen werden sie dabei alles schlagen? Das Alles und noch viel mehr gibt's im nächsten Kapitel.

  



	7. I Shot the Sheriff

An die Leser:

Jetzt wird's langsam eng. TheaEvanda ist für 4 Wochen in Japan und ich ab September für zwei Wochen auf Englandrundreise. Danach habe ich erst einmal keinen regelmässigen Internetzugang mehr. Aber ich denke, dass ich mir nach meiner Rückkehr so schnell wie möglich auch sowas anschaffen werde. Hinzukommt, dass ich ab Oktober wieder was schaffen muss... das Leben ist hart. Aber verzagt nicht liebe Leser. Ich schreibe derzeit jede freie Minute wie ein Tippsklave, damit ihr auch im September eure wöchentliche Dosis 'Zeitreisen' kriegt. (Kapitel 8 ist gerade fertig geworden)

Kapitel 6 - I Shot the Sheriff

In einer Zeit als Männer noch echte Männer, und Pferde noch echte Pferde waren und Lungenkrebs nur ein Gerücht...

„Zieh, Fremder."

Die Sons sahen sich erstaunt um. Sie befanden sich in einem Raum dessen Ausstattung als „rustikal" zu bezeichnen, euphemistisch gewesen wäre. Im dem dämmrigen Licht, das durch mit Brettern vernagelte Fensteröffnungen drang, liessen sich schemenhaft die zertrümmerten Reste alter Möbel erkennen. Schränke deren Türen aus den Angeln hingen, ein altes Bett, dessen Matratze vermutlich ganzen Nationen von Schaben Zuflucht bot. 

Von der Fensterfront des Raumes her vernahmen die beiden Saiyajins eine laute Stimme. Durch die schmalen Schlitze zwischen den morschen Brettern bot sich der Blick auf eine bizarre Szenerie.

Hohe, windschiefe Häuser säumten eine staubige Strasse.  Schwarzes, von Wind und Wetter gezeichnetes Holz bildete einen starken Kontrast zum sandigen Beige des Bodens und dem strahlenden Blau des Mittagshimmels. Von irgendwoher erklangen langgezogene Pfeiftöne zu einer düsteren Melodie. Mitten auf der Strasse sassen einige Reiter in den Sätteln ihrer Pferde. Breitkrempige Hüte hüllten die obere Gesichtshälfte in Schatten. Die Männer trugen Ledergamaschen und karierte Hemden. Pistolen steckten in ihren Gürteln, einer hatte sich sogar einen Patronengurt um die Brust gelegt. Dem scharfen Blick der Saiyajin Krieger entging auch nicht das eine oder andere Aufblitzen eines Stilettes im Stiefelschaft. Einer aus der Reitergruppe war abgestiegen und stand einige Schritte von seinem Pferd entfernt. Er fokussierte einen einzelnen Mann der etwa zwanzig Meter von der Gruppe entfernt ebenfalls mitten auf der Straße stand. Dieser Mann mochte noch keine dreissig Jahre alt sein. Er war ähnlich gekleidet wie die Reiter, aber an seiner Weste war ein metallenes sternförmiges Abzeichen befestigt. 

„Du verdammter Hund! Zieh endlich! Ich will keinen Wehrlosen erschiessen!" sprach er denjenigen an, der vom Pferd gestiegen war.

Dessen Lippen verzogen sich zu einen spöttischen Lächeln, das eine Reihe gelber Zähne enthüllte.

„Nun, Sheriff Joshua, wenn du es so eilig hast mit dem Sterben." Als er das Wort 'Sheriff' aussprach spuckte er auf den Boden.

„Du hast einmal zu viel geraubt und gemordet, Django. Ich werde Dich nicht davon kommen lassen. Und jetzt, zum letzten mal, zieh endlich." 

Der Angesprochene spuckte noch ein weiteres mal aus.

„Wie du meinst..."

Beide Gegner griffen gleichzeitig nach ihren Pistolen. Aber bevor einer von ihnen die Waffe auch nur aus dem Gürtel gezogen hatte, ertönte das peitschende Knallen eines Schusses. Sheriff Joshua brach in die Knie und sank mit einem leisen Stöhnen in den Staub. Hinter ihm trat ein Mann in den Sichtbereich der heimlichen Beobachter, in seiner Hand ein noch rauchender Colt. Er führte ein Pferd am Zügel zur Gruppe hin. 

„Das war's Boss. Der ist Asche."

Django lachte kurz und hässlich. Er trat den Liegenden einmal brutal in die Seite.

„Lasst ihn hier verrecken. Wir gehen." Blitzschnell sassen alle in ihren Sätteln und setzten ihre Reittiere in Bewegung. Mit gellenden Rufen und dem gnadenlosen Einsatz von Sporen trieben sie ihre Pferde an und galoppierten die Strasse hinunter.

Die Sons waren inzwischen aus dem Haus, in dem sie angekommen waren, hinaus- und zu dem Verletzten hin geeilt, der noch immer bewegungslos am Boden lag. Als Son Goku den Verwundeten vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte, sah er die kleine Schusswunde direkt über dem Herzen. Der Blick des tödlich getroffenen Sheriffs war bereits glasig. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel. Der Saiyajin beugte sich über den Sheriff. 

„Du brauchst einen Arzt. Gibt es hier jemanden der dir helfen kann?" 

Joshua brachte nur ein heiseres Röcheln hervor.

„Zu spät ... kann nicht mehr beschützen ... Sandteuffel ... Gefahr ..."

„Halte durch, wir werden einen Heiler finden.", sagte Son Goku. Laut rief er in die Totenstille der Strasse:

„Ist hier irgendwo ein Arzt?"

Er spürte wie sich Joshuas Körper verkrampfte. Unter Aufbietung all seines Willens hob der Sheriff den Kopf.

„ Du scheinst ein guter Mensch zu sein. … Wenn du helfen willst, beschütze die Leute von Daisytown vor den Sandteufeln." 

Der Atem des Sterbenden stockte.

„Hier."

Joshua griff sich an die Brust und zog den Metallstern von der Weste. Mit letzter Kraft drückte er ihn an Son Gokus Gi. Dann sank seine Hand leblos herab. Der Saiyajin sah sich um. Die meisten Häuser hier wirkten nicht minder verfallen als das, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Mehr als die Hälfte der Gebäude war verrammelt. Nur wenige wirkten noch bewohnt. Langsam öffneten sich einige Türen und erste Köpfe erschienen an den Türöffnungen und hinter Fenstern.

„S-Sind sie weg?", wurde Son Goku von einem älteren Mann gefragt, der sich ängstlich umsah. 

Der Saiyajin bestätigte dem Alten das Verschwinden der Reiter. Nach und nach kamen die übrigen Einwohner der Siedlung aus ihren Häusern bis sich schliesslich eine Traube aus Menschen um Vater und Sohn gebildet hatte, die um Sheriff Joshua trauerte, nichts desto trotz aber die beiden Fremden neugierig und ein zugleich ein wenig misstrauisch bestaunte.

Schliesslich brachte man den Toten in das grösste Gebäude der kleinen Stadt. Das war nicht der Saloon sondern die Kirche. Nachdem der Gesetzeshüter aufgebahrt worden war, begaben sich die Männer des Ortes, stets mit den beiden  Saiyajins im Schlepptau, nun doch an den Ort, wo es teuren und billigen Fusel gab und junge, ansehnliche Animierdamen. Man zog den Leichenschmaus sozusagen ein wenig vor. Endlich an der Bar angekommen wurden die Saiyajins mit Fragen überschüttet, nach dem woher und dem wohin, ob sie Bekannte des Sheriffs seien, ob endlich mal jemand etwas gegen diese furchtbare Bande unternähme, ob die Fremden jetzt die neuen Sheriffs seien und wer sie überhaupt seien. Den Sons schwirrte der Kopf. Son Goku machte sich daran zunächst die Frage zu beantworten, die ihm am einfachsten erschien.

„Ich bin Son-", begann er, spürte aber ein energisches Zupfen am Ärmel seines Gi's. Son Gohan stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte seinem Vater, der sich leicht nach unten beugte, aufgeregt etwas zu.

„Papa, denk doch bitte an die dritte Regel. Niemand darf wissen wer wir wirklich sind. Das hat der Agent gesagt."

In der Zwischenzeit sahen alle erstaunt auf Son Goku und Stille war eingetreten. 

„Tja, also..." 

Son Goku hob die linke Hand hinter den Kopf, während er hektisch seinen Geist nach einem falschen Namen durchforschte. Leider wollte ihm absolut nichts in den Sinn kommen. Die Minen der Anwesenden wurden langsam misstrauisch.

„...ich bin..." Er sah sich hektisch um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein altes vergilbtes Plakat über der Theke, das zum Kauf eines Bieres anregen sollte. 'Old Hanuman's Best Brew" stand da. Rettung in letzter Sekunde.

„Hanuman. Ich heisse Hanuman und das ist mein Sohn-"

Nein, nicht schon wieder das gleiche Problem, jetzt musste ihm auch noch ein Name für Gohan einfallen, dabei war Chichi doch die wortgewaltige in der Familie. Ein Name für mein Kind. Ein Name für mein- Das war es!

„Er heisst Kid."

Also wurden die Saiyajins in der kleinen Gemeinde von Daisytown herzlich begrüsst. Der Inhaber des Saloons, Bob Shibylla, drückte die Hoffnung aus, die wohl alle Bewohner der Stadt bewegte.

„Euch schickt der Himmel. Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass endlich mal jemand etwas unternimmt." sagte er zu Son Goku, während er ihm ein Glas Whisky reichte. „Du siehst ganz patent aus. Du wirst uns bestimmt diese verfluchte Räuberbande vom Hals halten. Schliesslich bist du ja jetzt irgendwie unser neuer Sheriff." 

Mr. Shibylla klopfte dem sichtlich verwirrten Saiyajin väterlich auf die Schulter und deutete auf den Metallstern, der im Ausschnitt des Kampfanzuges hängen geblieben war.

„Sie terrorisieren und schon seit Monaten. Früher war unser friedliches Daisytown die glücklichste kleine Stadt auf Gottes schöner Erde, aber jetzt kommen immer wieder diese Banditen, rauben uns die Bank aus, plündern unsere Häuser und schiessen uns die Sheriffs tot. Die meisten Menschen haben ihre Häuser verlassen und sind nach Nenecity gezogen. Aber wir, wir haben durchgehalten. Trotzdem ist mit diesen Sandteufeln nicht zu spassen. Das habt ihr jawohl selbst gesehen. Ihr werdet es denen doch zeigen. Das werdet ihr doch nicht war?"

Nach den letzten Worten des Wirtes ruhten wieder einmal alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf Vater und Sohn. Für Son Goku war die Entscheidung klar.

„Na sicher werden wir euch helfen. Das ist kein Problem."

In dem folgenden Jubel, der die Wände des Saloons erzittern liess, achtete zum Glück niemand auf den jungen Saiyajin.

„Papa, was tust du denn da? Denk doch an die zweite Regel. Wir dürfen uns nicht einmischen. Das hat der Agent doch gesagt. Was immer wir hier unternehmen kann den Verlauf der Zeit ändern. Wir sollen uns doch nur auf die Suche nach Omega konzentrieren."

„Ui! Stimmt! Das hatte ich ganz vergessen.", antwortete der Ältere. „Aber  man kann diese armen Leute doch auch nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen." 

 Son Gohan wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Bob Shibylla sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.

„Also, habt ihr schon einen Plan?"

„Während den beiden Saiyjins langsam bewusst wurde, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten, schwangen die Türflügel des Saloons mit einem Ruck auf. Mit einem Mal wurde es ganz still im Raum und niemand rührte sich vom Fleck, bis auf den Klavierspieler, der weiter fleissig in die Tasten hieb. Die beiden Zeitreisenden drehten sich um. In der Saloontür stand Django mit gezogenem Revolver.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Schon wieder ein böser Bube. So ist das in Abenteuergeschichten. Kaum ist man den einen Erzschurken los, schon kommt der nächste. Wie werden sich Sheriff Hanuman und Deputy Kid bewähren? Werden sie die glücklichste kleine Stadt auf Gottes schöner Erde vor den fiesen Banditen retten? Und wenn sie es tun, wer wird dann Omega suchen? Das alles und noch viel mehr erfährt man leider nicht im nächsten Kapitel, denn da geht es erst einmal mit einem anderen Saiyajin weiter.


	8. Goin Down that Highway

Kapitel 7 - Goin' Down that Highway 

Die Augenlieder des Bewusstlosen flatterten und endlich schlug er die Augen auf. Langsam nahm seine Umgebung Konturen an.

„Sieh an, wir sind wach. Na? Wieder unter den Lebenden?" sagte seine weibliche Stimme. 

Der Liegende nahm ein grosses blaues Augenpaar wahr und einen langen schwarzen Zopf, der über die Schulter eines Mädchens fiel.

„Du hast aber ziemlich lange geschlafen." sagte das Mädchen, das sich nun über ihn gebeugt hatte.

Langsam begannen die Sinne des jungen Mannes wieder zu funktionieren. Sein Gehirn verarbeitete nach und nach, die verschiedenen Informationen, die ihm zugeführt wurden. Den Geruch von altem Holz und Kräutern, die nasse Kühle eines kalten Lappens auf der Stirn, das Schwanken des Bettes in dem er lag- Moment. Schwanken ?! Der Junge sagte das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam und das war eigentlich nicht sehr originell.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte er die einzige andere Person in seinem Wahrnehmungsbereich. 

Dabei versuchte er sich aufzurichten, wurde aber durch heftige Kopfschmerzen und rasant aufsteigende Übelkeit eines Besseren belehrt. Wäre er nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten, hätte er das Lächeln bemerkt, das sich im Gesicht seiner Pflegerin formte, als sie ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen drückte und das Tuch von seiner Stirn nahm um es sogleich in eine nebenstehende Wasserschüssel zu tauchen.

„Willkommen bei der „Travelling Carnival Show". sagte das Mädchen. „Wir sind Schausteller.", fügte es hinzu, als es den fragenden Blick des jungen Mannes bemerkte. 

„Du bist im Wagen der Familie Kikkomon. Wir haben dich gestern am Strassenrand aufgelesen. Du warst in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand. Ich bin Soy. Wie heisst du?"

„Ich bin...", Ihr Patient merkte, dass er den Satz nicht beenden konnte. Die Verwirrung darüber stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ähh, ich... weiss nicht... wer ich bin. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." brachte er erstaunt hervor.

Seine Hand tastete nach der Stirn. Soy bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Das wird schon wieder." Sie lächelte ihn tröstend an. „Ruh' dich erst einmal weiter aus. Ich sage den andern Bescheid, dass du wach bist." 

'Welche anderen?' wollte er noch fragen, aber sie war schon verschwunden. Nun allein, starrte der junge Mann an die Decke und fragte sich, was mit ihm geschehen war. Aber es wollte ihm keine Erklärung einfallen. Es wollte ihm ja nicht einmal sein eigener Name einfallen. Er blickte an sich herab. Man hatte ihn anscheinend in ein warmes Bett gelegt und mit mehreren Wolldecken zugedeckt. Ein weiterer Blick unter die Decke bestätigte ihm, was ihm seine Hautnerven schon mitgeteilt hatten. Er war vollständig nackt. Trotz der starken Kopfschmerzen, die unweigerlich folgten, drehte er den Kopf und sah, das über der Lehne des Stuhls den seine Pflegerin benutzt hatte ein blaues und augenscheinlich beschädigtes Kleidungstück hing. Stiefel standen neben dem Stuhl und ein paar schmutzige ehemals weisse Handschuhe lagen auf einem kleinen Nachtisch neben seinem Bett. Dann war das Mädchen wieder da.

„Hey, liegen bleiben." rief sie energisch, denn er hatte den Arm nach der Stuhllehne ausgestreckt.

Zu erschöpft um sich zu widersetzen, liess er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Sind das meine Sachen?" Er deute leicht in Richtung des blauen Stoffes. 

„Ja." Kam die Antwort. „Aber wenn du mich fragst, die sind nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

„Sie drehte sich um und hob den Stoff hoch. Ausgebreitete ergab er die traurigen Reste eines Overalls. Der Stoff wies mehrere Risse und Löcher auf. Ein Ärmel war abgerissen und der andere starrte vor Schmutz.

„Da hilft auch kein Waschen." 

Das Mädchen schürzte die Lippen und schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf. Ihre Antworten implizierten dem Liegenden einen nicht sehr angenehmen Umstand. Jemand hatte ihn entkleidet. 

„Ha- hast du mich ausgezogen?", stotterte er und wünschte sich, im Boden versinken zu können. 

„Klar", sagte Soy mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und setzte hinzu: „Das würde ich mir doch nicht nehmen lassen."

Ihre Entgegnung trieb ihm die Schamesröte in Gesicht. Da er vorher sehr blass gewesen war, wurde diese Reaktion deutlich sichtbar. Sie lachte.

„Neee." 

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Mein Vater und mein Bruder waren das. Ich war nicht mal im Zimmer. Mein Pa würde mich umbringen, wenn ich mich mit nackten Männern beschäftigte."

Der jungen Mann war wahrnehmbar erleichtert. Jetzt nahm er sich die Zeit, sein Gegenüber genauer anzusehen. Sie war recht klein und zierlich und etwa sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt. Kleine Grübchen und ein spezielles Funkeln in den Augen, verrieten den Schalk, der in ihr steckte. Er liess sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen rutschen. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Er war zwar ohne Gedächtnis in einer völlig fremden Umgebung, aber zumindest schienen dieses Mädchen und ihre Familie ganz freundlich zu sein. 

Sie fing an, über die Schausteller in deren Obhut er sich hier wohl befand, zu plaudern. Zwar fühlte er sich noch immer benebelt und konnte sich nur schwer auf ihre Worte konzentrieren, aber sie war die einzige Informationsquelle die er hatte. Von ihr erfuhr er auch, dass ihn vor rund 3 Tagen einige Artisten in der nähe ihres Rastplatzes gefunden hatten. Zwar äusserlich unverletzt, hatte ihn doch ein schweres Fieber geschüttelt. Mo Ti, der Alchimist der Truppe, wer immer das auch sein mochte, hatte ihm einige Kräuter und Tinkturen verabreicht und die Familie Kikkomon hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen. Darüber hinaus erläuterte ihm das Mädchen die Namen der anderen mitreisenden Familien und diverse komplexe Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen, denen er nicht folgen konnte.

„... und dann hat meine Grosstante Luzi, eigentlich heisst sie ja Luzifer, den Urian aus der Familie der Feuerschlucker geheiratet, jetzt haben sie schon einen kleinen Sohn. Aber mein grosser Bruder Chili hat ein Auge auf die hübsche Cayenne von den Peppers geworfen, sie ist Seiltänzerin. Und dann gibt es da noch..."

Er verlor den Faden. Trotzdem war ihr Redeschwall irgendwie angenehm. Er schloss die Augen und sank in einen erholsamen Schlummer. Wenn ein Saiyajin erst einmal schläft, gibt es nicht viele Dinge, die ihn aufwecken können. Ein Krieg vielleicht und...

Er wachte auf und nahm den köstlichen Duft von Nudelsuppe war. An seinem Bett stand eine Frau, die wie eine ältere Ausgabe von Soy wirkte. Darüber hinaus hatte sie eine Schüssel in den Händen aus der es appetitlich dampfte.

„Ich bin Paprica, Soys Mutter. Du hast sicher Hunger. Hier bitte."

Sie reichte ihm die Schüssel und Besteck. Der ausgehungerte junge Mann fing sofort an, eifrig zu löffeln.

„Ah, ihr jungen Männer habt alle so einen gesunden Appetit. Also mein Sohn Chili der verdrückt auch immer mehr als der Rest der Familie. Wenn du danach noch Hunger hast, brauchst du es nur zu sagen, ich habe extra etwas mehr gekocht. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass wir anderen draussen vor dem Wagen essen, aber da ist einfach mehr Platz-"

Es war unschwer zu erkennen, woher Soy ihren Hang zum Plappern geerbt hatte. Der Vorhang, der den hinteren Teil des Kikkomonschen Wohnwagens vom vorderen Teil trennte, wurde zurückgeschlagen und ein schlanker junger Mann von etwa zwanzig Jahren betrat den. Raum. Wie Soy und ihre Mutter hatte er schwarze Haare, aber seine Augen waren nicht blau, sondern funkelten in einem feurigen Braun. Er ging zu einem Wandschrank und holte von dort ein paar Tassen. Nach einem kurzen Nicken zu dem Gast hin, ging er wieder nach draussen.

„Mutter," sagte er dabei, „das Essen wird kalt."

„Ja, ja ich komme gleich." Die Frau lächelte ihrem Sohn zu. Den jungen Mann im Bett fragte sie:

„Und, hast du noch Hunger?"

Er senkte die Suppenschüssel. Die Freundlichkeit de Frau beschämte ihn. Sein Appetit hätte ausgereicht um einen ganzen Ochsen zu verspeisen. Aber diese Familie hatte selbst noch nichts gegessen und er wollte ihnen nicht mehr als nötig zur Last fallen.

„Nein Danke, ich bin satt.", log er.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Sicher?"

„Ja."

„Na gut."

Sie verliess ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Er war nicht besonders glücklich über diese Lüge, denn sein Magen demonstrierte ganz deutlich, dass er mit diesem Nahrungsverzicht überhaupt nicht einverstanden war. Nach einigen Minuten in denen er seinen Gedanken nachhing und sich redlich bemühte, das unwillige Grummeln des verräterischen Organs zu ignorieren, teilte sich der Vorhang erneut und Soy trat zu ihm hin.

„Da." Sie reichte ihm eine grosse Suppenterine, in der eine ordentliche Portion Nudeln schwamm.

„Mutti, sagt du sollst das noch essen. Sie meint nämlich, das Kranke kräftig essen sollen, um schnell wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." 

„Danke". 

Der verheissungsvollen Verlockung durch die dampfende Suppe konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er griff nach der dargebotenen Sschüssel und begann zu Löffeln._ Sie betrachtete ihn amüsiert. __Und du sagst, du bist satt. Na klar. Wer's glaubt._

So blieb der junge Mann bei den Kikkomons. Neben den anderen Familienmitgliedern machte er auch bald Bekanntschaft mit dem bärbeissigen Hausvorstand der Familie, der nie anders als mit „Pa" angesprochen wurde. Unter der fürsorglichen Pflege von Paprica und ihrer Tochter erholte er sich sehr schnell von seinem Fieber und konnte bald den Wagen verlassen, um mit Soy durch das Lager zu spazieren und die anderen Artisten kennenzulernen.__

Am dritten Tag jedoch, so sagt es uns ein altes chinesisches Sprichwort, fangen Fische und Gäste an zu stinken.

Der junge Mann, den Soy ohne lange zu zögern „Curry" getauft hatte und seine junge Freundin näherten sich nach einem kleinen Gang durch das Lager während einer allgemeinen kurzen Rast, dem Wohnwagen der Kikkomons. Aus dem Innern liessen sich zwei Stimmen vernehmen. Vater und Mutter Kikkomon schienen sich gerade inmitten einer Diskussion zu befinden.

„Natürlich muss man Verletzten helfen.", sagte der Familienvorstand gerade. „Doch jetzt ist er wohl wieder auf dem Damm. Aber du nimmst ihn einfach auf, wie einen streunenden kleinen Hund."  

Bei diesem Wortwechsel wurde Curry blass und Soy starrte verlegen auf ihre Schuhe, die plötzlich unglaublich interessant wurden. Dann vernahmen die beiden unfreiwilligen Lauscher Papricas Stimme.

„Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach wegschicken. Dieser arme Junge hat doch niemanden, er kann sich ja noch nicht einmal erinnern wo er herkommt. Wo soll er denn hin?"

„Weib!", tönte es wütend aus dem Wohnwagen und für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte Curry eine seltsame Vertrautheit. Dieses Gefühl verschwand sofort wieder als Herr Kikkomon etwas versöhnlicher weiter sprach.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht mag. Natürlich tut er mir leid. Aber falls du dich erinnerst haben wir schon zwei Kinder und genug Schwierigkeiten, diese beiden durchzubringen, da können wir uns nicht noch einen dritten Esser im Haus leisten. Da ist es nicht mit einer Schüssel Reis getan. Versteh doch, wir haben kein Geld für ein drittes Kind."

Wenn Paprica darauf eine Erwiderung hatte, sollten die beiden Jugendlichen sie nicht erfahren, denn just in diesem Moment näherte sich Chili und ging an ihnen vorbei in den Wohnwagen. Damit schien die Debatte vorerst beendet.

Soy lächelte verlegen.

„Das darfst du nicht so ernst nehmen. Pa meint das nicht so.", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen. 

Aber sie wusste selbst, dass sie wenig überzeugend klang. Dennoch, Curry begriff die Situation sehr wohl. Er fasste den Entschluss, am nächsten Tag die Gaukler zu verlassen, denn er hatte ihnen, wie es Vater Kikkomon gesagt hatte, lange genug auf der Tasche gelegen.

Doch es sollte anders kommen. Nach der kurzen Pause wollte die Gruppe noch ein Stückchen weiterreisen um bis zum nächsten Dorf zu kommen, wo man Vorräte nachfüllen und Lebensmittel einkaufen wollte. Die Kinder der Kikkomons sassen zusammen mit ihrem Gast auf dem Kutschbock und liessen die Zugpferde in einem gemütlichen Trab fallen. Das Wetter war herrlich, die Sommersonne schien freundlich auf Mensch und Tier herab und die Reisenden wurden vom fröhlichern Zwitschern hiesiger Singvögel begleitet. Nicht konnte diese Idylle trüben. Nichts ausser einem tückischen, miesen und natürlich ganz überraschend auftauchendem Schlagloch. 

Auf einmal wurden die drei jungen Leute heftig durchgeschüttelt. Ein lautes Knirschen begleitet von einem Krachen war zu vernehmen und dann neigte sich der Wagen bedrohlich nach links. Soy schrie auf und suchte nach Halt, während Chili versuchte, die aufgeregten Pferde im Zaum zu halten. Curry sah, dass das linke Vorderrad des Wagens sich nach aussen bog und zu brechen drohte. Seine Reaktion war eher ein Reflex, als eine bewusste Tat. Er sprang vom Kutschbock und fasste unter die Radachse. Dabei hob er die linke Wagenhälfte ein Stück an du richtete den Wagen wieder auf. Da er sah, dass die Vorderachse gebrochen war,  zog er es vor den Wagen noch nicht wieder abzusetzen, denn die ungleiche Belastung konnte das Rad brechen lassen. Er war so sehr mit der kaputten Achse beschäftigt, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn alle Artisten, die in der Zwischenzeit zum Unglücksort herbeigeeilt waren inklusive seiner Gastgeber fassungslos ansahen. Die Szenerie wirkte wie erstarrt. Keiner rührte sich. Bis Rice, der Stellmacher und Mann für alles herbeieilte und sich an die Reparatur der Achse machte.

„Kannst du das noch eine Weile halten, Junge?", fragte er mit dem Pragmatismus des Handwerkers.

„Sicher, das macht mir nichts.", antwortete Curry, dem nicht bewusst war, dass er gerade Fähigkeiten demonstrierte, die an ein Wunder grenzten.

Rice kommandierte ein paar Männer zu Hilfsdiensten ab und nach einer halben Stunde war die Unglücksachse provisorisch soweit gerichtet, dass man, wenn auch vorsichtig, weiterfahren konnte.

Erst als die Reparatur beendet war, sah der aussergewöhnliche Held des Tages, dass er durch seine Tat Ziel der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit und Verwunderung geworden war.

„Du bist aber wirklich stark."

Soy sah machte grosse Augen. 

„Du bist sogar stärker als Pa. Viel stärker."

„Ach, das ist doch nicht so wild.", versuchte er abzuwiegeln. 

Doch mit dieser unzureichenden Erklärung gab sich niemand zufrieden. Am Abend wurde die seltsame Kraft des Gastes erprobt. Unzählige Male hiess es, 'Heb das.', 'Fang das.', 'Mach mal einen Salto.' Dabei demonstrierte der  fremde Junge neben einer schier unglaublichen Körperkraft katzengleiche akrobatische Fähigkeiten und blitzschnelle Reflexe. Kurz vor dem Zubettgehen sprach ihn Vater Kikkomon an:

„Nun, Curry, hättest du nicht Lust bei uns zu bleiben? Du könntest hier bei uns mit arbeiten. Entweder als Akrobat oder anderswo. Wir sind arme Leute, die nicht viel zu geben haben, aber wir wären bereit zu teilen und du könntest durch dein Talent mit dazu verdienen. Dann wärst du nicht mehr nur ein Gast, sondern ein Teil der Familie."

Hinter ihrem Vater stand Soy, die bei diesen Worten von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinste. Sie sprang auf Curry zu, packte seine Hände und rief:

„Sag 'Ja', bitte sag 'Ja'!" Diese Bitte hätte selbst ein Herz aus Stein erweichen können. Curry konnte gar nicht anders antworten als:

„Ich bleibe gern."

Da bahnt sich doch nicht etwa eine Romanze an? Nein! Hilfe! Da seh' ich sie auch schon kommen, die Muse der Romantik.

Muse der Romantik: Hallo Ravana.

Ravana: Geh weg.

Muse: Schreib doch was Nettes über Trunks und dieses Mädchen.

Ravana: NIEMALS! Kein Kitsch in meiner Geschichte!

Muse: Ach, und was ist mit dem herzigen Handlungsstrang um Vegeta und Trunks, den du geplant hast?

Ravana (Sweatdrop): Das ist etwas ganz anderes. Schliesslich sind das Hauptfiguren und ausserdem ist das kein Kitsch sondern Charakterentwicklung.

Muse: Hör auf zu labern und schreib eine Lovestory.

Ravana: Nein! Kommt nicht in die Tüte!

Muse: Deine Leser wollen das so.

Ravana (Sweatdrop): Echt?

Muse nickt: Hai!

Muse: Jetzt schreib schon.

Ravana verschränkt die Arme: Nein!

Muse: Dann schreib ich.

Ravana: Hey, das ist meine Geschichte! Finger weg von der Tastatur!

Muse: FINAL FlASH!!!

Ravana fällt um: Au!!! Wofür war das denn?

Muse: **Den Plot schreib ich weiter. Du kannst Dich ja mit den anderen Saiyajins amüsieren.**

Ravana: Owwww! (wird ohnmächtig)

Jaa, liebe Leser.

So ist das, heutzutage wird man von der eigenen Muse verprügelt. Aber es ist ja schliesslich eine DBZ Muse, da muss man damit rechnen. Im Übrigen garantiere ich bei dem Plot um Trunks für nichts mehr. Aber noch gebe ich mich nicht geschlagen. Ich werde ganz viel trainieren, und dann werde ich stärker sein als diese blöde Muse, und dann erobere ich mir die Tastatur zurück. Jawoll! Bis dahin, gehabt euch wohl.  

Leser: Hör auf zu jammern und schreib weiter.

Ravana: Hmpf! Sklaventreiber!


	9. We Go Together

Bevor es losgeht. Einige Ereignisse in diesem Kapitel beziehen sich auf Aussagen aus der Garlic Saga. Da ich den Film nicht gesehen habe, habe ich mal wild drauflos improvisiert. Wenn dadurch die Handlung von der „offiziellen" Dragonballgeschichte abweicht, dann ist es eben künstlerische Freiheit. Das gilt im Übrigen auch für den Namen Gottes. Das Team Th&C wünscht ihnen viel Spass beim Lesen des nun folgenden Kapitels.

Kapitel 8 - We Go Together...

Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit, irgendwo in einer wilden Einöde...

Das Knacken des Holzes und der Duft von gebratenem Fisch an ihrem Lagerfeuer wirkten entspannend auf die müden Krieger. Tagelang kreuz und quer um die Erde zu fliegen, um eine bestimmte Aura zu suchen konnte ziemlich anstrengend sein. Vor allem, wenn man gezwungen war das Ganze auch noch mit einem nervigen Partner zu machen. Piccolo streckte die Beine aus und lehnte sich an einen kleinen Felsen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er hier ist. Dann hätten wir ihn im der Zwischenzeit schon gefunden."

Vegeta starrte missmutig in die Flammen.

„Wir suchen jetzt schon seit einer Woche und das ist erst der erste Zeitsprung. Fünfzig Wochen", sinnierte er, „sind einfach zu lang. Es müsste doch einen Weg geben, das schneller hinzukriegen. Vielleicht gibt es ja in dieser Zeit auch schon die Dragonballs."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Shen Long uns helfen kann. So wie ich die IBftA einschätze, haben sie das Verbot auch rückwirkend erteilt. Aber das bringt mich auf eine Idee."

Vegeta sah auf.

„Was für eine Idee? Rede schon, Grünling."

Piccolo hatte gelernt sich mit den ständigen Beleidigungen des Prinzen abzufinden. Wenn sie jemals gemeinsam Trunks finden wollten, dann musste zumindest einer die Ruhe bewahren. Und irgendwie hatte der Mann von Namek nicht dass Gefühl, dass Vegeta diese Rolle übernehmen würde. Also fluchte er in sich hinein, blieb aber nach aussen hin gelassen.

„Wir könnten Gott fragen."

„Haben die Idioten von der Zeitkontrolle nicht auch gegen den was gemacht? Shen Long sagte sowas."

„Stimmt." Piccolos Gesicht verfinsterte sich, dann ging ihm allerdings ein Licht auf.

„Es ist Dende."

„Was?"

„Sie haben gegen Dende ein Verfahren eingeleitet. In dieser Zeit ist aber noch der alte Gott hier. Er müsste mit seinem Raumschiff von dem alten Planeten Namek schon auf die Erde gekommen sein. Ich meine den der sich geteilt hat und aus dem ich schliesslich hervorging. Mein Vorfahr glaubte damals er müsse sich teilen, denn nur ein absolut gutes Wesen könne Gott werden. So entstanden Gott und der alte Oberteufel.

„Hör mal zu, Namekianer. Deine Familiengeschichte interessiert mich einen Dreck. Kann uns dein Gott jetzt helfen oder nicht?"

Man konnte nicht gerade annehmen, dass Vegeta die Grundlagen einer höflichen Konversation auch nur im Ansatz realisiert hätte. Piccolo widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, sich die Schläfen zu massieren. _Ruhig bleiben. Immer an das Endziel denken. Immer an das Endziel denken._

„Vielleicht. Ich weiss es nicht. Aber selbst wenn er es nicht kann, dann kann er möglicherweise Uranai Baba herholen, und die könnte mit ihrer Kristallkugel rausfinden in welcher Zeit Trunks ist."

„Klingt kompliziert." 

_Was zwei ganze Wörter und keine Frechheiten dabei? Vegeta, du wirst doch nicht krank?_

„Ich halte es für besser, das zu versuchen, als ewig und drei Tage durch die Zeit zu hopsen."

„Hmm." Vegeta nickte zustimmend. Dann sagte er:

„Glaubst du, dass diese alte Krawallschachtel jetzt schon auf der Welt ist? Ich meine, ist die wirklich über 500 Jahre alt?"

„Alt genug sieht sie alle mal aus.", antwortete Piccolo trocken und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von dem Prinzen.

_Du denkst wohl, du bist der einzige, der Leute beleidigen kann?_

Der Saiyajin erhob sich und begann zu schweben.

„Worauf wartest Du noch? Las uns seine Aura aufspüren", rief er über die Schulter. Dann sauste er in die die Lüfte.

Ob diese Hyperaktivität bei Saiyajins angeboren war? Piccolo seufzte und folgte Vegetas Kondensstreifen.

Als der Turm Gottes in Sichtweite kam, war sich Piccolo nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war diesen unberechenbaren Saiyajin auf den alten Gott loszulassen. Vegeta jagte vor ihm her, als gäbe es einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen. Ja, dieser arrogante Prinz war schon merkwürdig. Piccolo hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er hinter den ständigen Sticheleien und dem blinden Aktionismus mit dem er seinen Mitreisenden langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb, irgendetwas verbarg. Er machte sich doch nicht etwa-?

Sie hatten die Plattform erreicht. Gottes Palast stand dort wie eh und je. Noch im Ladeanflug sahen die beiden Krieger, dass jemand aus dem Gebäude kam und auf die freie Fläche zusteuerte. Die Gestalt war ganz unschwer als Mr. Popo zu erkennen. Sie landeten. Popo verneigte sich vor den Neuankömmlingen.

„Mr. Popo grüsst Fremde im Namen von Kami sama. Ihr auch seien gekommen zu Wettbewerb? Ich nicht haben gerechnet mit weitere Bewerber."

Vegeta und Piccolo tauschten einen unsicheren Blick.

„Wettbewerb?"

Der Mohr nickte.

„Ja, hier sein Wettbewerb für Position, um Lehrling zu werden bei Kami Sama und später selbst werden Kami Sama. Viele Bewerber sein gekommen, um zu werden geprüft. Aber wenn ihr nicht kommen wegen Wettbewerb, dann warum ihr seien hier?"

Piccolo war verwirrt. Ein Wettbewerb? Wovon redete Popo? Naja, egal.

„Wir möchten mit Gott sprechen."

Mr. Popo machte grosse traurige Augen.

„Ohhh, das nicht sein möglich. Gott sich seit Jahrhunderten nicht haben gezeigt. Er sich nur zeigen neuem Schüler am Ende von Wettbewerb. Er nicht geben Audienzen. Gott seien sehr ... ähh ... zurückgezogen."

Piccolo spürte, dass Vegetas Powerlevel anstieg.

„Hör mir mal genau zu, Schokoknabe. Es ist mir scheissegal, ob dein Gott zurückgezogen ist. Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und ich werde mich nicht von einem untersetzten Lakaien abwimmeln lassen, wie irgendein schwächlicher Mensch! Ich! Will! Ihn! Sprechen! UND ZWAR SOFORT! KAPIERT?" 

Piccolo nahm sich vor, demnächst einmal mit dem sturen Prinzen über die Bedeutung der Worte 'Höflichkeit' und 'Diplomatie' zu sprechen. Popo hob abwehrend die Hände. Seine Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen.

„Dein Wunsch nicht sein möglich. Du nichts ändern, wenn du schreien. Wenn du wollen sehen Gott, du warten müssen bis Ende von Wettbewerb. Dann er sich vielleicht zeigen vor Fremden." 

Popos stimme wurde mit jedem Wort abfälliger.

„Entweder ihr nehmen an Wettbewerb teil, oder ihr wieder gehen."

Nach Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, hatte gerade Mr. Popos letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Piccolo musste irgendwie die Situation entschärfen. Da kam ihm der rettende Einfall. Er wendete sich wieder an den Mohren.

„Gibt es hier unter den Bewerbern  einen Mann, einen der vielleicht so ähnlich aussieht wie ich?"

Popo überlegte einige Augenblicke.

„Ja, du haben recht. Sein Name seinen Piccolo, er haben grosse Ähnlichkeit mit dir. Gestern er seien angekommen und nun bereiten sich vor auf Prüfungen."

„Kannst du uns zu ihm führen?"

Der Diener Gottes nickte.

„Ja, ich Euch führen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Vegeta fügte er hinzu:

„Ihr nichts dürfen kaputt machen und nicht laut schreien, sonst ihr nicht könnt bleiben in heiligem Palast von Gott."

Piccolo wandte sich dem Saiyajin zu.

„Hör mal Vegeta, wir müssen das hier über die Bühne bringen, wenn wir Trunks je finden wollen. Wenn wir Ärger machen, dann haben wir gar nichts davon. Vielleicht haben wir noch ein paar Chancen, aber die dürfen wir nicht verspielen in dem man uns rauswirft."

Der andere ballte die Fäuste.

„Die werden keine Gelegenheit bekommen den Prinzen der Saiyajin rauszuwerfen. Das garantiere ich dir."

Piccolo musste sich wieder einmal zu Ruhe zwingen. Anstatt Vegeta zu ohrfeigen, atmete er tief durch.

„Mach was du willst, aber dann hast du fünfzig Wochen oder mehr, die du mit mir verbringen musst und in denen du nicht zum trainieren kommst."

Vegeta wirkte nicht besonders einsichtig und dem Namekianer fielen keine Argumente mehr ein. Bis auf...

„Son Goku wird schneller sein."

„Hmpf.", war alles was der Prinz antwortete. Er sah Piccolo wütend an und setzte hinzu:

„Also gut. Reden wir eben mit diesem ... 'Piccolo'. Aber wenn das nicht funktioniert mache ich es auf meine Art."

Die Geste mit der Vegeta seine Ausführungen unterstrich, liess keinen Zweifel daran was 'auf meine Art' bedeutete.   

Mr. Popo, der während ihres Gesprächs geduldig neben ihnen gestanden hatte, führte sie nun in die Gemächer des Palastes. Innerhalb des Gebäudes wimmelte es von Besuchern. Viele bunt gekleidete Wesen verschiedenster Herkunft und Rasse schlenderten durchs Haus, plauderten oder tranken Tee. Piccolo war irritiert. Seid er den Palast Gottes kannte, war er Ort der Kontemplation und Ruhe gewesen. Jetzt aber glich er mehr einer Hotelhalle.

„Sind das alles Bewerber?", fragte er ihren Führer.

„Nein, wir nur haben zehn Bewerber, aber die meisten haben mitgebracht ein Gefolge. Dies seien grösstenteils Begleiter."

In einem Innenhof fanden sie unter einem Vordach tatsächlich einen jungen Namekianer. Als sie sich näherten, sah er auf. Und erstarrte. Piccolo erschien es, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken. 'Grosse Ähnlichkeit', war eine Untertreibung. Sie sahen aus wie Zwillinge. _In gewisser Weise sind wir das ja auch._

Mr. Popo verneigte sich wieder.

„Ich euch jetzt lassen allein. Muss mich kümmern um andere Gäste. Ich kommen wieder in einer Stunde. Dann ihr mir sagen müssen, ob ihr euch bewerben oder nicht."

Piccolo trat auf seinen Namensvetter zu.

„Bist du Piccolo?", fragte er.

„Ja." Der zukünftige Gott nickte. „Wer bist du? Haben dich die anderen Namekianer geschickt?"

Piccolo trat ein Schweisstropfen auf die Stirn. Wie sollte er den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit taktvoll erklären?

„Nun ja, nicht ganz. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier. Ich, wir-", er sah zu Vegeta, „haben eine Bitte an dich. Aber ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir angenommen du wärst schon Gott. Weißt du das Ganze ist ein bisschen kompliziert..."

Piccolo  stockte. Der andere Namekianer sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich und Gott werden?", er lachte verlegen. „Als ich erfuhr, dass hier bald eine Stelle frei wird, da dachte ich, ich bewerbe mich mal, es kann ja nicht schaden. Aber wenn ich die anderen Bewerber sehe, dann zweifle ich daran, dass ich überhaupt eine Chance auf den Posten habe. Seht ihr, dahinten der kleine Dicke, das ist Garlic, er ist unglaublich stark und schnell und ausserdem ist er viel erfahrener. Er gilt als Favorit dieses Wettbewerbs. Ich wäre ja eigentlich schon wieder gegangen, aber ich langweile mich so hier auf der Erde und darum bleibe ich, solange die Prüfungen stattfinden.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, du wirst schon Gott werden." 

Vegeta mischte sich nun ein.

„Los, Piccolo, sag' ihm was wir wollen und dann können wir hier endlich weg."

Die Augen des jungen Namekianers drohten, aus seinem Kopf zu fallen.

„Du heisst auch Piccolo? Sind wir verwandt?"

 Piccolo schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Dieser Saiyajin hatte es aber auch drauf, jede, wirklich jede Sache zu verkomplizieren.

„Ja, ich heisse Piccolo und wir sind verwandt. Besser gesagt, wir werden verwandt sein."

Der zukünftige Gott verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Piccolo seufzte und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang an. Er berichtete dem andern von dessen Gottwerdung und der Teilung. Bei der Erwähnung des Oberteufels hatte er das Gefühl, dass der andere blass wurde. Er sprach weiter von ihren Abenteuern, vom Sieg gegen den bösen Piccolo, von den Cell spielen, der Wiedervereinigung und schliesslich von der Zeitreise."

Als er fertig war, sah sein Zwilling ratlos aus.

„Klingt kompliziert. Was soll ich dabei tun?"

Bevor Piccolo antworten konnte, übernahm Vegeta das Ruder.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Werde Gott, hol uns die alte Schachtel ran und sag uns in welcher Zeit Trunks steckt. Das war's." 

Piccolo spürte, dass sich eine Migräne anbahnte.

 „Er meint damit, dass du für uns in die Zukunft sehen musst, um unseren Freund zu finden. Das sollte dir als Gott möglich sein."

„Ich würde euch ja helfen, aber ich werde sowieso nicht Gott. In diesen Wettbewerben sollen Kraft und  Wissen getestet werden und es gibt hier jede Menge Teilnehmer, die schlauer und stärker sind als ich."

Der junge Namekianer blickte abschätzend von einem zum anderen.

„Wenn ihr mir allerdings helfen könntet diesen Posten hier zu kriegen, dann könnte ich Euch vielleicht auch helfen."

Piccolo war einmal mehr erstaunt. Gott handelte? Um einen Posten? Dann aber wurde ihm eines klar:

_Er ist ja noch nicht Gott. Er hat sich noch nicht gespalten. Darum ist er auch nicht das vollkommene Gute._

Laut sagte er:

„Gib mir noch einen Augenblick Zeit, um das mit Vegeta zu besprechen."

Beide entfernten sich ein Stück.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir ihm helfen?"

Der Saiyajin zuckte die Schultern. 

„Warum? Der wird es doch sowieso schaffen. Das wissen wir doch, oder?"

„Da wäre ich nicht so sicher, Vegeta, vielleicht hat er es nur geschafft, weil wir ihm damals geholfen haben."

Vegeta stöhnte.

„Dieser Zeitreisenmist ist wirklich kompliziert. Aber bitte, wenn du meinst dass wir dann schneller fertig sind, dann helfen wir ihm halt."

Sie gingen zurück zu Piccolo, der immer noch unter dem Vordach sass. 

„Wir helfen dir."

„Wunderbar. Dann muss ich mich in Zukunft nicht mehr so langweilen, sondern ich bekomme einen guten Job mit einer schicken Dienstwohnung, einem Butler und freier Kost und Logis. Aber bevor wir anfangen, kannst Du dir bitte einen anderen Namen zulegen? 'Piccolo' heisse ich schliesslich schon."

Piccolo verdrehte kurz die Augen, auch ihm wurde diese paradoxe Situation langsam zu verwirrend

„Nenn mich Beelzebub."

Auf einmal merkten alle, dass Mr. Popo hinter ihnen stand. Sie drehten sich um.

„Und? Haben Fremde sich nun entschieden? Werden an Wettbewerb teilnehmen oder nicht?

Beide nickten.

„Aber wir werden uns nicht selbst bewerben, wir sind Piccolos Gefolge.", ergänzte Beelzebub.

Bei dem Wort 'Gefolge' spannte sich Vegeta an, sagte aber ausnahmsweise nichts.

Mr. Popo nickte.

„Jetzt ich muss nur noch wissen eure Namen."

„Beelzebub und .."

„Vegeta."

„Gut, dann ihr sein Willkommen in Gottes Palast."

Jaaa, Leser liebe. 

Was wohl werden geschehen? Werden Helden bringen namekianischen Gott auf himmlischen Thron? Werden sie spielen Doppeltes Lottchen auf Namekianisch? Werden sie dann endlich finden Trunks? Wird Ravana jemals wieder schreiben normales Deutsch? Haben Leser auch gemerkt, dass zu sprechen wie Mr. Popo sein hochgradig ansteckend? Ravana entschuldigen, wenn schreiben nächstes Kapitel mit Grammatik total verquer. Aber Ravana nicht kann aufhören zu schreiben Sätze rückwärts.


	10. Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting

Kapitel 9 - Everybody was Kungfu Fighting  
  
In Daisytown, früher das glücklichste kleine Städtchen auf Gottes schöner Erde, im Saloon, kurz vor einer Prügelei...  
  
Hinter Django standen natürlich auch seine Messerstecher, Gewehr bei Fuss. Während ersterer langsam auf Son Goku zuging verteilten sich die letzteren im Raum. Sie warteten nur auf ein Signal ihres Anführers, um auf der Stelle in wildes Rauben und Morden auszubrechen.  
  
Son Goku ging in eine lässige Abwehrstellung.  
  
"Ich bin Hanuman. Was willst du von mir, Django?"  
  
Django präsentierte erneut sein Schurkenlächeln, zog zwei Pistolen und liess sie in den Händen herumwirbeln.  
  
"Sieh an. Der neue Sheriff. Das ging aber diesmal schnell."  
  
Als Django der Meinung war, nun genug Kunstfertigkeit demonstriert zu haben, legte er an und zielte lässig in Son Gokus Richtung.  
  
"Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat, Hanuman. Verschwinde hier so schnell wie möglich, oder du kannst dir schon mal ein Bett mit Dach machen lassen. Diese Stadt ist mein Revier."  
  
Django spannte den Finger am Abzug. Ein Schuss fiel und hinter dem Saiyajin zersprang mit lautem Knall eine Whiskyflasche, deren Inhalt sich über die Theke ergoss.  
  
"Das war die letzte Warnung, Freundchen."  
  
Der neue Sheriff blieb gelassen. Zu seinem grossen Entsetzen hörte Son Gohan, wie sein Vater mit ruhiger Stimme sagte:  
  
"Ich muss dich warnen. Django. Du und deine Kumpane werden diese Leute nicht weiter terrorisieren oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deine Strafe bekommst."  
  
Das war ein glatter Bruch der zweiten Regel. Aber geschehen war geschehen.  
  
Die Kontrahenten starrten sich mindestens fünf Minuten lang an. Ohne zu zwinkern. Bevor einer der beiden Genickstarre bekommen konnte, liess Django wieder sein hässliches Lachen vom Stapel. Gleich fielen auch seine Spiessgesellen volltönend ein. Ihr Gelächter dröhnte durch den Raum. Als alle verstummt waren, lud Django seine Pistole nach, zog den linken Mundwinkel hoch und sagte nur ein einziges Wort.  
  
"Feuer!"  
  
Wir alle wissen doch, was dann passierte. Die ganze Bande feuerte Schüsse in Richtung der Bar ab. Kugeln pfiffen nur so um die Theke und trieben ihr zerstörerisches Spiel mit den dekorativen Alkoholika, die zur Standardausrüstung einer zünftigen Westernkneipe gehören. Mädchen begannen zu kreischen und wer nicht schon auf dem Boden lag, suchte sich spätestens jetzt ein sicheres Plätzchen hinter umgestossenen Tischen und unter Bänken. Gleichzeitig schien die Gestalt des neuen Sheriffs zu verschwimmen und er verschwand. Als alle Magazine leer gefeuert waren, wurde es wieder still im Saloon. Hanuman stand scheinbar ganz unbeeindruckt an seinem alten Platz und schüttelte sich gerade ein paar Patronenhülsen aus dem Haar. Kid hatte es ihm gleichgetan und stand an seiner Seite.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Django pfiff erstaunt durch die Zähne. Von dem Mann vor ihm hätte eigentlich nur noch eine blutige Leiche übrig bleiben sollen.  
  
"Scheisse, der ist kugelsicher...", flüssterte er fassungslos.  
  
Man muss dem Schurken zugute halten, dass er sich schnell wieder fing. Dieser Hanuman mochte auf unerklärliche Weise gegen Blei immun sein, aber er war allein, der lächerliche kleine Jungen nicht mitgezählt.  
  
"So, du kannst also Kugeln ausweichen. Dann gibt's eben anders Prügel. Auf ihn!"  
  
  
  
Sie stürmen auf Son Goku zu und schon bricht die schönste Schlägerei aus, denn die Männer von Daisytown wollen ihren neuen Sheriff tatkräftig unterstützen. Die verbliebenen Whiskyflaschen landen auf den Schädeln der Schurken, der Klavierspieler spielt und bald jagen auch wieder einige Schüsse durch das Lokal.  
  
Django selbst ist blitzschnell auf seinen Gegner zugesprungen. Er hofft, ihn überraschen zu können. Aber der Sheriff steht nicht mehr vor der Theke.  
  
"Wo zum?-"  
  
Django fährt herum und sieht seinen Widersacher hinter sich. Der andere hat einen Tritt angesetzt, dem der verblüffte Cowboy nicht ausweichen kann. Der Tritt befördert ihn einmal quer durch den Raum direkt in die Arme des verstörten Klavierspielers. Dem Saiyajin bleibt keine Zeit sich weiter um Django zu kümmern. Denn von zwei Seiten stürmen einige von Djangos Kumpanen auf ihn ein. Er blockt ihre Schläge mit Leichtigkeit und schleudert gerade zwei von sich, als er ein Mädchen schreien hört. Ein kurzer Blick zeigt ihm eine junge Animierdame, die irgendwie zwischen die prügelnden Männer geraten ist. Sie weicht so gut sie kann den Schlägen aus, aber das reicht nicht, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Saiyajin springt nach oben, als er den Ruf seines Sohnes hört.  
  
"Nicht fliegen, Papa."  
  
Seine Kräfte nicht voll einsetzten zu dürfen ist ihm lästig. Ein gusseiserner Kronleuchter kommt gerade recht. Mit der rechten Hand am Leuchter holt er Schwung und saust mitten hinein in den Pulk der Kämpfenden. Die Angreifer der jungen Frau vertreibt er mit ein paar blitzschnellen Fusstritten und dann bringt er die Halb - Ohnmächtige auf dem nächsten Tisch in Sicherheit.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit haben sich seine alten Gegner wieder aufgerappelt. Also erneut den Leuchter gepackt und zurück quer durch den Raum. Im Flug noch ein paar harte Schläge ausgeteilt und dort weitergemacht, wo man aufgehört hatte. Fäuste fliegen, Stuhlbeine sausen durch die Luft und jede Menge Einrichtung geht zu Bruch.  
  
Kid, der während der ganzen Zeit auch genügend Angreifer hat, steht auf der Theke und verteidigt sich erfolgreich gegen jeden, der ihm zu nahe kommt. Dann bekommt er Gesellschaft auf dem Tresen. Vater und Sohn kämpfen nebeneinander.  
  
"Dieser Kampf ist ziemlich lächerlich, Papa, die haben doch überhaupt keine Chance gegen uns." sagt Son Gohan, während er sich mühelos jedweden Angreifer vom Leib hält.  
  
"Sieh es als spezielles Training", antwortet Son Goku zwischen zwei schnellen Schlägen. "So lernst du, deine Kraft richtig zu dosieren. Schließlich wollen wir niemanden ernstlich verletzen."  
  
Der Saiyajin vollführt mühelos eine Ausweichbewegung und entgeht einen Stuhl der gerade über die Theke saust. Das hölzerne Geschoss kommt an der Wand hinter der Bar zu einem abrupten Halt, und zerstört nun endlich erfolgreich auch das letzte gläserne Schnapsbehältnis.  
  
"Du musst ganz sanft sein, Son Gohan. Siehst du?" Son Goku's nächster Faustschlag befördert einen der Schläger auf eine ähnliche Flugreise wie zuvor das fatale Möbelstück. Nur in die andere Richtung. Eine Sekunde später nimmt der Rücken des glücklosen Gangsters unfreiwillig harten Kontakt mit der Saloonwand auf. Während der fast zu bedauernde Bandit an dem unnachgiebigen Mauerwerk abgleitet murmelt er noch empört:  
  
"Und das nennt der Kerl sanft?"  
  
Dann umfängt ihn eine gnädige Ohnmacht.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten bewegt sich kein Schurke mehr. Nur vereinzeltes Stöhnen von einigen Liegenden ist zu vernehmen. Jetzt ist nur noch der Anführer auszuschalten. Sheriff Hanuman sieht sich nach Django um. Der hat sich nach seinem unschönen Zusammentreffen mit Son Goku's Schuhwerk aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten. Jetzt steht er in der Saloontür. Und er ist nicht allein. Das Animiermädchen steht vor ihm und er hält sie mit stählernem Griff fest. Sein Revolver klebt an ihrer Schläfe. Die junge Frau ist blass und zittert, wagt aber nicht zu schreien. Die Saiyajins spannen die Muskeln an.  
  
"Greif mich an, Sheriff, und das Mädchen ist tot."  
  
Zähneknirschend muss selbst Son Goku eingestehen, dass der Finger am Abzug schneller sein könnte als er.  
  
"Was willst du?", antwortet er.  
  
"Freien Abzug für mich und meine Leute."  
  
Son Goku will nicht riskieren, dass dem Mädchen etwas geschieht, also willigt er ein. Die Gangster kommen nur mit Mühe auf die Beine, verlassen aber schliesslich den Saloon unbehelligt. Erst als alle in den Sätteln ihrer Pferde sitzen, zieht sich Django Schritt für Schritt zurück.  
  
"Pass genau auf, was du tust, wenn du das Mädchen und den Schnösel noch einmal lebend wiedersehen willst, Hanuman.", sagt er noch.  
  
Dann wirft er schnell die junge Frau über den Sattel, springt selbst aufs Pferd und die Bande jagt zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag aus der Stadt.  
  
Die Saiyajins, die es nicht wagen, vor Zeugen ihre Flugfähigkeit zu demonstrieren, können nur ohnmächtig den Fliehenden hinterher sehen.  
  
  
  
Als wieder einmal eine Staubwolke am Horizont verschwunden war, versammelte sich ganz Daisytown um den siegreichen Sheriff. Die letzten Kämpfer kamen aus dem Saloon gehinkt und hörten wie der neue Deputy sich an die Umstehenden wendete:  
  
"Wen hat dieser Django mit der letzten Bemerkung gemeint?"  
  
Es gab in Daisytown nur einen Mann der stets besser über die Tagesereignisse informiert war als der alte Sheriff und der Pfarrer. Und das war niemand anderes als der gute alte Bob Shibylla.  
  
"Hmmm, ich habe irgendwo gehört, daß die diese schreckliche Bande einen seltsamen Mann draußen in der Prairie gefunden hat. Er soll einen Anzug wie ein Leichenbestatter getragen haben. Sie vermuten wahrscheinlich daß er reich ist. Vielleicht wollen sie Lösegeld für ihn erpressen. Aber das ist nur ein Gerücht." Der Wirt kratzte sich verlegten am Kopf.  
  
Die Saiyajins tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als ob wir Omega gefunden hätten", murmelte Son Goku. Da merkte er daß ihn jemand ansprach.  
  
"Was wirst Du denn jetzt machen Sheriff? Du willst doch Miss Kitty zurückholen, oder? Das kann man diesen üblen Gesellen doch nicht durchgehen lassen."  
  
"Eine bessere Möglichkeit gibt es gar nicht, Papa.", flüsterte der junge Saiyajin. " Wir holen ganz offiziell diese Kitty zurück und befreien in Wirklichkeit Omega. Dann erfährt niemand, warum wir wirklich hier sind."  
  
Son Goku nickte zustimmend. Laut sagt er:  
  
"Gut. Wir gehen sie retten. Bis später." Er wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als ihn ein besorgter Saloonwirt aufhielt.  
  
"Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa so dahin gehen?"  
  
Son Goku sah an sich herab.  
  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, mich umzuziehen." erwiderte er verunsichert.  
  
Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Menge der Umstehenden.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht", erklärte Bob, "Ihr habt ja gar keine Waffen."  
  
"Brauchen wir doch nicht", antwortete der Sheriff vergnügt. "Wir verhauen die Bösen auch so."  
  
"Aber das geht doch nicht", Bobs Frau, Molly Shibylla, stand vor Hanuman, die Hände in den Hüften. Irgend etwas an ihrer resoluten Haltung erinnerte den Sheriff vage an seine eigene Gattin.  
  
"Niemand hier im Westen geht ohne eine einzige Pistole zu besitzen eine Räuberbande aufmischen, verstehst du?" fuhr sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger fort. "Das ist doch kein Vorbild für den Jungen. Und ausserdem viel zu gefährlich."  
  
Die Wirtin blickte nachdenklich auf Hanumans Sohn. Mit unfehlbarem Instinkt erkannte Son Gohan, wie sich dieses gewisse mütterlich-fürsorgliche Glitzern in Mollys Augen schlich. Gleich würde sie ihn liebevoll in die Wange kneifen, oder seinen Kampfanzug zurecht zupfen. Vor gefährlichen Gegnern hatte er schon lange keine Angst mehr, aber das... Hastig machte der Knabe einen Schritt zurück. Zum Glück wurde Molly alsbald von anderen Stimmen unterbrochen.  
  
"Ja," rief jemand aus der Menge", so geht das nicht. Ihr braucht doch Schießeisen."  
  
"Richtig! Knallen muß es!", rief ein anderer.  
  
"Aber-", setzte der neue Sheriff an, doch Molly liess ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Ja, das ist sehr wichtig," fuhr sie kategorisch fort. Ihr Tonfall duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
"Ja, aber-"  
  
"Kein aber. Wir Leute von Daisytown würden es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir Euch schutzlos und ganz ohne Waffen gegen die Räuber ziehen lassen."  
  
"Wir sind doch gar nicht schutz-"  
  
"Niemals verzeihen würden wir uns das. Ein Sheriff muß doch einen Revolver haben. Man kann doch auch keine Bohnensuppe ohne Bohnen machen..."  
  
"Aber wir kommen doch-"  
  
"...oder Rinderbrühe ohne Rind..."  
  
"-gut zurecht. Die sind doch gar kein Problem-"  
  
"... oder Whisky ohne Alkohol,..."  
  
"-für uns. Das machen wir doch auch so-"  
  
"... oder Applepie ohne Äpfel, oder Creamtea ohne Cream,..." "mit links."  
  
"oder Truthahn ohne Preiselbeeren..."  
  
In diesem Moment begann Son Gohans Magen zu knurren. Der Saiyajin in ihm konnte Mollys Gerede nicht hören, ohne lautstark Nahrung zu verlangen. In ihrem Wortschwall überhörte Mrs. Shibylla jedoch nicht diese entschiedene Demonstration kindlicher Bedürftigkeit.  
  
"Huch, hast Du etwa Hunger, mein Junge?"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten packte sie Son Gohans linken Arm und zog den verdutzten Jungen in Richtung der Saloonküche, die zum Glück von grösserer Zerstörung verschont geblieben war.  
  
"Ach, mein armer Kleiner, du hast bestimmt lange nichts mehr gegessen. Aber da musst du doch mal was sagen. Tante Molly macht dir jetzt einen schönen Auflauf. Einen tollen Vater hast du da. Gibt dir einfach nichts zu Essen. Wie unverantwortlich."  
  
Son Gohan hatte schon begriffen, dass es nichts nützte, dieser Frau zu widersprechen. Außerdem liess der Gedanke an Auflauf sein Herz höher schlagen. In der Tat hatte er schon eine Weile nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Wie könnte es anders sein, wenn es ums Essen geht kommt ein Saiyajin selten allein.  
  
"Kann ich auch Auflauf haben?"  
  
Son Goku hatte seinen freundlichsten, hungrigsten Blick aufgesetzt, den, den Chichi immer den "Kleiner-Hunde-Bettel-Blick" nannte und dem sie nie widerstehen konnte. Die Methode funktionierte immer. Auch bei Molly Shibylla.  
  
"Aber sicher, ihr beide bekommt eine extra kräftige Portion."  
  
Damit war das Thema Waffen vorerst aus der Welt. Vorerst. Denn nach dem reichlichen Essen (Es stellte sich, für den Leser wenig überraschend, heraus, dass Molly alle Register ihrer Kochkunst ziehen musste und alle Vorräte des Saloons benötigte bis die beiden Gäste gesättigt waren), bestanden die Bewohner der Stadt noch vehementer auf die Mitnahme von Schußwaffen und gehörig Munition bei dem geplanten Rettungsunterfangen. Keine Versicherungen, dass man auch so gut zurecht käme und keine Logik konnte die Einstellung der Gemeinde umstimmen, ebensowenig wie Verweise auf die siegreiche Auseinandersetzung im Vergnügungszentrum von Daisytown. Die Leute blieben stur.  
  
Schließlich lenkte der Deputy ein.  
  
"Wir nehmen einfach Waffen mit. Die müssen ja nicht wissen, dass wir sie nicht brauchen, Papa."  
  
Wieder einmal flüsterten die Saiyajins miteinander. Langsam gewöhnte sich Daisytown an das seltsame Verhalten seiner neuen Sheriffs.  
  
Man einigte sich. Dann mussten natürlich auch besagte Waffen her. Zum Glück gab es in der Stadt auch einen Händler für solcherart Zubehör. Bob geleitete die beiden Saiyajins zu dem Geschäft.  
  
'Mr. Dinner's Most Precious Weapons - When your smile doesn't work', stand an einem recht kleinen, etwas baufällig wirkenden Holzhaus.  
  
Hinter der quietschenden Tür eröffnete sich ein exzellentes Arsenal an Feuerwaffen jeglicher Coleur. Es gab keinen Zentimeter Wand und kein Stück Tresen, daß nicht mit irgendetwas behängt oder belegt war, das man abfeuern konnte. Zwischen all den blitzernden Schießeisen tauchte plötzlich ein Kopf auf. Kurz darauf folgte dem Kopf auch ein Körper und hinter einem großen Gewehrständer trat ein schlanker Mittdreissiger hervor. Dunkelblaue, etwas zu lange Haare hingen dem Mann über die Augen und zwei große Brillengläser. Unter der Brille hob sich eine gerade Nase aus einem freundlichen Gesicht. Grübchen und kleine Fältchen um die Mundwinkel verrieten, daß ihr Träger gerne lachte.  
  
"Ahh, Kundschaft", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die die Sympathie, die man seinem Gesicht entgegen brachte, noch verstärkte.  
  
"Ich bin Mr. Aurelius Dinner. Was kann ich für euch tun?"  
  
Bob klärte Aurelius sogleich über ihr Anliegen auf. Die Augen des Händlers leuchteten. Er war in seinem Element.  
  
"Ihr braucht natürlich nichts zu bezahlen, es geht schließlich um unsere Stadt."  
  
Die folgende halbe Stunde erging über die beiden ratlosen Zeitreisenden ein amüsantes wenngleich nicht gerade hilfreiches Beratungsgespräch. Schlusendlich war jeder von ihnen stolzer Besitzer von einem halben Dutzend verschiedener Waffen. Son Goku war verwirrt. Über seiner rechten Schulter baumelte nun eine Maschinenpistole. ("...eine ganz neue Halbautomatik, die auch im Salvenmodus sehr trefflicher ist...")  
  
Der Gürtel seines Gi's war jetzt um einige Munitionsstreifen schwerer und ausserdem steckten dort zwei schwere Pistolen. ("...hervorragend verarbeitete Produkte, die Browning 500 fasst mehr Schuss, aber die Ares Predator hat einfach die bessere Reichweite...")  
  
An dieser Stelle einen Gruss an alle Shadowrunner  
  
Ein Scharfschützengewehr (.. eine ausgezeichnete Heckler und Koch, man kann einer Fliege das linke Auge damit ausschiessen ... auf fünfhundert Meter..."), hatte der Saiyajin der linken Hand und eine Mosberg Schrotflinte ("...es gibt immer irgendwo da draussen eine Kugel, da steht dein Name drauf, aber auf Schrot steht einfach nur 'An Alle!'...kleiner Scherz...") in der rechten.  
  
Im Stiefel steckte außerdem noch eine kleine Faustfeuerwaffe. Son Gohan erging es nicht besser. Die beiden sahen aus, als ginge es in den Krieg. Nicht, daß sie das nicht gewöhnt waren, aber sie hatten selten dabei derartig kampfbehindernde Ausrüstung tragen müssen...  
  
"Und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie ihr damit schießt.", sagte Aurelius und verließ mit einer 'Folgt mir' Geste den Laden. Vor dem Geschäft standen in einiger Entfernung alte Dosen auf einem ebenso alten und im oberen Bereich teilweise durchlöcherten Fass.  
  
"Hier, nimm mal eine von den schweren Pistolen und schieß auf die linke Dose da.", wiess der Waffenhändler Sheriff Hanuman an.  
  
Son Goku tat wie ihm geheißen. Er zielte und...Peng. Der Schuss verfehlte die Dose um ein vielfaches, traf aber beinahe Bob Shibylla, der sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Sein Hut allerdings teilte nicht das glückliche Geschick seines Besitzers und fiel durchlöchert in den Staub. Alle Zuschauer waren sprachlos.  
  
"Versuch es noch einmal", sagte Mr. Dinner in die plötzliche Stille hinein.  
  
Dann nieste er. Umständlich kramte er ein Taschentuch hervor.  
  
"Entschuldigt, aber ich bin allergisch gegen den Pulverqualm", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Nach weiteren wenig erfolgreichen Versuchen, die Dose zu treffen, war die Zahl der Zuschauer merklich zurückgegangen. Bob Shibylla wendete sich fassungslos an Hanuman.  
  
"Sagt mal, könnt ihr überhaupt mit Schiesseisen umgehen?"  
  
Die beiden Sheriff sahen sich zweifelnd an und schüttelten dann die Häupter.  
  
"Das gibt's ja nicht.", der Salooninhaber traute seinen Augen kaum, "Ein Sheriff, der nicht schiessen kann... Schrecklich, schrecklich, schrecklich."  
  
Er fasste sich. Dieses Desaster konnte ja gelöst werden.  
  
"Dann muss es euch eben jemand beibringen."  
  
Der Deputy hatte eine Idee. Etwas Neues zu lernen machte ihm immer Spass.  
  
"Das kann bestimmt Mr. Dinner machen."  
  
Der freundliche Händler wurde plötzlich sehr verlegen.  
  
"Also, das ist so...", setzte er ein wenig kleinlaut an. "Ich bin ganz begeistert von Waffen und ich verkaufe sie auch, aber ich habe nie gelernt, richtig zu schiessen. Die Allergie, ihr wisst schon. Ausserdem kann ich keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun... tut mir leid."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen finden. Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass unser Sheriff nicht schiessen kann."  
  
Bob Shibylla war rechtschaffen entrüstet. Er hätte noch mehr hinzugefügt, aber plötzlich machten alle einen Satz nach vorne, denn hinter ihnen hagelte es Kugeln in den Staub. Unter erschrecktem Kreischen flohen die letzten Schaulustigen. Auch Bob Shibylla wusste, wann er die sprichwörtliche Fliege machen musste.  
  
"Oh, Schreck, es ist wieder sie! Diese furchtbare Person! Diese Furie." Dann war auch der Saloonbesitzer nicht mehr zu sehen. Nur Mr. Dinner stand noch bei den Saiyajins und suchte Schutz hinter Son Goku, der kampfbereit herumfuhr. Einige Meter hinter ihnen stand eine hochgewachsene Frau und hielt lässig die noch rauchende Quelle des Sperrfeuers in der Armbeuge. Ein langer Mantel wurde von jener leichten Windbö gebauscht, die die Dramatik einer Szene stets zum richtigen Zeitpunkt unterstützte. Lange blonde Kaskaden wallten von einem Gesicht herab, dass sicher schön sein musste, wenn die Augen weniger streng funkelten und die Mundwinkel nicht so verächtlich heruntergezogen waren. Die Fremde war über und über mit Patronengurten behängt. Sie trug mehr Waffen am Leibe als die beiden Saiyajins zusammen. Da stand sie nun breitbeinig und siegessicher mitten in Daisytown und starrte die beiden Sheriffs herausfordernd an.  
  
Son Goku hörte hinter sich ein Flüstern.  
  
"Das ist sie. Sie heisst Violetta Breakfast. Sie ist die beste Schützin im ganzen Westen. Man sagt, sie schiesst schneller als ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Sie ist eine Legende. Und so elegant. Sie ist so schön wie gefährlich. Sie hat die Haltung einer Göttin. Dieses Feuer in ihren Augen, diese Leidenschaft, diese Grazie..."  
  
Hatte Mr. Dinner gerade geseufzt? Son Goku blickte kurz über die Schulter und stellte fest, daß der Mann hinter ihm schwärmerisch die Frau vor ihm anstarrte.  
  
"Labert nicht rum, ihr Schwachköpfe!"  
  
Prompt ratterte die nächste Salve vor ihnen in den Staub.  
  
"Ich bin Breakfast. Ich habe gehört, hier braucht jemand ein paar Lektionen im Schiessen?"  
  
Sie hob herausfordernd ihr Gewehr.  
  
  
  
Jaa, meine lieben Leser und verehrungswürdige Reviewer.  
  
Ihr ahnt doch alle, worauf das hinausläuft, die Hinweise sind ja auch deutlich genug. Das ist doch mal eine feines Techtelmechtel, oder? Werden Terence Gohan und Bud Goku eine neue Kampfkunst erlernen oder wird die streitbare Breakfast sie vorher erschiessen? Wird Mr. Dinner jemals seine Allergie loswerden? Kann sich jemand Son Goku als Liebesboten vorstellen und was wird in der Zwischenzeit aus Miss Kitty und Omega?  
  
Sollte Ravana vielleicht aufhören zu schreiben, wenn sie Hunger hat? (Das würde die Erwähnungen von Lebensmitteln in der Geschichte wahrscheinlich reduzieren.) Fragen über Fragen, und nicht einmal ich kann alle beantworten. Wir sehen uns auf Gottes Plattform. Bis dahin, gehabt Euch wohl.  
  
Ravana 


	11. The Winner Takes it All

Kapitel 10 - The Winner Takes it All  
  
Etwa 500 Jahre in der Vergangenheit auf Gottes schöner Plattform...  
  
Den Teilnehmern des Wettbewerbs blieb erst einmal nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und Tee oder, je nach persönlichem Geschmack, etwas anderes zu trinken. Gegen Abend eines ansonsten kaum ereignisreichen Tages tönte ein durchdringender Gongschlag über die Ebene und durch die heiligen Hallen des göttlichen Palastes. Alle Gäste strömten aus dem Gebäude und versammelten sich vor den Treppenstufen des Hauptportals. Davor stand Mr. Popo. Der Mohr verneigte sich formell vor den Anwesenden.  
  
"Ich Euch alle noch einmal begrüßen, im Namen von Kamisama. Der Wettbewerb morgen stattfinden werden. Es werden geben drei Prüfungen. Erste Prüfung wird sein Test von Stärke, denn neuer Kamisama sehr stark sein müssen, um Erde zu beschützen. Zweite Prüfung wird sein Test von Wissen, denn zukünftiger Kamisama alles wissen müssen über Geschichte von Planet. Dritte Prüfung wird sein Prüfung von Geist, denn Nachfolger von Kamisama müssen immer finden Rat und müssen sein sehr weise. Wer in allen Prüfungen schneidet ab am besten, wird Sieger sein und werden neuer Gott.  
  
Ich Euch nun erklären erste Prüfung. Wird sein wenn Sonne sich morgen früh hebt über Horizont. Wird sein ein friedlicher Wettlauf. Kami nicht wollen, dass Teilnehmer müssen kämpfen. In friedlichem Wettlauf jeder kann zeigen sein Kraft und Schnelligkeit. Ihr nicht dürfen behindern andere Teilnehmer, dass sein verboten. Ihr auch nicht dürfen fliegen, das sein auch verboten. Wer als erster kommt ins Ziel, gewinnt erste Prüfung. Ihr da unten sehen grossen Canyon zwischen Bergkette?" Mr. Popo deutete von der Plattform herab auf ein Gebirge, dass ein mächtiger Krater spaltete. "Das wird sein Strecke. Ihr Euch morgen früh dort versammeln. Ihr jetzt können Euch vorbereiten. Das vorerst sein alles."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verschwand Popo im Palast. Die Bewerber begannen nun in kleinen Gruppen heftig zu beraten, was die beste Strategie wäre, um zu gewinnen. Die meisten entschieden sich, zunächst besagte Laufstrecke anzusehen. Allen voran Garlic und sein Gefolge. Natürlich waren auch die beiden Namekianer und Vegeta mit von der Partie. Nachdem alle ausgiebig die Strecke erkundet hatten, schlug Garlic vor, einen Übungswettkampf zu veranstalten. Piccolo sah Beelzebub zweifelnd an.  
  
"Soll ich da mitmachen?"  
  
"Warum nicht?" antwortete Beelzebub. "Dann können wir die anderen vielleicht besser einschätzen. Ich spüre, dass dieser Garlic wahnsinnig stark ist, aber so erfahren wir vielleicht noch mehr über ihn und die anderen."  
  
"Wie du meinst."  
  
Piccolo gesellte sich zu seinen Konkurrenten, die sich alle an der Startlinie aufreihten.  
  
Auf ein vereinbartes Signal hin liefen alle Teilnehmer aus Leibeskräften. Die beiden Männer aus der Zukunft stiegen hoch in die Lüfte, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Was sie von dort aus sahen war verheerend. Der zukünftige Gott, blieb schon früh hinter den anderen zurück. Es war offensichtlich dass er den anderen Bewerbern weit unterlegen war. Im Gegenzug war der zwergenhafte Garlic um Längen schneller als alle anderen. Er liess jeden hinter sich zurück. Es war ganz offensichtlich, wer aus dem ersten Test als Sieger hervorgehen musste. Und das war mit Sicherheit nicht der junge Namekianer. Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und dieser Schwächling da ist dein Vorfahr? Mann, das wäre mir ja direkt peinlich, wenn meine Ahnen solche Weicheier gewesen wären. Aber wen wundert's, es ist ja nur ein Namekianer. Da kann man eben nichts erwarten."  
  
Piccolo musste wieder einmal tief durchatmen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Sie hatten schon genug Ärger am Hals. Scheinbar gleichmütig entgegnete er:  
  
"Mag sein, dass er jetzt noch nicht trainiert ist. Der Punkt ist, wir müssen trotzdem einen Weg finden, damit er bis morgen besser wird und dieses Rennen gewinnt. Ansonsten sehe ich schwarz für die Zukunft der Erde. Wir wissen doch was für eine linke Type Garlic senior war, ich meine, 'ist'. Wenn der hier Gott wird, wird er den ganzen Planeten zugrunde richten."  
  
Im Gegensatz zu dem stets beherrschten Oberteufel bemühte sich der Prinz der Saiyajin keineswegs um Gelassenheit.  
  
"Ihr dämlichen Grünlinge seid doch einfach total unfähig. Ihr bekommt einfach nichts auf die Reihe. Nicht mal so etwas einfaches wie ein Wettrennen bringt ihr zustande. Wieso muss ich eigentlich die Mängel deiner Rasse ausbügeln? Das ist mir doch sowas von egal, wer hier Gott wird. Von mir aus könnten auch dieser vertrottelte Oolong oder Roshis bescheuerte Schildkröte auf den Thron kommen und ein bisschen König der Welt spielen. Und so wie dein Rassenbruder da unten läuft würde die Schildkröte sogar locker gegen ihn gewinnen."  
  
Piccolos Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich ob dieser fortwährenden Beleidigungen. Er ballte die Fäuste. Nur eiserne Kontrolle hielt seine Wut im Zaum.  
  
Immer an das Endziel denken! Immer an das Endziel denken! Streiten bringt uns nicht weiter!  
  
"Wenn Piccolo nicht gewinnt, dann müssen wir vielleicht noch 50 mal springen. Ist dir das auch egal? Abgesehen davon, dass die Zukunft, also unsere Gegenwart, dann vermutlich eine ganz andere ist."  
  
"Pah!", antwortete Vegeta nur und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Wenigstens schwieg er danach. Dennoch drückte die abfällige Mine des Prinzen deutlich seine ganze Verachtung aus.  
  
Beide Krieger schwebten missmutig zurück auf den harten Boden der Realität. Gottes Karriereschubs erwies sich als weitaus schwieriger, als sie angenommen hatten. Alsbald gesellte sich ein erschöpfter junger Namekianer zu ihnen.  
  
"Ich war wohl nicht so gut?", fragte er zerknirscht.  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen, Namekianer.", knurrte der verstimmte Prinz, "Du warst so mies, mieser geht's gar nicht mehr."  
  
Die Augen des jungen Piccolo füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gut bin."  
  
"Nicht gut? Du bist nicht nur nicht gut, du bist eine Katastrophe!"  
  
Vegeta war es egal, dass sein Gegenüber bei diesen harschen Worten regelrecht in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Piccolo trat zwischen seinen zukünftigen Erzeuger und den herzlosen Saiyajin.  
  
"Vegeta, hör sofort auf ihn zu beleidigen."  
  
Vegeta lachte auf.  
  
"Ich ihn beleidigen? Ich wusste nicht, dass man euch Grünlinge überhaupt beleidigen kann. Aber wenn hier irgendwer irgendwen beleidigt, dann ja wohl ihr mich. Es ist eine totale Zumutung, dass ich mich überhaupt mit solchen Loosern abgeben muss. Ihr Namekianer seid doch alle bloss ein Haufen Versager!"  
  
Scheiss auf das Endziel. Was zu viel war, war zu viel.  
  
Noch bevor sein Verstand es richtig realisierte hatte sich Piccolos Faust in Vegetas Magen gerammt und schleuderte den verblüfften Saiyajin gegen die nahe Gebirgswand. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Der grüne Krieger ging in Kampfstellung. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn als sich der Prinz aus den Felsen geschält hatte, sah er nicht besonders friedlich aus.  
  
"War das eine Einladung? Wenn du Prügel willst, die kannst du kriegen."  
  
Sie kämpften stundenlang. Ihr Begleiter sah fassungslos zu, war aber klug genug sich nicht in diese Auseinandersetzung einzumischen. Natürlich blieb der Kampf nicht unbemerkt. Die anderen Teilnehmer beobachteten erstaunt die Kraft, die hier demonstriert wurde. Jeder glaubte, es handle sich um einen Übungskampf und der junge Piccolo sah keinen Grund, irgend jemanden über die eigentlichen Hintergründe aufzuklären. Also dachte sich niemand etwas dabei, bis auf einen. Garlic kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte schon viele Schlachten erlebt und spürte, dass mehr hinter der Schlägerei stecken mochte, als man ihm glauben machen wollte.  
  
Ausserdem hatte er die beiden Neuankömmlinge genau studiert. Sie waren so wenig Gefolge dieses grünen Jungen, wie er Unterwäschemodel. Und es war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Beelzebub und dieser Mann mit dem seltsamen Haar nicht gerade ein Herz und eine Seele waren. Er wusste genau, die wollten hier etwas. Und was immer es war, er, Garlic, würde es zu erst bekommen. Der Kampf zog sich in die Länge. Nach und nach verließen die Unbeteiligten den Schauplatz. Schliesslich waren sie wieder nur zu dritt.  
  
Irgendwann standen die beiden Kontrahenten keuchend voreinander. Sie starrten sich lange an. Dann öffnete Piccolo den Mund.  
  
"Hör zu Saiyajin, ich habe die Nase endgültig voll. Ich wollte ja mit dir zusammenarbeiten, aber es reicht jetzt. Wenn du noch einmal einen von uns beleidigst oder abfällige Bemerkungen über mein Volk machst, dann töte ich dich. Hast du das kapiert?"  
  
Vegeta zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Das schaffst du doch gar nicht."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
  
In diesem Moment meinte Piccolo jedes Wort so wie er es sagte. Vegeta starrte ihn noch eine ganze Weile abschätzend an. In seinen Augen lag eine Art widerwilliger Respekt. Plötzlich entspannte er sich.  
  
"Endlich sprichst du einmal wie ein echter Krieger, Namekianer, und nicht wie eins von diesen-" Der Blick des Prinzen fiel auf ihren Schützling. Er hielt inne. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Beelzebub und fragte ganz beiläufig:  
  
"Also, hast du nun eine Ahnung, wie wir morgen gewinnen sollen, oder nicht?"  
  
Der musste dieses seltsame Verhalten erst einmal verarbeiten. Hatte Vegeta gerade eingelenkt? Ja, so musste es wohl sein. Hatte der Saiyajin ihn etwa mit Absicht provoziert, um zu sehen wie weit er gehen konnte? Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus seinem unberechenbaren Begleiter. Jedenfalls ergab sich hier eine gute Gelegenheit, diesen sinnlosen Streit zu beenden und endlich zum wesentlichen zurückzukommen, und Piccolo war kein Mann, der sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen liess.  
  
"Nein nicht die geringste.", antwortete er schulterzuckend auf Vegetas Frage.  
  
Dann kamen die Namekianer in den seltenen Genuss, den sonst so verschlossenen Saiyajin grinsen zu sehen.  
  
"Der einzige Weg, wie er gewinnen kann, ist, dass er nicht mitläuft.", sagte Vegeta.  
  
"Wie meinst du dass denn?"  
  
"Mann, bist du schwer von Begriff. Du läufst das Rennen für ihn. Du siehst doch genauso aus. Niemand wird den Unterschied merken, wenn ihr einfach Klamotten tauscht. Und für dich sollte es ja wohl kein Problem sein, mit diesem Idioten Garlic fertig zu werden."  
  
Der zukünftige Gott sah verwirrt auf.  
  
"Aber das wäre doch gegen die Regeln. Das ist doch verboten."  
  
"Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie man es schafft, am Ende zählt nur der Sieg. Willst du nun Gott werden oder nicht?"  
  
"Ja, schon."  
  
"Na, dann..."  
  
Beelzebub runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass das auffällt? Glaubst du wirklich, Gott lässt sich so leicht betrügen?"  
  
"Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Wenn wir schon den ersten Wettbewerb nicht bestehen, tendieren unsere Chancen auf den Gesamtsieg gleich null, also würde ich sagen, das ist die einzige Chance."  
  
  
  
Da niemand eine bessere Idee hatte, beschlossen sie, den Plan durchzuführen.  
  
Und wie Vegeta es prophezeit hatte, war der Wettlauf kein Problem mehr. Piccolo wurde der Sieg zuerkannt und Garlic war im Begriff, sich schwarz zu ärgern.  
  
Dennoch war dem falschen Läufer nicht wohl bei der Sache, es schien trotz allem doch zu leicht gewesen zu sein. Aber es blieb ihm kaum Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen, denn nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause für die Läufer geleitete Mr. Popo sie alle zum Palast zurück um dort die zweite Prüfung durchzuführen.  
  
  
  
"Dies sein Prüfung von Wissen. Es sein wichtiger Test. Jeder Bewerber bekommen dies hier."  
  
Popo hielt demonstrativ ein Papier mit weissen uns schwarzen Kästchen darauf und einen Stift in die Höhe.  
  
"Hier sein Feld mit Kästchen. Hier sein viele Fragen mit Nummern. Ihr eintragen Antwort auf Frage bei Feld mit gleicher Nummer. Wenn ihr haben alles richtig, dann ihr finden heraus Lösungswort. Wer sein fertig, müssen zu mir kommen und mir Lösungswort sagen. Wer schnellster ist, sein Sieger."  
  
Der Mohr übergab jedem Bewerber die Arbeitsutensielien. Die verschiedenen Gruppen verteilten sich auf der Plattform, um sich in Ruhe dem zweiten Test zu widmen. Die Namekianer sassen etwas ratlos mit ihrem Blatt unter dem Vordach, dass dem jungen Piccolo schon am gestrigen Tage Schatten gespendet hatte. Vegeta war irgendwo verschwunden.  
  
"Ähhh, hast du eine Ahnung was das ist?", fragte der Kami der Zukunft den ehemaligen Oberteufel.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete der wahrheitsgemäss, "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen."  
  
Sie zerbrachen sich einige Minuten die Köpfe über dem seltsamen Papier.  
  
"Na, wie läuft die zweite Prüfung?"  
  
Hinter ihnen stand der Saiyajin und schob sich gerade die letzten Reste eines Sandwiches in den Mund.  
  
"Wir haben das bekommen.", antwortete Beelzebub und hielt Vegeta den verflixten Zettel unter die Nase.  
  
Der zeigte sich nicht im mindesten beeindruckt.  
  
"Ach so etwas. Ich kenne diese Dinger. Bulma und ihre Mutter sind ganz scharf auf solche Sachen. Sie nennen es 'Kreuzworträtsel'. Sie können Stunden damit zubringen und dann fragen sie sich gegenseitig immer so eigenartige Sachen. Frauen eben."  
  
Die Namekianer tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick. Dann sahen sie wieder zu Vegeta, der langsam begriff, was Sache war. Er streckte abwehrend die Hände aus.  
  
"Denkt nicht mal dran. Ich mach das nicht. Nein! Der Prinz der Saiyajin löst keine Kreuzworträtsel. Vergesst es!"  
  
Am Ende vom Lied sass der Prinz dann aber doch auf dem Rasen und murmelte eigenartige Dinge vor sich hin.  
  
"Opernfigur aus Peer Gynt.", drang es an Beelzebubs scharfe Ohren. Ein anderes mal hiess es:  
  
"Heiliger Berg am Mittelmeer."  
  
Manchmal richtete Vegeta auch eine Frage an die beiden Piccolos.  
  
"Nennt mir mal einen religiösen Würdenträger mit 5 Buchstaben und einem 'L' in der Mitte.", oder:  
  
"Sagt mir mal eine alte chinesische Währung."  
  
Da sie ihm aber keine große Hilfe waren, landete das Rätsel irgendwann zerknüllt auf dem Rasen vor dem Vordach. Vegeta war aufgestanden und warf nun den Stift dem Zettel hinterher.  
  
"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf diesen Scheiss. Ich habe schon Bergketten gesprengt, aber es interessiert mich doch nicht, wie die heissen. Das ist wieder so eine von diesen menschlichen Verrücktheiten. Aber ohne mich. Mir reicht's."  
  
Piccolo hob das Papier auf und glättete es.  
  
"Da steht aber noch nicht besonders viel drin.", sagte er und suchte dann Schutz bei Beelzebub, denn der Saiyajin hatte bei diesen Worten angefangen, wütend zu knurren.  
  
So ging das nicht. Sie mussten irgend jemanden finden, der solche heiklen Fragen beantworten konnte.  
  
"Die Frau hat für so was einen Supercomputer, der findet alles raus was sie nicht weis.", sagte Vegeta frustriert.  
  
"Nur, dass es keinen Computer in Gottes Palast gibt." konterte Piccolo. "Aber wartet mal. Wir haben doch einen Supercomputer.", fügte er erfreut hinzu und holte den Zeittransmitter hervor.  
  
Wie war das doch gleich? Erst den roten Knopf drücken und dann den schwarzen? So also:  
  
"Alpha, kannst du mich hören? Hier ist Piccolo. ... Nein, wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe. ... Ja, das bringt uns vielleicht schneller voran. ... Kann euer Computer vielleicht ein paar Dinge heraus finden? ... Ja? Prima! Gib mir mal den Zettel, Piccolo. ... Mit wem ich da rede? Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte... Aber jetzt kommts:  
  
Also, wir brauchen ein tropisches Holz mit 8 Buchstaben und 'M' am Anfang. Hast Du das? ... M-A-H-A-G-O-N-I. Ja, passt. Und jetzt brauchen wir noch einen 'Ehrentitel der Mongolen'. Der zweite Buchstabe ist ein 'A'. ... D-A- L-A-I? ... Könnte hinkommen. Und jetzt noch..."  
  
Mit der Alpha's Hilfe und der Rechenkapazität des Zeitcomputers, war das Rätsel bald kein Problem mehr. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch das Lösungswort ausfüllen. 'Geniale Autorin der Gegenwart' stand davor. Sie setzten die entsprechenden Buchstaben ein.  
  
"Das ist aber ein komisches Wort.", sagte Vegeta erstaunt. "Und dafür haben wir uns das Hirn zermartert? Na toll."  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz gingen die drei in Richtung der Palasttreppe, denn dort wartete Mr. Popo auf die richtige Antwort.  
  
Eine hübsche junge Frau die Beelzebub wage bekannt vorkam, sie musste zu Irgendjemandes Gefolge gehören, kreuzte ihren Weg schnellen Schrittes. Plötzlich geschah etwas unerwartetes. Sie stolperte und fiel direkt in Beelzebubs Arme. Reflexartig fing der Namekianer sie auf, während sie sich haltsuchend an ihn klammerte. Dabei starrte sie auf Beelzebubs starke Hände, die ihre Schultern stützten. Die junge Frau wurde rot.  
  
"Verzeihung.", murmelte sie. "Ich, wollte das nicht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir Umstände gemacht habe. Ich bin aber auch ein Tollpatsch."  
  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah verlegen nach unten. Auf einmal schien sie sehr nervös zu sein.  
  
"Danke noch mal. Bis später", sagte sie und eilte hastig von dannen.  
  
Die drei wunderten sich etwas über diesen eigenartigen Zwischenfall, setzten aber nach kurzem Zögern ihren Weg fort. Vor dem Eingang des Palastes stand wie erwartet der Mohr und sah sie ausdruckslos an.  
  
"Wir haben das Lösungswort", verkündete der Prinz der Saiyajin triumphierend. "Es heisst 'Ravana'."  
  
Mr. Popo nickte.  
  
"Die Lösung sein richtig. Darum ihr seid zweiter Sieger in diesem Wettstreit."  
  
Zweiter Sieger? Die drei waren geschockt. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand schneller sein würde. Piccolo schwante Übles.  
  
"Wer hat denn gewonnen?", fragte er.  
  
Mr. Popo deute auf Garlic, der etwas abseits stand und breit grinste. Neben ihm stand lachend die junge Frau, die vorhin 'rein zufällig' gestolpert war. Beelzebub konnte hören, wie Garlic zu ihr "Gut gemacht!" sagte. Den Zeitreisenden ging ein Licht auf.  
  
"Dieses Miststück hat doch tatsächlich das Lösungswort abgeschaut", presste Beelzebub zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Vegeta marschierte schon auf Garlic zu.  
  
"Du mieses Schwein hast betrogen. Du hast die Fragen gar nicht beantwortet. Du hast einfach unsere Lösung geklaut. Das werde ich Dir nicht durchgehen lassen." Vegeta hob drohend die Fäuste. Aber Garlic war kein bisschen eingeschüchtert.  
  
"Ich würde an deiner Stelle den Mund nicht so weit aufreissen. Du willst doch nicht, dass jeder erfährt, welches Spielchen ihr heute morgen abgezogen habt. Denkst Du das ist keinem aufgefallen? Ich bin nicht so blöd wie die anderen. Ich würde eher sagen, ich habe nur die Chancen wieder ausgeglichen. Wir sind quitt."  
  
"Du, Ratte! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann grinst du nicht mehr so überheblich."  
  
Garlic lachte überlegen.  
  
"Mach nur, Vegeta, schlag mich, dann werdet ihr alle disqualifiziert. Du weist schon, wegen Ärger machen und so..."  
  
Vegetas Kehle entrang sich ein frustrierter Schrei. Garlic hatte leider recht und ihm waren die Hände gebunden. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Beelzebub näher getreten.  
  
"Du kannst uns gar nichts beweisen."  
  
"Und ihr mir auch nichts. Damit hätten wir also ein Patt. Wie wäre es, wenn jetzt jeder seiner Wege geht und die dritte Prüfung über den Sieg entscheidet?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten, liess der schlaue Bösewicht sie stehen. Vegeta wollte ihrem Widersacher nachsetzen, aber Beelzebub hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Er hat verdammt noch mal recht. Jeder von uns hat einmal betrogen. Und wir können ihm tatsächlich nichts beweisen. Aber es ist noch nichts verloren. Wir sind jetzt gleich auf. Wir müssen nur in der dritten Prüfung besser sein als er und dann haben wir was wir wollen. Und die Zukunft der Erde ist gerettet."  
  
Vegeta drehte sich zu dem Namekianer.  
  
"Die Zukunft der Erde interessiert mich nicht. Das habe ich Dir schon mal gesagt. Ich will nur, dass dein Kumpel Gott wird damit er uns helfen kann. Und ausserdem kann ich solche Hinterhoftyrannen wie diesen Garlic nicht ausstehen. Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann werde ich...."  
  
Sie wurden von einem erneuten Gongschlag unterbrochen. Die dritte Prüfung begann. Wieder erklärte der unermüdliche Mr. Popo:  
  
"Nun sein Zeit für letzte Prüfung. Ist Prüfung für Verstand. Ich Euch jetzt vorlesen werde drei Fragen. Kamisama persönlich hat Fragen ausgedacht. Wer die meisten richtig beantworten kann, gewinnt dritten Test."  
  
Popo hob einen weiteren Zettel.  
  
"Ich nun komme zu erste Frage:  
  
Ein reicher Mann möchte es,  
  
ein armer Mann hat es,  
  
ein toter Mann verzehrt es.  
  
Was ist das?"  
  
  
  
Popo schwieg. Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille fingen die einzelnen Gruppen an, heftig über des Rätsels Lösung zu diskutieren.  
  
"Was soll denn das für 'ne Scheiss Frage sein?" Vegeta war verwirrt.  
  
"Das ist ein Rätsel."  
  
Der Saiyajin stöhnte frustriert.  
  
"Das ist ja schon wieder so eine Idiotie."  
  
Aber Fluchen brachte sie nicht weiter. Alle zermarterten sich den Kopf, bis Beelzebub ein Licht auf ging.  
  
"Ich weiss es. Es ist das, was Menschen am besten können und Saiyajins im Kopf haben.  
  
"Und, was ist es nun?" hakte Vegeta nach.  
  
Beelzebub wollte diesmal kein Risiko eingehen. Er ging direkt zu Mr. Popo und flüsterte diesem die Lösung ins Ohr. Dann erst teilte er sein Wissen mit seinen Begleitern.  
  
Mr. Popo verkündete:  
  
"Der Bewerber Piccolo hat richtig gelöst erste Frage. Jetzt ich komme zu zweiter Frage:  
  
  
  
Ich war niemals, ich werde immer sein.  
  
Niemand hat mich je gesehen, niemand wird es jemals.  
  
Und doch vertraut jeder, der auf dieser Weltkugel lebt und atmet auf mich.  
  
Was ist das?"  
  
  
  
Wieder überlegten alle. Aber diesmal wollte auch dem schlauen Beelzebub keine vernünftige Antwort einfallen. Schliesslich stand Garlic auf und verkündete die Lösung. Jetzt hing alles von der letzten Frage ab.  
  
Popo las noch einmal vor. Nun würde sich entscheiden, wer als Sieger aus dem Wettbewerb hervorginge.  
  
"Hier sein letztes Rätsel. Es sein ganz besonders schwer.  
  
  
  
"Wer es haben will kann es nicht leicht bekommen  
  
Wer es leicht geben könnte tut es oft nicht.  
  
Obwohl es nicht viel kostet kann es niemand kaufen.  
  
Es hat die Macht zu beflügeln oder zu lähmen.  
  
Es ist der Lohn aller Mühen."  
  
  
  
Dieses Rätsel hatte es wirklich in sich, es sahen sich Helden wie Gegner ratlos an. Nach einer Stunde war man noch kein Stückchen weiter gekommen.  
  
"Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer, was das sein soll." musste selbst Beelzebub zugeben. Aber es gab ja immer noch Alpha und den Supercomputer. Wieder wurde der Transmitter benutzt.  
  
"Was?" rief Alpha, als der ehemalige Oberteufel ihm ihr Problem erklärt hatte. "Was macht ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was das sein soll. Ich bin nur der Administrator. Ich bin nicht dazu da, eure Probleme zu lösen. Ruft mich bitte nur an, wenn es wichtig ist und dem Endziel dient. Tschüss!"  
  
Beelzebub wollte ihm erklären, dass das womöglich Endziel davon abhing, aber Alpha hatte die Verbindung schon beendet. Sie mussten sich also auf ihren eigenen Verstand verlassen. Eine weitere Stunde brachte sie noch immer nicht weiter. Wenigstens sah die Gruppe um Garlic genauso ratlos aus wie sie selbst.  
  
"Macht was ihr wollt.", verkündete Vegeta, der das Ratespiel längst leid war. "Ich jedenfalls vertrete mir mal kurz die Beine." Der Saiyajin verliess die zwei Namekianer. Ihm war nicht klar, wie die beiden stundenlang so ruhig bleiben konnten. Er brauchte Bewegung.  
  
"Ich weiss gar nicht, warum ich mir das eigentlich alles antue.", machte er seinem Unmut Luft.  
  
"Das frage ich mich auch.", sagte jemand aus dem Schatten einer Mauernische.  
  
Dort lehnte Garlic lässig an der Wand des Palastes.  
  
"Weißt du, Vegeta," sagte er, "Ich finde das hier auch alles völlig bescheuert. Aber ich will Gott werden. Und dafür muss ich den Wettbewerb gewinnen. Oder aber..."  
  
"Oder was?", fragte Vegeta, der eigentlich lieber seine ganze Wut an dem Konkurrenten ausgelassen hätte.  
  
"Oder ich nehme mir einfach den Thron.", antwortete der Bösewicht unumwunden.  
  
"Weißt du, ich könnte dabei Hilfe brauchen.", fuhr er fort. "Kompetente Hilfe. Diese zwei grünen Freaks da sind doch schwach, im Vergleich zu mir und dir. Ich weiss, dass du Dir etwas davon versprichst, wenn dieser Jungspund Gott wird, aber wenn ich Gott werde, könnte ich dir bestimmt auch zu dem verhelfen was du willst. Und ich könnte sehr grosszügig sein."  
  
"Warum sollte ich wollen, dass ein Arschloch wie du Gott wird?"  
  
Vegeta starrte Garlic angewidert an wie ein totes Tier.  
  
"Hast Du nicht neulich selbst gesagt, dass es dir egal sei, wer hier Gott wird? Was immer Dir dieser Piccolo versprochen hat. Ich gebe Dir noch viel mehr."  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht. Du kannst mir nicht geben, was ich haben will."  
  
Der Schurke lächelte.  
  
"Vielleicht kann ich dir dann ja etwas anderes anbieten? Was könnte sich ein Mann wie du wünschen? Hmmmm.... Wie wäre es mit Unsterblichkeit?"  
  
Vegeta stockte. Sein alter Traum. Und vielleicht wäre dieser Garlic wirklich dazu in der Lage, ihm das zu schenken, was ihm auf Namek verwehrt geblieben war. Als könnte Garlic seine Gedanken lesen fuhr er mit schmeichelnder Stimme fort.  
  
"Das würde dich zum mächtigsten Wesen im Universum machen, Vegeta. Du könntest jeden besiegen... Niemand könnte dir mehr das Wasser reichen."  
  
Das war es, was stets sein ganzes Denken und Streben ausgemacht hatte. Der Stärkste von allen zu sein. Stärker als alle anderen. Stärker als Kakkarot....  
  
Wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange blieb der Saiyajin vor dem gerissenen Tyrannen stehen.  
  
"Alles was du dafür tun musst, ist mir helfen, den alten Gott rauszuwerfen. Danach gehört das Universum uns. Wir werden alles beherrschen."  
  
Das klang alles so einfach. Und es war mehr nach dem Geschmack des stolzen Prinzen zu kämpfen, als lästige Spielchen mitzumachen. Plötzlich hielt er inne.  
  
"Wer sagt mir, dass ich dir trauen kann?"  
  
Garlic Lächeln wurde breiter.  
  
"Wer sagt dir, dass du ihm trauen kannst?"  
  
Er machte eine kurze Geste in Piccolos Richtung.  
  
"Unter uns gesprochen, Vegeta. Du und ich wir sind vom gleichen Schlag. Eine Krähe hackt der anderen kein Auge aus. Sind wir nicht sogar Brüder im Geiste, stolzer Prinz der Saiyajin? Wir beide wollen Macht um jeden Preis. Allein darum geht es. Wir würden alles tun, um an das Ziel unserer Wünsche zu gelangen. Ist es nicht so? Was könnte ich schon getan haben, was du nicht auch getan hast. Dieser Beelzebub mag sich ja um das Schicksal dieser kleinen unbedeutenden Menschen sorgen, aber du stehst doch über solchen Sentimentalitäten. Was interessiert es dich was aus der Erde wird, oder aus denen da?"  
  
Garlic deutete auf die Namekianer.  
  
Macht um jeden Preis. Garlic hatte recht, das hatte er immer gewollt. Und es stimmte, was hatte er, der Prinz der Saiyajin, mit dem Schicksal der Erde zu schaffen? Was interessierte es ihn, ob diese armseligen Kreaturen starben, die doch nur jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um sich über die stolze Rasse der Saiyajin lustig zu machen. Diese eingebildeten Wesen, die ihn immer nur gedemütigt hatten. Die ihn töten würden, sobald sie die Chance dazu hatten, wie dieser Zwerg Kulilin. Die Menschen hassten ihn doch sowieso. Ein Bild stieg vor seinem geistigen Auge auf.  
  
Bulma.  
  
Sie hasste ihn nicht. Das musste er zugeben. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte dieses verrückte Weib einen Narren an ihm gefressen. Aber auch sie demütigte ihn fortwährend mit ihrer Freundlichkeit. Kulilin hatte ihn umbringen wollen, sie aber war noch perfider. Sie tötete auf Raten. Ein Weichei wollte sie aus ihm machen. Einen Waschlappen. Ja, sagte er sich, es ist mir egal was mit ihr geschieht.  
  
Etwas von dem was in Vegeta vorging, musste sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Garlic nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Ich glaube, wir können uns einigen."  
  
Wieder lächelte Garlic breit. Und ehe er es verhindern konnte merkte Vegeta, dass er das Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
  
  
Jaaaaa, liebe Leser. Da befindet sich unser aller Märchenprinz doch in einer vertrackten Lage. So mein Herzblatt, jetzt musst du dich entscheiden. Und der Ausgang des seltsamen Wettkampfes ist natürlich noch völlig offen.  
  
Ausserdem veranstaltet Ravana ein Gewinnspiel. Wer von Euch die Rätsel löst, dem winkt eine Nebenrolle in dieser oder eine Hauptrolle in einer noch zu schreibenden Story von mir. Und wehe, es benutzt mir dabei einer ein Lösungsbuch. Dann soll euch die Milch im Kühlschrank sauer werden. Ausserdem, das letzte Rätsel findet sich garantiert in keinem Buch. Hähä. Also, dann strengt mal Euren Grips ein bisschen an. Noch ein kleiner Tipp: Die Lösungswörter kommen alle im Text dieses Kapitels vor. Hilfreich, gell? So bin ich zu euch.  
  
  
  
!!!FLASH!!!  
  
DIES IST EINE VISUELLE HYPNOSE, DIE SIE SOFORT NACH DEM LESEN WIEDER VERGESSEN WERDEN. SIE HABEN DAS DRINGENE BEDÜRFNIS FÜR DIESE STORY EIN REVIEW ZU SCHREIBEN. SIE WOLLEN DAS UNBEDINGT. NICHTS KANN SIE DAVON ABHALTEN!!!  
  
!!!PUFF!!!  
  
Ravana: Praktisch, diese Blitzdingser von der IBftA  
  
Leser: Hey, was ist denn plötzlich mit mir los? Warum zieht denn der Mauszeiger gerade nach links unten?  
  
Ravana (kopfschüttelnd): Es ist schon schlimm, was manche Autoren alles machen, um an Kommis zu kommen. 


	12. How Do You Do It

Kapitel 11 - How do you do it?  
  
  
  
Muse: So, dann will ich nun mal endlich mit dem Schreiben anfangen. Lalalala.  
  
Ravana (sich von hinten anschleichend): So, Muse jetzt geht's dir an den Kragen. Kamehame-hahaha.  
  
Die Muse wird voll vom Kamehame-ha erwischt.  
  
Muse (verschwindet am Horizont.): Das war wieder mal ein Schuss in den Oooooooooooofen!!!!  
  
Ravana: So, das dürfte reichen. Ich lass' mir doch nicht von einer doofen Muse meine Geschichte wegnehmen. Soweit kommt's noch. Nicht bei meinem hohen APL.  
  
TheaEvanda: APL???  
  
Ravana (lässig): Autoren Power Level.  
  
TheaEvanda: Ah ja. Die Advanced Programming Language ist auch nur gut, nicht hoch.  
  
Ravana: Die dumme Muse dürfte jetzt in der nächsten Dimension sein und ich hab' meine Ruhe. Also Vorhang auf zur nächsten Runde...  
  
  
  
In einer kleinen Stadt...  
  
Es waren ungefähr acht Wochen vergangen seit die Travelling Carnival Show in dem Jungen ohne Erinnerung ein neues Mitglied gefunden hatte. Der Neuzugang hatte sich als regelrechter Segen erwiesen. Curry war sehr flexibel. Ob er nun an der Kasse mithalf, Werbezettel unter die Leute brachte oder am Trapez mitwirkte, es ging ihm alles leicht von der Hand. Ausserdem war er stets ruhig, hilfsbereit und bei jedermann beliebt. Nur leider wusste er immer noch nicht, wer er war oder wo er hergekommen war.  
  
Die Tochter der Kikkomons hatte jedoch einen regelrechten Narren an dem Jungen gefressen und ihm schien es ganz ähnlich zu gehen. Es gab kaum eine freie Minute, die die beiden jungen Leute nicht miteinander verbrachten. So bekamen sie auch bald den Spitznamen 'Die Unzertrennlichen'.  
  
Soy legte stets grossen Wert auf Currys Anwesenheit bei allen Unternehmungen, mit einer Ausnahme. Einkaufsbummel mit Freundinnen. Von diesen 'Frauennachmittagen' war jeder Mann strikt ausgeschlossen. Curry war dafür nicht ganz undankbar, denn Fräulein Kikkomon, die ansonsten ein prima Kumpel war, mutierte bei solchen Anlässen immer zu einem kichernden, albernen Etwas, das er kaum wiedererkannte. Und ihre Freundinnen waren keinen Deut besser. Es war offensichtlich: Wenn Mädchen in der Gruppe auftraten, waren sie einfach unerträglich.  
  
Also verbrachte der junge Gaukler solche Nachmittage lieber allein. Auch diesen Nachmittag. Die Travelling Carnival Show lagerte unweit einer kleinen Stadt, namens Peachvillage. Die letzten Auftritte waren finanziell sehr lohnend gewesen und nun gönnten sich alle ein paar freie Tage in denen man nichts tat, als das Leben zu geniessen. Während Soy das Leben mit ihren Freundinnen genoss, nahm sich Curry vor, die Stadt auf eigene Faust zu erkunden.  
  
Aber Peachvillage bot nichts, was für den jungen Mann sonderlich interessant gewesen wäre. Alle nennenswerten Aktivitäten in diesem Ort spielten sich auf dem Marktplatz ab. Aber auch der war enttäuschend. Ausser ein paar Konfektionsgeschäften, -in einem erspähte er gerade noch rechtzeitig Soy, die mit ihren Freundinnen anscheinend über den Kauf eines Kleides palaverte, während Curry den strategischen Rückzug antrat- einer Bäckerei, einem Supermarkt, einem Gasthaus und einer Apotheke boten sich dem Besucher nicht viele Möglichkeiten, sein Geld auf amüsante Weise unter die Leute zu bringen. Curry sah sich nach etwas um, dass den langweiligen Nachmittag interessanter machen könnte. Auf der Suche nach Zerstreuung wanderte er ziellos durch den Ort.  
  
In einer kleinen Gasse sah er etwas, dass ihn zum stehenbleiben veranlasste. Drei Knaben, die etwa zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt sein mochten, umringten einen etwas kleineren schmächtigeren Jungen, der sichtlich eingeschüchtert schien. Der größte der drei Lausbuben schubste gerade den kleineren, der stolperte und hinfiel. Das sorgte bei den andern Buben sichtlich für Erheiterung. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Curry ihr Opfer sogar. Der Junge war aus ihrer Truppe. Er mochte etwa neun oder zehn Jahre alt sein. Curry kannte ihn nicht besonders gut, denn das Kind war stets schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Seine Eltern waren irgendwie mit den Kikkomons verwandt.  
  
Wenn sich der junge Mann auch sonst an alles perfekt anpasste, die multiplen Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen der Gaukler untereinander waren nach wie vor ein Enigma für ihn. Das Gauklerkind musste etwas ähnliches im Sinne gehabt haben wie er selbst und dann diesen Bengeln in die Hände gefallen sein.  
  
Ohne zu zögern betrat Curry die Gasse. Nicht das es wichtig war, ob der arme Kleine ein Bekannter oder ein Fremder war. Der Ausdruck der Angst auf seinem Gesicht, als einer der Bengel drohend die Faust hob, reichte aus um Curry in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
"Ihr scheiss Zigeuner seit doch alle gleich. Du kleiner Nigger kannst jetzt was erleben."  
  
Die Faust war im Begriff auf ihrem Ziel zu landen, als sie auf einmal einen unerwarteten Widerstand spürte. Nicht nur, dass jemand den Schlag blockte. Der Junge fühlte sich gleichwohl am Hemd gepackt und hochgehoben. Seine Füsse verloren den Kontakt zum Boden und vor seiner Nase schwebte das wütende Gesicht eines lilahaarigen jungen Mannes.  
  
"Lass sofort den Jungen in Ruhe, du feige Ratte.", sagte Curry, der den Angreifer noch immer fest im Griff hatte.  
  
Und ganz plötzlich sah der eben noch so siegessichere Rowdy die Rollen vertauscht. Angst malte sich nun auf seinem Antlitz.  
  
"Ey!", jammerte er, "Lass mich sofort runter."  
  
Curry kam dieser Aufforderung nach. Allerdings ohne den Arm zu senken. Der Raufbold fiel unsanft auf seinen Allerwertesten und starrte den Älteren verdutzt an. Dann entschied er, dass die neue Situation einen strategischen Rückzug erforderte. Hastig rappelte er sich auf und gab Fersengeld. Seine Freunde hatten angesichts der plötzlichen Bedrohung gleichfalls das dringende Bedürfnis, den Ort des Geschehens schnellstmöglich zu verlassen.  
  
Kurz darauf waren nur noch die beiden Gaukler in der Gasse. Der Kleine sass noch immer am Boden. Er zitterte ein wenig und sah zu seinen Retter auf.  
  
"D-danke.", murmelte er leise.  
  
"Keine Ursache", Curry beugte sich zu dem Kind herab. "Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Der Junge nickte. Er erhob sich und klopfte sich den Strassenstaub von den Sachen.  
  
"Was wollten diese Schläger denn von dir?"  
  
"Na, sie h-hassen Leute wie uns.", kam die kleinlaute Antwort.  
  
"Leute wie uns? Du meist Gaukler. Das verstehe ich nicht. Warum sollten sie uns hassen?"  
  
Die Stimme des Jungen klang belegt, als er weiter sprach. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Curry wusste, dass der Kleine nicht gern redete. Er stotterte wohl, und wenn man ihn etwas fragte, schrak er jedesmal förmlich in sich zusammen.  
  
"Sie h-hassen uns eben.... Dann sagen sie so S-sachen über uns, dass wir stehlen und die L-leute betrügen. ... U-und d-das wir schmutzig wären u-und uns nicht waschen würden..." Die Stimme des Jungen erstarb. Curry blickte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
"Und was sagen sie noch?"  
  
"S-sie geben uns Schimpfnamen und sagen, d-das wir zu faul sind um richtig zu a-arbeiten. D-dabei machen wir doch richtige Arbeit. A-aber das wissen die nicht. D-die n-nenen uns N-nigger u-und G-gypsies, so als wären sie was b-besseres."  
  
Die nächsten Worte den Kindes versetzten dem jungen Mann einen Schock.  
  
"Ich hasse es, G-gaukler zu sein! W-wenn ich gross bin w-will ich was a- anderes machen. Ich bin dann reich u-und hab ganz viele F-freunde.  
  
"Das darfst du nicht sagen. Du hast doch Freunde. Du hast doch deine Familie. Sicher sind wir von der Travelling Carnival Show nicht so reich wie andere, aber das ist doch kein Grund, uns zu hassen."  
  
Der Junge starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Curry seufzte. Das Selbsbewusstsein des Kleinen war lausig. Am Besten war es, das verstörte Kind erst einmal nach Hause zu bringen. Während sie durch Peachvillage liefen, fiel dem jungen Mann etwas ein.  
  
"Ist das schon öfter passiert, das andere Jungs dich verhauen wollten?", fragte er seinen Begleiter.  
  
Der Knabe zögerte kurz und nickte dann. Curry begriff es nicht. Warum konnten andere Kinder nur so gemein sein? Und wieso sagten die Leute alle diese bösartigen Sachen über die Gaukler? Sie taten doch kein Unrecht. Im Gegenteil die Shows erheiterten die Menschen und machten ihnen Freude. Wer also hasste die Gaukler?  
  
Die Antwort auf diese Frage sollte Curry schneller bekommen, als ihm lieb war. Sie bogen um eine Hausecke und sahen sich plötzlich von ein paar Halbstarken umringt. Hinter der Gruppe auf der andern Strassenseite standen drei wohlbekannte Jungen.  
  
"Da sind sie", rief der Junge, der gerade eben unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit dem Strassenpflaster gemacht hatte, den Jugendlichen zu. Die Halbstarken waren zu siebt. Sie machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Absicht. Sie umkreisten die beiden Gaukler und grinsten bedrohlich.  
  
"Wenn das nicht die kleinen Nigger mit der grossen Klappe sind.", spottete der eine. Der kleine Junge versteckte sich schutzsuchend hinter Curry, der die Fäuste ballte.  
  
"Denkste du kannst unsere meinen kleinen Bruder verhauen, Nigger? Aber jetzt biste am Arsch."  
  
"Ich habe niemanden geschlagen.", verteidigte sich Curry ruhig. "Im Gegenteil, diese Bengel da drüben haben den Jungen hier angegriffen. Ich habe ihnen nur gesagt, dass sie das lassen sollen."  
  
"Habta gehört Jungs? Der Nigger, denkt er kann unsern Kindern was sagen." Die offensichtlichen Schläger lachten und schlossen den Kreis noch enger um die beiden Jungen.  
  
"Hört doch zu.", Curry hob die Hände, "Wir möchten keinen Ärger. Lasst uns doch einfach unserer Wege gehen."  
  
"Den Ärger habt ihr aber schon, ihr dreckiges Pack.", sagte einer, der der Anführer der Gruppe zu sein schien. Er stand nun direkt vor Curry.  
  
"Zu spät, Nigger."  
  
Dann schlug er zu. Aber er traf nicht. Aber dafür traf ihn etwas, nämlich Currys Fuss. Irgendwie schaffte es der Gaukler allen Schlägen auszuweichen und das, obwohl sieben Leute auf ihn einschlugen. In diesem Augenblick handelte der junge Mann reflexartig. Er bewegte sich mit der ihm eigenen unglaublichen Schnelligkeit und Kraft. Zu spät bemerkten die Halbstarken, dass sie sich den falschen Gegner ausgesucht hatten. Es dauerte keine Minute und die Angreifer lagen mit verrenkten Gliedmassen und gebrochenen Nasen am Boden.  
  
Curry hatte keine Zeit, sich über die eigenen Fähigkeiten zu wundern. Zwar waren diese Kerle kein Problem mehr, aber er wollte nicht abwarten bis sie möglicherweise Verstärkung bekamen und der Ärger noch grösser wurde.  
  
"Komm."  
  
Er zog den kleinen Jungen mit sich, der ihn staunend und bewundernd anstarrte.  
  
"W-wie h-hast du das gemacht?", fragte der Kleine.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht genau.", musste der Angesprochene zugeben.  
  
"Ich habe, wie es aussieht, Kampfsport gemacht. Ich erinnere mich sogar wieder an einiges."  
  
Er lachte. Endlich war ein Teil seines Gedächtnisses wieder da. Zwar hatte es nichts mit Personen oder Orten zu tun, aber er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder genau an einige Bewegungsabläufe und Katas und sogar wie einige dieser Techniken hiessen. Es war als wäre mit der Erinnerung seines Körpers auch ein Teil seines Geistes wieder erwacht. In seinem inneren Freudentaumel drang es kaum in sein Bewusstsein, das der Kleine ihn mit einem Ausdruck grenzenloser Verehrung ansah.  
  
"Du bist der stärkste Mann der Welt."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Du bist so stark. Dich kann keiner verhauen. Kann ich das auch lernen? B- bitte, bitte. Ich will das auch können. Ich will so stark sein wie du."  
  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob das geht.", meinte Curry zweifelnd.  
  
Dann sah er wie sich Enttäuschung im Gesicht des kleinen Jungen ausbreitete.  
  
Moment. Das könnte die Gelegenheit für den Jungen sein, endlich etwas Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln. Ausserdem schadet es nicht, wenn er sich ein bisschen verteidigen kann. Täusche ich mich, oder hat er gerade weniger gestottert? Ja. Dieses Kind braucht eine Beschäftigung. Ich muss ihm einfach helfen. Und vielleicht kommt ja dabei sogar meine Erinnerung wieder.  
  
"Also gut, Kleiner, ich versuche, dir etwas beizubringen. Aber du musst wissen, dass es nicht einfach ist, Kämpfen zu lernen. Das erfordert viel Übung.  
  
"Ich mache alles, was du sagst. Toll!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal ging der Kleine aus sich heraus und umarmte Curry stürmisch.  
  
"Dann gewinne ich alle Turniere und eines Tages bin ich dann der stärkste Mann der Welt."  
  
Curry lachte über diesen kindlichen Enthusiasmus.  
  
"Bis dahin wird es aber noch ein weiter Weg, Sataan. Ein sehr weiter."  
  
  
  
Jaa, liebe Leser. Endlich durfte also auch Trunks ein paar Schurken vermöbeln. Und ein zukünftiger Weltmeister steht am Ausgangspunkt seiner Karriere.  
  
Ravana: So, meine lieben Leser, geht ein vernünftiger Handlungsverlauf. Da braucht man keine unsinnigen Romanzen.  
  
Eine Hand legt sich auf Ravanas Schulter...  
  
Eine wohlbekannte Stimme: Ravana, tz tz tz, du warst ein sehr böses Mädchen. Das war nicht nett.  
  
Ravana: Oh,oh. (schluckt) Hallo Muse. Ähh, wie hast Du denn meine Attacke überlebt?  
  
Muse (schüttelt tadelnd das Haupt): Du hast vergessen, dass ich eine DBZ Muse bin. Kein Angriff aus Dragonball kann mir etwas anhaben. Dafür beherrsche ich alle Techniken perfekt. Und jetzt wollen wir mal sehen wie gut dein APL tatsächlich ist, meine Liebe.  
  
Ravana: Oh je, da waren sie wieder meine drei Probleme. Rechtschreibkorrektur, Dateiformatierungen und ... eine Muse, die gerade Energie für eine Genkidama sammelt. Eine mächtig grosse Gekidama. Ich muss leider kurz weg Leute, ich hab soeben noch was ganz wichtiges zu erledigen...  
  
Ravana verschwindet rennend in einer Staubwolke.  
  
Muse: So, jetzt fang ich aber endlich an. 'APL'! Lächerlich! Ich bin die mächtigste Muse im Universum! Ich kriege meine Liebesgeschichte.  
  
  
  
12 - How do you do it - die zweite  
  
In Daisytown, dem schönsten keinen Städtchen auf Gottes schöner Erde genau dort wo es kracht...  
  
Son Goku und Son Gohan sahen einander vielsagend an. Dann sahen sie zu der amazonenhaften Breakfast. Danach schweifte ihr Blick zu dem sanftmütigen Mr. Dinner. Dann wieder hinüber zu der Frau vor ihnen. Und wieder zurück zu Mr. Dinner. Und schliesslich wieder zu der Bewaffneten. Und wieder zu ihm. Und wieder zu ihr. Sie. Er. Sie. Er. Sie... Den beiden Zeitreisenden ging ein Licht auf.  
  
"Das sind doch...", flüsterte Son Goku.  
  
"Is nich' war...", murmelte auch sein Sohn.  
  
"Was gibt's denn da zu glotzen?" wurden die Beiden prompt angeherrscht. Breakfast lud ihr Gewehr.  
  
"Äh, gar nichts", wehrte der Deputy ab.  
  
"Ja, eigentlich gar nichts", bekräftigte der Sheriff lahm.  
  
"Dann hört auf, so dämlich zu starren als wärt ihr vom Dinosaurier überrannt worden. Verdammt!"  
  
"Ja, Ma'm", sagten die beiden Saiyajins automatisch. Breakfast hatte das Gewehr schon wieder angelegt.  
  
Ein lauter Schuss krachte und die drei Männer duckten sich.  
  
"Hey, das ist doch kein Grund, auf uns zu schiessen." rief Hanuman in die Richtung des kriegerischen Weibes, das gerade erneut das Gewehr nach lud.  
  
"Mann! Ihr seid echt so bescheuert, wie ihr ausseht."  
  
Der leichte Wind bliess ihr die wilden Locken ins Gesicht, doch mit einer flotten Drehung des Kopfes wurde die blonde Mähne umgehend wieder hinter der Schulter plaziert.  
  
"Ich habe nicht auf euch geschossen, sondern auf die Dose. Wenn ich auf euch geschossen hätte, hätte auch ich getroffen. Zum Teufel!"  
  
Sie drehten sich um. Die Dose zierte nun in der Mitte ein grosses Loch.  
  
"Oh, Prima!" sagte Mr Dinner. "Da kann man jetzt bestimmt ein schönes Vogelhäuschen draus bauen."  
  
Dann nieste er.  
  
"Hatschie!"  
  
"Gesundheit! Verdammt!"  
  
"Danke sehr."  
  
"Also, wie nun?" Breakfast war ungehalten. "Braucht ihr jetzt Schiessstunden, oder was ist los?"  
  
Die beiden Saiyajins tauschten wieder vielsagende Blicke.  
  
"Was ist jetzt? Sind wir hier bei 'Schweig dich tot', oder was? Verflucht!"  
  
"Also...", Son Goku kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er war selten unentschlossen, was Entscheidungen betraf aber diese Situation überforderte ihn ein wenig.  
  
"Nun, eigentlich brauchen wir-", Hanuman spürte ein leichtes Zupfen am Ärmel. Diesmal war es der Waffenhändler.  
  
"Bitte, Hanuman," flüsterte er leise. "nimm ihr Angebot an. Wenn nicht für euch, dann für mich. Ich warte schon seit Jahren auf eine Gelegenheit, sie kennenzulernen. Das ist endlich meine Chance."  
  
"Ich weiss ja nicht-"  
  
"Bitte!"  
  
Son Goku stand vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Wenn die beiden tatsächlich die Eltern ihrer Freundin Lunch waren, was war dann am besten zu tun?  
  
Wenn wir jetzt eingreifen, dann kommen sie vielleicht nicht zusammen und Lunch wird nie geboren. Oder sie kommen möglicherweise nicht zusammen, wenn wir nichts tun. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?  
  
Langsam begriff der Saiyajin, warum die Zeitkontrolle diese vielen Vorschriften hatte.  
  
"Bitte."  
  
Son Gokus gutes Herz traf die Entscheidung für ihn. Er sah in Mr. Dinners flehende Augen und seufzte.  
  
"OK, Breakfast. Ich glaube wir können deine Hilfe brauchen."  
  
"Das glaube ich auch. Zur Hölle!"  
  
Sie sah fachmännisch auf das Einschussloch in Bobs Hut, der immer noch im Staub lag.  
  
Son Goku lachte entschuldigend und ein wenig verlegen als er ihrem Blick folgte. Breakfast schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und ihr wollt euch mit den Sandteufeln anlegen? Ihr seid entweder mächtig mutig oder mächtig beknackt. Ich tippe auf letzteres. Verdammt!"  
  
Sie musterte die beiden ungleichen Krieger.  
  
"Also, gut. Ihr habt's echt bitter nötig. Dann fangen wir mal an. Wisst ihr Schwachköpfe wie man eine Waffe hält?"  
  
Sie verneinten.  
  
"Also gut, dann fangen wir beim Urschleim an. Nehmt eure Knarren." Die Saiyajins taten wie ihnen geheissen.  
  
"Hey du?" sie fokussierte Mr. Dinner.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Die Sternchen, die in seinen Augen funkelten, waren kaum zu übersehen.  
  
"Willst du mitmachen? Wenn nicht, geh aus dem Weg. Gleich gibt's hier nämlich blaue Bohnen. Verdammt!"  
  
"Ja", hauchte er freudestrahlend und suchte sich dann ein Plätzchen etwas abseits auf einer alten, windschiefen Holzbank.  
  
"Sie hat mich bemerkt! Sie hat sogar mit mir gesprochen!"  
  
Son Goku sah verwundert zu, wie der verliebte Waffenhändler förmlich zu dem Bänkchen schwebte. Ob das auch eine Art war, Fliegen zu lernen?  
  
"Ein Schuss vor seine Füsse riss den Saiyajin abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Hier wird aufgepasst, verstanden! Und nicht Löcher in die Luft geschaut. Kapisce?"  
  
"Hai, Hai", bemühte sich der Saiyajin schnell zu antworten, denn in ihrer Waffe waren bestimmt noch mehr Schuss, die er nicht kennenlernen wollte.  
  
"Fein!"  
  
Die Schützin hatte in der Zwischenzeit Gewehr gegen Pistole eingetauscht. Sobald sie sicher war, dass ihre Schüler genau zuhörten, begann sie, die Handhabung von Handfeuerwaffen zu erklären. Der Sheriff und sein Deputy erhielten eine detaillierte Erläuterung, wie man eine Pistole hielt und was beim Schiessen zu beachten war. Als sie fertig war, mussten es die beiden "Greenhorns", wie Breakfast sie bald nannte, es noch einmal mit dem Schiessen versuchen.  
  
"So, nachdem ihr nun wisst wie's geht, ist das ganze nur noch ein Kinderspiel. Nimm dir die rechte Dose vor Hanuman, und Kid schiesst auf die in der Mitte. So Anlegen! Zielen!... Hey, Hanuman, ich habe doch gesagt, nicht das linke Auge zukneifen. Kid du hältst den Kopf schief... Gerade halten hab ich gesagt. Verdammt!"  
  
Sie schossen.  
  
"Das war ja meilenweit daneben. Wenn ihr das mit euren Gegnern macht, haben die was zu lachen. Aber vielleicht habt ihr Glück und dann erkälten sie sich vom Luftzug und sterben an Lungenentzündung, bevor das Gefecht zu Ende ist. Das sich Männer aber auch immer so dumm anstellen müssen... los noch mal. Und diesmal richtig. Anlegen! Zielen!..."  
  
PENG!  
  
"Nein, was macht ihr denn da, ihr Schwachköpfe. Die Dose, nicht der Baum dahinter! Zur Hölle! Los noch mal!"  
  
PENG!  
  
"Meine Rinder sind ja intelligenter als du, Schwachkopf! Nicht die Augen zusammenkneifen. Und denkt, zum Teufel noch eins an den Rückstoss.  
  
PENG!  
  
"Meine Grossmutter schiesst besser als du! Verdammt!"  
  
...  
  
Die Stunden vergingen, es wurde Abend. Noch immer hörte man es vom Übungsplatz knallen und rufen. Es wurde Nacht. Schliesslich war es so dunkel, dass man nichts mehr sehen konnte. Die Saiyajins stellten fest, dass sie einiges gelernt hatten. Obszöne Schimpfwörter zum Beispiel. Aber das Schiessen? Ja, das war eine ganz neue Erfahrung.  
  
Erschöpft packte das seltsame Quartett zusammen. Son Gohan gähnte längst und selbst die dynamische Breakfast zeigte erste Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.  
  
Sie sass resigniert auf einem grossen Stein und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.  
  
"Das wird nix. Die sind unfähig. Ich geb's auf! Verdammte Axt!"  
  
"Wenigstens hat Kid einmal das Fass getroffen", versuchte Mr. Dinner sie vorsichtig aufzumuntern.  
  
"Morgen ist doch auch noch ein Tag. Da könnt ihr es ja noch einmal versuchen." fuhr er fort.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle noch auf einen Whisky und ein ordentliches Steak mit zu mir kommt.  
  
"Whisky und Steak? Zum Teufel, da sag ich nicht nein!"  
  
"Oh ja, was zu Essen ist eine grossartige Idee. Ich hab Hunger."  
  
Son Gohan warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu, der 'Du hast immer Hunger.' sagte.  
  
Keine Viertelstunde später sass die ganze Gruppe auf Mr. Dinners grosser Veranda. Während der Hausherr in der Küche das Abendessen zubereitete, nutzte Breakfast die Zeit und putzte ihre zahlreichen Gewehre und Pistolen. Zwischen ihr und den anderen stand auf einem kleinen Tischen ein Flasche Whisky, aus der sie sich schon zum zweiten mal einschenkte. Son Gohan fielen fast die Augen zu.  
  
"Warum fragst du nicht Mr. Dinner, ob du dich ein bisschen hinlegen kannst. Wir sagen dir einfach Bescheid, wenn es was zu Essen gibt." sagte sein Vater.  
  
"In Ordnung."  
  
Son Gohan stand auf und trottete ins Innere des Hauses. Die Draussengebliebenen verbrachten einige Minuten schweigend. Schliesslich brach Breakfast die Stille.  
  
"Du bist also der neue Sheriff von Daisytown. Richtig?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Son Goku streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus und starrte zu den Sternen, die hoch oben am nächtlichen Firmament strahlten. Was Chichi jetzt wohl gerade machte? Gar nichts, begriff er, denn sie war ja noch nicht einmal geboren. Es war ein seltsam bedrückendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass alle Freunde und Bekannte nicht existierten. Er wünschte sich nach Hause. Bevor er trübsinnig werden konnte, riss ihn Breakfast aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Hey, Sheriff. Hier, trink einen Whisky auf die Gesundheit. Es gibt nichts Besseres nach einem harten Tag."  
  
Sie hatte ihr Glas schon wieder gefüllt und hielt ihm ein weiteres hin. Er nahm es und schnupperte an dem Getränk. Beissender Geruch stieg ihm im die Nase. Er schrak zurück.  
  
"Hast du etwa noch nie Whisky getrunken, Hanuman? Das glaub ich einfach nicht. Du kannst nicht schiessen und Whisky trinkst du auch nicht, wahrscheinlich hast du noch nicht mal ein Pferd. Und du willst Sheriff sein?"  
  
"Ich hab's mir nicht ausgesucht."  
  
"Ich hab davon gehört. Ist schlimm, was mit Joshua passiert ist. War ein guter Junge. Schade um ihn."  
  
Sie hob ihr Glas.  
  
"Was solls, so ist das Leben. Ist eine tödliche Angelegenheit. Los trinken wir", forderte sie ihn auf.  
  
"Auf den alten und den neuen Sheriff von Daisytown."  
  
Sie setzte das Gefäss an und leerte es in einem Zug. Er tat es ihr gleich. Und begann heftig zu husten.  
  
"Du hast das wirklich noch nie getrunken, oder?"  
  
Sie klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Son Goku musste zugeben, sie hatte einen kräftigen Schlag.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhai! Noch nie."  
  
"Na dann wird's aber Zeit. Los, gleich den nächsten drauf."  
  
Sie goss sein Glas wieder voll.  
  
"Lieber nicht."  
  
Sie musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Merk dir eins, Hanuman. Was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen stärker. Verdammt!"  
  
Son Goku stutzte.  
  
"Das Zeug macht einen stärker?"  
  
"Wenn ich es dir sage. Trink noch einen, dann merkst du's schon."  
  
Sie grinste herausfordernd.  
  
"Also, gut."  
  
Sie tranken wieder. Diesmal wusste Son Goku schon worauf es ankam und verschluckte sich nicht.  
  
"Na siehste, schon besser."  
  
Sie hatte recht. Er fühlte sich wirklich stärker. Eine angenehme Wärme kribbelte die Kehle hinab und machte sich im Magen breit. Ein seltsames Wohlgefühl strömte durch seinen Körper. Breakfast schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Sie lächelten sich an.  
  
"Na, hab ich zuviel versprochen?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Na, dann. Noch einen."  
  
Sie füllte auf.  
  
"Zum Wohl!"  
  
Sie leerten die Gläser mit einem Schluck. Wieder genoss Son Goku die Wärme. Es war ein bisschen so, wie die Verwandlung zum Supersaiyajin, all diese Energie die er fühlte, und doch war es anders. Vor allem aber sehr angenehm. Warum hatte ihm Chichi noch nie etwas davon gezeigt?  
  
"Das Zeuch iss schpitze."  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass ihm das Reden schwerfiel, aber was machte das, wo er sich doch so stark fühlte. Geradezu unbesiegbar.  
  
"Los gib ma noch was rübber.", forderte er die Frau neben ihm auf.  
  
"Mann!", sie sah belustigt herüber, "Du bist mir ja einer. Erst willste ums Verrecken nischt trinken un' jetz' kriegse nich genuch davon. Verdammt!"  
  
Sein in der Zwischenzeit benebelter Verstand, registrierte nur am Rande, dass seine Trinkgenossin in einem ähnlichen Zustand war wie er.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und wieder war der Inhalt zweier Gläser in ihren Kehlen verschwunden. Und dann folgte eine weitere Runde. Und noch eine.  
  
"Wir sollten vielleicht ein bissel vorsischtisch sein.", lallte sie nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die Flasche, die jetzt nur noch ein paar klägliche Tropfen enthielt.  
  
"Immerhin geht des hier auf'n nücher'n Magen un' wir hätt'n besser bis nach'm Ess'n gewartet."  
  
"Wieso, uns geht's doch gut." Er fühlte sich prächtiger als je zuvor. Er hätte die Welt umarmen können. Stattdessen umarmte er die einzige Person, die gerade anwesend war. Sein Kopf lag an ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Breakfast, du bis'n feiner Kumpel. Weisse? N' echt feiner Kumpel."  
  
Sie umarmte ihn ebenfalls fest.  
  
"Du bis' auch klasse, Sheriff. Du bis' swar 'ne Null wenn's ums Kämpfen geht, aber sons' bisse schon ok."  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
"Isch bin'n grossart'cher Kämpfer. Ich bin'er Beste im ganzen Universum, verschehste? Pass ma' nau auf."  
  
Er sprang auf und blieb schwankend in Kampfhaltung stehen.  
  
"Isch zeich dir jetz ma' meine Schpesialattacke."  
  
Er nahm die Hände zur Hüfte. Und ging ein Stück in die Knie.  
  
"Was soll'n das für'n Gehampel sein?"  
  
Er lehnte den Oberkörper ein Stück zurück. Zwischen seinen Händen formte sich ein Ball aus purer Energie.  
  
"KAAAAAAA - MEEEEEEE..."  
  
"Lass'och den Scheiss."  
  
"HAAAAAAA - MEEEEEEE..."  
  
Son Goku lehnte sich noch ein Stück zurück und machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten, bereit die Kraft des Angriffs zu entfesseln. Leider bemerkte er dabei nicht, dass direkt hinter ihm die Terasse endete.  
  
"HUUUUUUP!"  
  
Der Saiyajin hörte ein Krachen und fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Er starrte in die unendliche Schwärze des Nachthimmels, wo ein heller Energieball immer kleiner wurde und schliesslich wie eine Sternschnuppe im Nichts verschwand. Dann verdeckte etwas dunkles die Sterne. Breakfast beugte sich über das Geländer der Veranda, dass ein grosses Loch zierte.  
  
"Sieh'se, das hasse nu davon, dasse hier so bescheuert rumschprings'.  
  
Sie lachte.  
  
"Den Kampfstil Kenn'ch auch. Das is' die 'aldersschwache-Ente-Technik'. Kannse jetz mal wieda aufschtehn, oda was? Verdammich!"  
  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber seine Glieder versagten den Dienst.  
  
"Ne, geht nich.", musste er zugeben.  
  
"Na warte, isch will dir ma helfen." Breakfast beugte sich über das Loch im Geländer und streckte den Arm aus.  
  
"Mein Vader hat imma gesagt, wen'ne noch auf'm Boden liegen kanns', ohne dich fesuhalten, isses noch nisch so schlimm. Jetze komma und nimma meine Hand, dann zieh'sch disch hoch."  
  
In seinen Ohren klang das wie ein guter Plan.  
  
Er richtete sich auf, soweit er konnte und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
  
"Un jetz zie'sch disch hoch."  
  
Sie zog mir einem Ruck. Danach hatte Son Goku Gesellschaft auf dem Rasen. Breakfast lag kichernd auf ihm.  
  
"Ssu blöd. Isch wusse doch, dass'er Plan 'n Fehla hatte. Ssur Hölle!"  
  
Auf einmal ging das Licht an. Mr. Dinner und Son Gohan, der sich noch verschlafen die Augen rieb, starrten ebenfalls von der Veranda herab. Sie hatten das Brechen des Geländers gehört und waren hinausgelaufen um zu sehen, was vorgefallen war. Die Szene, die sich ihnen bot, schockte sie.  
  
"Was wird das denn?" rief Mr. Dinner alarmiert, als er seine Angebete eng umschlungen mit dem Sheriff sah.  
  
Er war am Boden zerstört. Sie in den Armen eines anderen Mannes. Dieser Hanuman kam daher und spannte ihm dreisst seine Liebste aus. Und das auch noch schamlos in aller Öffentlichkeit. Unter seiner Veranda. Aber er würde um diese Frau kämpfen. Sheriff hin oder her. Er würde sie Hanuman nicht so einfach überlassen. Schliesslich war sie die Liebe seines Lebens.  
  
Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten bestand die Öffentlichkeit aus ein paar Grillen und einem alten Uhu, der unbemerkt auf dem Dach sass und auf das Erscheinen seines Abendessens wartete. Son Gohan war entsetzt. War sein Vater verletzt? Hatte ihn jemand angegriffen? Warum lag er da am Boden und rührte sich kaum? Und warum kicherte die komische Frau so?  
  
Bei allem Zorn nahm sich der Waffenhändler einen Augenblick Zeit, um sich die Beiden auf dem Rasen genauer anzusehen. Dann besah er das Loch im Geländer und schliesslich fiel sein Blick auf eine leere Whiskyflasche, die zu seinen Füssen lag. Langsan begriff er, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Breakfast stemmte den Oberkörper hoch. Dass ihr dabei Son Gokus Rippen als Abstützfläche dienten, schienen weder er noch sie zu bemerken. Mit einiger Mühe drehte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Ey, Dinner, du Held! Kannsu mir ma helfen? Ich will nich die ganse Nacht auf dem Kerl da verbrin."  
  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie interessierte sich nicht für den Sherrif. Sofort eilte er an die Seite seiner Liebsten. Vorsichtig legte er sich ihren linken Arm um die Schulter und umfasste ihen Oberkörper. Sie umschlang seinen Hals. Sie war zu betrunken, um zu bemerken, welche Beschleunigende Wirkung diese Berührung auf Mister dinners Herzschlag hatte.  
  
Er zog sie hoch, bis sie, wenn auch unsicher, wieder auf eigenen Füssen stand. Weil ihr Gleichtsgewichtsinn seit dem Sturz von der Veranda jegliche Orientierung verloren zu haben schien, lehnte sie sich an ihren Helfer. Er war dankbar, dass es trotz des Lichtes aus dem Inneren des Hauses zu dunkel war, um zu Offenbaren, dass sich nun in seinem Gesicht eine Röte ausbreitete, die nicht auf übermässigen Alkoholgenuss zurückzuführen war. Ihre Locken strichen über seine Wange, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, bugsierte er die Betrunkene zum Haus hin. Als sie endlich an der Verandatür angekommen waren, richtete sie sich auf.  
  
"Weissu Dinner, du bis' ei'ntlich auch'n netta Kerl. Ausserdem hassu 'n an'enehes Rasierwasa."  
  
Sie küsste seine Wange.  
  
Die Beiden verschwanden im Haus. Es war Son Gohan überlassen, sich um seinen Vater zu kümmern, der noch immer am Boden lag und fasziniert, aber mit sehr glasigem Blick, zum nächtlichen Firmament starrte.  
  
Der Junge kniete sich neben den Liegenden. "Papa, was ist denn mit dir los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
"Mir gehs prima!"  
  
  
  
Jaa, Liebe Leser. Da hat sich der unerschrockene Son Goku mit dem tückischen Feind Alkohol angelegt und gleich eine dicke Niederlage einstecken müssen. Wie werden unsere Helden das wieder in Ordnung bringen und werden sich die Schiessstunden doch noch auszahlen? Und was wird aus Breakfast und Dinner? Verdammt!  
  
Liebe Kinder. Ravana sagt, der Konsum von Whisky ist schwer ungesund. Und Pistolen sind auch sehr gefährlich. Probiert das bitte nicht zu Hause in Euren Wohnzimmern aus. Mutti und Vati könnten echt sauer werden. Wartet mit dem Alkohol, bis ihr auf Parties eingeladen werdet, wo euch ein freundlicher Mitschüler das Zeug in die Hand drückt.  
  
Im übrigen wurden zur Produktion dieses Kapitels keine irgendwie gearteten Dosen gequält oder verletzt. 


	13. It's just my Imagination

Kapitel 13 - Its Just my Imagination

Vor 500 Jahren auf Gottes hübscher Schwebescheibe kurz vor einer wichtigen Entscheidung...

"Also, wie steht es, Vegeta? Wirst Du mit mir zusammenarbeiten?"

Garlic musterte den Mann vor ihm abschätzend und ein wenig unsicher. Zwar schien Vegeta überzeugt, aber dennoch war sich der Tyrann nicht sicher, ob der Fisch wirklich angebissen hatte. 

"Geht in Ordnung.", sagte der Prinz zu seiner Erleichterung. "Aber nur, wenn du mich unsterblich machst. Und wage es nicht, mich zu betrügen."

"Kein Problem, Vegeta. Sobald ich hier herrsche, bekommst du alles was du willst."

Wieder teilten die Beiden ein verschwörerisches Lächeln. Garlic streckte seine Hand aus.

"Schlag ein."

Vegeta ergriff Garlics Rechte. Nachdem die Männer so ihren Bund besiegelt hatten, fragte Vegeta:

"Also, wie sieht denn dein Plan aus? Was hast du nun vor?"

Garlic war geschmeichelt. Der Saiyajin verhielt sich genauso, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Insgeheim gratulierte er sich zu diesem grandiosen Fang.

"Oh, das ist recht einfach.", antwortete er. "Zuerst mischen wir diesen Wettbewerb auf. Wir schalten die Leute hier aus und dann verschaffen wir uns Zugang zum Palast. Und sollte dieser Gott Ärger machen wollen, dann zähle ich auf deine Hilfe. Wenn der alte Gott erst einmal aus dem Weg geräumt ist, dann sind wir beide am Ziel unserer Wünsche."

"Das klingt in der Tat einfach.", gab Vegeta zu. Er überlegte kurz.

"Aber wie willst du die anderen Teilnehmer und diesen Popo ausschalten?"

"Oh, das ist ganz simpel. Komm einfach mit und sieh es dir an."

Der winzige Usurpator setzte sich in Bewegung und begab sich zurück vor das Hauptportal, stets gefolgt von seinem neuen Verbündeten.

Beelzebub konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen, als er sah, wie sich Garlic und Vegeta näherten. Gemeinsam! Die beiden teilten ein identisches, bösartiges Grinsen. Hatte sich Vegeta etwa...? Nein, das war nicht möglich! Das konnte der Saiyajin nicht machen. So verantwortungslos konnte nicht einmal er sein. 

Er konnte.

Beelzebubs Verdacht wurde zur schrecklichen Gewissheit, als er Vegeta fragen hörte:

"Jetzt zeig mir schon, wie du sie fertig machen willst, Garlic. Ich habe mich lange genug hier gelangweilt."

"Vegeta!", Beelzebub sprang auf und starrte den Prinzen an. "Was machst du da?"

Vegeta erwiderte den Blick kalt.

"Tja, wie drücke ich es am besten aus? Das übliche, eben. Wir reissen die Weltherrschaft an uns. Ravana: "Narf!" 

Während des kurzen Wortwechsels hatte Garlic eine kleine schwarze Amphore unter seinem Mantel hervorgeholt. Piccolo erstarrte, als er das Gefäss erkannte.

"Garlic legte zwei Finger auf den Verschluss. Er wendete sich an den Saiyajin.

"Ein letztes noch, bevor wir anfangen. Öffne die Flasche. Dann kann das Spiel, unser Spiel, beginnen." Er streckte Vegeta die Flasche hin.

"Nein!", rief Beelzebub in einem verzweifelten Versuch, den Prinzen von seinem fatalen Tun abzubringen. "Das darfst du nicht. Das ist der Krug der Flüche, wenn du das einatmest wirst du so böse wie er."

"Ich weiss was das ist." konterte Vegeta und griff nach dem teuflischen Behältnis. "Hauptsache ich werde unsterblich."

Er betrachtete die Flasche noch einen kurzen Augenblick nachdenklich und zog dann entschlossen an dem Korken.

"Nein!", brüllt Beelzebub ein zweites Mal und wirft sich auf Vegeta. 

"Dann wirst du sein Sklave!"

Der Saiyajin pariert zwar den Angriff, aber das Fläschchen entgleitet seiner Hand und fliegt in hohen Bogen über die Plattform. Beide Männer springen gleichzeitig nach dem tückischen Gegenstand. Beelzebub greift nach der Flasche. Beinah kann er sie berühren. Doch gleichzeitig öffnet sich der schon gelockerte Korken, und schwarzer Rauch beginnt aus dem Behältnis zu strömen. Beelzebub hofft, die Gefahr abzuwenden, in dem er den Korken zurück stopft bevor der diabolische Krug sich ganz geöffnet hat. Nur eine Sekunde braucht er dafür. Eine Sekunde, die ihm sein Gegner nicht lässt. Vegetas Schulter rammt ihn und bringt den namekianischen Krieger für einen Augenblick aus dem Gleichgewicht. Der Saiyajin nutzt diese Chance und schliesst die nächste Attacke an.

"Zieh endlich Leine, du Idiot!", keucht er und tritt Beelzebub einmal kräftig vor die Brust. 

Der Namekianer wird hoch in die Lüfte geschleudert und endlich gleitet der Korken aus dem Verschluss. Der schwarze Qualm hüllt den Saiyajin ein. Er verbreitet sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit über die Plattform und erfasst jeden, der sich dort aufhält. Dann verschwindet der Rauch, so wie er gekommen ist und in der Luft schwebt, nun wieder sichtbar, noch immer der Prinz mit dem jetzt wieder geschlossenen Gefäss in der Hand.

Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte der Namekianer deutlich einen leider allzu bekannten unnatürlichen Glanz in seinen Augen erkennen, als der Saiyajin langsam auf den Grund der Ebene zurück glitt.

"Wie du befohlen hast, Garlic.", sagte der Prinz ausdruckslos, während er dem Tyrannen den Krug überreichte.

"Das hast du gut gemacht, Saiyajin. Bevor wir uns aber Gottes Thron holen, musst du noch diesen Störenfried ausschalten." 

Garlic wendete sich zu Beelzebub, der immer noch oberhalb der Plattform levitierte und fassungslos den Geschehnissen unter sich zusah. Mit einer herrischen Geste, gab der Tyrann seinen nächsten Befehl.

"Vegeta, töte ihn."

Für einen kurzen Moment hofft der Namekianer, dass der Saiyajin sich gegen Garlics finsteren Einfluss wehren kann. Das alles nur ein böser Traum ist. Aber der Prinz zeigt keine Anzeichen eines inneren Kampfes. Völlig gleichgültig fokussiert sein leerer Blick den ehemaligen Begleiter und er hebt in bekannter Manier den rechten Arm in einhaltgebietender Geste. Vor der angewinkelten Hand konzentriert er tödliche Ki-Kraft zu einem Ball aus gleissendem Licht. Schnell gewinnt das Geschoss an Umfang und Zerstörungskraft. Beelzebub ist sich bewusst, dass er dem Saiyajin, wenn dieser all seine Kraft einsetzt nicht gewachsen ist. Im Angesicht des nahen Todes erscheint ihm die ganze Situation immer bizarrer.

__

Aber so ist es doch damals nicht gelaufen! Das ist ja alles ganz falsch! Garlic hat gegen Gott gekämpft. Von der Unterstützung durch einen Saiyajin war da doch keine Rede!

Ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, seine Überlegungen zu Ende zu bringen, denn gleich wird der Prinz die vernichtende Kraft entfesseln, die in ihm ruht.

"Tu es endlich, Vegeta!", drängt Garlic. "Jetzt schiess schon."

"Hai!", der Angesprochene nickt. "Wie du befiehlst."

Beelzebub schliesst die Augen. Es ist vorbei. Schon hört er das Geschoss losrasen und...

dann einen erstaunten Schrei über die Ebene hallen. 

"Was zur Hölle- ?" 

Beelzebub reisst die Augen auf. Selbst die schnellen Sinne eines Namekianers können kaum die Geschwindigkeit erfassen, mit der Vegeta seinen Arm zur Seite dreht und gleichzeitig feuert. Aber nicht auf Beelzebub, sondern auf Garlic, der zu überrascht ist, um zu reagieren. Dann wird der Tyrann von dem blendenden Schein des Ki-Strahls eingehüllt. Das Geschoss erfasst den Bösewicht und treibt ihn einmal über die Plattform. Am Rande der Ebene bleibt er schliesslich verwundet liegen. 

Stöhnend richtete sich der Verletzte auf und sah den Saiyajin langsam auf sich zukommen.

"Warum hast du das getan? Du stehst doch unter meiner Kontrolle!"

Er hörte den Prinzen bösartig lachen.

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich so leicht in deine Hände begebe? Du wolltest mich beherrschen, aber das war wohl nichts. Ich lasse mich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Niemals wird mir irgend jemand seinen Willen aufzwingen. Jetzt nicht und auch nicht in Zukunft."

Der angeschlagene Tyrann konnte nicht fassen, was er hörte.

"Aber du hast doch die Macht der Flüche eingeatmet. Du wurdest doch böse."

Noch einmal lachte Vegeta. Diesmal amüsiert.

"Ja, ich habe es eingeatmet. Und es hätte vielleicht sogar funktioniert, Garlic. Wenn du nicht eine Kleinigkeit übersehen hättest."

"Aber, aber ... wie konntest du der Macht des Kruges widerstehen?"

"Weil ich so ein böser Junge bin. Begreifst du es immer noch nicht? Ich war schon vorher böse. Dein dämlicher Nebel hat da gar nichts geändert. Wenn man schon verderbt ist, kann einem ein so billiger Trick nichts mehr anhaben. Du kannst die Leute nur kontrollieren, weil du ihre Emotionen veränderst. Das setzt aber voraus, dass man vorher andere Emotionen hatte." 

Wieder lachte der Saiyajin. Beelzebub glaubte ein Spur Wahnsinn darin zu vernehmen.

"An meinen Prioritäten konntest du nichts ändern, weil ich schon vor langer Zeit gelernt habe, mit dem Bösen in mir zu leben. Merk dir eins Garlic, ein dahergelaufener Gartenzwerg wird niemals den Prinzen der Saiyajin kontrollieren. Im Gegenteil, für diese miese Tour bis du jetzt endgültig fällig."

Vegetas Haare und Aura strahlten auf einmal in einem goldenen Glanz.

"Aber, was... was, ist das?" konnte Garlic nur noch stammeln.

"Noch nie einen Supersaiyajin gesehen? Präge es dir gut ein, denn es ist das letzte was du sehen wirst, und jetzt spüre die ganze Wut eines Elitekriegers!"

Vegeta hatte den Verletzten erreicht. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte Garlic aufzustehen, aber es war zu spät. Über sich sah er das Gesicht des Prinzen, in dessen Handfläche sich erneut ein Ki - Blitz formte. Vegeta schrie und die Kugel schoss herab. 

Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Gebrüll verging der angeschlagene Schurke in dem sonnenhellen Licht. Nicht einmal Asche blieb von ihm zurück. Nur ein Krater zierte die Stelle, wo die zerstörerische Kraft gewütet hatte. Sobald der Bösewicht verschwunden war, wich auch der Einfluss des bösen Nebels von den Anwesenden. Alle schienen verstört und erschreckt.

Beelzebub, der alles mit angesehen hatte, näherte sich langsam Vegeta. Dessen Augen und Haare hatten nun wieder ihren normalen Farbton. Der Prinz hatte ihn einmal mehr überrascht.

"Es tut mir leid, Vegeta.", richtete er sein Wort an den Saiyajin, der noch immer auf den Krater starrte, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass der Tyrann endgültig vernichtet war. 

"Ich habe dich falsch eingeschätzt. Ich glaubte, du hättest uns verraten."

Vegeta sah auf und musterte Beelzebub mit einem eigentümlichen, nicht zu deutenden Blick.

__

Du hast keine Ahnung, Namekianer, wie nahe ich dran war. _Für einen Moment habe ich es beinahe selbst geglaubt._

"Was soll's." erwiderte er. "Ich an deiner Stelle hätte es vermutlich auch angenommen." 

Er sah Beelzebub noch immer durchdringend an.

"Dafür habe ich nicht gedacht, dass du versuchen würdest, mich vor dem Krug der Flüche zu retten. Aber ehrlich gesagt, es wundert mich schon, dass du nicht eher drauf gekommen bist. Hast du nicht selbst einmal Garlic mit dem gleichen Trick reingelegt?"

Beelzebub hob entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Ich habe wohl einfach nicht daran gedacht."

Der Saiyajin legte den Kopf schief.

"Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten wir einander beide falsch eingeschätzt."

"Ja, sieht so aus.", antwortete Beelzebub.

Dann wendete er sich um und sah nach Piccolo, der aus einiger Entfernung ihr Gespräch verfolgte. Er wollte zu dem verwirrten zukünftigen Gott gehen. Aber Vegeta hielt ihn auf. 

"Tu das nicht.", sagte der Saiyajin, der die Absicht seines Begleiters erkannte.

Wieder konzentrierte er seine Kraft zu einem Geschoss. Zum Entsetzten Beelzebubs richtete er es auf den jungen Namekianer.

"Rede sofort," herrschte er sein neues Opfer an. "Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, was hier gespielt wird."

Beelzebub verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte der verflixte Saiyajin jetzt wieder vor?

Piccolo hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Was meinst du?", fragte er verängstigt.

"Ich weiss, das du für Garlic gearbeitet hast." sagte Vegeta bestimmt.

"Was?", riefen beide Namekianer unisono.

"Pass auf, ich erklär's dir Piccolo." sagte der Saiyajin zu seinem Begleiter, ohne dabei dessen Alter Ego aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Als mir Garlic den Pakt anbot, nannte er mich "Prinz der Saiyajin". Dabei habe ich nur zweimal erwähnt, wer ich bin. Beim ersten Mal war ausser dir nur noch dieser Popo da, und der ist zufällig kein Klatschweib. Beim zweiten Mal war ausser uns nur er dabei. Jetzt frage ich dich, wie kann Garlic davon erfahren haben? Ich habe es ihm nicht erzählt, du sicher auch nicht. Dann bleibt ja nicht mehr viel Auswahl."

"Das ist bestimmt ein Missverständnis.", antwortete Beelzebub, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum Piccolo sie an Garlic verraten sollte. 

"Mann, du bist ja genauso dämlich wie Kakkarot. Der Kerl hat Garlic Informationen über uns gegeben. Und ich will jetzt wissen warum."

"Nein, das ist nicht war!", verteidigte sich der junge Namekianer. "Jemand anders muss uns belauscht haben. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun."

Aber der sture Prinz war nicht abzubringen.

"Garlic hat auch noch ein paar andere Sachen gewusst. Nämlich, dass ich gesagt habe, es sei mir egal, wer hier Gott wird." verkündete er. 

"Und das habt definitiv nur ihr zwei mitbekommen. Dieser Piccolo hat sich sowieso viel zu glatt verhalten, als du ihm von den Ereignissen der Zukunft erzählt hast. Er war ein bisschen zu wenig geschockt. Mir reicht's jetzt! Ich glaube, hier läuft eine mächtig grosse Verarsche und ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist. Ansonsten ist diese ganze Plattform fällig und dann ist es mir egal, ob das irgend einem Gott passt oder nicht."

Als Piccolo nicht reagierte, transformierte sich Vegeta ohne Umschweife erneut in den Status eines Supersaiyajin.

"Das ist deine letzte Möglichkeit."

Die Sekunden schienen sich unnatürlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Die Ruhe, mit der er sprach, zeigte deutlich dass der Saiyajin jederzeit bereit war, einen Sturm zu entfesseln, der alles mit sich reissen konnte. Beelzebub spürte instinktiv, das sein Begleiter entschlossen war, bis zum äussersten zu gehen.

"Ich habe es Garlic gesagt und ich sage es euch allen noch einmal, weil ihr es anscheinend nicht begreifen wollt.", fuhr Vegeta fort, nachdem Piccolo noch immer keine Anstalten machte seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

"Ich! Lasse! Mich! Nicht! Manipulieren! Wer das versucht, ist dran. Keine Spielchen mehr!"

Piccolo entspannte sich.

"Also, gut. Keine Spielchen mehr. Es ist vorbei."

Der junge Namekianer richtete sich zu seiner vollen Grösse auf. Er sah Vegeta und Beelzebub direkt in die Augen. 

Dann verblasste alles. Ganz langsam. Die anderen Gäste wurden durchscheinend und verschwanden. Alle Gegenstände lösten sich in weissem Rauch auf, bis nur noch der Palast auf einer ansonsten leeren Ebene blieb. Ausser den überraschten Zeitreisenden standen am Ende nur noch zwei Gestalten vor den Toren des Gebäudes. Piccolo und Mr. Popo.

"Es sieht so aus als wären wir ein wenig unachtsam gewesen, Schwestern.", sagte Mr. Popo.

"Ja, die beiden sind cleverer als wir dachten.", ertönte hinter Vegeta und Beelzebub eine Stimme. Dort stand der tot geglaubte Garlic, frisch und putzmunter.

Dem nicht genug, begannen sich auch diese drei Gestalten zu verändern. Jede erstrahlte in einem inneren Feuer, das schliesslich so unerträglich hell wurde, dass die beiden Beobachter den Blick abwenden mussten. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlugen, waren Popo, Piccolo und Garlic verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle standen jetzt drei sehr unterschiedliche Frauen in langen blauen Gewändern.

Eine war sehr jung. Sie schien eher Mädchen als Frau. In der linken Hand trug sie eine Spindel. 

"Ich bin Skuld, die Hüterin der Zukunft.", verkündete sie fröhlich.

"Und ich bin Werdandi, die Beschützerin der Gegenwart.", fügte die zweite Frau, die an Mr. Popos Platz stand, hinzu.

Sie war mittleren Alters und recht üppig gebaut. Langes, seidiges Haar fiel über ihre Schultern herab. Sie trug ein Weberschiffchen bei sich. Die dritte gesellte sich jetzt zu den anderen. Sie schien uralt zu sein. Runzeln bedeckten ihr Antlitz. Ihre Finger hielten einen scharfkantigen Gegenstand, den unsere beiden Helden, wären sie mehr mit häuslichen Tätigkeiten vertraut gewesen, unschwer als Fadentrenner hätten erkennen können.

"Ich bin Urd. Das Reich der Vergangenheit ist meine Sphäre."

Die Zeitreisenden waren für einen Moment sprachlos. Piccolo fasste sich als erster.

"Das alles war nur eine Illusion?"

"Yup.", bestätigte Skuld. "Die war gut, oder? Aber ihr wart auch lustig. Es war wirklich nett mit euch."

"Es war eine Prüfung.", übernahm Werdandi das Ruder. "Wir sollten eure Gesinnung und eure wahren Absichten testen."

"Dafür haben wir Bilder aus Eurem Verstand benutzt, um eine Umgebung zu schaffen, die euch vertraut sein sollte.", fuhr Urd fort. "In gewisser Weise habt ihr das gesehen und gefühlt, das zu sehen ihr erwartet habt."

"Dann war der Test gar nicht für die Anwärterschaft auf Gottes Thron gedacht, sondern man hat uns überprüft.", kombinierte Piccolo.

Die drei Damen nickten. Wieder ergriff Werdandi das Wort. 

"Gott sitzt noch sehr fest im Sattel. Er wird sich vielleicht bald einen Nachfolger suchen, aber noch ist die Zeit nicht reif. Als er eure Anwesenheit spürte, bat er uns drei, euch ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wir sollten herausfinden, ob ihr der Hilfe Gottes würdig seid und wie wichtig euer Anliegen ist."

"Und da schickt er euch vor. Wer seid ihr drei eigentlich?", Vegeta hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch wieder gefangen.

"Wir sind die Nornen."

Diese Information brachte die Zeitreisenden nicht sonderlich weiter. Beim Anblick ihrer ratlosen Gesichter fühlte sich Skuld zu einer näheren Erklärung bemüssigt.

"Normalerweise machen wir solche Sachen nicht. Eigentlich sind wir Führungskader im Schicksalsbereich und keine Exekutivkräfte. Für gewöhnlich überlässt man solche Jobs Avataren und Kaious in Ausbildung. Aber wir waren gerade in der Gegend und Gott bat uns, ihm den Gefallen zu tun." 

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Hierarchien transzendenter Ebenen interessierten Vegeta nicht. Er wollte etwas anderes erfahren.

"Mädels, das könnt ihr euch sparen. Ihr hattet jetzt euren Spass. Klasse. Und was jetzt? Hilft und dieser Gott nun, oder nicht?"

"Tja...", Werdandi zögerte und blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrer Schwester Urd.

"Eigentlich habt ihr den Test nicht bestanden.", zischte die Alte, "Ihr seid unehrlich und betrügerisch vorgegangen und Vegeta hätte Piccolo beinahe verraten. Zudem interessiert ihn das Schicksal der Menschen nicht. Selbst wenn Du es geschafft hättest-", sie nickte Piccolo zu, "dann hat dein Freund dennoch versagt. Nein, die Audienz kann nicht gewährt werden. " Die Alte schüttelte kategorisch das Haupt.

"Och, ich fand sie irgendwie süss.", Skuld lächelte die beiden Männer kokett an. Piccolos und Vegetas Wangen röteten sich leicht.

"Und Vegeta hat am Ende doch das richtige getan.", fuhr die Jüngste fort.

"Aber er ist dabei ein sehr grosses Risiko eingegangen und ausserdem ist es immer falsch, Probleme durch Blutvergiessen zu lösen.", gab Werdandi zu bedenken.

"Ich fand sie aber trotzdem süss!", beharrte Skuld auf ihrer Meinung.

"Schweig, du junges Ding. Du rennst doch jedem Mann hinterher.", fuhr ihr Urd über den Mund.

"Na und, dafür bist du eine griesgrämige alte Schabracke."

Im Nu waren die drei Frauen in einen wilden Streit verwickelt, in dem sie sich gegenseitig vorwarfen, aus diversen Gründen nicht urteilsfähig zu sein.

Vegeta wurde das schnell zu bunt. Er ging an den drei Frauen vorbei, die ihm in ihrer heftigen Diskussion keine Beachtung schenkten und stand nun vor dem verschlossenen Palasteingang. Wie macht ein Saiyajin auf sich aufmerksam?

Ein kleiner Ki-Blitz schlug in der Tür ein, allerdings ohne nennenswerten Schaden anzurichten.

"Hey, Gott! Komm raus! Wir haben jetzt lange genug gewartet! Wir haben Dein bescheuertes Spiel mitgemacht und jetzt rede endlich mit uns! Wenn du nicht raus kommst, dann komme ich rein!", brüllte der Saiyajin. 

Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und machte sich bereit, bei Nichterfüllung seiner Bitte den Zugang zum Palast gewaltsam zu öffnen.

"Siehst Du!", keifte Urd angesichts dieses Verhaltens wieder los. "Ihr jungen Leute habt heutzutage einfach keine Geduld mehr. Alles muss immer am liebsten gestern passieren."

"Gott, ich will jetzt rein!"

"Du doofe Tante, dein Verstand läuft so langsam, dass Du gar nicht mit meinem Tempo mitkommst!"

"Aber, Schwestern, jetzt reisst Euch doch mal zusammen. Was macht denn das für einen Eindruck auf die Leute?"

"Gott, ich meine das ernst!"

"Du sei mal ganz still, Werdandi. Als ob es Dir darauf ankommt was die Leute denken, so wie du dich immer auftakelst!", kreischte Urd mit einem gehässigen Seitenblick auf Werdandis tief ausgeschnittenes Kleid. 

"Das stimmt. Und dann sagt Urd, ich liefe den Männern nach!"

"Auftakeln? Wenigstens habe ich was das ich zeigen kann und bin kein Kind mehr wie du und auch kein Hutzelweib, das keiner mehr ansehen will!"

"Gott, das ist die letzte Chance!"

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau!"

"Du bist sowenig erwachsen wie verantwortungsbewusst. Du willst dich doch bloss immer nur amüsieren. So seid ihr junges Volk doch alle miteinander!"

"Und du bist senil!"

"Gott, ich schiess jetzt!"

" Dumme Gans!"

"Alte Ziege!"

"SEID ENDLICH STILL! DAS KANN JA KEINER ERTRAGEN!"

Alle stockten. Und drehten sich zu dem plötzlichen Rufer um. Piccolo stand sichtlich wütend vor der Treppe. Sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Peinliches Schweigen breitete sich aus. Und dann geschah etwas mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte. 

Die Tore des Palastes öffneten sich zu den Klängen von 'Und also sprach Zarathustra' und eine unbekannte tiefe Stimme verkündete feierlich "The King has entered the Building."

Jaa, liebe Leser. Das war es also mit dem Wettbewerb. Dendeseidank gehört Vegeta nun doch irgendwie zu den Guten hat schon eine Verehrerin. Werden die beiden Helden nun endlich Gott kennenlernen und wenn ja, wird er unseren Freunden trotz verhauener Prüfung helfen? Wird jemand Werdandi zum Essen einladen und wenn ja, wer wird es sein? Denkt überhaupt noch jemand an das Endziel und was hat Zarathustra mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?

Fragen über Fragen und wie immer müsst ihr auf das nächste Kapitel warten.

Auf vielfachen Wunsch präsentiert Euch Team TH&C Folge 3 im großen Autorenduell 'Ravana vs. Muse'.

Muse: Tralala, keine lästige Tussi in Sicht, sehr gut. Womit fang ich denn an? Oh ja, Kirschblüten müssen her und eine romantische Bootsfahrt. Oder lieber eine heldenhafte Rettung aus den Händen eines Schurken? Ah, jetzt hab ichs. Ich schreib über-

Ravana: Hey, Muse.

Muse: Ach du. Hast du noch nicht genug?

Ravana (geht in Kampfstellung): Dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen, Muse!

Muse ( geht auch in Kampfstellung): Du weisst doch, dass du mir nichts anhaben kannst.

Ravana: Ich nicht.

Muse:???

Hinter Ravana taucht plötzlich ein riesiger Schatten auf. Er geht in Kampfstellung, nimmt die Hände zur Hüfte und zwischen seinen Handflächen erscheint ein Leuchten.

Muse: Was wird denn das? 

Schatten: Murmel. Murmel ...STRAHL DES TZEENTCH!

Die Muse wird von einem mächtigen Energieblitz durchbohrt und fällt getroffen um.

Ravana: Danke, Ahriman.

Schatten: Für dich immer wieder gern.

Ravana: Muse, du bist raus.

Muse (röchelnd): Wieso das denn? Ich bin doch unverwundbar gegen Ki-Attacken.

Ravana: Haha, die war aber nicht aus Dragonball sondern aus Warhammer! 

Muse: Owwie! (wird ohnmächtig)

Ravana: Tja, Beziehungen muss der Mensch haben. Kleiner Pakt mit einem Chaos Dämon und schon geht alles wieder. Oder was glaubt ihr, warum ich ausgerechnet 'Ravana' heisse...

Eure Ravana, First Official Female Demon King


	14. Only the Lonely Get Some Sleep

Kapitel 14 – Only the Lonely (...Get Some Sleep)

Irgendwann, fünfhundert Jahre in der Vergangenheit, vor einer nun endlich geöffneten Tür...

"Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit." 

Vegeta erklomm die Stufen zum Palast und verschwand im Inneren ohne seinen aufgebrachten Begleiter oder die streitbaren Göttinnen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Piccolo tat es ihm gleich, während die drei Frauen sich wortlos ansahen.

"Was das wohl nun wieder zu bedeuten hat?" Werdandi zuckte die Schultern. "Kommt Kinder, gleich wird's lustig, das sehen wir uns an."

Dann begaben sich auch die drei Damen ins Innere des Gebäudes.

Sobald Piccolo durch das riesige Portal getreten war, musste er stehen bleiben, um Vegeta nicht anzurempeln, der bereits nach zwei Schritten ins Stocken geraten war. Der Grund dafür war offensichtlich. Die Kinnlade des Namekianers klappte nach unten. War das wirklich derselbe Palast Gottes, der ihm in all den Jahren so vertraut geworden war? Fast konnte er es nicht glauben. 

Der Palast den Piccolo kannte, hatte in der Schlichtheit seiner Räume immer eine kühle Strenge ausgestrahlt. Ganz ungleich dem Anblick, der sich hier dem Auge bot.

Die Wände der großen Vorhalle waren mit feinsten Gobelins ausgestattet, die bei näherem Hinsehen recht freizügige Szenen zeigten. Ein großer Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Raumes schoss glitzernde Fontänen in die Luft. Riesige Säulen wurden von bunten Girlanden und wildem Wein umrankt. Leise Musik tönte von irgendwoher, schwerer Jasminduft verwirrte die Sinne und eine warme Sommerbrise strich sanft über die Haut.

Aber das alles war noch nicht das Erstaunlichste. Inmitten dieser Üppigkeit saßen am Brunnenrand vier grazile junge Frauen, die scherzten und lachten. Sobald eine von ihnen die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, erhoben sie sich und kamen auf Vegeta und Piccolo zu.

"Willkommen in Gottes Palast.", hauchte ein blondes Mädchen verführerisch in Vegetas Ohr, während sie ihm eine Blumengirlande um die Schultern legte. 

Der Saiyajin ließ diese Behandlung wortlos über sich ergehen. Piccolo vermutete, dass er ebenfalls den Schock verarbeiten musste. Dann blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr, sich über seinen Begleiter Gedanken zu machen, denn zwei der Mädchen hatten sich ihm zugewandt. 

"Sei Willkommen im Reich der Sinnlichkeit und der Freuden." 

Eine zierliche Brünette, deren Kleidung nur aus einer knappen weißen Stoffbahn zu bestehen schien, die aufreizend um die Kurven ihres Körpers drapiert war, lächelte den Namekianer an. Auch auf seine Schultern senkte sich eine Blumengirlande. 

Ähnlich wie Vegeta war auch er weder in der Lage sich zu bewegen, noch etwas zu erwidern. Er fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt. 

"Folgt, uns edle Reisende, wir führen Euch zu unserem Herrn."

Das blonde Mädchen ergriff Vegetas Rechte während eine ihrer Freundinnen sich an die andere Seite des Prinzen begab. Dann gingen die beiden langsam durch die Halle und der Saiyajin folgte, wie betäubt, dem leichten Druck an seinen Armen. Piccolo spürte, wie sich auch bei ihm rechts und links jemand unterhakte und dann folgte er seinem Mitreisenden ohne daß er genau wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Hinter ihm kicherte es leise.

"Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, wie die Mädels das machen.", sagte Werdandi mit anerkennendem Nicken. 

"Diese Nymphen wickeln einfach jeden um den Finger." 

Skuld kicherte. Werdandi stimmte mit ein.

"Sind halt echte Profis." 

Die Schwestern sahen sich an und nickten. Dann folgten die drei Schicksalsgöttinnen dem Weg, den die kleine Empfangsgesellschaft eingeschlagen hatte.

Wenn die Vorhalle üppig erschienen war, so wurde dieser Eidruck in den nächsten Räumen und Gängen noch gesteigert. Schillernde Intarsienarbeiten zierten die Wände. Goldene Karaffen, weiche Liegestühle, feinste Kissen und Schalen mit reifen Früchten luden alle paar Meter zum Verweilen ein. 

Die Nymphen schienen nicht die einzigen Bewohner des Hauses zu sein. Überall sassen, standen und gingen auffallend gutaussehende und auffallend leicht bekleidete Menschen beiderlei Geschlechts, die sich die Zeit mit musizieren, plaudern, tanzen und anderer Kurzweil vertrieben. Hin und wieder entschlüpfte einer Kehle ein melodisches Lachen und sobald sich die Nymphen mit ihren Begleitern näherten, wurden die Neuankömmlinge freundlich gegrüßt.

Schließlich, am Ende eines langen und mehrfach gebogenen Ganges, erreichte das Grüppchen eine hohe Flügeltür.

"Wir sind da.", flüsterte eine rothaarige junge Frau an Piccolos Seite und sah den Namekianer schwärmerisch an.

Majestätisch schwangen die Torflügel auf und gaben den Blick auf einen prunkvollen Thronsaal frei.

An den Wänden rechts und links standen mit Schwertern umgürtete Wachen in Reih und Glied. Goldene Harnische und Helme mit roten Federbüschen spiegelten den hellen Schein wieder, den unzählige Kohlebecken erzeugten. Am Ende einer langen roten Teppichbahn lag, etwas erhöht, auf einem gestuften Podest, ein gewichtiger Mann. Er sah gelangweilt von seiner geschmückten Liege zu den Eintretenden. Mehrfach beringte Finger spielten gedankenverloren mit einer Weinrebe, während er von Zeit zu Zeit an einem goldenen Pokal nippte. Zwei dunkelhäutige Knaben wedelten ihm Luft mit großen Fächern zu. Er war in weissen und roten Stoff gehüllt, den der kundige Betrachter als Toga erkannt hätte. Sein Haupt war von einem Kranz aus grünen Blättern gekrönt. Unterhalb der Liegestatt dieses Mannes sassen auch hier wieder einige junge Leute, die bewundernd zu ihm aufblickten.

"Oh Herr", verkündete das blonde Mädchen. "Die Gäste sind hier."

"Ja,ja die Gäste." antwortete der ‚Herr' abwesend. Piccolo und Vegeta sahen sich geschockt an. Sollte das etwa Gott sein?

"Du bist ein liebes Mädchen, Calypso", fuhr der dicke Mann fort. 

Dabei senkte er seinen Pokal und ein Knabe schenkte ihm dienstbeflissen Wein aus einem goldenen Krug nach.

Bei alledem hatte der ‚Herr' die beiden Fremden noch keines Blickes gewürdigt. 

Piccolo und Vegeta sahen das Schicksal würdevoll an sich vorbei zu dem Podest schreiten. Dort ließen sich die drei Frauen auf den Stufen nieder, wo ihnen ebenfalls Weinkelche gereicht wurden. 

"Nun, Calypso mein Kind, frag die Gäste, was sie hier wünschen und warum sie in meinem Reiche solche Unruhe verbreiten."

Vegeta kochte schon wieder innerlich. Was bildete sich diese Witzfigur von Herrscher eigentlich ein? Was glaubte der, wie er mit dem Prinzen der Saiyajin umspringen konnte? Und was bitteschön, meinte er mit Unruhe stiften? Seine Gedanken wurden von Calypso unterbrochen, die Vegeta für sich schon ‚Blondie' getauft hatte.

"Verzeiht, Fremde." 

Das Mädchen lächelte Vegeta an.

"Aber der Herr fragt-"

"Schon gut, ich hab' deinen debilen "Herrn" sehr wohl gehört."

Blondie zuckte zusammen, als Vegeta sie wütend anfuhr. Piccolo zuckte zusammen, als der Prinz von dem Wort ‚debil' Gebrauch machte. Das war definitiv kein guter Anfang, um Hilfe zu erbitten. Bevor Vegeta noch mehr verbalen Schaden anrichten konnte, ergriff der Namekianer das Wort. Ruhig und gelassen erklärte er ihre Situation. Als er geendet hatte, musterte der Mann, er schien tatsächlich Gott zu sein, die beiden interessiert.

"Ihr seid also aus der Zukunft gekommen, um meine Hilfe zu erbitten, einen Freund zu retten, ja?" 

Gott wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. Piccolo bestätigte. Urd hob, Aufmerksamkeit heischend, einen Zeigefinger.

"Ich bin dagegen, ihnen zu helfen. Bedenkt bitte, King Nero, dass diese beiden Früchtchen da", die zwei Zeitreisenden ernteten einen giftigen Blick, "in allen moralischen Prüfungen total versagt haben. Sie sind Eurer Hilfe nicht würdig."

Piccolo hörte Vegeta murmeln. Es klang nach ‚Alte Schachtel', und ‚tausend Tode'. Aber noch riss sich der Saiyajinprinz zusammen, obwohl seine Selbstbeherrschung am seidenen Faden zu hängen schien. Dennoch war der Namekianer erstaunt. Für Vegetas übliche Verhältnisse war er in Anbetracht der Lage wirklich ruhig. Bei allem, was in den letzten zwei Tagen passiert war und wie man sie genasführt hatte, sprach Vegeta zwar immer davon, alles zu vernichten, aber wirklich versucht hatte er es noch nicht. Selbst sein Verhalten auf der Plattform, als er die Tür gewaltsam öffnen wollte, war nur halbherzig gewesen. Piccolo zuckte die Schultern. Vielleicht waren ja sogar Saiyajinprinzen lernfähig.

"Jaja, du hast schon recht, Urd, sie sind unwürdig", sagte King Nero nach einem längeren Schweigen. 

King Nero? Dieser Gott hatte definitiv nicht mehr alle Reliquien im Schrank. Dessen war sich Piccolo sicher. Und was hatte der Kerl nur aus dem schönen, reinen Palast gemacht. Hoffentlich kamen sie bald von hier weg.

"Aber sie sind in einer Mission für das Gute unterwegs, sie wollen einen Unschuldigen retten." warf Skuld ein.

"Jaja, Skuld, Du hast natürlich auch recht."

"Es reicht", brüllte Vegeta nun doch los. "Hilf uns oder lass es, aber hör endlich auf mit dieser beknackten Show!" 

"Oder, was?", warf Werdandi ein. "Sprengst Du dann alles in die Luft? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir das zulassen würden. Leg Dich nicht mit Göttern an, Vegeta." 

Wie wütend er auch war, der Prinz der Saiyajin hatte ein untrügliches Gespür dafür, wann er einem Feind gegenüberstand, der ihm überlegen war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Macht dieser Frauen seine Möglichkeiten eventuell überstieg. Eine Stimme in seinem Innern warnte ihn vor dem Zorn dieser drei ‚Göttinnen', oder was immer sie nun waren. Wenn sie nun tatsächlich über das Schicksal bestimmten...

Werdandi lächelte süffisant und wissend, dann wandte sie sich an Gott.

"Er hat allerdings recht, entscheidet Euch. Die Beiden haben schliesslich nicht in alle Ewigkeit Zeit." 

Diese Bemerkung löste ein Kichern bei den Nornen aus. King Nero holte tief Luft.

"Na, gut, ich will mal nicht so sein. Ihr bekommt eine letzte Chance, euch zu beweisen. Ich denke mir noch eine Prüfung aus, aber nicht mehr heute, dafür bin ich jetzt nicht in Stimmung. Morgen..., ja morgen früh. Esst, trinkt, amüsiert euch und morgen früh kommt ihr wieder hierher, dann sehen wir weiter. Und jetzt raus, raus." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. 

"Die Nymphen zeigen euch eure Zimmer."

Vegeta und Piccolo fühlten sich wie von einem Windstoß erfasst und wurden nach hinten gedrückt. Sie fanden sich in Begleitung der vier jungen Damen im Gang vor dem Thronsaal wieder. Die Flügeltüren waren nun geschlossen.

"Kommt", Blondie hatte ihr Lächeln wiedergefunden, "lasst und zum Symposion gehen."

Sie wollte nach Vegetas Hand greifen, aber der Prinz liess das nicht zu. Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Was für ein Mist soll das denn jetzt sein? Und sehe ich das richtig, dass wir schon wieder vertröstet worden sind? Ich weiss nicht, wie lange du dir so eine Behandlung gefallen lassen kannst, Piccolo. Die verarschen uns doch bloss am laufenden Band. Dieser Nero und die drei Weiber meinen das doch nicht wirklich ernst."

So hitzköpfig der Saiyajin auch sonst war, ganz Unrecht hatte er mit seiner Behauptung nicht. Seit ihrer Ankunft am gestrigen Tage waren sie noch kein Stückchen weitergekommen. Piccolo musste zugeben, dass er in der Zwischenzeit Vegetas Gefühle teilte. Ihm reichte es auch. Aber was sollten sie denn tun? Debil hin oder her, das waren immerhin Götter. Und wie Werdandi gesagt hatte, man legte sich nicht leichtfertig mit ihnen an. Er wusste das besser als jeder andere.

"Also gut, Vegeta", verkündete der Namekianer schliesslich. "Halte bitte noch dieses eine Mal durch. Das mag zwar wie ein Irrenhaus erscheinen, aber was haben wir zu verlieren - ausser ein paar Stunden? Wir warten bis morgen früh, wenn dann wieder etwas dazwischen kommt, dann unternehmen wir etwas. Aber dieses eine Mal halten wir noch still."

Vegeta zog die Stirn kraus.

"Ich hasse stillhalten."

Dann drehte er sich unvermittelt zu Calypso um, die überrascht die Augen aufriss. 

"Gibt's hier was anständiges zu Essen?"

Sie lächelte erfreut.

"Ja natürlich, was euer Herz begehrt. Beim Symposion."

"Dann gehen wir da jetzt hin, was auch immer das ist. Ich habe Hunger."

Einige Stunden später begab sich ein gesättigter, etwas weinschwerer Saiyajin zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war vielleicht doch keine so dumme Idee gewesen, bis morgen früh zu warten. Vegeta gähnte. Auch Elitekrieger brauchten Schlaf. Hin und wieder.

Das Symposion hatte sein übriges dazu beigetragen. Eigentlich war es nichts anderes als ein Festmahl mit all diesen Leuten, die hier zu wohnen schienen. Piccolo, der Langweiler, hatte sich schon recht früh zu Bett begeben, während Vegeta die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder auf Saiyajinart zu speisen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen.

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Es war ein großer Raum an der Außenwand des Palastes. Die Wand der gegenüberliegenden Seite bestand komplett aus Glas. Wenn man davor stand konnte man weit in den unendlichen Sternenhimmel hinauf schauen. Neben einigen kleineren Einrichtungsgegenständen gab es nur ein Möbelstück, dass den Prinzen der Saiyajin jetzt wirklich interessierte. Ein ruhiges, warmes Bett. Er wandte sich der Lagerstatt zu und erstarrte.

Mitten in seinem Bett sass Blondie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Soweit er das im Dunkel des unbeleuchteten Raumes erkennen konnte, trug sie nichts am Leibe, was die Bezeichnung "Kleidungstück" verdient hätte. Langsam glitt ein Träger ihrer Nicht-Bekleidung die Schulter herab und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollmund. Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen. Das war nun endgültig der Gipfel der Frechheit.

"Raus aus meinem Bett, Tussi! Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer! Was immer Du glaubst, dass es läuft, es läuft nicht!"

Blondies veführerischer Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu bestürzt, als er das sagte.

"Wie, wie bitte?", stammelte sie. "Was soll denn das heissen? Ich dachte, wo Dein Bett so kalt ist, könnte ich es dir doch ein wenig anwärmen, und dann könnte ich dir vielleicht den Rücken massieren und dann..." Sie lächelte hoffnungsvoll. 

"Nein!"

"Echt nicht? Du willst nicht, dass ich bleibe?"

"Was an ‚Nein' hast du nicht verstanden?", fauchte der Prinz.

Ob dieser Antwort schlug die junge Nymphe die Hände vor das Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen. Dabei machte sie immer noch keine Anstalten, das Bett zu verlassen. Vegeta kam ein paar Schritte näher.

"Es sind meine Haare, nicht wahr?", jammerte Calypso. "Oder bin ich zu dick? Meine Oberschenkel gefallen dir nicht, das ist es doch, oder?"

Vegeta zählte wieder einmal bis zehn. Und dann noch einmal. Was bildeten sich die Leute hier alle ein? Piccolo hatte recht, das hier war ein Irrenhaus. Dieses infantile Weib konnte sich doch nicht einfach auf sein Bett setzen und Wasserfall spielen. Es war wirklich unglaublich. Der Saiyajin war nicht wenig verwirrt. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Wenn er diese Schickse gewaltsam aus seinem Zimmer beförderte, dann würde das wahrscheinlich die gemeingefährlichen drei Schwestern auf den Plan rufen. Und die alte Urd wollte er noch weniger gern am Hals haben als dieses Häufchen Elend.

"Uhuhu, niemand mag mich", jammerte Calypso gerade. 

Vegeta schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. Langsam geriet die Situation ausser Kontrolle. Die Weiber auf diesem Planeten waren einer seiner Sargnägel. Manchmal gab es Zeiten, da wünschte er sich fast Freezer zurück. Der war weniger anstrengend.

Wenn der Prinz der Saiyajin heute überhaupt noch Schlaf bekommen wollte, dann musste er diese Frau möglichst schnell dazu bringen, aus seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Die direkte Methode hatte leider versagt. Was nun? Zunächst musste sie aufhören mit diesem lächerlichen Gejaule.

"Ich bin soooo hässlich", schluchzte sie. 

Vgeta setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Bettes. Möglichst weit weg von ihr. Dann tat der Ouji etwas, für das er sich selbst zutiefst verabscheute.

"Nein... du, ähh... bist nicht hässlich", sagte er lahm.

Blondie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Bettdecke geschnappt und ihren Kopf darin vergraben.

"Doch, bin ich." klang es gedämpft unter dem Stoff hervor. "Alle meine Freundinnen sind viel hübscher als ich. Und du kannst mich auch nicht leiden."

Dieser Satz wurde begleitet von einem weiteren Weinkrampf. Vegeta verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Hör zu. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann. Ich will bloss meine Ruhe. Ich will schlafen, dass ist alles."

"Das sagst du doch nur aus Höflichkeit. In Wirklichkeit findest du mich abstossend."

"Nein, das tue ich nicht.", wehrte der Prinz ab, "Und ausserdem bin ich niemals höflich. Ich weiss gar nicht wie das geht. Bist du nun endlich zufrieden?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus roten, verweinten Augen an.

"Findest Du meine Oberschenkel zu dick? Ich meine, wir Frauen haben nun mal Probleme in diesem Bereich."

"Nein, Deine Oberschenkel sind in Ordnung. Vielleicht ein wenig untrainiert, aber nicht dick."

__

Kann es denn wahr sein? Rede ich tatsächlich gerade mit einer verdammten Frau über ihre Figurprobleme? Wie tief kann ein einzelner Mann eigentlich noch sinken?

"Mein letzter Freund hat immer gesagt, meine Beine wären zu dick und mein Busen zu klein und meine Haarfarbe gefiel ihm auch nicht. Dabei bin ich nun mal blond."

"Dein Freund ist ein Idiot."

"Ich habe immer so ein Pech mit Männern, ich gerate immer an die gemeinen, herzlosen Typen."

Aus heiterem Himmel lehnte sie sich an Vegetas Schulter und begann wieder zu weinen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er einen Ki-Blitz unterdrücken. Dann klopfte er ihr mit einer steifen Bewegung zweimal leicht auf den Rücken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck demonstrierte totale Hilflosigkeit. 

"So ist das Leben, das passiert. Du..."

Vegeta überlegte angestrengt. Was sagten die Leute immer in diesen hirnlosen Fernsehserien, die sich Bulma regelmässig reinzog?

"...du findest schon noch den richtigen."

__

Bei allen Göttern, wenn das hier einer erfährt, dann begehe ich Selbstmord oder so etwas. 

"Ehrlich?" 

Große blaue Augen blickten den Saiyajin fragend an.

"Meinst du das wirklich?"

"Ja, sicher."

"Weißt Du, mein erster Freund, der hat mich wegen einer Anderen sitzen lassen. Das habe ich erst im Nachhinein erfahren, er hat nicht einmal richtig Schluss gemacht..."

Sie begann zu erzählen. Irgendwann kannte Vegeta alle Liebschaften des Mädchens zu Genüge. In der Hoffnung, dass sie, wenn sie endlich einmal mit ihrer Leidensgeschichte fertig war, ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen würde, liess der müde Saiyajin ihre Tirade über sich ergehen. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken am Bettgestell, während ihm immer wieder langsam die Augen zufielen.

Wie viele Stunden war sie nun schon hier und erzählte ihm von ihren verflossenen Lieben? Er wusste es nicht genau.

Hin und wieder sagte er an der richtigen Stelle ‚ja' ‚ach' und ‚'nein, echt jetzt', um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, dass sie ein Gespräch führten.

Einige Male ertappte sich der der Saiyajin sogar dabei, dass er anfing, ihrem femininen Geschwätz zuzuhören. Irgendwie konnte einem die Kleine fast leid tun, ein paar Männer hatten ihr anscheinend wirklich übel mitgespielt. Dabei schien sie doch ganz annehmbar zu sein. Zumindest im Rahmen dessen, was der Saiyajinprinz von einer Frau erwartete. Und das war nicht sehr viel. Wie es aussah suchte sie sich wirklich immer die falschen Männer aus. Er war doch das beste Beispiel.

Wurde sie nicht müde? Die war schlimmer als Bulma und Bulma hatte schon ein grosses Mundwerk. Als Vegeta irgendwann gelangweilt aus dem Fenster sah, stellte er fest, dass sich am Horizont bereits ein Silberstreifen bildete. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Gähnen. Eine halbe Stunde später liess es sich nicht mehr leugnen. Ein neuer Tag brach bereits an. Die Sonne stieg über den Horizont.

"Ach du Schreck. Wie man sich doch verplaudern kann.", sagte Calypso, die in der Zwischenzeit kein bisschen mehr traurig war. 

"Ich muss weg. Das es schon so spät ist. Huch!"

Sie sprang auf und huschte zur Tür. ENDLICH! 

"Tut mir Leid, dass ich so abrupt abbrechen muss, Vegeta, aber die Arbeit ruft, das verstehst du doch, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, aber sicher verstehe ich das." Er bemühte sich, sich seine grenzenlose Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie war bereits an der Tür. Die Hand schon auf der Klinke drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin, Vegeta?" 

Voller Panik erwiderte er "JA!".

"Oh, dann wird sie wohl sehr glücklich mit dir sein. Du bist nicht so, wie die Kerle an die ich geraten bin, und würdest von einer Frau niemals erwarten, dass sie nur für dich kocht und dich bloss mit ihr vergnügen wollen. Du würdest deine Freundin niemals so schlecht behandeln, nicht wahr? Und irgendwie bist du auch wirklich süss."

Sie warf ihm eine scheue Kusshand zu, die so gar nicht zu ihrem Verhalten am gestrigen Abend passte, und dann war sie durch die Tür verschwunden.

Er sank mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Kissen. Der letzte Satz war zuviel gewesen.

__

ICH BIN DER PRINZ DER SAIYAJIN! ICH BIN EIN KILLER! ICH BIN BÖSE! ICH BIN FIES UND GEMEIN! UND ICH BIN BESTIMMT NICHT SÜSS! NIEMALS!

Ach, was sollte die Aufregung. Vielleicht würde er ja noch eine Stunde Schlaf bekommen, bevor Piccolo hier auftauchte. Der Namekianer hatte wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit seelig geschlummert. Vegeta hasste ihn dafür. Er schloss die Augen.

Piccolo hatte sich schon von dem Festessen verabschiedet, da hatte Vegeta noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen. Aber was sollte ein Namekianer auch bei einem Essen. Wenn es eine Sünde gab, der er niemals verfallen würde, dann war es Völlerei. Das erlaubte seine Physiologie nicht. Sollt sich Vegeta ruhig den Bauch vollschlagen, dann würde er vielleicht entsprechend müde und würde ruhig schlafen. Ein Saiyajin, der schlief konnte zumindest nichts in die Luft sprengen.

Ausserem brauchte Piccolo selbst auch ein wenig Ruhe. Dieser ganze Wettbewerb und alles, was danach passiert war, hatte sich als anstrengender erwiesen, als man es zunächst hätte vermuten können.

Piccolo ging in sein Zimmer, wusch und entkleidete sich und legte sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte kaum 10 Minuten gedöst, als es an der Zimmertür leise klopfte. Er richtete sich auf.

"Wer ist da?"

"Ich bin es, Nereida." sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Es war eins dieser Mädchen, die den ganzen Tag nicht von seiner und Vegetas Seite gewichen waren. Piccolo zog sich wieder an, und ging zur Tür. Mit einem Ruck öffnete er sie. 

"Was?"

Nereida grinste den Schlechtgelaunten an. 

"Du warst so schnell weg, Piccolo. Dabei hast Du doch noch gar nichts gegessen. Falls du Hunger hast, ich habe dir leckere Früchte mitgebracht."

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer. Auf den Händen balancierte sie ein silbernes Tablett mit Obst. 

"Ich brauche nichts, danke." sagte Piccolo ein wenig schroff. 

Ihm stand jetzt nicht der Sinn nach einer Unterhaltung. Ihr anscheinend schon. Sie platzierte das Tablett auf einem niedrigen Beistelltisch und sich selbst auf einem kleinen Hocker neben seiner Bettstatt.

"Bist du sicher, dass ich so gar nichts für dich tun kann, hm?"

Piccolo war verwirrt. Was in aller Niederhöllen Namen wollte sie noch? Sie hatte das Essen doch gebracht.

"Du hast die Früchte umsonst hergeschleppt. Ich bin Namekianer, wir essen nicht."

Piccolo stand immer noch an der Tür. Hinter sich hörte er eine Stimme. Eine andere Begleiterin, die Rothaarige, stand auf dem Gang.

"Ach da bist du, Nereida. Jetzt sag bloss, du willst Piccolo für dich allein haben. Das kannst du aber vergessen. Er gehört mir." 

Mit diesen Worten betrat das Mädchen entschlossen das Zimmer. Piccolos Verwirrung stieg ins Unermessliche, wovon redeten die? Von ihm, so viel war klar. Nur, was wollten sie hier mitten in der Nacht.

Nereida war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden.

"Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Najade. Ich war zu erst hier. Er ist mein Namekianer! Such dir einen eigenen."

"Ich habe gleich am Anfang gesagt, dass ich ihn will."

"Dafür war ich zu erst hier."

Die beiden Mädchen standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber. Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte.

"Ihr irrt Euch alle." sagte eine dritte Stimme vom einem großen, offenen Fenster. Dort vor dem Fenster, auf dem Balkon der zum Zimmer gehörte, stand noch eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau. Sie hatte heute Mittag auch zu ihrem ‚Empfangskommitee' gehört.

"Ich war vor euch allen da."

"Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du steckst, Dryadi," sagte Najade.

Lässig schwang sich Dryadi über das Fensterbrett in den Raum hinein.

"Sieht so aus, als könnten wir uns mal wieder nicht einigen, was? Na dann müssen wir die Entscheidung wohl Piccolo überlassen."

Alle drei sahen den Namekianer herausfordernd an. 

"Sie hat recht", verkündete Nereida im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Was sagst du dazu, Piccolo."

Piccolo hatte einige Mühe nachzuvollziehen, was da in seinem Zimmer vor sich ging.

"Am liebsten wäre es mir, ehrlich gesagt, wenn ihr alle drei jetzt gehen würdet, damit ich in Ruhe schlafen kann."

"Ha, mit ‚in Ruhe schlafen' meint er, dass ihr zwei verschwinden sollt." Najade legte besitzergreifend eine Hand auf Piccolos Unterarm. 

"Seht es wie es ist, er will seine Ruhe, und zwar mit mir."

Das Najade das Objekt ihrer Begierde berührte, wollten sich die anderen Beiden nicht gefallen lassen. Sie stürmten auf Piccolo zu, dem langsam aber sicher dämmerte, wofür die drei ihn brauchten.

Mit einem Sprung brachte er sich in Sicherheit vor den aufgebrachten Mädchen.

"Das ist unfair, du hast ihn erschreckt, Nereida", sagte Dryadi und blickte zweifelnd zu Piccolo hoch, der ausserhalb ihrer Reichweite an der hohen Decke schwebte. Der Namekianer blickte verstört auf die drei Grazien hinab. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich ein anderes Zimmer suchen sollte, aber vermutlich würden sie ihm hinterher kommen und alles würde von vorn beginnen. Er musste ihnen klar machen, dass ihm als asexuellem Wesen nichts an menschlichen Fortpflanzungsbräuchen lag.

"Ich bin Namekianer." verkündete er, als ob das eine ausreichende Erklärung darstellen würde.

"Das wissen wir." antwortete Najade. "Jetzt hör auf zu schmollen und komm da runter und dann entscheidest du dich, mit welcher von uns du die Nacht verbringen willst."

Piccolo's Wangen röteten sich ob ihrer Direktheit.

"Ich bin Namekianer. Wir schlafen ALLEIN."

"Oh", kicherte Nereida, "An schlafen hat auch niemand gedacht, Herzchen."

Piccolos Wangen waren nun bei einem tiefen Rot angekommen.

"Nein, ihr begreift nicht, ich habe nicht eure sexuellen Gewohnheiten."

Den Mädchen starrten nun mit offenem Mund.

"Du meinst, du bist keusch?"

"Ja, Nein,... ach, verflucht, es funktioniert in meinem Volk eben anders als bei euch."

"Also, du willst keine von uns?"

Najade schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

"Du bist nur ein bisschen schüchtern, aber das macht nichts. Das kriegen wir schon geregelt."

"Darum geht es nicht. Ich bin ASEXUELL! So wie JEDER NAMEKIANER!!"

"Ach so, und ich dachte schon, es wäre etwas schlimmes."

"RAUS, RAUS, ALLE RAUS!!!"

Als Antwort stampfte Nereida energisch mit dem Fuss auf. 

"Ich jedenfalls gehe hier keinen Schritt weg, solange die anderen noch hier sind. Nachher werde ich noch ausgebootet."

Die andern beiden erklärten, dass selbiges auch für sie gelte und da die drei nicht gehen wollten, kam Piccolo auch nicht von der Decke herunter. 

Das Quartett verharrte schweigend eine halbe Stunde.

Dann brach Piccolo die Stille.

"Also gut, ich komme runter. Aber es gibt keine Fummeleien, verstanden! Ihr behaltet eure Hände und andere Körperteile bei euch. Klar?"

"Sicher, wenn du nur runterkommst."

Die drei nickten. Dann stand Piccolo wieder am Boden. 

"Sehe ich das richtig, ihr bleibt jetzt hier bis morgen früh?

Sie nickten wieder.

"Und wenn ich jetzt weg gehe, dann werdet ihr mir folgen, nehme ich an."

Nochmaliges nicken.

"Dann müssen wir wohl diese Nacht überstehen."

Was sollte er tun? Schlafen ging nicht. Die drei leichten Frauenzimmer waren im Stande und legten sich dazu. Normalerweise würde er meditieren, aber sie würden ihn nicht lassen. Schade, dass er nicht auch ein Redeverbot zur Bedingung gemacht hatte. 

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Warum konnten die drei nicht zu Vegeta gehen? Was wollten sie von ihm? Allerdings waren sie wahrscheinlich besser beraten, wenn sie Vegeta mieden. Wenn Vegeta in seinem Zimmer ein lüsternes Mädchen fand, würde er sie vermutlich pulverisieren.

Piccolo seufzte. Er war nicht gerade soziophil. Und ausgerechnet er war mit drei verrückten Freudenmädchen gestraft.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir Karten spielen?", schlug er vor.

"Oh ja, wie wäre es mit Strippoker?"

"NEIN!"

"Oh, ok."

Kaum hatte der Saiyajin die Augen zugemacht, klopfte es an der Tür. Er reagierte nicht. 

__

Wenn ich es ignoriere, geht es vielleicht von alleine weg.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter. Dann erklang Piccolos griesgrämiger Bariton.

"Vegeta, was machst Du da drin? Komm raus, wir haben heute noch eine Audienz."

Vegeta erhob sich mühsam und tappte zu Tür. 

"Brüll mich noch einmal so an, Namekianer, und du kannst Deine Einzelteile über den ganzen Palast verstreut einsammeln."

Piccolo entging nicht, dass der Prinz dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Anscheinend war dessen Nacht auch nicht so blendend gewesen. Er selbst hatte Nereida und ihre Freundinnen erst vor einer halben Stunde abschütteln können.

Die beiden Zeitreisenden machten sich auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal. Vor sich hörten sie weibliche Stimmen. Piccolo blieb schlagartig stehen, das waren doch schon wieder die unaussprechlichen Drei.

"Also, dieser Piccolo", hörte er Najade sagen, "war wirklich ein Schatz. Und er war sooo romantisch. Ich glaube, er war ein bisschen in Jede von uns verliebt. Aber weil er keiner von uns das Herz brechen wollte, indem er einer den Vorzug gab, hat er sich unglaublich zurück gehalten. Die ganze Nacht über. Dabei ist er bestimmt ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Mann."

Vegeta bedachte Piccolo, der wieder einmal rot wurde, mit einem langen konsternierten Blick.

"Frag nicht." war alles was der Namekianer sagte. Vegeta lag schon eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, als er zu seinem Erschrecken die Stimme Calypsos vernahm.

"Und Vegeta, das ist erst ein toller Mann. Er ist ja so unglaublich verständnisvoll und nett und einfühlsam und er kann so gut zuhören."

Vegeta sah starr geradeaus. Auch seine Wangen verfärbten sich sichtlich.

"Wir vergessen das Ganze. Das ist nie passiert." sagte Vegeta leise.

"Ja." antwortete Piccolo tonlos.

Sie nahmen einen anderen Weg zum Thronsaal. 

Jaa, liebe Leser, was soll man dazu noch sagen?

Mit den sinnlichen Freuden hat es wohl nicht so geklappt. Und wie immer sind noch tausend Fragen offen. Wird Piccolo Vegeta 17&4 beibringen? Wird Vegeta mit Urd über ihre Probleme sprechen? Wird er dabei lernen, was "schlechtes Karma" bedeutet? Was hat Gott sich für die beiden unerschrockenen Helden ausgedacht und wann werden sie denn nun endlich dem Endziel näher kommen? 


	15. I Like to Teach the World to Sing

Teil 15 – I Like to Teach the World to Sing

  
  


Auf ihrem Weg durch den Palast fiel den beiden Kriegern trotz Übermüdung auf, dass die Inneneinrichtung vollkommen anders als gestern war. Die Karaffen und Kissen waren verschwunden. Dafür stand in jedem Raum mindestens eine Jukebox. Statt der Wandteppiche schmückten nun alte, vergilbte Photos und Plakate von irgendwelchen Sängern die Wände. Über der einen oder anderen Tür hing ein Musikinstrument. Eine Gitarre hier, ein Saxophon dort. Die Kohlebecken waren verschwunden, dafür erhellten bunte Lampen die Zimmer. Die Musik einer Bigband schallte durch die Gänge. Die Klänge wurden lauter, je weiter sie sich dem Thronsaal näherten. Alles war so anders als gestern. Ausserdem war, ganz im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tage, alles menschenleer. Den beiden Reisenden schwante Übles.

Die grossen Torflügel waren von einer glitzernden Lichterkette eingerahmt. Ein grosses buntes Schild stand davor.

The King of Swing in Concert – Today Biggest Party stand da. Was sollte das nun wieder bedeuten? Die Antwort auf diese Frage folgte auf dem Fusse, als die Torflügel aufschwangen. Die beiden Männer fühlten sich leicht angehoben und in den Raum hinein getragen.

Auch hier hatte sich alles verändert. Anstelle des matten Scheins glühender Kohlen funkelten an der Decke Discokugeln und tauchten die Szenerie in ein buntes Kaleidoskop aus Licht. 

Das Podest von gestern war durch eine Bühne ersetzt worden. Am rechten und linken Rand der Bühne befanden sich zwei grosse gebogene Treppen. Die Wachen waren weg, dafür befand sich in einer Art Orchestergraben eine schwarzbefrackte Bigband, die Quelle der Musik.

Im ganzen Saal waren Stühle aufgestellt. Viele der jungen Hausbewohner sassen hier. Allerdings trugen sie jetzt völlig andere Kleidung und hatten ganz andere Frisuren. Die Männer trugen paillettenbestickte Schlaghosen und die Frauen Pettycoats und weisse Strümpfe.

Einige Meter rechts von sich sahen die beiden Krieger auch die Nornen sitzen. Urd runzelte die Stirn, als sie die Neuankömmlinge erblickte; Werdandi lächelte und Skuld winkte enthusiastisch.

Plötzlich drehten sich die Glaskugeln schneller. Auch das Tempo der Musik beschleunigte sich mit einem Crescendo. Die Lautstärke schwoll an. Alles kulminierte in einem furiosen Tusch. Dann erlosch das Licht. Ein erwartungsvolles Raunen ging durch das Publikum.

Was soll das jetzt wieder werden? flüsterte Piccolo, dann erscholl eine durchdringende Stimme. 

Hochverehrtes Publikum, liebe Gäste und Freunde. Das Haus ist hocherfreut Ihnen den edelsten und höchsten, den grossartigsten aller Künstler präsentieren zu können. Hier ist er extra für Sie aus den Wolken herabgestiegen, Seine Magnifizenz, deeeeeer ..... KING!

Frenetischer Jubel erfüllte den Raum. Dann spielte die Band wieder und im Saal herrschte erwartungsvolle Stille. Auf der Bühne gingen helle Lichter an. Die Musik hatte einen flotten Rhythmus gefunden. Glitzerndes Konfetti regnete herab als auf einer der Treppen eine füllige Gestalt in einem weisssen, schillernden Anzug erschien. 

dun... de dun ... dun ... de dun ...., machte das Schlagzeug.

Die Gestalt bewegte sich swingend die Treppe hinab und hob ein Mikrophon. Diese Art der Bewegung sah bei der umfangreichen Körperfülle des Sängers echt seltsam aus.

... DUN...DE DUN ... DUN...DE DUN ... DUN....DE DUN ... DUN...DE DUN...

  
  


Its not unusual to be loved by anyone..., sang die Gestalt, ...Ist not unsusal to have fun with anyone...

Die Gestalt war am Fuss der Treppe angekommen. Die Prismakugeln leuchteten nun auch wieder, hoch über dem Publikum. Piccolo fühlte eine starke Verspannung im Nacken und ein Pochen hinter der Stirn. Das passierte ihm in den letzten Tagen öfter. Er warf seinem Begleiter einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Die verschlossene Mine des Saiyajin konnte nicht über eine plötzliche Blässe hinwegtäuschen.

...But when I see vou hanging about with anyone...

Piccolo wurde gleichfalls blass, als er sah, wer da seinen Text ins Mikrophon schmetterte.

...its not unusual to see me cryyyy... I wanna die...

Oh nein, hörte er Vegeta stöhnen, Das ist nicht wahr! Piccolo sag mir, dass das alles nicht wahr ist.

Its not unusual to go out at any time..., sang Gott und machte eine schwungvolle Drehung, die seine Schlaghosen richtig zur Geltung brachte. 

Die sind hier doch alle total durchgedreht..., keuchte der Saiyajin und verdrehte die Augen. Seine Stimme versagte den Dienst in einen Anfall grenzenloser Fassunglosigkeit. 

...but when I see you out and about its such a crime...

Piccolo bemerkte, dass Vegeta begann, hysterisch zu hyperventilieren. Er selbst spürte wie seine Knie weich wurden.

If you should ever be wanne loved by anyone, its not unusual...

Gott sprang mit erstaunlicher Gewandtheit von der Bühne herab und bewegte sich tanzend auf das verstörte Pärchen am Eingang zu.

You'll find it happens all the time...

Das Publikum stand auf und klatschte begeistert zum Rhythmus der Musik.

Why can't this crazy love be mine...

Gott kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die beiden Zeitreisenden zu. Vegeta wusste nicht, was besser war um diesem Wahnsinn zu entgehen. Weglaufen oder Angreifen? In einer Art Übersprungsreaktion blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

It's not unusual to be mad with anyone, its not unusual to be sad with anyone...

Der Sänger war bei ihnen angekommen und umrundete sie.

...But if I ever find that you changed at anytime ist not unusual to find that Im in love with youhuhu... 

Nun stand dieser Alptraum in Weiss und Glitzer halb zwischen ihnen. Voller Elan sang er die letzten Worte des Liedes. Die Lautstärke der Musik und des Klatschens schwoll noch einmal richtig an.

... ooohohohoo....

Als er solchermassen das Lied beendete, legte der seinen beiden Gästen die Hände um die Schultern. Er verneigte sich huldvoll vor seinem nun applaudierenden Publikum. Rauschender Applaus und Jubelrufe brandeten in Piccolos und Vegetas Ohren.

Jake! Elwood! Es ist schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. 

Gott sah die Beiden aufmunternd und erfreut an. Vegeta warf daraufhin Piccolo einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Der schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf.

Was haltet ihr von einer kleinen Session? fragte Gott und wedelte mit dem Mikrophon vor Vegetas Nase herum.

Dann legte Gott die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Aber wie seht ihr überhaupt aus? Soll das Euer neuer Stil sein?

Gott rümpfte die Nase, während er auf die Brustplatte von Vegetas Rüstung klopfte. 

Das passt doch gar nicht zu euch, nicht wahr Jake? Wo ist denn nur Deine Sonnenbrille? fragte Gott den verdutzten Namekianer.

Na, dann bekommt ihr eben Sachen von mir und dann... auf die Bühne! Gott drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und marschierte dann auf die Bühne zu. Dabei hob er eine Hand und schnalzte kurz mit den Fingern.

Es wurde dunkel um Piccolo. Panikartig griff sich der Namekianer ins Gesicht. Auf seiner Nase sass eine Sonnenrille. Er nahm sie ab und starrte seinen Begleiter an. Der Saiyajin sah aus wie ein Agent der IBftA. Auch er trug eine Sonnenbrille. Ausserdem war sein blauer Kampfanzug nicht mehr da. Statt dessen trug er einen schwarzen, perfekt sitzenden Anzug und hatte statt der Stiefel Lackschuhe an. Vegetas Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Piccolos zu hundert Prozent. Piccolos Kleidung fühlte sich auf einmal so leicht an. Er sah an sich herab. Auch ihm war ein schwarzer Anzug nicht erspart geblieben. Angesichts ihrer fassungslosen Gesichter konnte Skuld nicht länger still bleiben. Ihr Kichern war im ganzen Raum hörbar. 

Na, was ist den Jake und Elwood? rief sie lachend. Wollt ihr nicht mal eure Prüfung antreten? Darum seit ihr doch wohl hier.

Aber was zur Hölle ist den unsere letzte Prüfung? rief Piccolo, den es wurmte, dass sich die anderen auf seine Kosten amüsierten.

Skuld lachte noch lauter und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Werdandi übernahm für sie.

Ihr steht mal wieder auf dem Schlauch, oder? Ihr sollt etwas singen um Gott zu erfreuen. Ihr habt Glück, denn heute ist sein Vegas-Tag. Gestern hätte er euch vielleicht noch den Löwen zum Frass vorgeworfen, da hatte er seinen Rom-Tag. Seid bloss froh, denn wenn er seinen Handwerks-Tag hätte, dann müsstet ihr womöglich ein paar Topflappen häkeln... 

Skuld kippte vor Lachen vom Stuhl, auch Werdandi war nicht mehr in der Lage ihren Satz zu beenden. Sie hielt sich die Seiten.

Ihr ... seid... echt ... zum ...Schreien... wisst ihr?, keuchte Werdandi. Als sie die erschütterten Minen der beiden unfreiwillig Umgekleideten sah, bekam sie einen neuerlichen Lachanfall. Selbst die griesgrämige Urd konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Jake! Elwood!, tönte es von der Bühne. Wird das heute noch was? The Show must go on!

Ich hasse diese Weiber! knurrte Vegeta. Ich dreh hier noch durch...

Trotzdem gingen die Beiden langsam zur Bühne.

Wir müssen mitspielen, Vegeta. Denk an Trunks. Das hier ist unsere einzige Chance.

Wenn ich Trunks finde, dann ist er dran. flüsterte Vegeta zurück. Heisst das etwa, wir müssen jetzt SINGEN? fügte er hinzu.

Ja genau das heisst es, antwortete Piccolo mit Grabesstimme. Er kam sich vor, als gingen sie zu ihrer eigenen Hinrichtung. 

Kennst Du ein Lied, Vegeta?

Vegeta warf dem Fragenden einen tödlichen Blick zu.

Sehe ich vielleicht aus wie ein Chorknabe?

Willst du eine ehrliche, oder eine höfliche Antwort?

Noch ein Wort, Namekianer, noch ein Wort...

Sie waren an der Bühne angekommen. Gott winkte sie heran und beide schwebten auf die Bretter die die Welt und im Falle unserer beiden Helden grosses Unbehagen bedeuteten.

Oben angekommen händigte ihnen Calypso, zu Vegetas Erschrecken war sie auch hier, zwei Mikrophone aus. Die Nymphe trug ein strassbesetztes Bustier und ein knappes silbernes Miniröckchen. Ihre wohlgeformten Beine steckten in glänzenden Strümpfen. Ihre Schultern zierte eine weisse Federboa und hohe Stöckelschuhe verliehen ihr einige zusätzliche Zentimeter Grösse. Calypso trat lächelnd in den Hintergrund der Bühne zurück, während Gott sich an das Publikum wandte.

Liebes Publikum. Euer Warten wird belohnt. Hier sind sie die beiden jungen Ausnahmetalente Jake und Elwood.

Das Publikum klatschte wieder.

Was sollen wir denn nun machen? flüsterte Vegeta. 

Mir fällt kein Lied ein. erwiderte der Namekianer leicht verzweifelt.

Dann streng deinen verdammten Grips mal an.

Ich hab's. Wir singen: Du wirst unbesiegbar sein

Nein, nicht diese bekloppte Lied.

Ich würde ja auch lieber Head-Cha-La singen, aber da kann ich den Text nicht mehr. antwortete Piccolo entschuldigend.

Alles was dir einfällt ist das bescheuerte Lied aus unserem Vorspann?

Das Publikum hatte seinen Applaus beendet und sah erwartungsvoll auf die zwei Schwarzgekleideten. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr für Diskussionen.

Hast du eine bessere Idee? zischte Piccolo.

musste Vegeta zugeben, Also gut. Singen wir eben Du wirst unbesiegbar sein

Dann los. Piccolo schob die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase.

Sie holten tief Luft und begannen:

DU WIRST UUUNBEEESIEGBAR SEIN, DER BESTE SEIN. DEINE ZEIT WIIIRD KOOOMEN, DER TAG IST NICHT MEHR WEIT...

Sie hatten eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf ihre Zuhörer.

Oh nein! schrie Gott und griff sich an die Ohren. Das Publikum blickte mit versteinerten Minen zum Podium hinauf.

WAS DICH STÄRKER MACHT, BRINGT DICH VORAN! DU HAST ES FAST GESCHAFFT DU WIRST ZUM MANN...

Jetzt griff sich auch das Publikum an die Ohren. Einige Frauen fingen an, in Panik zu kreischen. Nur Caypso schien das alles nicht zu stören. Sie lächelte.

Das ist ja FURCHTBAR!, jammerte Werdandi unter ihrem Gesang und brach in die Knie. Meine Ohren. Die sind ja schlimmer als Bleistifte auf einer Schiefertafel!

Was für infernalische Klänge! rief Gott verzweifelt aus, während die beiden die Strophe beendeten. Sie gingen über zum Refrain:

Sie füllten ihre Lungen und wollten gerade weitermachen, als...

NEIN! ES REICHT! HÖRT AUF! schrie der King.

Werdandi hat recht. Das ist ja ganz schrecklich, was ihr da treibt. Er fuhr fort, Ihr habt versagt! Das wars! So eine Zumutung! Verschwindet!

Das sollte es jetzt sein? Nach all diesen Demütigungen sollten sie verschwinden? Sie hatten sich hier mehr angestrengt als im Kampf gegen C17 und C18 und nun warf der Kerl, dessen dumme Idee das gewesen war, sie raus? Piccolo sah rot. Er begann, Kraft zu sammeln, als sich eine Hand auf seine Brust legte.

Warte Piccolo. Piccolo starrte auf Vegeta hinab, dessen ausgestreckter Arm die Berührung verursacht hatte. 

Ich weiss was besseres. Vegeta grinste diabolisch. Er wandte sich Gott zu.

Wenn du uns raus haben willst, brauchst du uns nur zu helfen, dann sind wir ganz schnell weg. Wenn du es aber nicht tust..."

Vegeta machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause während der ganze Saal gespannt und neugierig darauf wartete, was er zu sagen hatte. 

...wenn nicht... 

Vegetas Tonfall wurde bedrohlicher. Seine Aura begann sichtbar zu leuchten.

...dann ...

Kraft konzentrierte sich um den Saiyajin. ...singen wir das ganze Lied.

Das wagt ihr nicht!

Mit allen Wiederholungen!

Oh ja., rief Calypso.

Oh nein. rief Werdandi.

Wie könnt ihr es wagen, einen Gott zu erpressen? rief der King wütend.

Piccolo, fang an.

Gott sah wie die Beiden Atem holten und lenkte ein.

Also, Gut. Wenn ich euch danach nur los bin. Ich helfe euch. Dauerts lange?

Du musst uns nur sagen, in welcher Zeit Trunks steckt. Das ist alles.

Na gut.

Danach ging alles wirklich sehr schnell. Gott verschwand kurz in einem der unzähligen Hinterzimmer, die dieses Gebäude zur Verfügung hatte. Eine Stunde später kam er zurück und überreichte den Zeitreisenden eine Diskette.

Ihr habt es mit der IBftA zu tun, nicht wahr? Da sind die Daten drauf die ihr braucht. Der Aufenthaltsort eures Freundes ist genau berechnet. Dieser Trunks ist fast ein halbes Jahrtausend in der Zukunft. Und jetzt macht, das ihr rauskommt, ich habe hier immerhin eine Party zu schmeissen. Husch, husch.

Ohne zu zögern nahmen sie die Diskette und verliessen den Thronsaal. Jetzt auf dem schnellsten Wege raus hier. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich einig. Es war gut, hier weg zu kommen.

Sie hatten des Ausgang schon fast erreicht, als sich ihnen etwas silbern glitzerndes in den Weg stellte. Es war Calypso.

sagte sie.

Die Beiden blieben stehen.

Ich soll euch einen schönen Gruss von den Nornen bestellen. Werdandi und Skuld meinten, ihr könntet nicht singen. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wieso alle das sagen, ich fand euch gut. Aber ich bin angeblich auch unmusikalisch. Naja, jedenfalls schicken sie euch noch ein Geschenk mit. Skuld sagte, ihr könntet Hilfe brauchen. Hier, bitte.

Calypso hielt Vegeta einen in Papier und Schleifen eingewickelten zylinderförmigen Gegenstand hin, der entfernt an ein Bonbon erinnerte.

Was ist das? fragte der Saiyajin misstrauisch, während er das Ding entgegennahm.

Das ist das Knallbonbon der wundersamen Errettung. erklärte die Nymphe. Skuld sagt, wenn ihr einmal in grossen Schwierigkeiten seid und so gar nicht weiterkommt, dann sollt ihr jeder an einem Ende ziehen und dann werdet ihr gerettet. Ist das nicht wunderbar?

Das soll doch ein Witz sein. Piccolo verschränkte die Arme.

Nein, kein Witz, beteuerte die Nymphe. Skuld mag euch. Es war ihre Idee. Ausserdem sind sie die Schicksalsgöttinnen, sie bestimmen, was geschieht. Nehmt es. Aber denkt dran: Nur im äussersten Notfall einsetzen. Oh, und dann soll ich euch noch etwas anderes von Skuld geben.

Ihr Tonfall war so verschwörerisch, dass Piccolo sich unwillkürlich zu ihr herabbeugte. Dann spürte er ganz kurz samtweiche Lippen auf seine Wange. Auch Vegeta bekam einen Kuss. 

Macht's gut. Und passt auf euch auf. 

Noch ehe sich die Beiden von diesem neuerlichen Schreck erholen konnten, war sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Komm, Vegeta. Schnell raus hier.

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung und erreichten ohne weitere Zwischenfälle das grosse Hauptportal. Dann standen sie wieder im Freien auf der leeren Plattform. Das Portal hinter ihnen schloss sich wie von Zauberhand.

Toll, und was mach ich jetzt damit? sagte der Saiyajin Auge in Auge mit dem Knallbonbon.

Steck es ein. riet Piccolo. Es ist immerhin ein Göttergeschenk, und vielleicht können wir es wirklich noch einmal brauchen.

Wenn du meinst. 

Vegeta schob den Gegenstand unter seinen Brustpanzer. Sein Brustpanzer! Jetzt fiel es ihm auf. In dem Moment, wo sie den Palast verlassen hatten, trugen sie auch wieder ihre gewohnte Kleidung. Sie sahen sich erleichtert an. 

Wir haben es geschafft.

Und diesen ganzen Aufriss für eine dumme Diskette. Das hätte er doch gleich machen können. Also, dann ruf jetzt diesen Alpha an, Piccolo.

Nichts lieber als das.

Sie telefonierten. Keine Minute später waren sie aus dieser Zeit verschwunden.

  
  


Nun sind sie weg. Schade. sagte Skuld ein wenig bedauernd und nippte an einem Coctail. Sie und Werdandi sassen in einem Raum, der wie eine Bar eingerichtet war.

Naja, dafür hat ihnen Calypso das Schicksalsbonbon gegeben.

Werdandi nickte.

Haben wir das nicht einmal geschenkt bekommen? 

Skuld nickte. Das war ein Werbegeschenk von Kien.

Du meinst Kien, den Gott des himmlischen Zufalls?

Ja, genau den.

In dem Fall wird es sicher spannend. Wir werden diese Truppe im Auge behalten. 

Werdandi beugte sich konspirativ zu ihrer Schwester.

Natürlich nur, wenn Urd nicht hinschaut.

Sie nippten an ihren Drinks.

Schade eigentlich. sagte die ältere unvermittelt. 

Skuld sah ihre Schwester neugierig an.

Was ist schade?

Ach weisst du, in ein paar Jahrzehnten werden sie die Stelle hier neu besetzen, und der King geht in Rente. Er ist zwar ziemlich durchgeknallt, aber zumindest ist es lustig bei ihm. Das Problem ist nur, dass er dabei sein erlaubtes Limit an Wundern gewaltig überzieht. Das ist seinen Vorgesetzten ein Dorn im Auge. Da werden sie wohl als nächstes einen absoluten Spiesser ranholen, der niemals wilde Parties feiert und so weiter.

Hach ja, sie seufzte. 

Hach ja, seufzte auch Skuld.

Götter haben es nicht leicht.

  
  


  
  


  


Jaa, liebe Leser. 

Gott singt Tom Jones und die Bluesbrothers lassen grüssen.

Sieht so aus, als wären unsere tapferen Helden endlich dem Endziel näher gekommen, und ein tolles Artefakt haben sie auch noch abgegriffen. Ob sie aber nun endlich bei Trunks ankommen, und welche Überraschungen sie dort erleben, das soll ein andermal erzählt werden.

  


Aber eine Gute Nachricht hat Ravana auch noch. Wie es nun in der Relaisstation weitergeht, das könnt ihr in jetzt gleich in Alphas Probleme nachlesen. 

  


Umschalten erwünscht!

  


Bis zum nächsten mal, Eure Ravana

  



	16. What Shall We Do with the Drunken Saiyan...

Kapitel 16 – What Shall We Do with the Drunken Saiyan

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Etwas tutete. Und es tutete hartnäckig.

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Son Gohan fuhr aus seiner halb sitzenden, halb liegenden Position hoch. Die kühle Nachtluft strich ihm um die Nase. Der junge Saiyajin hatte neben seinem Erzeuger unterhalb der Veranda gesessen. "Der bleibt besser da. Zum Ausnüchtern." hatte Mr. Dinner mit einem tadelnden Blick in Son Gokus Richtung bestimmt, nachdem er Frau Breakfast ins Haus bugsiert hatte. Er war noch einmal erschienen und hatte Gohan ein paar Kissen und wärmende Decken gereicht. Son Goku war nach kurzer Zeit in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Der Knabe hatte ihn zugedeckt und wollte neben ihm wachen. Das war ihm für ungefähr eine Stunde gelungen, dann waren auch ihm die Augen zugefallen.

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Dieses Tuten, wo kam es nur her? Son Gohan schüttelte seine Decke ab, stand auf und sah sich hektisch um. Von irgendwo in der Dunkelheit erschallte es wieder:

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Die Quelle des Geräusches schien nicht allzu weit weg zu sein. Sie musste sich irgendwo auf der Wiese vor ihm befinden.

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Dann hörte er leises Kratzen und Rauschen und eine undeutliche Stimme, die anscheinend etwas sagte. Er konnte die Worte nicht ausmachen, aber die Stimme klang ärgerlich. Siedend heiss fiel dem Jungen ein, was da piepste. Der Zeittransmitter. Schnell verschaffte er sich Licht. Die leuchtende Aura war ein praktischer Nebeneffekt des Supersaiyajin-Zustandes. Man hatte die Supersaiyajins nicht umsonst oft schon ‚Glühwürmchen' genannt. Diese Fähigkeit kam nun gut zu pass. Jetzt war es nicht mehr schwierig, das wild piepsende Gerät zu finden. Es lag tatsächlich ein Stück weit entfernt im nachtfeuchten Gras.

"Piep-piep-piep!"

Hastig wischte Son Gohan ein paar Tautropfen von dem Transmitter. Technische Geräte und Wasser vertrugen sich im allgemeinen nicht gut. Wie bediente man es nur? Alpha hatte es zum Glück einmal erklärt. Son Gohan drückte ein paar Knöpfe in der entsprechenden Reihenfolge. Anscheinend hatte er es richtig gemacht. Denn nun drang die aufgebrachte Stimme des Agenten deutlich an sein Ohr. Alpha sagte gerade verschiedene Nummern und Buchstaben durch und wiederholte den Befehl "Bitte melden."

Musste er jetzt nicht auch eine Kennung angeben? Wo stand sie doch gleich? Ach ja, die angemessene Prozedur war detailliert auf diesem Ausdruck verzeichnet, den Alpha ihnen vor dem Start der Reise in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Knabe kramte hektisch die Papiere aus seinem Gi hervor. Er suchte. Ah, dort stand es. Gohan drückte den Sendeschalter an der Vorrichtung und las eine Buchstaben- und Zahlenkombination ab.

Alpha war tatsächlich am Apparat. Er erkundigte sich nach dem Stand der Dinge. Son Gohan schilderte ihm was passiert war. Es kam dem Jungen so vor, als würde Alpha mit dem Fortschreiten ihres Gespräches zunehmend aufgeregt. Er wollte Papa sogar einen Arzt schicken. Dabei hatte Mr. Dinner Son Gohan mehrmals versichert, dass medizinische Hilfe nicht von Nöten war. Son Goku würde am nächsten Morgen ein Medikament gegen den Whisky bekommen, dann war er wieder ganz der Alte.

Son Gohan erklärte das alles auch dem Agenten, der schliesslich zu begreifen schien. Dann verlangte Alpha, Son Goku zu sprechen. Obwohl Gohan erklärte, dass sein Vater nur bedingt ansprechbar war, bestand der Agent darauf.

"Papa?" Gohan eilte an die Seite seines Vaters und rüttelte vorsichtig an dessen Schulter. 

"Papa? Geht's Dir gut?" Son Goku öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit.

"Hmmm?" war alles was der Kämpfer hervorbrachte.

"Papa, hier ist Alpha, der Zeitagent. Er will dich sprechen." Der kleine Saiyajin hielt seinem Vater den Transmitter hin. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, wie weit der Andere das Gesagte verstanden hatte. Irgend etwas von den Vorgängen um ihn herum schien in Son Gokus benebeltes Hirn vorgedrungen zu sein. Denn er griff nach dem Apparat und hielt ihn sich ans Ohr. Ein Fehler. Denn aus dem interdimensionalen Kommunikator ergoss sich lautstark eine wütende Tirade über Saufereien, Krankheit und Ausreden über den ahnungslosen Saiyajin. Selbst Son Gohan, der nicht direkt mithörte, konnte deutlich verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Gokus Kopf zuckte erschreckt zurück und der unschuldige Transmitter sauste über die nächtliche Wiese in die Dunkelheit. Son Goku starrte einen Augenblick auf seine nunmehr leere Hand. Dann schüttelte er sich leicht und sank wieder zurück in die weiche Umarmung der dinnerschen Wolldecke. "Lass uns morgen drüber reden," sagte er noch und dann wandelte der mehrfache Retter diverser Welten wieder in Morpheus heiligen Hallen.

"Alpha aus!" schallte es in der Zwischenzeit zornig vom Transmitter. Dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen und es kehrte wieder Stille ein. Alpha würde sich morgen wieder melden. Das hatte er lautstark verkündet. Son Gohan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den IBftA-Apparat noch einmal an sich zu nehmen, zu überprüfen, ob sein Vater auch richtig zugedeckt war, dem selig Schlummernden noch einmal liebevoll über das Haar zu streichen und sich selbst in eine dicke Decke zu wickeln. An Son Goku gelehnt, übermannte endlich auch den von dem ereignisreichen Tag erschöpften kleinen Saiyajin der Schlaf. In der freien Wildbahn zu übernachten bereitete ihm kein Unbehagen, hatte er es doch seinerzeit beim Training unter Piccolo allzu oft machen müssen. Und da hatte er nicht einmal den Luxus einer Decke gehabt. Piccolo. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ergehen mochte? Son Gohan wünschte seinem Mentor Glück und dieser Gedanke begleitete auch ihn in einen tiefen Schlummer.

  


Der nächste Morgen brauchte helles Sonnenlicht und zwitschernde Vögel mit sich. Eine Biene summte um Gohans Nase und begab sich, nachdem sie dort umsonst nach Blütenstaub gesucht hatte, zu einem Erfolg versprechenden Gänseblümchen. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund und auch Hühner gackerten vernehmlich in der Ferne. Son Gohan hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und liess sich von der Sonne wärmen.

An seinem Rücken hob und senkte sich die Brust seines Vaters in gleichmäßigem Rhythmus. Gohan betrachtete den Liegenden. Er schlief friedlich. Und er sah auch nicht krank aus. Erleichtert seufzte der Junge. Mr. Dinner hatte also recht gehabt. Es würde Papa bald besser gehen.

Es hiess, wenn man vom Teufel spräche würde er erscheinen. Selbiges galt anscheinend auch für Waffenhändler. Und es war noch nicht einmal nötig, von ihnen zu sprechen. Denken reichte völlig. Mr Dinner trat aus dem Haus. Er lächelte Son Gohan zu. 

"Na, mein Junge? Wie geht es dir heute morgen? Sag bloß, du hast die ganze Nacht draußen geschlafen. Warum bist du nicht hereingekommen? Aber ich verstehe schon, du wolltest bei deinem Vater bleiben, nicht wahr?"

Son Gohan nickte. Mr Dinner winkte den Jungen heran.

"Komm zum Frühstück. Die Steaks sind alle kalt, aber immer noch genießbar. Lassen wir die arme Violetta und deinen Vater noch etwas schlafen. Das böse Erwachen kommt schon noch früh genug."

Son Gohan wusste zwar nicht genau, was Mr. Dinner mit seiner letzten Bemerkung meinte, aber dieser schien nicht sehr besorgt. Der gebratenen Verlockung folgend begab sich der Knabe zu Mr. Dinner ins Haus. Auch wenn die Leute in Daisytown ein wenig eigenartig waren, über die Beköstigung konnte man sich nicht beschweren.

Viele große Stücke kalten Bratens später erklärte der Waffenhändler die Zeit für gekommen, die‚ Schnapsleiche zu exorzieren' wie er es nannte. Damit meinte er, dass sie jetzt Son Goku wecken würden. Aber warum nahm Mr. Dinner einen Eimer kaltes Wasser mit? Waschen konnte sich Papa doch auch nach dem Aufstehen. Der Knabe begriff bald. Es stellte sich nämlich als durchaus schwierig heraus, den müden Krieger wach zu bekommen. Auf Ansprechen und wiederholtes An-der-Schulter-rütteln reagierte das Objekt ihrer Bemühungen nur mit unwilligen und unverständlichen Lauten und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Nun kam der Eimer Wasser zum Einsatz.

"Geh beiseite, Kid." befahl Mr. Dinner resolut und hob das kalte Nass. Es platschte einmal kräftig. Son Goku schrie auf stand auf dem Rasen. Er war schneller aufgesprungen als das durchschnittliche Auge es wahrnehmen konnte.

"Wie, was? Was ist los?" schrie der Saiyajin entsetzt, während er sich tapfer bemühte, die Vorgänge um sich herum zu begreifen. Er sah sich hektisch um. Schnell stellte er fest, wie unklug das war. Denn nun, wo sein Bewusstsein wieder funktionierte, vermittelte es ihm lauter unangenehme Dinge. Die Welt um ihn herum wollte nicht aufhören zu schwanken. Alles drehte sich. Hinter Gokus Stirn pochte es, als hätte sich dort ein Schmied eingenistet, der fleissig seinen Amboss bearbeitete. Zu allem Unglück stieg urplötzlich eine widerliche Übelkeit in dem verdutzten Kämpfer hoch. Nur wenig später fand er sich unversehens über dem Eimer des Waffenhändlers wieder und sein Magen bemühte sich redlich, das gesamte Essen des vergangen Jahres wiederzugeben. Zumindest kam es Son Goku so vor.

Mr. Dinner schaute verwundert auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt des Sheriffs herab und kratzte sich ein wenig ratlos den Kopf. Er hatte ja schon vermutet, dass es dem Mann nach diesem exzessiven Zechgelage nicht gerade blendend gehen würde. Aber dass es so schlimm sein würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Hanuman benahm sich ja beinahe, als hätte er das erste Mal etwas getrunken. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Oder doch? Bei diesem eigenartigen Mann schien alles möglich. Das würde auch erklären, warum er so über den Durst getrunken hatte. Son Gohans Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Bitte Mr. Dinner, kann Papa jetzt das Medikament haben? Er ist doch noch krank."

Der arme Junge. Es war schlimm, dass er das unschöne Geschehen mit ansehen musste. 

"Komm Kid. Das Medikament geben wir ihm, wenn er hier fertig ist. Geh Du schon mal ins Haus. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Gohan protestierte zunächst, liess sich aber schliesslich doch überreden. Als der Knabe die kleine Küche ihre Gastgebers betrat, saß dort am Küchentisch Frau Breakfast. Vor sich hatte sie dampfenden Kaffee in einer Blechtasse stehen. Sie hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Mühsam griff sie nach einem Stofflappen, der in einer Wasserschüssel schwamm. Sie presste sich das feuchte Stück Stoff aufs Gesicht und stöhnte leise. Sie schien genauso krank zu sein wie Papa. Zögernd näherte sich Gohan. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, diese leicht erregbare Frau anzusprechen. 

Als sie nach der Tasse greifen wollte, verfehlten ihre Finger den Henkel. Ihr Ellenbogen allerdings nicht. Der leichte Stoß genügte und Kaffee und Tasse vollführten eine tragische Abwärtsbewegung. Im gleichen Moment sprang Gohan vor und stoppte das Gefäß in seinem fatalen Freiflug kurz bevor es den Boden erreichte. 

"Ich hab sie!" rief er freudig aus. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie hoch die Temperatur des Getränkes war . Sie war sehr hoch. Sein nächster Ausruf klang weniger freudig.

"Ahhhh, das ist heiss-heiss-heiss!" Schnell platzierte er die hinterhältige Emaille wieder dorthin wo sie hingehörte. Nämlich auf den Tisch. Er pustete hektisch auf seine Handflächen. Dann sah er wieder die Frau neben sich an.

"Würdest Du bitte nicht so rumschreien?" nuschelte sie unter dem hilfreichen Lappen hervor.

"Das kann ja kein Mensch aushalten. ... Verdammt." fuhr sie müde fort.

Son Gohan zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie. 

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Breakfast?" fragte er höflich. Man musste immer höflich sein. Das hatte Chichi ihn gelehrt. 

"Jaja, wie soll's mir schon gehen?" erklang es wieder gedämpft. "Mir geht's verflucht dreckig. Aber ich überleb's."

Der Lappen landete wieder unsanft in der Wasserschüssel.

"Und wie geht's nun bei euch so?" fragte sie Gohan.

"Meinem Papa geht es schlecht."

"Das denke ich mir." Sie grinste ein wenig. "Ich meinte, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Was habt ihr nun in Bezug auf die Sandteufel vor?" 

"Ähh, keine Ahnung. Papa wollte darüber noch nicht reden."

"Das denke ich mir." wiederholte sie und täuschte ein Nicken vor. 

Alles andere wäre zu viel gewesen. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihr junges Gegenüber aus verquollenen Augen an.

"Ihr müsst schnell handeln, sonst ist Kitty vielleicht tot, wenn ihr kommt. Mit solchen Typen ist nicht zu spassen."

"Ja, schnell", antwortete Gohan eingedenk des mitternächtlichen Gespräches mit Alpha. Der Agent wollte bestimmt, dass sie sich beeilten, Omega zu finden. 

"Wir werden sofort losgehen, sobald es Papa besser geht."

Erst nach einigen Minuten sickerte das, was der Junge gerade gesagt hatte, bei der Rancherin durch. "Warte mal. Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ihr laufen wollt?"

Son Gohan überlegte kurz. Dass sie fliegen konnten durfte ja hier niemand wissen. Also nickte er.

"Laufen? Seid ihr bescheuert? Warum nehmt ihr keine Pferde? Ich habe mir ja schon gedacht, dass ihr keine Klepper habt, aber warum fragt ihr nicht mal nach? Sogar ich würde euch welche von meinen leihen."

"Sie haben Pferde?" Wie viele Kinder seines Alters hatte der junge Saiyajin etwas übrig für die vierbeinigen Reittiere.

"Ja, und Rinder auch." entgegnete sie unwirsch. "Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Warum wollt ihr laufen?"

"Papa kann bestimmt nicht reiten und ich bin bisher auch bloss auf Jindujun oder Dinosauriern geritten." erwiderte der Knabe nach leichtem Zögern.

"Dinosaurier und reiten. So, so." 

Das Kind hatte eine blühende Phantasie. Das war wahrscheinlich normal für sein Alter.

"Und dein Papa kann nicht reiten, sagst du?" 

Sie stöhnte erneut. Diesmal hing es aber weniger mit ihrem körperlichen Zustand zusammen als vielmehr mit der Schlussfolgerung die sich aus dem Gesagten ergab.

"Dann werden wir es ihm wohl beibringen müssen. Oh Gott. Denn ein Sheriff ohne Pferd ist wie-"

"Whisky ohne Alkohol." beendete Gohan den Satz.

Das brachte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick von Breakfast ein. Wollte der Junge sich etwa über sie lustig machen? Die Schützin konnte nicht ahnen, dass Gohan nur einen von Molly Shibyllas zahlreichen Vergleichen wiederholt hatte.

"Die Schiesstunden betrachten wir jedenfalls vorerst als abgeschlossen." 

Bei allem guten Willen, Breakfast wollte sich nicht noch einmal den seelischen Qualen aussetzen, die der Unterricht dieser aussergewöhnlichen Schüler mit sich brachte. 

"Aber um das Reiten kommt ihr nicht drum rum. Zumindest pro forma müsst ihr es versuchen. Vielleicht seid ihr da ja nicht ganz so schlecht, wie in den anderen Sachen."

Gohan nickte etwas unschlüssig.

"Wenn Sie meinen." 

"Und ob ich das meine, verdammt."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Stubentür und blasser Saiyajin betrat die Küche gefolgt von Mr. Dinner.

Beim Anblick ihres Leidensgenossen umspielte ein Grinsen Breakfasts Lippen.

"Mensch, Hanuman, du siehst so aus wie ich mich fühle." begrüsste sie ihn. 

"Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren. Eigentlich siehst du schlimmer aus." fügte sie hinzu als er sich schwerfällig auf einen Stuhl neben Gohan plumpsen liess.

Währenddessen ging Mr. Dinner zum Küchenschrank und holte ein Fläschchen mit ein paar weissen Tabletten darin hervor. Er reichte Son Goku und Breakfast jeweils ein Wasserglas und zwei Tabletten. 

"Da, schluckt das. Das Aspirin wird schon helfen."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheissen. Son Gohan brach das entstehende Schweigen.

"Papa, wir haben euch was von den Steaks übrig gelassen. Willst Du das jetzt vielleicht essen?" 

Er kannte die positiven Auswirkungen, die eine kräftige Mahlzeit auf das Gemüt seines Vaters hatte. Um so mehr erstaunte ihn die Reaktion, die seine an sich harmlose Frage auslöste.

"Nein!" sagte der angesprochene zu Gohans großer Verwunderung. "Ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger. Allein schon der Gedanke an-"

Son Goku sprang in Windeseile auf und eilte nach draußen. Kurz drauf erschallten Geräusche, die unverkennbar bezeugten, dass Dinners Eimer wieder Besuch hatte. Nun wurde auch Breakfast ganz grün im Gesicht. Das Gehörte löste in ihr eine ähnliche Reaktion aus. 

"Ich glaub, ich muss auch-"

Sie tat es Goku gleich und lief nach draussen. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Küche hielt Mr. Dinner auch ihr einen Eimer hin, den sie ohne zu fragen mitnahm. Gleich darauf verstärkte sich die Geräuschkulisse.

"Musstest Du das Essen erwähnen?" sagte Mr. Dinner und sah den verwirrten Jungen vorwurfsvoll an. "Jetzt kann ich denen die Tabletten gleich noch einmal geben."

Einige Stunden später, die Sonne stand nun schon hoch am Himmel, hatte sich der Zustand der beiden Kranken erheblich gebessert. Die Reitstunden waren nun fest vereinbart. Mr. Dinner hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass es ohne Pferde nicht zu machen war. Nach der letzten Diskussion über die Anforderungen des Sheriff-Amtes, wagten die beiden Saiyajins keinen echten Widerspruch mehr.

Son Gohan freute sich sogar auf die neue Übung. Er umgab sich gern mit Tieren aller Art. Sie mochten ihn und er mochte sie. Son Goku sah darin eine neue Trainingsmöglichkeit für die Bewegungskoordination. Und schlimmer als das Schiessen konnte es ja wohl kaum ausfallen. Nachdem man schlussendlich doch einen kräftigen Imbiss zu sich genommen hatte, machten sich die Zeitreisenden auf den Weg zu Breakfasts Ranch. Natürlich in Begleitung der Rancherin selbst und des Waffenhändlers.

Als sie endlich bei Breakfasts Gut angekommen waren, machten sie flugs die Bekanntschaft von Breakfasts Schwester, Miss Fry und von Breakfast's Vater, Mr. Breakfast. Dann palaverten die drei Rancher darüber, wie das Reittraining am besten umzusetzen war und welche Pferde dazu am geeignetsten schienen. Sie verloren sich in einer Fachdiskussion, die den Saiyajins völlig unverständlich blieb. 

"Geht doch schon mal zur Koppel und macht euch mit den Viechern vertraut." fertigte Fry die beiden Reitneulinge ab als sie die staunenden Gesichter der beiden Sheriffs bemerkte.

Während Mr. Dinner bei den Ranchern blieb, begab sich die Familie Son zu der großen Pferdewiese. Sie schwangen sich lässig über den Holzzaun, der das Areal abgrenzte und gingen in Richtung einer Gruppe von etwa dreissig Pferden, als plötzlich der Zeittransmitter piepste. Diesmal war Son Gohan vorbereitet.

"Hier IBFTATRDBZN2 GG-NRA", schmetterte er Alpha die lange Kennung stolz entgegen. Alpha erkundigte sich nach Son Gokus Befinden und war erfreut zu hören, dass es ihm besser ging. Das Thema Reitstunden löste jedoch gleich wieder Verstimmung bei dem Agenten aus. Er verlangte umgehend, Son Goku zu sprechen. Der Apparat wurde weitergereicht und von da an verlief die Unterhaltung weniger freundlich. Son Gohan merkte, dass sein Vater mehrmals zu Erklärungsversuchen ansetzte, die Alpha jedoch schon im Ansatz unterbrach. Er schien nicht begeistert über ihr neues Training zu sein, konnte aber schliesslich von der dringenden Notwendigkeit eines solchen Vorgehens überzeugt werden. Schlussendlich bekamen die beiden Zeitreisenden von ihrem Koordinator die Anweisung, schnellstmöglich Omega und jede Menge Essen mitzubringen. Son Gohan notierte die geforderten Mengen und dann wurde es höchste Zeit die Verbindung zu unterbrechen, denn die Familie Breakfast näherte sich schnellen Schrittes. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwanden Transmitter und Formular in Son Gohans Gi, bevor jemand sie sehen und unangenehme Fragen stellen konnte.

"Also," Herr Breakfast, ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit schwarzem Schnurrbart baute sich vor ihnen auf, während Fry begann, fünf der Pferde zu satteln. "Meine Tochter sagt, ihr hättet's eilig. Dann lassen wir die Theorie aus und gehen gleich zur Praxis über. Wollen wir hoffen, dass ihr im Reiten talentierter seid als im Schiessen."

Der Rancher gab den Sheriffs einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Rücken. Der Schlag hätte einen normalen Menschen wahrscheinlich von den Füssen geholt. Die Saiyajins beeindruckte es allerdings wenig.

"Na, ihr scheint ja von der etwas tougheren Sorte zu sein." meinte der Gutsherr anerkennend, denn er wusste um die eigene Körperkraft. 

"Dann wird's auch nicht so schlimm, wenn ihr runterfallt. Und jetzt rauf auf die Gäule. Kid, du nimmst Lassie, das ist ein liebes Tier. Hanuman, Du steigst auf Fury, aber Vorsicht, der hat ganz schön Feuer unterm Arsch."

Son Goku stand nun etwas unschlüssig vor dem zugewiesenen Rappen, der ein wenig unruhig schnaubte. Wie kam er da jetzt am besten rauf? 

Schnelligkeit war alles. Den Steigbügel ignorierend federte er sich leicht vom Boden ab, sprang und saß im Sattel. Stolz sah er sich um. Die langen Gesichter seiner Mitmenschen gaben ihm zu denken. Irgendwas hatte er falsch gemacht. Aber was? Er saß doch auf dem Rücken des Tieres. Ein wenig unbequem war das Sitzen schon, aber es ging. Vor ihm bewegte sich der Schweif des Pferdes unruhig auf und ab. Hinter ihm schnaubte es mit den Nüstern. 

"Der Kerl sitzt falsch rum drauf. Das ist ja noch übler als in der Schiesstunde..." sagte Breakfast tonlos. Sie hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren würde. Die kleine Reitgesellschaft stand regungslos im Schock und starrte auf den ungewöhnlichen Anblick, den der Sheriff bot. Nur einer in dem Rund bewegte sich. Fury drehte den Kopf nach hinten und schüttelte kurz das Haupt, als wolle er seinen Reiter tadeln. Dann ging das Tier mit den Vorderbeinen kurz in die Knie, so dass der überraschte Goku das Gleichgewicht verlor, nur um gleich darauf zu steigen. Das Ergebnis war das Gewünschte. Son Goku flog in hohem Bogen über die Koppel. Problemlos rollte er sich ab und stand auf. 

"Nichts passiert." verkündete er strahlend. Seine unfreiwillige Flugrolle hatte die andern aus ihrer Trance gerissen.

"Gut." sagte Mr. Breakfast. "Dann das Ganze noch mal. Und diesmal steigst Du richtig rum auf und benutzt den Steigbügel."

Als die Saiyajins endlich vorschriftsmässig in den Sätteln saßen, begann der Unterricht.

Jaaaa, liebe Leser.

Son Goku hat nun keinen Kater mehr, aber dafür ein anderes Tier, dass ihm Probleme macht. Werden die Saiyajins bald auch so gut reiten können wie die Gebrüder Cartwright oder werden sie mehr Prellungen davon tragen als ein Sandsack in einem Boxertrainingscamp? Werden die beiden Agenten wider Willen dann endlich Omega und Kitty finden oder werden die Entführten auf ewig verschollen bleiben? Wird Ravana jemals diese Geschichte abschliessen?

Fragen über Fragen und wie immer kann auch ich sie nicht beantworten. Das alles und noch viel mehr ereilt unsere Helden im nächsten Kapitel.


	17. You'll Never Walk Alone

Team Th&C grüßt seine jüngst dazugekommenen Reviewer: Ursula Bänsch – deren eMail nicht richtig funktioniert :-( – Alex und SweetShadowAngel.

  
  


Kapitel 17 - You'll never walk alone

Wieder mal in einer anderen Zeitebene, in einem verdammt kleinen Raum...

Piccolo und Vegeta standen sehr nah beieinander. Auf Zahnbürstenlänge. Das ergab sich zwangsläufig so, denn sie waren umgeben von Wänden. Dünnen Wänden aus Holz. Es mussten Raumteiler sein, denn unten war eine handbreit Platz und auch zur Decke hin schlossen sie nicht vollständig ab.

"Wenn du kuscheln willst, Namekianer, dann hättest du besser die drei Zicken gefragt."

"Und du solltest dich vielleicht lieber an diese Calypso anschmiegen, Saiyjajin."

Die Beiden knurrten sich an. Bis sie realisierten, in was für einem Raum sie sich befanden. Hinter ihnen war ein ovales Becken aus Porzellan angebracht.

"Na toll, wir sind auf nem Abtritt gelandet. Bloß weg hier." 

Vegeta öffnete die Tür der beengenden Kabine. Die beiden Männer traten in einen Vorraum. Alles war weiss gekachelt und an einer Wand befanden sich mehrere Waschbecken. Helles Tageslicht fiel von einem großen Fenster hinein. Vegeta, der möglichst schnell noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und das Abort bringen wollte, ging schnurstracks zur nächsten Tür. Als er im Begriff war, die Klinke herunterdrücken, bewegte die sich von allein und die Tür wurde aufgeschoben. Vor dem perplexen Saiyajin stand eine alte Frau. Sie trug einen Gehstock über dem rechten Arm und einen großen Einkaufskorb über dem linken. Das schlohweisse Haar hatte sie zu einem Dutt zusammengesteckt. Man konnte zusehen, wie es im Kopf der Alten arbeitete, während sie zunächst Vegeta und dann Piccolo mit offenem Mund und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

"Ahhhhh! Spanner! Perverslinge!" brüllte die Alte plötzlich und schlug mit ihrem Stock auf Vegeta ein, der nur verdutzt die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte und so ihre Schläge abwehrte.

"Jetzt machen sie das schon in einem öffentlichen Kaufhaus! Was für ein Sittenverfall! Die heutige Jugend! Unerhört!" Die Frau kreischte weiter. 

Irgendwann griff Vegeta nach ihrem rechten Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Das führte nur dazu, dass er nun in regelmäßigen Abständen von dem Korb getroffen wurde. Schließlich wurde es Vegeta zu bunt und er packte auch den linken Arm der Frau. 

"Nun beruhig dich doch, Mütterchen."

"MÜTTERCHEN??? Ich bin bestimmt nicht dein Mütterchen, junger Mann! Wenn du mein Sohn wärst, dann würdest du bestimmt nicht auf Damentoiletten unanständiges Zeug treiben! Dann wärst du besser erzogen!" zeterte die Alte unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Großmutter! Ich treibe kein unanständiges Zeug! Das hier ist..." Vegeta suchte verzweifelt nach den nach den richtigen Worten. Unfreiwillig zitierte er einen Klassiker für peinliche Situationen.

"Das hier ist nicht, wonach es aussieht." versuchte der Saiyajinprinz zu erklären. Sofort spürte er einen unwesentlichen Schmerz am Schienbein. Er konnte es nicht fassen, die dreiste Vettel hatte ihn doch tatsächlich getreten.

"Es reicht jetzt aber, du alte Ziege!" fuhr er das wildgewordene Weib an. 

Ihre Antwort bestand in einem weiteren Tritt, diesmal traf sie Vegetas anderes Schienbein. 

"Aber mich schüchterst du nicht ein mit deinen Muskelpaketen, du Grünschnabel. Ich habe meinerzeit die Weltmeisterschaften im Catchen gewonnen. Und ich habe nicht umsonst den fünften Dan in Karate. Mit so einem Jungspund wie dir werde ich auch noch auf meine alten Tage fertig. Dass du's nur weißt!"

Vegeta knurrte wütend. Seine Haupthaar verfärbte sich zum typischen Hellblond eines Supersaiyajin. Diese Metamorphose beeindruckte selbst die Catchweltmeisterin. Aber nicht sehr lange. 

"Ahhh, ich werde überfallen! Rowdies auf der Damentoilette!" Die Alte wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ihr lautstarkes Gezänk diverse neugierige Betrachter auf den Plan gerufen. Um die Tür des Anstoßes drängte sich bald eine rasch größer werdende Menschenmenge.

Piccolo, der immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes stand, betrachte das ganze Treiben kopfschüttelnd. 

"Jetzt stell doch endlich die alte Kuh ruhig." forderte er den Saiyajin an der Tür auf, als sei das das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. Er begriff nicht ganz, warum Vegeta so zögerte, etwas zu unternehmen.

"Was soll ich denn machen?" rief der Angesprochene über die Schulter. "Ich kann doch dieses gebrechliche alte Weib nicht schlagen!"

"Was?"

Die Alte erregte sich noch mehr. 

"Du denkst, ich bin keine Gegnerin für dich? Na warte, dir zeig ichs!" 

Der kurze Augenblick, für den Vegeta seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Piccolo gerichtet hatte, reichte der Alten völlig. 

"Aua!" rief der der Saiyajinprinz plötzlich aus, als die in die Jahre gekommene Kämpferin mittels einer schnellen Hebeltechnik seine Handgelenke verdrehte und sich so aus seinem Griff befreite. Sie liess ihren Korb fallen und ging in eine Angriffshaltung. Ihren Gehstock hielt sie nun mit beiden Händen.

"Und Bo-Kampf habe ich in meiner Jugend auch gemacht! Jetzt kannst du was erleben, Söhnchen! Nicht mit Mutter Lavendel!"

Hinter der Alten war nun ein Menschenauflauf entstanden. Die Leute in der ersten Reihe bemühten sich redlich, der augenscheinlich gefährlichen Frau nicht zu nahe zu kommen, die mittlerweile wie eine Furie von einer Kampfstellung in die nächste sprang, während von hinten zunehmend Menschen nachdrängten, die auch etwas von dem seltsamen Geschehen erleben wollten. 

Während sich Vegeta langsam rückwärts in den Raum hinein bewegte und dabei diversen Stockschlägen auswich, die in schneller Folge auf ihn niederprasselten, tönten laute Rufe aus der Menschenmenge.

"Ja, mach den Perversen fertig, Oma!"

"Gib dem Typen Saures, Mutti!"

Diese eindeutigen Antipathie-Bezeugungen des Publikums waren nicht geeignet die Stimmung des gestressten Prinzen zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil. Vegeta war kurz davor, die Toilette und alles was sich darin befand in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Auch wenn es ihm eigentlich widerstrebte, auf eine alte Frau loszugehen. Aber wie sie ihn beleidigte und mit ihrem Stock auf ihn einschlug, war entwürdigend. Er wollte gerade einen Energiestrahl los lassen, als er sich am Kragen seiner Rüstung gepackt und hochgehoben fühlte. Dann befand er sich nicht mehr in dem kleinen Raum.

"Sie sind aus dem Fenster gesprungen!" Mutter Lavendel stürzte zum Fenster und sah hinaus.

"Sie sind aus dem vierten Stock gesprungen, wie entsetzlich!"

Nun drängten die Menschen von draußen nach und viele Köpfe streckten sich aus dem Fenster in der Erwartung eines blutigen Szenarios. Aber da war niemand. Es waren keine Körper unterhalb des Fensters auf der Straße. Nur ein paar geparkte Autos und einige Fußgänger, die ihrerseits stehen blieben und zu dem Tumult nach oben sahen. Selbst unten auf der Straße konnte man es deutlich rufen hören.

"Was wollt ihr denn alle hier? Vor allem die Männer! Das ist eine Damentoilette, da habt ihr nichts zu suchen! Da ist ja schon der nächste Kerl der keine Manieren hat! Hast du mich etwa begrabscht, du Idiot? Na warte. Nimm dies... und dies..."

Danach gingen alle Worte unter in jenem charakteristischen Geschrei, das vermuten liess, dass der kleine Kaufhausabtritt Schauplatz einer frisch entfachten Massenschlägerei geworden war.

  
  


Piccolo und Vegeta sassen auf dem Dachfirst des großen Gebäudes, dass nach dem Geschrei der Alten zu urteilen, ein Kaufhaus sein musste und sahen sich entgeistert an. Unter ihnen tobte immer noch der Tumult. Nach einer Minute des Schweigens ergriff Piccolo das Wort.

"Sag mal, Vegeta, sehe ich das richtig? Wurdest du gerade von einer alten Frau verprügelt?" 

"Ich wurde nicht verprügelt!" Vegeta packte Piccolo am Kragen. "Wag es nie wieder, so etwas zu behaupten. Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin und der einzige Grund warum diese Vettel noch lebt, ist, dass sie alt ist und ganz augenscheinlich verrückt. Die ist den Ki-Blast nicht wert, den man nach ihr schiesst." Er hielt kurz inne. "Außerdem wüsst ich gerne, was du an meiner Stelle getan hättest."

Piccolo seufzte.

"Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie du. Wenn du dort drin einen Kampf angefangen hättest, dann wären wir wahrscheinlich jetzt gesuchte Mörder."

"Und wenn." bemerkte Vegeta, um deutlich zu machen, dass ihn diese Alternative nicht sonderlich störte.

"Du erinnerst Dich, was Alpha über das Nicht-Auffallen gesagt hat?" fuhr Piccolo fort.

"Alpha, wenn ich den erwische...", Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und lauschte kurz dem Geschrei von unterhalb. Fast glaubte er zu hören, wie ein Gehstock auf Köpfe einsauste. Dann wandte er sich wieder an sein Gegenüber.

"Dieser, dämliche Agententrottel ist doch an allem Schuld. Warum musste er uns auch ausgerechnet bei dieser hirnamputierten Spinnerin auftauchen lassen? Der soll mir noch mal kommen mit nicht auffallen."

"Du hast recht." Piccolo nickte. "Warte mal kurz."

Der Namekianer holte den Zeittransmitter hervor und stellte eine Verbindung zur Relaisstation her.

"Alpha bist Du dran?"

Der Agent sagte irgendetwas von Identifikationscodes. Piccolo überging seine Ausführungen und sagte das, was die beiden Zeitreisenden am meisten interessierte.

"Alpha, ich will wissen, was das gerade sollte?"

Was er meine, fragte der Agent daraufhin. Piccolo wurde es zu bunt.

"Der Austrittsort, verdammt noch eins. Der war nicht gerade unauffällig." rief der Namekianer gereizt in den Transmitter.

"Wie, was damit sei? Was glaubst Du was war? Wir sind in einem Klo rausgekommen."

Anscheinend begriff der Agent ihr Dilemma immer noch nicht. Das sei doch ein unauffälliger Ort in einer Stadt versicherte er und erklärte, dass der Computer automatisch solche Orte möglichst in der Nähe des Zieles auswähle um ein Optimum an Heimlichkeit zu gewährleisten. Als er geendet hatte, gab Vegeta Piccolo durch eine Geste zu verstehen, dass er nun mit Alpha sprechen wollte. Piccolo händigte ihm das Gerät aus.

"ES WAR EINE DAMENTOILETTE, DU TROTTEL! DIE HALBE STADT HÄLT UNS JETZT FÜR SPANNER UND DU LABERST HIER WAS VON UNAUFÄLLIKEIT? DANK DEINEM BEKLOPPTEN COMPUTER GIBT'S DA UNTEN GERADE EINE SCHLÄGEREI!"

Vegeta brüllte so laut, dass ein paar Tauben, die auf einem gegenüberliegenden Dach gesessen hatten, erschreckt auseinanderstoben. Piccolo war sich sicher, dass dem Agenten jetzt die Trommelfelle klingeln mussten. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, sagte Alpha etwas. 

"NEIN WIR HABEN DIE SCHLÄGEREI NICHT ANGEFANGEN, DAS HAST DU GANZ ALLEIN GESCHAFFT!" kam die wütende Antwort des Saiyajin in gleicher Lautstärke wie vorher.

Daraufhin übermittelte der Transmitter mehrere Entschuldigungen. Alpha redete von Computerfehlern und mumelte schliesslich wütend etwas, das nach "Kien" klang. Was immer das zu bedeuten hatte. Zum Schluss legte der Agent ihnen noch einmal ans Herz, in Zukunft diskret zu sein und unterbrach die Verbindung mit einem Hinweis auf dringende Computerprobleme, die jetzt Vorrang hätten. Endlich kehrte wieder Stille auf dem Dach ein.

"Toll." sagte Vegeta. "Und wo ist nun Trunks?"

Curry musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich langweilte. Soy und er hatten schon den halben Vormittag in diesem Kaufhaus zugebracht. Sie hatten nach allen möglichen Dingen geschaut. Er kannte die Damenoberbekleidung in der Zwischenzeit wie seine Westentasche. Gleiches galt für die Schuhabteilung. Nachdem seine junge Begleitung nun endlich die Schuhe ihrer Wahl gefunden hatte, hatte er eigentlich gehofft, dass sie diesen Ort seiner persönlichen Qualen verlassen würden. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. "Nur noch schnell in die Elektroabteilung." hatte Soy gesagt. Und nach einem "Bleib doch kurz hier auf dieser Bank sitzen, ich bin gleich wieder da." war sie verschwunden. Jetzt wartete er schon fünf Minuten, die ihm wie fünf Stunden vorkamen. 

Auf einmal hörte er Rufen und Schreien nicht weit von sich. Es klang stark nach einer Prügelei. Was war passiert? Curry erhob sich und folgte dem stärker werdenden Lärm bis zu den Toiletten. Dort verursachte ein kämpfendes Menschenknäuel die Geräuschkulisse. Während der junge Mann noch versuchte, herauszufinden, wer sich da mit wem schlug und warum, wurden kurz vor ihm ein paar Leute beiseite gedrängt und eine einzelne Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Aufruhr. Als Curry die Person erkannte, war ihm alles klar.

"Waren Sie das, Mutter Lavendel?"

"Ach, Curry, mein Junge was machst du den hier? Hast du heute nicht eigentlich Dienst bei den Pferden?" 

Die Alte drückte Curry ihren Einkaufskorb und den Gehstock in die Hand. Dann richtete sie ihren Rock und restaurierte ihre Frisur, die stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. 

"Bist Du auch einkaufen? Jaja, Du bist doch sicher mit Soy Kikkomon hier, nicht wahr?"

"Mutter Lavendel, ich habe Sie etwas gefragt."

"Jaja, mein Junge ihr zwei seid wirklich ein hübsches Paar."

"Mutter Lavendel. Haben Sie das hier zu verantworten?"

Mutter Lavendel liess sich ihre Besitztümer zurückgeben und das ungleiche Paar wanderte langsam in Richtung der Wartebank.

"Nun ja", begann Mutter Lavendel. "Da waren zwei Perverse auf der Toilette. Zwei Männer. Auf einer Damentoilette. Das muss man sich einmal vorstellen. Das waren so ein grosser Grüner mit einem weissen Mantel und spitzen Ohren, der war ganz kahl auf dem Kopf. Wie mein seliger Eckart mit fünfzig."

"Mutter Lavendel, die zwei Männer. Was war denn mit denen?"

"Jaja, der andere war recht klein, der trug so einen Anzug, wie dieser Mann aus dem Fersehen, der immer diese Reporterin rettet."

"Sie meinen Superman?"

"Ja, genauso, nur die Farbe war anders und er hatte Handschuhe an und die Haare sahen ganz seltsam aus. Wie bei meinem seligen Eckart, als er meinte die Elektrik des Hauses ganz allein..."

"Mutter Lavendel, was war dann?"

"Dann habe ich denen natürlich gesagt, dass sie so etwas Unanständiges nicht machen können. Wer weiss, wahrscheinlich wollten sie den jungen Mädchen unter die Röcke schielen. Oder einen Anschlag vorbereiten...."

Curry lächelte gequält. Er kannte Mutter Lavendel. Jeder in der Truppe kannte sie. Sie war einmal Kampfsportmeisterin gewesen. Sie musste ihrerzeit sehr erfolgreich gewesen sein und viele Siege errungen haben. Er hatte alte Photos gesehen. Sie war einmal sehr athletisch gewesen. Das war in ihrer Jugend, als sie noch nicht der Gauklertruppe angehört hatte und verheiratet gewesen war. Eine Zeit, die lange zurück lag. Nur leider wollte Mutter Lavendel das nicht wahrhaben. Das war das Problem. Die spleenige Alte nutzte jede Gelegenheit, einen Kampf anzufangen, weil sie einfach nicht begreifen wollte, dass sie eigentlich viel zu alt für diese Dinge war. Ihr Übereifer artete manchmal in einer leichten Paranoia aus. Mutter Lavendel lebte in einer Zauberwelt, in der es nur Schurken gab, die sie als strahlende Heldin überwinden musste. Die beiden Männer waren ihr wohl gerade recht gekommen.

"Wahrscheinlich wollten sie einen Anschlag planen _und_ Mädchen unter die Röcke schauen." verkündete die Alte stolz. "Denen habe ich es aber gezeigt."

Dann war Soy wieder da. 

"Oh, Mutter Lavendel, sie sind auch hier? Schön sie zu sehen." begrüsste das Mädchen die alte Frau höflich. 

"Wir können jetzt gehen." fuhr sie an ihren Begleiter gewandt fort. 

Curry nahm dieses Ansinnen nur zu gerne an. Da auch Mutter Lavendel aus diesem "Sündenpfuhl" schnell verschwinden wollte, begaben sich die drei ohne Umschweife zum Ausgang.

  
  


  
  


Währenddessen auf dem Dach...

  
  


Piccolo stand an einer Seite des Daches und sah hinunter, Vegeta stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und tat das Gleiche. Sie hatten beschlossen, die Ausgänge des Kaufhauses zu beobachten. Sie wussten, dass Trunks sich in dem Gebäude befand. Seine Aura war zwischen all den Menschen deutlich wahrzunehmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund unterdrückte er sie nicht. Aber sie waren sich einig, dass es besser war, das Kaufhaus nicht noch einmal zu betreten. Wenn man sie dort wiedererkannte, wurde die Situation vielleicht noch schlimmer. Solange man sie nicht für Selbstmörder hielt, war das Dach ein sehr unauffälliger Ort und Trunks durfte aufgrund seiner auffallenden Haarfarbe auch von hier oben aus gut zu erkennen sein, sofern er nicht auf die idiotische Idee gekommen war, sich einen Hut aufzusetzen. Ihr Plan funktionierte. 

"Vegeta, komm rüber, ich kann ihn sehen." rief Piccolo über das Dach. Der Saiyajin setzte sich in Bewegung. Kurz bevor er seinen namekianischen Weggefährten erreicht hatte, sagte dieser: "Oh nein."

"Was?" fragte Vegeta, der mittlerweile neben ihm stand.

"Sieh nur, da ist er, aber schau doch, wer bei ihm ist."

Vegetas Augen wurden gross.

"Das ist doch die verrückte Alte. Das glaub ich nicht. Was will er denn mit der? Und was für komische Klamotten hat der Junge da an? Wo ist sein Kampfanzug?"

Die beiden starrten noch eine Weile herab auf Trunks, der mit seiner weiblichen Begleitung gemächlich die Straße entlang bummelte. Piccolo und Vegeta nickten sich zu. Dann verschwammen ihre Gestalten und verschwanden vom Dach. Sie erschienen wieder unten auf der Strasse neben einem Gemüsestand. Trunks bewegte sich auf dem gegenübeligenden Bürgersteig. Zwischen ihnen fuhren in regelmässigem Abstand Autos in beiden Richtungen hin und her.

"Wir sollten vielleicht etwas vorsichtig sein." murmelte Piccolo. "Damit die Alte uns nicht bemerkt."

Sie warteten ein paar Sekunden. Sobald Trunks Blick einmal in ihre Richtung schweifte, hoben sie grüssend die Hände. Trunks sah für einen Moment irritiert aus, dann nickte er kurz, aber freundlich in ihre Richtung und setzte, zum grossen Erstaunen der beiden Zeitreisenden, unbeeindruckt seinen Weg fort.

"Was?" Vegeta konnte es nicht glauben. "Was macht der da? Denkt der, er kann uns verarschen? Denkt der, er kann uns einfach so ignorieren? Der spinnt doch wohl! Na, der kann was erleben..."

Der Prinz der Saiyajin wollte gerade, ungeachtet des dichten Verkehrs, wütend auf die Strasse stürmen, als Piccolo ihn festhielt.

"Warte, Vegeta. Ich kann mir zwar auch nicht erklären, was da los ist, aber vielleicht hat es ja etwas zu bedeuten. Wenn wir da jetzt hinrennen, wird das nur dazu führen, dass die alte Gewitterziege Alarm schlägt und dann haben wir am Ende einen Mob am Hals. So geht das nicht. Jetzt, wo wir Trunks gefunden haben, müsssen wir uns an seine Fersen heften und eine günstige Gelegenheit abwarten, um mit ihm zu sprechen."

Vegeta knurrte zwar unwillig, blieb aber stehen. 

"Also gut. Warten wir. Aber ich muss mit dem Jungen klären, mit was für Leuten er sich so abgibt. Der hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Die Alte ist doch gemeingefährlich."

Piccolo zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ob der Saiyajin sich gerade selbst zuhörte? Wohl kaum. Andere Leute als gemeingefährlich zu bezeichnen, wenn man selbst in der Jugend ganze Planeten ausgelöscht hatte, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie. 

  
  


Curry stutzte. Die beiden Männer, die ihm gerade zugewinkt hatten, die sahen doch genauso aus wie Mutter Lavendel die beiden Spanner vom Klo beschrieben hatte. Er drehte sich um. Da standen sie noch und diskutierten. 

"Mutter Lavendel?"

"Ja, mein Junge?"

"Die zwei Männer da drüben, sind das nicht die beiden von vorhin?"

Curry deutete hinter sich. Die drei Gaukler blieben stehen. 

"Ich weiss nicht, was du meinst." sagte Mutter Lavendel und späte angestrengt in die Richtung, in die Currys Arm wies.

"Na dort, beim Gemüsestand." 

"Ich sehe da nur Gemüse." sagte die Alte. Sie hatte recht. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere waren die beiden Männer verschwunden.

"Ich... also, da waren gerade noch zwei Leute..." stammelte Curry etwas verlegen unter dem forschenden Blick der beiden Frauen an seiner Seite.

"Da hast du dich wohl geirrt." meinte Soy unbeeindruckt, während sie sich bei ihm unterhakte.

"Aber du kannst etwas Nützliches tun und meine Taschen tragen."

Soy drückte Curry mehrere volle Einkaufstüten in die Hand.

"Das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum ich hier mit muss." antwortete er leicht verstimmt. "Damit ich dir die Einkäufe tragen kann."

"Ach gar nicht wahr." kicherte Soy. "Ich mag deine Gesellschaft."

Irgendetwas in der Art, wie sie ihn dabei ansah, liess ihn rot werden. Soy lehnte lachend ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie gingen weiter.

  
  


"Das ist ja gerade noch einmal gut gegangen." Einige Meter entfernt traten Vegeta und Piccolo aus dem Schatten einer großen Pappel hervor.

"Was soll das Ganze?" Vegeta wurde nicht schlau aus dem Verhalten seines Sohnes.

"Wir suchen die halbe Vergangenheit nach ihm ab und er schäkert hier ungeniert mit irgendwelchen Weibern rum. Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, dann bring ich ihn um."

Piccolo hob nur ratlos die Schultern. Auch ihm war nicht klar, was hier vor sich ging. Das hier war wie Fische fangen. Sie mussten zwangsläufig abwarten, bis sich ein günstiger Moment ergab. Der Namekianer war sich sicher, dass dieser Moment schon bald kommen würde.

  
  


  
  


4. Muse - Spezial:

Nach der letzten Auseinandersetzung haben Ravana und ihre Muse in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen beschlossen, wegen unüberbrückbarer Differenzen von nun an getrennte Wege zu gehen. Ravana hat nun eine neue Muse. Besten Dank an Pepperann.

Ravana: So, endlich wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Juhu!

zweite Muse: Und da ist sogar was romantisches drin. Toll!

Ravana: Ihr Musen seit echt schlimm, weißt du das?

Muse: Ich bin ja so froh, dass du dich nun doch entschlossen hast, was Nettes über Trunks und das Mädchen zu schreiben.

Ravana: Muse! Du hast die ganze Woche ununterbrochen geheult, bis ich zugesagt habe. Das ist seelische Grausamkeit. Du bist nicht zufällig verwandt mit Usagi?

Muse: Aber funktioniert hats.

Ravana: Seht ihr Leser. So kommt man vom Regen in die Traufe. Die Heulsuse ist noch gefährlicher als die Amazone.

Leser: Dein Problem. Hauptsache, wir kriegen Romantik.

Ravana: Ihr auch? Ach was solls, ich geb's auf...

  
  


  
  


Jaa, liebe Leser. 

Vegeta glaubt's nicht und Piccolo kann's nicht fasssen. So einfach ist es gar nicht für unsere beiden Helden, an das Objekt ihrer Wünsche heranzukommen. Und ausserdem haben sie es mit einer neuen gefährlichen Gegnerin zu tun. Wird es noch zum Kampf zwischen Mutter Lavendel und Vegeta kommen und wenn ja, wer wird dabei den Kürzeren ziehen? Was hat Soy in der Elektroabteilung gekauft und braucht sie Trunks wirklich nur um ihr die Taschen zu tragen oder steckt da noch mehr dahinter. Und vor allem: wird Trunks jemals sein Gedächtnis zurückerlangen? Fragen über Fragen, und wie immer bleibt alles offen bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	18. Hungry Eyes

Hallo Liebe Leser,

  


Mit diesem Kapitel gehen wir in die Weihnachtspause...

_Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer_ und _Alphas Probleme_ werden in der Weihnachtszeit nicht weiter geupdated. Wir sind sicher, dass ihr das versteht, der Advent ist mit Feiern und anderen Besorgungen so voll gestopft, dass man für nichts mehr Zeit hat. Ausserdem fällt heute leider auch _Alphas Probleme_ aus, weil TheaEvanda krank ist. Es geht ihr zwar schon wieder besser, aber Uni kommt vor Hobby. Ab 12. Januar 2003 geht es in alter Frische und den gewohnten Sonntagsupdates von _Alphas Probleme_ und _Zeitreisen und andere Abenteuer_ weiter.  
Trotzdem sollt ihr auch in der Vorweihnachtszeit nicht auf Ravana und Dragonball verzichten müssen, also gibt es den **_DragonballZ Adventskalender_**, in dem... (das könnte euch so passen, selber lesen macht schlau...) wir im gesamten Advent jeden Tag ein Kapitel posten. Vom 1. bis zum 25. Dezember. Ein echter Weihnachtskalender also.

  


Man schreibt sich also,  
  
TheaEvanda und Ravana  
  
Verschiedene Orte, Germany  
  


  


Kapitel 18 – Hungry Eyes

In der Nähe des Gauklerlagers, an einem See, bei einem kleinen Wasserfall, unter einer Linde, auf einer flauschigen Decke, zur sommerlichen Abendämmerung...

"Es ist wunderschön hier, nicht wahr?" 

Soy sah träumerisch hinauf zum Firmament, wo bereits die ersten Sterne funkelten. Sie genoss das gleichmässige Rauschen des einige Meter entfernen winzigen Kataraktes, der den See mit frischen Quellwasser speiste.

"Ja, es ist sehr schön." antwortete Curry nur eine Spur gelangweilt und sah begehrlich auf einen unberührten Picknickkorb, den Soy heute Mittag gepackt hatte. 

Sie hatte ihn zu diesem Picknickausflug überredet. Zu Currys grossem Leidwesen wurde der Picknickkorb gleich bei ihrer Ankunft am See zum Tabu erklärt. "Gegessen wird erst heute Abend." hatte Soy resolut bestimmt und auf Anfrage nur die unverständliche Erklärung abgegeben, dass das viel romantischer sei. Was Romantik jedoch mit Essenszeiten zu tun haben sollte, begriff er nicht so recht. Jetzt sassen sie schon seit Stunden hier herum. Ganz entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte Soy nicht viel gesagt, sie hatte nur von Zeit zu Zeit gelächelt und Curry intensiv gemustert. So als warte sie auf etwas. Ihm war allerdings nicht ganz klar, was das war. Jetzt wo es endlich Abend war, hielt er die Zeit für gekommen, noch einmal das Thema Picknickkorb anzusprechen. Bevor er diesbezüglich aktiv werden konnte, hatte sich Soy seiner erbarmt. Sie öffnete den Deckel selbigen Behälters und begann, verschiedene Speisen auf einer eigens dafür ausgebreiteten Decke zu verteilen. 

Currys Augen wurden immer grösser, als er sah, was alles zum Vorschein kam. Wie hatten all diese Köstlichkeiten nur in den kleinen Korb gepasst? Was packte Soy da nur alles aus? Allein der Duft eines noch warmen Auflaufs entschädigte Curry für die lange Wartezeit. Ausserdem stapelte Soy jede Menge Pasteten, Weissbrot, Obst, Gebäck und gewürzten Reis vor ihrem erstaunten Gefährten auf. Zu guter Letzt zog sie noch eine Flasche Rotwein aus den scheinbar unendlichen Tiefen des Wunderkorbes hervor. Nachdem sie Servietten und Besteck verteilt hatte, hielt sie Curry schüchtern die Flasche entgegen.

"Würdest Du bitte aufmachen?"

"Sicher."

Er fasste den Flaschenkorken mit zwei Fingern und zog leicht daran. Mit einem leisen Ploppen öffnete sich der Verschluss. Soy übernahm es, das dunkelrote Getränk in zwei bereitstehende Gläser einzugiessen.

"Es ist angerichtet." verkündete sie endlich.

"Prima." 

Er griff nach einer Pastete spürte aber unmittelbar den tadeldenden Blick Soys auf sich ruhen. Sie hob demonstrativ ihr Weinglas.

"Auf Dein Wohl, Curry." 

Sie nippte an dem Getränk.

"Und auf Deins."

Er trank das Glas in einem Zug aus. Endlich konnte er sich den Speisen widmen. Sogleich begann Curry, in der ihm ganz eigenen Geschwindigkeit, die Köstlichkeiten vor ihm zu verzehren. Er hatte dabei die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Begleiterin. Gefrässige Stille trat ein. 

"Und?" fragte Soy nach einer Weile, während er das Weissbrot dezimierte. "Schmeckts?"

Curry sah kurz von seiner Tätigkeit auf. 

"Klar. Wenn ich nichts sage, schmeckts."

Ein Stück entfernt von dieser idyllischen Szene in einem nahegelegenen Wäldchen standen Vegeta und Piccolo im Schutz einer grossen Linde und beobachteten die zwei jungen Leute am See.

Noch während Soy den Picknickkorb ausleerte, hörte Piccolo, dass sein Begleiter ein leises Knurren produzierte. Nur, dass das Geräusch diesmal nicht aus Vegetas Kehle kam. Zwar verzog der Saiyajin keine Miene, aber das gedeckte Tischtuch schien seine Blicke magisch anzuziehen. Vegeta musste odentlich Hunger haben, gemessen an der Tatsache, dass sein Magen sich noch ein zweites Mal bemerkbar machte. Piccolo grübelte. Wie lange hatten sie nichts mehr zu sich genommen? Das musste... er rechnete. 

Abendessen hatte es das letzte Mal auf Gottes Plattform gegeben. Am Tag danach war das Vorsingen gewesen und anschliessend ihr kurzer Zwischenstopp in der Relaisstaion. Diese Angelegenheit hatte sich insgesamt bis in den späten Vormittag hinein hingezogen. Sie waren in dieser Zeit jedoch am Vormittag erschienen. Also gab es eine gewisse Zeitspanne, die sie erlebt hatten, die rein rechnerisch nicht da war, weil sie hier etwas früher angekommen waren, als sie eigentlich gestartet waren. Insgesamt mochte das vielleicht eine oder zwei Stunden ergeben. Zeitreisen waren durchaus eine verwirrende Angelegenheit.

Dann hatten sich die Ereignisse im Kaufhaus zugetragen. Eine Nacht war seitdem vergangen. Sie hatten sie genutzt, um diese eigenartigen Leute, bei denen Trunks sich aufhielt, auszuspionieren. Und nun hatten sie bereits den Abend des darauffolgenden Tages. Alles in allem waren sie nun schon mindestens 48, vielleicht 50 Stunden ununterbrochen auf den Beinen. An Nahrung hatten sie bei all der Aufregung nicht gedacht. Nun, Piccolo machte das nichts aus, Namekianer brauchten kein Essen, nur Wasser. Und davon gab es, den Göttern sei Dank, genug auf diesem Planeten. Bei Vegeta sah die Sache schon anders aus. Saiyajins brauchten Essen. Sehr viel Essen. Piccolo wusste, welche Unmengen Son Gohan verschlingen konnte, und das ohne wirklich hungrig zu sein. In diesen Dingen stand ihm Vegeta mit Sicherheit um nichts nach. Wenn man bedachte, dass Saiyajins eigentlich immer Hunger hatten, bewies der Ouji hier ein hohes Mass an Selbstbeherrschung.

Piccolo sah das Objekt seiner Überlegungen nachdenklich an. Vegeta starrte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und seiner üblichen Zornesfalte auf der Stirn die beiden jungen Leute auf der Decke an. Schon zu Beginn ihrer Mission, dann auf Gottes Plattform, spätestens aber seit sie hier waren, hatte Piccolo eine Art innere Unruhe in dem Saiyajin gespürt, die er bei Vegeta vorher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Der Prinz verfolgte ihr gemeinsames Ziel mit einer verbissenen Zielstrebigkeit, die selbst bei ihm ungewohnt wirkte. Nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass Trunks sich eigenartig verhielt, hatte Vegeta weder sich noch seinem Gefährten auch nur einen Moment der Ruhe gegönnt. Ob sein Verhalten mit Trunks zu tun hatte? Fast schien es, als sei Vegeta um seinen Sohn besorgt.

Andererseits mussste der Namekianer eingestehen, dass er noch nie so viel Zeit mit dem Prinzen zugebracht hatte wie auf dieser gemeinsamen Reise. Möglicherweise bildete er sich alles nur ein und seine Beobachtungen umfassten nur das übliche Verhaltensspektrum dieses unberechenbaren Mannes. Dennoch, seine Intuition sagte dem Namekianer, dass Vegeta mehr an dem Jungen am See lag, als er zugeben wollte. Seine Sorge überspielte er mit dieser Verbissenheit, die ihm in den letzten Tagen anhaftete. Dieser Verbissenheit geschuldet, hatte Vegeta nun seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Zwar würde er wohl nicht gleich umfallen, schliesslich war sein trainierter Körper an Entbehrungen gewöhnt, aber niemandem war geholfen, wenn sie völlig ausgelaugt in der Relaisstation ankamen. Piccolo nahm sich vor, dem Saiyajin bei nächster Gelegenheit eine Rast vorzuschlagen.

Währenddessen plauderten die zwei Jugendlichen am Seeufer unbeschwert, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Zunächst bestritt nur Soy die Unterhaltung bis Curry sein Mal beendet hatte. Sie berichtete ihm von der Geschichte dieses Ortes. Das Mädchen erklärte, dass der See der Sage nach vor einigen hundert Jahren entstanden sei. Zu der Entstehung gab es sogar eine Sage. 

Ein liebendes junges Paar hatte sich vor langer Zeit auf einer Waldlichtung, nicht weit vom See regelmässig getroffen. Eine böse Hexe habe ihnen ihr Glück geneidet und eines Tages den jungen Mann verwünscht und in eine unterirdische Kammer gesperrt. Seine Liebste hatte verzweifelt die Wälder nach ihm abgesucht doch nichts gefunden, ausser einem Ring, den sie ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Voller Verzweiflung und in dem Glauben, dass ihr Geliebter sie verlassen habe, sei sie weinend umhergeirrt. Sie betete zu den Göttern, zu ihrem Liebsten gelangen zu können, wo immer er auch sein möge. Die Legende bezeuge, dass die Götter den Wunsch des einsamen Mädchens erhört hätten. Sie solle in jene Quelle, die noch heute dem Felsen entspringe, verwandelt worden sein. Der unaufhörliche Strom ihrer Tränen habe den See geschaffen, wo auf dem Grunde ihr Liebster gefangen sei. Mit der Zeit soll das Wasser die geheime Kammer erreicht und ausgewaschen haben. Damit sei der Wunsch des Mädchens auf eine, zugegebenermassen etwas bizarre Weise, in Erfüllung gegangen. 

"Und man erzählt sogar", schloss Soy ihre Ausführungen, "dass unten auf dem Grunde des Sees noch immer der verwandelte Liebste lebt. Nur, heisst es, dass er durch den Fluch der Hexe den Körper eines schrecklichen Monsters habe. Das und die Gefangenschaft sollen ihn wahnsinnig gemacht haben, so dass er anderen Wesen nach dem Leben trachtet."

Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu.

"Besonders Liebenden, weisst du. ... Pärchen!"

Soy sah Curry immer noch eindringlich an. Er erwiderte den Blick fragend.

"Wenn sie sich hierher an den See wagen. Besonders in der Nacht."

Ihre Augen ruhten weiterhin auf ihm. Sie rutschte ein Stück näher. Wollte sie ihm irgend etwas sagen? Sie verhielt sich so anders sonst.

"Verstehst du? Nachts. Pärchen. Am See."

Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm hin.

"Und?" fragte er schulterzuckend. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

"Och, ne!" kam es empört über Soys Lippen, gefolgt von einem energischen "Männer!" dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich schmollend von ihm weg.

"Was?" fragte Curry perplex. "Was habe ich denn gesagt? Du erzählst mir, dass hier ein Monster lebt. Na fein. Das ist eine alte Geschichte. Was hat das mit uns zu tun?"

Nun fuhr Soy wieder zu ihm herum.

"Ihr Kerle kapiert auch einfach gar nichts. Es ging nicht um das Monster. Ihr Jungs habt einfach keinen Sinn für... Ich ... ach... vergiss es einfach."

Sie drehte sich wieder weg und starrte demonstrativ auf das in der Zwischenzeit tiefdunkle Gewässer. Ihr Begleiter war angesichts dieses Verhalten über die Massen verwirrt.

"Aber warum bist du denn jetzt plötzlich sauer?"

"Ich bin nicht sauer." Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

"Doch. Du bist sauer." stellte er nachdrücklich fest.

"Nein." 

"Doch."

"Nein!"

"Doch!"

"NEIN!" Nun hatte sie sich wieder zu ihm gewendet. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig, soweit er dass im dimmen Mondlicht erkennen konnte.

"Ich bin nicht SAUER! Ich bin GUT DRAUF! KLAR?"

Er wagte es nicht mehr, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie schwiegen sich an. Soy durchbohrte wieder den See mit Blicken.

Gelangweilt und etwas verlegen bliess er Luft duch die Lippen, während er sich gleichzeitig nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung sah, mit der er die unangenehme Stille überspielen konnte. Dabei fiel ihm die Weinflasche auf. Sie war noch zur Hälfte voll.

"Atme nicht so agressiv." kam es schnippisch von der Seite.

"Ich..." er unterbrach sich. Ein Wortgefecht würde auch nichts bringen. Es hatte wahrscheinlich nur zur Folge, dass Fräulein Kikkomon noch wütender wurde. Was immer der Grund für ihre Verstimmung war, ihm schien es die beste Taktik, abzuwarten bis Soy sich wieder beruhigt hatte. In der Zwischenzeit hielt er sich an den Rotwein.

Nach einigen Minuten sagte Soy unvermittelt und ohne ihn anzusehen:

"Du, Curry, wenn das Monster jetzt aus dem See rauskäme, würdest du mich dann retten?" 

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Anscheinend hatte sie sich wieder gefangen.

"Was ist denn das für eine Frage. Natürlich würde ich dich retten."

"Auch wenn das Monster wirklich gross und hässlich und schleimig und eklig wäre?"

"Gerade wenn es gross, hässlich, schleimig und eklig wäre."

"Wirklich? Du würdest mich verteidigen? Mit deinem Leben?"

Auf einmal schwebten ihre blauen Augen ganz nah vor ihm. Überrascht ob dieser plötzlichen Annäherung starrte er verlegen auf ihre erwartungsvoll geöffneten Lippen.

"Ich, ja... ja also... klar doch", stotterte er wenig eloquent. Ihre Impulsivität und die plötzliche Nähe verwirrten ihn. Ihre nächste Frage brachte den jungen Mann noch mehr durcheinander.

"Du Curry... Magst du mich?"

Das Mondlicht fing sich ich ihrem Haar. Ihre Haut schimmerte weiss und ihm fiel auf, wie anmutig sie sich bewegte. Er spürte, wie sich Wärme in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und wie ein leichtes und angenehmes Kribbeln ihn durchströmte. Hatte das mit diesem Mädchen zu tun? Langsam beugte auch er sich nach vorn.

"Ja." sagte er leise wie gebannt. "Ich mag dich sehr."

Es war, als hätte sich auf einmal ein Zauberbann über sie beide gelegt. Sie kamen sich noch ein Stückchen näher. Ihre Lippen waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. In dieser Sekunde überkam ihn ein bestimmter, drängender Impuls.

"Du, Soy." whisperte er.

"Was ist?" Sie flüsterte ebenfalls.

"Ich muss dir was sagen."

"Ja?" hauchte sie erwartungsvoll. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war nun auf wenige Millimeter geschrumpft.

"Ich... bin gleich wieder da. Dauert nur einen Augenblick."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich hastig und liess eine verdatterte junge Gauklerin am See zurück, die ihm mit grossen Augen hinterhersah, während er eine nahe Baumgruppe ansteuerte. Der Rotweinkonsum forderte Tribut. Als er fertig war, wendete er sich um und wollte seine Schritte in Richtung der Wiese am See lenken, als sich ihm eine schwere Hand auf die Schulter legte. Blitzschnell fuhr er herum. Hinter ihm, nun vor ihm, stand eine risenhafte Gestalt. Sie war gross, grün und in der Tat hässlich. Spitze Zähne blitzten auf und eine riesige Pranke mit grossen Klauen lag auf Currys Schulter. Wo ein Mensch Kopfbehaarung gehabt hätte, war dieses unnatürliche Etwas kahl aber es hatte kleine Tentakel an der Stirn. Nun streckte es auch die zweite Pranke nach ihm aus. Er stand da wie gelähmt.

"Trunks." knurrte das Wesen.

Der Laut riss Curry aus seiner Erstarrung. War es denn möglich? Vor ihm stand ein grauenerregendes Monster.

"Ahhh!" 

Der junge Mann machte einen Satz zurück. Ein Monster. Da stand es leibhaftig vor ihm. Es war... ja, es musste das Monster aus dem See sein. Es existierte wirklich. Entgegen jeder Logik und Vernunft. Und jetzt war es gekommen, um Soy und ihn zu töten.

"Bleib mir vom Leib!" keuchte er.

Wieder sagte das Wesen etwas, dass er nicht verstand.

"Trunks." wiederholte es. 

Dann kam es auf Curry zu. Er hatte keine Angst vor irgendwelchen Schlägern die in dunklen Gassen lauerten. Auch mit ein paar bewaffneten Gangstern hätte er sich problemlos angelegt. Aber mit übernatürlichen Monstern??? In Windeseile hatte Curry das Waldstück hintersich gelassen und die Picknickdecke erreicht.

"Komm, Soy. Schnell, wir müssen weg!" drängte er das junge Mädchen vor sich, dass verständnislos zu ihm hoch sah.

"Da, da hinten.. im Wald...das Monster vom See." stotterte er.

"Du willst mich verscheissern. Wieviel hast du vorhin eigentlich getrunken?" 

Sie warf der Weinflasche einen prüfenden Blick zu.

"Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit!" rief er aus. "Wir müssen weg."

Da er nicht erpicht auf langwierige Diskussionen war, schnappte er sich kurzerhand das Mädchen und warf sie sich wenig elegant über die Schulter und rannte in Richtung der Sicherheit des Gauklerlagers.

"Was soll das? Lass mich runter! Hör doch auf mit dem Mist! Curry, das geht jetzt echt zu weit!" zeterte sie.

"Willst du lieber Monsterfutter werden?" fuhr er sie während des Laufens an. "Du wolltest gerettet werden, jetzt wirst du gerettet."

Diese Antwort stellte Soy natürlich nicht zufrieden.

"Du spinnst doch!" schallte es retour. "Musst du jetzt unbedingt "Entführung aus dem Serail" spielen? Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist der aber total misslungen. Und falls das ein kläglicher Versuch ist, mir Angst zu machen, dann-"

"Sei still." 

Sie hatten fast das Lager erreicht. Er verharrte und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Falls das Monster nicht so schnell hinter ihnen herkam, bestand kein Grund derartig aufgelöst ins Lager zu rennen und Panik zu verursachen. Da er nichts vernahm, setzte er Soy wieder ab.

"Ich bin sprachlos!" verkündete sie und bewiess damit das Gegenteil.

"Das ist... einfach unglaublich."

"Hör zu, Soy, da war wirklich was im Wald. Ich weiss nicht genau, was es war, aber es war definitiv nichts, was du kennenlernen willst. Glaub mir." "Bitte." fügte er hinzu, denn sie sah immer noch sehr skeptisch aus. "Schlechte Witze zu machen ist nicht meine Art. Das weisst Du." sagte er beschwörend.

"Du, ...du glaubst ernsthaft, dass da tatsächlich etwas war?" antwortete sie zweifelnd, aber es schwang schon eine gute Portion Verunsicherung in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Ja, da war was. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur ein wildes Tier."

Er wusste, dass es kein wildes Tier war. Aber wenn er sie mit dieser Lüge überzeugen konnte, ohne ihr dabei zu grosse Angst einzujagen, umso besser. Hauptsache, sie ging mit ihm zurück ins Lager. Was immer sich hier nachts in den Wäldern herumtrieb, morgen würden die Gaukler weiterziehen und diesen unheimlichen See hinter sich lassen. In der Zwischenzeit war er sich sebst nicht mehr ganz sicher, was er da eigentlich gesehen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja einen Grossteil tatsächlich eingebildet. Möglicherweise hatten ihm seine Sinne einen üblen Streich gespielt. Und wahrscheinlich würde ihm niemand glauben, wenn er die Geschichte erzählte. Im besten Fall würden die Leute so reagieren wie Soy. Im schlimmsten Fall erklärten sie ihn für verrückt.

"Na, gut." Soy nickte zustimmend. "Gehen wir eben nach Hause. Vielleicht rennt ja tatsächlich ein wildes Tier im Wald rum. Aber wir müssen morgen noch am See aufräumen."

"Hm, morgen."

Sie gingen zurück ins Lager. Keine halbe Stunde später lag die junge Gauklerin in ihrem Bett.

"So hatte ich mir das nun nicht vorgestellt." murmelte sie frustriert in ihr Kissen. "Beim nächsten Mal bekommt er keinen Alkohol. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so eine blühende Phantasie hat. Monster im Wald. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er eigentlich ein lieber Kerl ist, könnte ich glatt meinen er wollte sich über mich lustig machen. Mist!"

Das unschuldige Kopfkissen wurde Opfer eines frustrierten Faustschlages.

"Vielleicht wollte er sich ja auch vor dem Kuss drücken. Dabei waren wir so nah dran. Und er hat sogar gesagt, dass er mich mögen würde. Was soll man davon halten?"

Sie drehte sich zur Seite. Auf einem Nachtischchen neben dem Bett lag ein eingewickelter Gegenstand.

"Bei all der Aufregung habe ich ganz vergessen, ihm das Geschenk zu geben. Naja, ein anders Mal."

Sie gähnte.

"Morgen, oder Übermorgen. Wie auch immer. Du bist fällig, Curry. Ich werde Deine Schüchternheit schon überwinden."

Mit diesem ermutigenden Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Derweil draussen im Wald:

"Toll! Grossartig! Das hast Du ja ganz prima hinbekommen."

Vegeta trat wütend nach einem faustgrossen Kiesel der daraufhin in tausend Stücke zersplitterte. 

"Da haben wir seit Tagen das erste mal die Chance mit ihm zu reden und du schaffst es, dass er wegrennt wie Kakkarot vor einer Spritze! Das ist nicht zu fassen! Versager!"

Piccolo sass einige Meter entfernt auf einem grossen Findling und versuchte zu begreifen, was in Trunks gefahren war. 

"Jetzt reg dich wieder ein paar Grade ab, Vegeta." fauchte der Namekianer den kleineren Mann an. "Ich habe nichts gemacht, verdammt. Du warst doch dabei. Ich habe ihn nur angesprochen. Woher soll ich denn ahnen, dass er sich so aufregt. Und warum hat er das überhaupt?"

"Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Trunks." verkündete Vegeta scharfsinnig. "Erst die Geschichte mit der alten Schrulle, dann dieses Mädel, dass er sich angelacht hat und nun das. Da ist aber was oberfaul. Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, er macht sich über uns lustig. Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich hier so wohl, dass er gar nicht wieder weg will."

"Langsam habe ich auch so das Gefühl." stimmte Piccolo zu.

Der Saiyajin betrieb weiterhin emsig die Vernichtung von Steinen. Mit einem Knall zersprang sein nächstes Opfer.

"Das ist alles so zum kotzen. Wenn diese dummen Auflagen von Alpha nicht wären, würde ich jetzt in dieses Lager gehen und ihn so durchbläuen, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht. Und dann würde ich ihn, koste es was es wolle, auf diese verdammte Relaisstation schleifen."

"Ich verstehe, was Du meinst Vegeta." antwortete der Namekianer. "Aber es geht nicht. Wir müssen ihn weiter beobachten und so rauskriegen was los ist. Etwas anders bleibt uns leider nicht übrig."

Ein Wutschrei entrang sich Vegetas Brust.

"Ich hasse ihn! Und ich hasse diesen Alpha und seine Drecksbehörde! Und ich hasse diesen verfluchten Paneten! Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann schnappe ich mir ein Raumschiff und fliege wieder ins All."

Piccolo lächelte sarkastisch.

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Vegeta. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, fliegst du bestimmt nicht ins All."

"Woher willst du das wissen, Namekianer? Denkst du, du kannst über mich bestimmen? Da bist du aber falsch gewickelt."

Piccolo lachte leise. Das stachelte die Wut des Prinzen der Saiyajin noch mehr an.

"Was lachst du so dämlich?"

"Ach, Vegeta." 

Piccolo schwebte ein Stück nach oben und schlug die Beine im Lotossitz übereinander.

"Ich muss nicht über dich bestimen, um zu wissen, dass du nicht gehen wirst. Du wirst die Erde nicht verlassen. Du wirst so wenig gehen, wie Chichi ein sanftes Lamm ist."

"Erklär dich!"

Vegeta stand nun vor Piccolo, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

"So schwer ist das eigentlich gar nicht zu verstehen." fuhr der Namekianer gelassen fort, auch wenn sein Begleiter ihn scheinbar mit Blicken erdolchte.

"Du wirst die Erde nicht verlassen, weil du hier festklebst wie der Rest von uns. Genau wie ich. Du und ich wir haben so einiges gemeinsam."

"Wir haben gar nichts gemeinsam!" Vegeta spie die Worte förmlich aus.

"So, meinst du? Wir beide sind Ausserirdische. Wir beide sind eigentlich Einzelgänger. Wir beide sind einmal böse gewesen. Wir beide hatten einmal die Absicht, Son Goku zu töten. Und wir beide sind in seinen Bannkreis geraten."

"Ich weiss nicht, wovon du da schwafelst, Piccolo. Falls du es noch nicht weisst, ich BIN immer noch böse und ich werde Kakkarot töten. Und dann werde ich gehen."

Vegeta hatte während des Sprechens begonnen, auf und ab zu tigern.

"Ist dir eigentlich klar Vegeta, dass fast alle aus der Gruppe Z einmal Son Gokus Feinde waren? Das fängt an bei Yamchu, der ein Bandit war und Goku und Co die Dragonballs abnehmen wollte. Kulilin war Son Gokus Rivale und hat alles versucht, um ihn beim Training und im Kampf zu übertreffen."

"Der?" warf Vegeta ein. "Der Schwachmat wollte sich allen Ernstes mit Kakkarot anlegen? Der hat sie wohl nicht mehr alle gehabt."

"Oh, damals war Son Goku noch nicht so stark. Und Kulilin war sehr gut. Aber lass mich die Reihe nur fortsetzen. Tien-Shin-Han war ein erbitterter Feind Son Gokus, er wollte ihn zu Beginn auch töten, soweit ich weiss. Und dann sieh mal mich an. Ach ich hatte einst den unbändigen Wunsch, Son Goku zu vernichten. Ich wollte ihn auslöschen, so wie der alte Oberteufel vor mir."

"Na und?" konterte Vegeta unbeeindruckt. "Ihr wolltet ihn alle killen, aber ihr Looser habt's nicht geschafft. Ich sehe nicht, dass das was mit mir zu tun haben soll."

"Es hat mehr mit dir zu tun, als du glaubst." erwiderte der Namekianer rätselhaft. "Sieh es einmal so. Dank Son Goku ist dieser Planet hier wie ein Hotel California für Bösewichte. Und Son Goku ist so etwas wie unser ganz privater Schwan-kleb-an, wenn wir einmal bei den märchenhaften Vergleichen bleiben wollen, die dieses Mädchen vorhin so begeistert angeschnitten hat. Das läuft doch immer nach dem selben Muster ab. Du kommst hier her und willst die Welt erobern und nebenbei Son Goku töten, oder etwas ähnliches. Dann besiegt er dich, du gerätst in seinen Bannkreis und dann bleibst du irgendwie an ihm oder einem seiner Kumpels kleben. Und plötzlich hängt Dein Herz an der Gruppe Z und dem was sie tut. Auf einmal gehörst du dazu und hast es nicht einmal gemerkt. Mich haben sie mit Son Gohan drangekriegt und um dich war es in dem Moment geschehen, als du dich bei Bulma einquartiert hast."

"Das ist doch total sinnlos, was du da laberst. So viel Mist auf einen Haufen habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Ich könnte jederzeit abhauen, wenn ich wollte. Ich bin bloss bei Bulma, weil sie das Raumschiff repariert und diesen ganzen Zivilisationskram drauf hat. Da kann ich mich gut auf mein Training konzentrieren. Das ist lediglich praktisch." 

"Was auch immer. Nunja, wenn du meine Ausführungen für sinnlos hältst, bitte. Belüge dich nur weiterhin und mach dir vor, dass du ein freier Mann wärst. Aber ich weiss, was ich sehe und ich sehe, dass dir etwas an Bulma und auch an Tunks liegt. Und das ist mehr, als du zugeben willst."

Vegeta war für einen Moment sprachlos. Die Dreistigkeit dieses Namekianers war unglaublich. Er unterstellte ihm, Vegeta, familiäre Gefühle. Und er besass auch noch die unendliche Frechheit, das laut auszusprechen.

"Diesen Dreck höre ich mir nicht mehr länger an! Das kannst du deiner Grossmutter erzälen, oder was immer ihr Namekianer statt dessen habt. Ich bin nicht wie du und ich gehöre nicht hierher. Und was Trunks betrifft: Wenn ich ihn kriege, dann bring ich ihn erst zurück in unsere Zeit und dann bring ich ihn um für das, was er sich heute Abend geleistet hat. Ich lass mich von niemandem auf den Arm nehmen, weder von ihm, noch von dir. Merk dir das!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der zornige Ouji aus Piccolos Sichtbereich. Der Namekianer spürte, dass sich seine Aura in Richtung des Gauklerlagers bewegte. Vermutlich würde Vegeta es wieder beschatten wollen. Piccolo war sich sicher, dass der Prinz nichts unüberlegtes unternehmen würde. Auch er hatte sich mittlerweile an ihr neues Credo "Heimlichkeit" gewöhnt. Piccolo wollte dem stolzen Saiyajin ein wenig Zeit geben, über das eben Gesagte nachzudenken. Vegeta mochte es jetzt noch nicht einsehen, aber er würde schon eines Tages die Richtigkeit von Piccolos Worten begreifen.

"Oh ja, Vegeta, auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, aber du hängst bereits viel zu tief drin, um von uns noch wegzukommen. Du warst nicht der erste und du wirst auch nicht der letzte sein, dem es so ergeht. Wenn ich überlege, wie sich Kulilin angesichts dieser C18 aufgeführt hat, dann würde ich sagen, haben wir schon die nächste Kanditin. Falls Cell sie noch einmal ausspuckt."

Piccolo beschloss, bis Sonnenaufgang zu meditieren. Dann würde er Vegeta suchen und gemeinsam würden sie einen weiteren Tag auf dieser seltsamen Reise überstehen. Wenn sie nur wüssten, was mit Trunks nicht stimmte. 

"Das werden wir sicher bald herausfinden."

5. Muse Spezial

Muse, das Manuskript lesend: Also, so hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Ravana: Was ist denn? Ich habe doch alles drin gehabt. Sonnenuntergang, Mondlicht, Rotwein, ein lauschiges Plätzchen und so weiter. Alles wie bestellt.

Muse: Aber das war ja gar nicht richtig romantisch. Das Wichtigste hast du versaut.

Ravana: Ach komm mir doch nicht so! Erst mich zwingen und dann auch noch Ansprüche stellen! Undankbares Pack!"

Muse: Oh, das ist ja sooooooo gemein. Wuhääääääääää!

Ravana: Och nö! Hat mal einer von Euch Oropax?

Jaa, liebe Leser.

So hatte sich die Muse das nicht vorgestellt. So hatte sich das auch Soy nicht vorgestellt. So hatte sich das auch Picclo nicht vorgestellt und Vegeta erst Recht nicht. Und die Leser bestimmt auch nicht. 

Niemand hatte sich das so vorgestellt und trotzdem ist alles so gelaufen. Und zwar ganz blöd. Das Ding aus der Tiefe spricht Namekianisch, das romantische Dinner zu Zweit war ein Desaster und unsere Helden sind nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher. Werden Piccolo und Vegeta jemals herausbekommen, was mit Trunks Gedächtnis los ist, was wird Soy nun weiterhin unternehmen und was ist in dem Päckchen auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen? Fragen über Fragen und wie üblich, heisst es, warten bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	19. Down by the Riverside

Mal ein Update mitten in der Woche, aber da wir euch am Sonntag so hängen gelassen haben, hielten wir es für angebracht unser neues Kapitel quasi "druckfrisch" zu posten. Aber seid vorsichtig, die Tinte ist noch nicht trocken.

  
  


Kapitel 19 - Down by the Riverside

  
  


Die Sonne erschien gerade über dem Horizont. Ein Vogelkonzert war in vollem Gange und die Schleier der Nacht mussten dem grauroten Lichtgewebe der Dämmerung weichen. Piccolo schlug die Augen auf. Er schwebte noch immer in Meditationshaltung im Wald. Nach einigen Stunden der Versenkung fühlte er sich wieder frisch und ausgeruht. 

Das erste was er tat war, Vegetas Aura zu suchen. Sein Reisegefährte befand sich beim See. Der Namekianer schwebte zu Boden und ging in Richtung des Gewässers. Ob sich Vegeta wieder beruhigt hatte? Er hoffte es inständig.

  
  


Am See angekommen hörte er ein lautes Platschen und dann sah er Vegeta in der Mitte des Sees aus den Fluten auftauchen.

"Hey, Piccolo!" rief der Saiyajin.

"Du solltest auch rein kommen. Das Wasser ist herrlich erfrischend."

Vegeta machte ein paar kräftige Schwimmzüge und kam in Ufernähe

"Was stehst du da so rum wie angewurzelt. Los komm rein."

Piccolos kniete am Ufer nieder und prüfte die Wassertemperatur. Das Seewasser war erstaunlich kalt. Vielleicht wurde es ja wirklich durch eine unterirdische Quelle gespeist. Piccolo stand auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Sinn stand ihm nicht nach einer Erfrischung. Immerhin hatten sie einen Überwachungsjob. Ein missbilligender Blick fiel auf Vegetas Kleidung, die der Sayiajin in einem unordentlichen Haufen am Ufer zurückgelassen hatte.

"Vegeta, Du solltest da raus kommen. Wir haben etwas anderes zu tun, als zu baden."

Vegeta schwamm noch etwas näher und grinste Piccolo an.

"Jetzt zick' doch nicht so rum. Entspann dich. Ich habe die blöden Menschen die ganze Nacht beobachtet. Die tun zur Zeit nichts, was sehenswert wäre."

Piccolo runzelte die Stirn.

"Du hast sie die ganze Nacht beobachtet?"

"Jawoll."

"Und du hast nicht geschlafen, Vegeta?"

"So ein Quatsch. Wer braucht denn schon Schlaf? Schlaf ist was für Weicheier. Ich bin topfit. So ein bisschen kaltes Wasser und schon geht es mir wieder blendend." 

Das erklärte alles. Schlafmangel war bestimmt die Ursache für Vegetas eigenartige Ausgelassenheit. Der Saiyajin bewegte sich in der Zwischenzeit am Rande der Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Kein Wunder, nach dem, was sie in der letzten Zeit erlebt hatten, musste ordentlich Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpen. Vegeta war anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen eigenen Zustand vernünftig einzuschätzen. 

"Vegeta, komm jetzt bitte da raus."

"Nein, wieso denn? Komm du doch rein."

"Vegeta, bitte."

"Was hast du denn Piccolo, warum so spiessig? Jetzt sei doch mal ein bisschen locker und hab Spass!"

Piccolo stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Vegeta, der ihn aufforderte Spass zu haben? Der Saiyajin brauchte wirklich dringend Erholung, oder es geschah noch ein Unglück.

"Na gut, ich komm ja raus." gab Vegeta klein bei, als er sah, dass Piccolo keine Anstalten machte, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. Der Saiyajin schwamm noch etwas weiter in Ufernähe, als er auf einmal inne hielt. Sein Gesicht wurde blass. 

"Piccolo, das ist irgendw-" 

Vegeta wurde plötzlich unter die Wasseroberfläche gezogen. Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder auf. Er strampelte und schien gegen irgendetwas zu kämpfen, das sich unter Wasser befand.

"Piccolo! Da ist was-"

Vegetas Augen waren geweitet. Er verschwand wieder. 

"Da greift mich was an!"

Vegeta konnte gerade noch Luft holen, bevor er wieder abtauchte.

"Piccolo, Hilfe! ... Das ist das Monster aus dem-"

Platschen und Spritzen begleitete Vegeta Kampf gegen ... irgendetwas.

"Es hat mich gepackt!!!"

Der Namekianer sah sich das nicht lange mit an. Die gewichtbeschwerten Sachen landeten im Gras.

"Halte durch, Vegeta. Ich komme."

In der Hektik, vergass Piccolo ganz, sich zu fragen, warum Vegeta keine Ki-Angriffe gegen seinen Gegner aus der Tiefe einsetzte. Er sprang ins Wasser und schwamm eilig zu der Stelle, wo Vegeta immer noch hektisch strampelte. Panik war dem Saiyajin ins Gesicht geschrieben. Fast hatte er den Saiyajin erreicht, als dieser mit einem kräftigen Ruck unter Wasser gezogen wurde. 

Eine bedrückende Stille kehrte ein. Piccolo sah sich hektisch um. Vegeta tauchte nicht mehr auf. Nach einigen Sekunden tauchte er, aber das Wasser des Sees war zu dunkel, um irgendetwas zu erkennen. Piccolo musste Atem holen. Der Saiyajin war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam stieg Panik in Piccolo hoch. Wo war Vegeta hin? Und was schwamm hier noch in diesem See herum? Gerade wollte er sich auf die Aura seines Begleiters konzentrieren, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung spürte. Schnell fuhr Piccolo herum. Er war nicht schnell genug. Zwei kräftige Hände hatte seine Schultern gepackt und tauchten ihn kräftig unter.

"Du Scheisskerl!" war das erste , was er sagte, als er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kam.

"Du hast mich verarscht."

"War doch ein guter Gag, oder? Du bist wirklich ganz heldenhaft gewesen. Das war klasse."

Vegeta lachte und kraulte entspannt durch das Wasser, während Piccolo ihm wütend hinterher starrte.

"Da ist gar kein Monster in diesem See."

"Natürlich nicht, und wenn da eins ist, dann ist es nicht mehr lange hier, falls es so dumm sein sollte, sich mit mir anzulegen."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, sah Piccolo, dass Vegeta breit grinste.

"Vegeta, das war wirklich albern. Aus dem Alter solltest du doch nun raus sein." 

Piccolo ärgerte sich, dass er dem Saiyjain auf den Leim gegangen war.

"Weisst du, was dein Problem ist, Piccolo? Du hast keinen Humor."

Vegeta schwamm zum Ufer und stieg aus dem Wasser. Piccolo folge ihm, leise Verwünschungen murmelnd. Der Prinz ging zu einer grossen Linde und holte sich ein Handtuch, das dort im Gras gelegen hatte. Gleichzeitig warf er auch Piccolo eins zu. 

"Ich bin klatschnass." Piccolo sah missmutig an sich herunter. "Und wo hast du überhaupt die Handtücher her?"

"Haben die Gaukler gespendet. Unbekannterweise. Es sind wirklich grosszügige Menschen."

Vegeta kicherte. Nachdem er sich wieder angezogen hatte, setzte sich der Saiyajin mit dem Rücken zu der Linde, streckte genüsslich die Arme über dem Kopf und liess sich die Morgensonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Piccolo stand noch am Ufer und wrang in der Zwischenzeit seine Kleider aus. Sie würden trocknen. Das war aber auch das einzig tröstliche an der Tatsache, dass er nun gezwungen war mit nasser Hose und nassen Schuhen herumzulaufen.

"Das war nicht witzig, Vegeta."

Vegeta sagte nichts, aber das verräterische Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, als er Piccolos ärgerliches Gesicht betrachtete, sprach Bände. 

So ging das nicht weiter. Der Namekianer wünschte sich lieber den mürrischen, schlechtgelaunten Vegeta, als einen unberechenbaren Schuljungen mit Superkräften. Das konnte auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. 

"Vegeta wir müssen reden. Und zwar ganz ernsthaft:"

Piccolo war so auf den Mann bei der Linde konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand dem See näherte.

  
  


Pfeifend kam Soy den Waldweg herunter. Curry war beschäftigt. Er übte mit dem kleinen Satan "Kampftechniken." Naja, jedem das Seine. Wenn Curry unbedingt kämpfen musste...

Der Wald öffnete sich zum See hin. Dort unter einem Baum sollten die Decke und der Korb liegen. Soy war immer noch über Currys merkwürdiges Verhalten gestern Abend verstimmt. Zuerst liess er sich gar nicht auf die romatische Stimung ein, die am See herrschte, und dann erfand er irgendein gefährliches Monster und zerrte sie mir nichts dir nichts zum Lager zurück. Curry wusste wohl selbst nicht, was er wollte.

Irgendetwas bewegte sich am Seeufer. Soy sah in einiger Entfernung etwas zwischen den Bäumen vorbeihuschen. Es verschwand geräuschlos im Wald. Sie lauschte einen Moment, aber das einzige, dass sie hören konnte, war der Wind in den Baumwipfeln und die normalen Laute, die die unsichtbaren Waldbewohner von sich gaben. Ein Reh brach ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt durch das Unterholz. Sie hatte sich die Sache wohl eingebildet.

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie dem engen Pfad nach, der sich zum Seeufer hin wandte. Unter diesem Baum hatten sie bis zu ihrer übereilten (und bei Lichte betrachtet ganz schön dummen) Flucht gesessen und dann alles stehen und liegen lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die Ameisen schon über alles her gemacht.

Aber unter dem Baum fand sich nichts mehr - nur niedergedrücktes Gras, das sich in der Nacht wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Keine Decke, kein Korb, keine Lebensmittel. Nichts. Das war ganz schön eigenartig. Sie hatten doch hier gesessen, nicht? Die Aussicht war die Gleiche. Und das Gras war leicht geplättet. Merkwürdig. Hatte ein Tier das Zeug weggeschleppt? Soy sah sich suchend um. Da war der See mit Currys Monster. Dass er sich von einer simplen Geschichte so ins Bockshorn jagen liess...

Rund um den See zog sich der Wald etwas zurück. Hier, wo sie stand, war die grösste Wiesenfläche. Der Baum, eine Linde, war auch der einzige seiner Art weit und breit. Ihr Blick streifte weiter am Waldrand entlang. Nichts.

Vielleicht war es ja auch ein zweibeiniger "Räuber" gewesen. Soy ging noch einmal um den Baum herum, fand aber nichts. Sie drehte sich enttäuscht um und ging zum Lager zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie etwas weisses am Waldrand aufblitzen. War das vielleicht die Picknickdecke? Hatte der Wind sie zwischen die Bäume geweht? Kurzentschlossen drehte sie sich um und ging hin, um sich die Sache anzusehen.

Die Augen auf den Boden geheftet, rannte sie fast in einen Baum. Sie wich dem Gewächs im letzten Moment aus und prallte dafür auf einen anderen Gegenstand, der leicht nachgab. Es war weisser Stoff, aber nicht die Picknickdecke. "Vegeta, was..." machte der Gegenstand und drehte sich um. Soy starrte in ein grünes Gesicht über einem weissen Umhang. Die Gestalt zog eine Augenbraue hoch und langte mit einem grünen Arm nach ihr.

Irgendwie entsprach das Wesen genau der Beschreibung des Monsters vom See. Soy wich aus, öffnete den Mund und kreischte: 

"Das Monster vom See!!! Aaaaah!!!"

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zum Lager zurück.

"Das Monster vom See! Aaaah!" heulte Vegeta theatralisch. "Piccolo ist das Monster vom See!" Der Saiyajin no Ouji kugelte sich vor Lachen. Er hatte die ganze Szene vom anderen Ufer aus mit angesehen. Als Soy aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich dorthin zurückgezogen, um zu beobachten. Piccolo war so unvorsichtig gewesen, sich erwischen zu lassen. Und jetzt hatte ihn auch noch das Mädchen, das mit Trunks zusammen war, als Monster bezeichnet. Vegeta fand das in seinem überreizten Zustand zum Schreien komisch. Piccolos unfreiwilliger Auftritt als "Das Monster vom See" hatte ihn ganz aus dem Häuschen geraten lassen.

"Es reicht." knurrte der Namekianer. "Jetzt wissen schon zwei Leute, das wir hier sind. Das hilft uns sicher weiter. Was ich aber wirklich wissen will ist, warum Trunks nicht wiedergekommen ist."

Vegeta kicherte noch immer vor sich hin. "Das Monster vom See ist grün wie Tang," machte er, "Und Piccolo ist der grosse Fang!"

Piccolo zuckte zusammen. Als Dichter war der Saiyajin nicht zu gebrauchen. Im Normalzustand hatte er zumindest den Anstand, derartige lyrische Ergüsse für sich zu behalten. Oder eher... er war zu stolz für solche Albernheiten.

Vegeta tat normalerweise nichts, was sich nicht mit seiner Würde vereinbaren liess. Genausowenig wie er selbst. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie sich sehr ähnlich. Vegeta war die durchwachte Nacht wirklich nicht so gut bekommen. 

Obwohl... wie lange hatte der Saiyajinprinz nicht mehr geschlafen? Diese Nacht nicht. Und den Tag davor hatten sie die Gaukler beobachtet. Also ein Tag. Die Nacht davor hatten sie das Lager gesucht und am Morgen des selben Tages hatten sie den Zusammenstoss mit Mutter Lavendel in der Damentoilette gehabt- etwas, an das Piccolo gar nicht mehr denken wollte. Das waren zwei Tage a 24 Stunden.

In der Relaisstation bei Alpha war auch einige Zeit vergangen, und der Agent hatte sie so Mittag von Gottes Palast, 500 Jahre in der Vergangenheit, abgeholt. Sie waren aber in dieser Zeit am Morgen angekommen. Also waren es bereits zweieinhalb Tage. Wenn Vegetas Nacht im Palast auch nur annähernd so anstrengend verlaufen war wie seine eigene, war auch diese Zeit schlaflos vergangen. Das machte also drei Tage.

Dazu kam der Prüfungstag. Alles in Allem hatte Vegeta dreieinhalb Tag nicht geschlafen. 72 Stunden. Er hatte ja noch nicht einmal meditiert, wie Piccolo, der ja selbst keinen Schlaf brauchte. Kein Wunder, dass der Saiyajin komplett neben sich stand. Und er, Piccolo, hatte viel zu spät gemerkt, welche bedrohlichen Folgen das hatte.

"Piccolo, der Kinderschreck, vor ihm rennen kleine Mädchen weg." intonierte Vegeta und hielt sich vor Lachen die Seiten.

"Vegeta..." Piccolo wartete auf eine Unterbrechung in den Kicheranfällen seines übermüdeten Begleiters, "Warum legst du dich nicht etwas hin, während ich mir das Lager ansehe? Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

Das Letzte war ein Fehler. Piccolo merkte es, noch während er den Satz aussprach. Vegeta würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber er machte sich sehr wohl Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Piccolos letzte Bemerkung hatte sie wieder voll aufleben lassen. Vegeta wurde schlagartig ernst.

"Red' keinen Scheiss, Namekianer. Du kannst ja noch nicht mal ein einzelnes Mädchen auf einer Lichtung im Urwald unbemerkt beobachten. Als Infiltrator wärst du 'ne absolute Null. Ich komme mit!"

Piccolo seufzte. Weitere Argumente nutzten nichts und würden nur Vegetas Temperament anstacheln. Zusammen flogen beide zum Gauklerlager.

  
  


Jaa, liebe Leser. 

Was Schlafmangel alles aus einem Menschen -äääh, Saiyajin- machen kann... Schlimm das. Wo soll das noch hinführen? Wird Piccolo die Menschheit vor einem irren Saiyajin no Ouji auf Adrenalin retten müssen? Wie viele Leute werden dabei noch vor ihm weglaufen und was erwartet unsere zwei Helden beim Gauklerlager?

Fragen über Fragen, und sie alle werden beantwortet... irgendwann... in hundert Jahren... oder wenn wir das nächste Update schaffen. Je nach dem, was früher eintritt. 

  
  


  
  


Wir danken unseren treuen Lesern (Nene, Son Goku 85, Hester und alle anderen) aber leider sind wir derzeit wirklich schwer beschäftigt.

Von unseren Stories hat "Hilfe ich bin Freezer" im Moment höhere Priorität, weil sich diese Geschichte doch langsam aber sicher dem Ende nähert und wir sie auch gerne fertig haben möchten.

Danach werden wir uns wieder verstärkt (und hoffentlich pünktlich) den Zeitreisenden widmen.

Liebe Grüße an alle die es bis hierher geschafft haben,

Ravana und TheaEvanda

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	20. Hotel California

Hotel California

„Piccolo, lass und die Welt zerstören." sagte Vegeta unvermittelt. Piccolo blieb mitten auf der Landstrasse, die zum Gauklerlager führte stehen und drehte sich zu dem Saiyajin um.

„Wie bitte?" 

Er hoffte, dass er sich verhört hatte.

„Lass uns die Welt zerstören." wiederholte Vegeta so fröhlich, wie Son Goku, wenn er etwas zu Essen bestellte. „Ich hab' da gerade Lust drauf. Das wird bestimmt spassig."

Der Saiyajin hüpfte hochmotiviert ein paar Mal auf und ab. „Wenn ich jetzt auf die Höhe des Mondes fliege und einen konzentrierten Strahl, direkt auf einen der Pole…. Oder ich mache einen Overkill und lösche einfach alles Leben aus. Hach das waren noch Zeiten, als ich einfach so mit Nappa Planten vernichtet habe…." Vegeta geriet ins Schwärmen. „Jaja die guten, alten Zeiten. Damals, als ich noch böse und gemein war…"

Langsam bekam es der sonst so unerschrockene Namekianer mit der Angst zu tun. Musste er jetzt etwa gegen einen durchgedrehten Vegeta antreten, der unbedingt seine Jugendsünden aufleben lassen wollte? Er packte den Saiyajin bei den Schultern.

„Vegeta, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Was soll denn aus deiner Familie werden, wenn du das tust? Denk dran, wir sind hier um Trunks zu retten."

„Trunks…" sagte Vegeta abwesend. „Der Junge hat einfach keinen Anstand. Woher er das wohl hat?"

Seine nächste Frage versetzte dem Namekianer einen weiteren Schock.

„Bin ich ein schlechter Vater?"

„Wie bitte?" Der ehemalige Oberteufel musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Situation unaufhaltsam aus den Händen zu gleiten schien.

„Du sagst nichts. Oh, Götter, das heisst ich bin ein schlechter Vater. Ich hätte mich mehr um ihn kümmern sollen." 

Piccolo versteifte sich vor Schreck als der Saiyajin seinen Mantelaufschlag packte, seinen Kopf an Piccolos Brust legte und anfing zu heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Der Namekianer fragte sich, wie viel davon hier wirklich passierte, oder ob er nicht doch träumte, während Vegeta ihm etwas von Trunks, in-die-falsche-Gesellschaft-geraten und Bekanntschaften mit dubiosen, alten Frauen vorheulte. 

„Das ist doch keine Art für einen Saiyajin" jammerte Vegeta, während Piccolo stumm wie ein Fisch blieb und verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, um den Durchdrehenden zu beruhigen. „Als ich in seinem Alter war, habe ich bereits Völker vernichtet und ganzen Galaxien den Untergang gebracht und was macht er? Trifft Mädchen und hilft alten Omas über die Strasse. Das… das ist doch nicht in Ordnung…. Am Ende wird er noch so wie Kakarotts' Brut!!! Er wird die Schule fertig machen, Bulmas Firma weiterführen, heiraten, eine Familie gründen, bei allen beliebt sein und durch dieses abartige Verhalten Schande über seine Vorväter bringen! Ich glaube, ich muss ihm mal ordentlich den Kopf zurechtrücken, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben…"

„Es ist gut, dass du das ansprichst, Vegeta. Wir müssen ihn suchen, falls du dich erinnerst."

Vegeta schob sich von Piccolo weg und sah diesen tadelnd und ohne eine Spur von Hysterie an. 

„Natürlich. Deswegen sind wir ja hier. Also ehrlich Piccolo, wie konntest du das nur vergessen! Du willst uns wohl aufhalten." Vegeta war schon im Begriff, zum Lager der Gaukler zu fliegen, besann sich dann aber auf ihren ursprünglichen Plan. 

„Wenn wir schon laufen müssen, damit wir nicht gesehen werden, dann sollten wir uns beeilen." 

Entschlossen und stolz wie immer marschierte der Saiyajin an einem sehr verwirrten Piccolo vorbei. Der ganze Spuk hatte nur einige Minuten gedauert.

„Wer vergisst hier bitteschön dauernd den Auftrag? Ich muss ruhig bleiben…. Gaaanz ruhig bleiben…" 

Grummelnd folgte Piccolo seinem Begleiter. 

Als die Beiden sich dem Lager näherten, erkannten sie schnell, das dort etwas nicht in Ordnung war, Die Menschen liefen hektisch über den Platz. Sie schienen zu packen. Die Wohnwagen wurden reisefertig gemacht und Pferde angespannt. Alles sah danach aus, als ob die Truppe beschlossen hatte, schnell abzureisen. Piccolo ahnte den Grund für diesen überstürzten Aufbruch, als er Soy Kikkomon beobachtete, die wild gestikulierend auf ihren Vater und einige andere Gaukler einredete. Sie flohen vor dem Monster vom See. Na grossartig. Da hatten sie sich aber etwas eingebrockt.

Irgendwo sah Piccolo auch Trunks lila Haarschopf aufblitzen. Er half ausgerechnet der Nemesis vom Damenklo beim Packen ihrer Habseligkeiten. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte aber wieder zu der Gruppe um Vater und Tochter Kikkomon zurück, denn seine scharfen Ohren hörten, dass sie die künftige Reiseroute besprechen würden. Leider suchten die Gaukler dazu einen Wohnwagen auf. In dem Lärm des Aufbruchs, waren sie damit sogar vor einem namekianischen Lauscher sicher. Piccolo musste unauffällig ein Stück näher ans Lager. Aber was machte er solange mit Vegeta? Mitnehmen wollte er den Saiyajin lieber nicht, das würde nur in Mord und Totschlag enden.

„Vegeta, bleib du hier und sieh zu, was Trunks macht. Ich werde rausfinden, wo sie hinwollen."

„Ja, ja" Der Sayiajin nickte. „Ich passe auf. Und wenn sich eine gute Gelegenheit ergibt, schnappe ich ihn mir."

Piccolo musterte den anderen prüfend. Im Moment sah er vollkommen ruhig und aufmerksam aus. Aber wer wusste, wann sich das wieder änderte. Hoffentlich nicht zu bald, wünschte sich Piccolo, als er sich noch ein Stück anschlich. 

Während Piccolo an anderer Stelle die Gaukler belauschte, robbte Vegeta vorsichtig etwas näher an den Wagen der „alten Hexe". Die lud gerade mit Trunks zusammen ihre Habseligkeiten auf den Wagen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Vegeta sogar verstehen, was gesprochen wurde.

„Und sie wollen nicht, dass ich sie begleite, Mutter Lavendel? Meinen Sie wirklich sie können den Wagen alleine lenken?"

„MEIN JUNGE! Ich habe diesen Wagen schon gelenkt, da warst du noch gar nicht auf der Welt. Ich weiss, dass ihr junges Volk mich am liebsten aufs Altenteil abschieben würdet. Aber nicht mit Mutter Lavendel. NICHT mit mir!"

Tapfer setzte Trunks seine ganze Überzeugungskraft ein, aber bei der sturen Alten schienen Hopfen und Malz verloren. Auf einmal hörte Vegeta Schritte, die sich von der Seite des Wohnwagens näherten, auf der er sich befand. Auf der anderen Seite stand sein Sohn mit der Alten. Schnell wählte er den einzigen möglichen Fluchtweg. Schneller als das menschliche Auge es wahrnehmen konnte, war er unter dem Wohnwagen verschwunden. Er beobachtete, wie sich die Füsse von Soy Kikkomon denen von Trunks und der alten Frau näherten. Dort blieben sie stehen. 

„Curry, komm bitte. Papa braucht dich auf dem Wagen." ertönte Soys Stimme. 

„Ja, ich komme gleich. Lass uns nur schnell noch einige Sachen einpacken." 

Die Jugendlichen halfen Mutter Lavendel dabei, ihren Wagen reisefertig zu machen.

In der Zwischenzeit lag Vegeta auf dem angenehm kühlen Boden. Der Duft von Gras und Erde stieg ihm in die Nase. Sein Körper begann sich zu entspannen. Gegen seinen Willen. Dennoch spürte er förmlich das Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagen. Das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und mit einem Mal hatte Vegeta Mühe, sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Er merkte, wie ihm immer wieder die Augen zufielen. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder ins Nichts. Er lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel. Ach, was sollte es. Wenn er schon dazu verdammt war, unter dieser klapprigen Holzkiste zu liegen, konnte er ebenso gut einige Sekunden die Augen schliessen. Das konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein.

„Nur fünf Minuten." murmelte der Saiyajin leise und liess seinen Kopf auf die gekreuzten Oberarme sinken. Noch ehe er die Bewegung vollendet hatte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.   

„So jetzt ist es beinahe geschafft." 

Zufrieden zurrte Mutter Lavendel noch einige Gurte fest, die auf der Fahrt das Gepäck sichern sollten. Sie hielt kurz inne, betrachtete prüfend ihr Werk und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Rücken. Auch wenn sie es nicht wahrhaben wollte und stoisch Currys Hilfsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte, machte ihr die schwere körperliche Arbeit des Ein- und Auspackens mehr Mühe als noch vor einigen Jahren. Doch Frau Rosemary Lavendel würde dem Alter keinen Punkt gönnen, wenn es nicht nötig war. In der Konsequenz hiess das leider, dass fast alle anderen Gaukler schon unterwegs waren, und sie sich später bemühen musste, um die Gruppe wieder einzuholen.

Jetzt mussten nur noch die Pferde angespannt werden. Rosemary stellte die Pferde vor den Wagen und holte das Geschirr. Mühevoll hievte sie das Gestell aus Holz, Metall und Leder in seine Position. Das Gespann war schwer und es gelang ihr nicht gleich, die beiden Zugtiere richtig anzuspannen. Die Pferde wurden unruhig und begannen, hin- und herzutänzeln. Der halb angespannte Wagen ruckte ein Stück nach hinten. Dabei produzierte er ein seltsames Geräusch. Eines, das er nicht machen sollte. Verwundert sah Rosemary nach den Rädern und erlebte den Schock ihres Lebens. Dort, zwischen den Rädern ihres Wagens, lag jemand, der da überhaupt nicht hingehörte. Da lag ein Mann, der ganz augenscheinlich bewusstlos war, und ihr Wagen war wohl gerade über ihn gerollt. Er musste wohl hinter dem Wagen gestanden haben.

„Oh bei den Göttern. Ich habe einen Mann überfahren."

Sie beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihm nieder. Da lag er. Bleich und augenscheinlich nicht bei Sinnen. Ob er verletzt war? Zumindest schien er nicht zu bluten. Ob sie ihn bewegen sollte? Oder war das vielleicht genau das Falsche? Die anderen waren alle schon abgefahren und keine Hilfe weit und breit in Sicht.  

„Was soll ich denn nun machen?" Jetzt hatte sie sich aber etwas eingebrockt. Schliesslich fixierte sie den Wagen und zog den Fremden unter dem Gefährt hervor. Er war reichlich schwer für seine Grösse. Dabei war er nicht dick, aber gut trainiert. Ein Sportler. Hoffentlich half ihm seine sportliche Konstitution, diesen Unfall zu überstehen. Was hatte er nur hinter dem Wagen gewollt? Misstrauisch hob sie eine Augenbraue. Zu den Gauklern gehörte er jedenfalls nicht. Aber dennoch kam er ihr irgendwie bekannt vor. Das war doch einer der Spanner aus dem Kaufhaus. Was machte er hier? War er ihnen gefolgt? Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wie auch immer die Dinge lagen, sie hatte ihn angefahren und musste sich um ihn kümmern. Da er nicht allzu sehr verletzt zu sein schien, war vielleicht auch kein Arzt nötig. Hinzu kam, dass es wohl besser war, wenn die ganze Angelegenheit nicht ruchbar wurde. Dann schickten ihr die Gaukler einen ständigen Begleiter. Jemanden, der auf die arme, alte Frau aufpasste… dann hatten sie endlich einen Grund.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser." 

Mit diesen Worten deckte die eigensinnige Alte den Fremden zu, der auf ihrer schmalen Schlafpritsche im Wohnwagen lag. Es war gar nicht leicht gewesen, ihn dorthin zu schaffen. Aber jetzt war er ordentlich gebettet und sie konnte endlich losfahren. Rosemary schwang sich auf den Kutschbock und mit einem fröhlichen „Hussa" lenke sie die Pferde in einen schnellen Trab.  

Als Piccolo nur wenig später die Stelle aufsuchte, wo er Vegeta verlassen hatte, fand er den Saiyajin nicht mehr vor. Auch ein gründliches Absuchen der Umgebung half nichts. Und seine Aura hatte der Saiyajin wohl gelöscht. Der Namekianer verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Welchen Grund sollte Vegeta haben, sich vor ihm zu verbergen? Etwas ratlos stand der alte Oberteufel mitten im ehemaligen Gauklerlager. Wunderbar, nun war ihm nicht nur der Sohn, sondern auch der Vater abhanden gekommen. Wenn Vegeta nun in Schwierigkeiten geriet, oder umgekehrt, andere durch ihn in Schwierigkeiten gerieten, wie sollte er dann Alpha, oder besser Son Goku die Misere erklären?

Er sah sich selbst mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind in der Relaisstation. „Es tut mir leid Goku, ich habe Vegeta verloren…und dann hat er die Welt zerstört, weil…." Welche Blamage. Und abgesehen davon brachte das ungeahnte Risiken für die Kontinuität von Raum und Zeit mit sich. Ein Teil von ihm war lange genug Gott gewesen, um sich des Ernstes der Lage durchaus bewusst zu sein. Wenn er Vegeta nicht bald fand, wurde am Ende ihre gesamte Zeitlinie auf den Kopf gestellt. ‚Ok, Oberteufel. Denk logisch. Wo könnte er hin sein?' Piccolo schloss die Augen und dachte nach. Vermutlich war Vegeta den Gauklern gefolgt. Sie wollten ein Lager eine Tagesreise von hier aufschlagen. Ihre Rohtenplanung hatte er ohne Schwierigkeiten belauschen können. Sein Versteck hatte er erst verlassen, als alle abgefahren waren. Einen Zwischenfall wie den von heute Morgen hatte er mit allem Mitteln vermeiden wollen. Vermutlich war aber der Saiyajin zu ungeduldig geworden und hatte sich auf eigene Faust an die Spuren der Gaukler geheftet. Wenn er also der Truppe folgte, dann musste er früher oder später auch wieder auf Vegeta treffen. Eine Luftüberwachung war jetzt angebracht. Piccolo hob von Boden ab. Bald hatten seine scharfen Augen die Wagen der Travelling Carnival Show entdeckt. Niemand dort achtete auf den winzigen grünen Punkt am Himmel der ihnen unablässig folgte.

Der Prinz der Saiyajin tauchte auf aus einem angenehmen Traum, in dem es um explodierende Himmelskörper und Versklavungen ausserirdischer Lebewesen gegangen war. Irgendwo war aber immer ein lila Haarschopf aufgeblitzt. Vegeta schob seine verwirrenden Gedanken zurück ins Unterbewusstsein, wo sie hingehörten und schlug die Augen auf. Sofort wusste er, was ihn geweckt hatte. Der Duft von Auflauf, der in irgendeiner Backröhre auf seinen Verzehr wartete. Interessiert richtete er sich auf.

Das erste was er sah, war das Gesicht der alten Hexe. Sie grinste ihn fröhlich an. „Wie schön, du bist wach, fühlst du dich auch gut?" 

Die Augen des Prinzen weiteten sich in namenlosem Schrecken. Das konnte nicht sein. Er musste immer noch träumen. Seine tröstliche Überlegung wurde von einem nassen und sehr kalten Lappen zerstört, der auf seine Stirn knallte und prompt über die Augen rutschte. Für einen Moment verharrte er bewegungslos in der Hoffnung, dass doch alles nur ein Traum war. Als das Stück Stoff der Schwerkraft schliesslich nach- und seine Augen wieder freigegeben hatte, sass die Alte neben der Pritsche, auf der er lag und hielt einen Teller mit dampfendem Auflauf in den Händen. „Es tut mir leid, was mit dem Wagen passiert ist, aber du warst im toten Winkel. Dir geht's doch aber sicher gut, oder?" 

Vegeta schwirrte der Kopf. Wo war die Landkarte zu diesem Gespräch und wie war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? So richtig konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was ihn in die Gesellschaft dieser Verrückten geführt hatte. Zumindest roch das Essen gut. Verwirrt begann er, den schmackhaften Mix aus Fleisch, Nudeln und Käse zu löffeln.

Richtig klar konnte er sich nur noch an die Ereignisse am See erinnern. Danach verschleierte ein Nebel alles andere. Hatte er unter Drogen gestanden, oder war er verletzt worden?

„Na, schmeckts?" fragte die Alte begeistert. „Jaja, ich hole noch einen Nachschlag." Voller Elan riss sie dem Saiyajin seinen halbvollen Teller aus den Händen. Sie wackelte zu einem winzigen Herd, zog schwungvoll die Ofenklappe auf und klatschte noch etwas aus einem grossen Topf auf den Teller. Vollgefüllt reichte sie ihn dann an ihren Patienten weiter. Der liess sich nicht zweimal zum Essen auffordern. Erst im Laufe des Mahls wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vollkommen ausgehungert war. Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, da war der grosse Suppentopf leer und Vegeta um einige Informationen über Rosemary Lavendels bewegtes Leben reicher. „Du bist wie mein seliger Eckhart." wiederholte sie ständig. „der hatte auch immer so einen Appetit."

„Hast du noch mehr?"

„Na, klar, ich koche noch was. Bleib du liegen."

Sie werkelte am Herd herum. „Und deine Frisur, die erinnert mich auch sehr an meinen Eckhart. So waren seine Haare auch einmal, da wolle er unbedingt die Elektrik des Hauses allein verlegen…" sie kramte aus einem kleinen Küchenregal ein paar Konservendosen hervor. Dann fuhr sie fort damit, den Saiyajin mit ihrem verstorbenen Mann zu vergleichen. Hin und wieder stellte die Alte ihm Fragen. Er antwortete einsilbig. Noch bevor die nächste Speise zubereitet war, riss Vegeta der Geduldsfaden. Bulma war ja schon schlimm, aber das hier…. Fast verzweifelt wünschte er sich in die Obhut der Ingenieurin zurück.

„Also, Vegeta heisst du, ja? Du bist nicht gerade ein Mann vieler Worte. Jaja, so war mein Eckhart auch. Hat sich nur auf das Nötigste…."

„Schweig, WEIB!"

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe im Wohnwagen Lavendel. Der Rücken der Alten am Herd versteifte sich. Schliesslich fuhr sie zu Vegeta herum. Ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, als sie begeistert mit dem Kochlöffel gestikulierte.

„Das hat mein seliger Eckhart auch immer gesagt!"

„Grrrr…." 

Vegeta überlegte gerade, wie er die Alte über den Jordan befördern sollte. Lieber mit einem Ki-Blast oder sprengte er gleich den Wagen? Rosemary Lavendel sollte nie erfahren, wie knapp sie dem Tod entgangen war, denn in diesem Augenblick gab zufällig der Ofen ein „Ping" von sich und wieder zog Auflaufduft durch den kleinen Raum. Von den Bedürfnissen seines Magens abgelenkt, vergass Vegeta erst einmal sein mörderisches Vorhaben.

Rosemary Lavendel war ganz in ihrem Element. Wie lange war es schon her, dass sie jemanden so hatte bemuttern können? 

„Hach, einen Kranken zu pflegen macht Spass. Wenn mein seliger Eckhart sich mal wieder übernommen hatte, dann habe ich ihn auch wieder aufgepäppelt."

In ihrer Aufregung ignorierte sie ganz, dass ihr Patient ganz und gar nicht von dieser Idee begeistert war.

„Ich muss nicht aufgepäppelt werden, Alte." knurrte er, aber eine weitere Ladung Auflauf liess ihn verstummen.

In der Zwischenzeit kramte Mutter Lavendel in einer Kiste. „Ich habe noch Sachen von meinem seligen Eckhart, die müssten dir passen, Vegeta."

„WAS?!?" 

Das ging entschieden zu weit. Nicht nur, dass ihn diese Wahnsinnige in unerhörter Weise zutextete, und ihn permanent mit einem schwächlichen Menschen verglich, nein, jetzt wollte sie ihn auch noch einkleiden. Er war doch keine Modepuppe.

„Es reicht jetzt."

Vegeta machte Anstalten, aufzustehen und den Wohnwagen zu verlassen.

„Kommt nicht in Frage." 

Mit Kochlöffel und Flanellhemd bewaffnet baute sich die Alte vor ihm auf. 

„Du bleibst schön liegen. Du hattest einen Unfall und musst dich ausruhen."

„Red keinen Scheiss, Alte." 

Vegeta schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Du bist noch nicht soweit." 

Beherzt versuchte Mutter Lavendel, ihren uneinsichtigen Kranken zurück ins Bett zu schieben.

„Mein seliger Eckhart wollte auch immer gleich wieder aufspringen, aber ich habe ihn sehr gut abgehalten, und du bleibst auch liegen." keuchte sie.

„Ach und wie willst du mich aufhalten?" fragte Vegeta hönisch.

„Genauso wie meinen seligen Mann." 

Sie gab nicht auf. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ging weiter.

„Ich habe ihm immer Schlaftabletten in den Auflauf gemischt." rief Mutter Lavendel triumphierend.

Und wie auf Kommando ergriff den Saiyajin ein Schwindel und er spürte, wie seine Lieder schwer wurden. Ohne eine Chance zur Gegenwehr gegen diese Hinterhältigkeit, sank Vegeta ermattet zurück in die Kissen. 

„Du blöde Kuh." konnte er noch mit ersterbender Stimme hauchen, bevor seine Sinne von einem angenehmen Schlummer eingehüllt wurden.

Zufrieden nickte die alte Frau. Rosemary Lavendel wusste, wie man mit störrischen Männern umging. Sie würde Vegeta gesund pflegen, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Liebevoll strich sie über das weiche Kleidungsstück in ihren Händen. Ihr Blick wanderte vom Hemd zu Vegeta und dem seltsamen blauen Anzug den er trug. Irgendwie kam ihr auch dieses Kleidungsstück bekannt vor. Aber ihr Gedächtnis war wohl auch nicht mehr das allerbeste. Ihr wollte einfach nicht mehr einfallen, wo sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie schob ihre Grübeleien beiseite und beschloss, über Wichtigeres nachzudenken.

„Ich werde mal seine Kleidung waschen." beschloss die Alte. „Und dann muss ich unauffällig noch mehr zu Essen besorgen. Der Junge Mann hat ja einen gesunden Appetit. Fast wie unser Curry. Aber den hier kriegen die Kikkomons nicht. Der ist mir zugelaufen."

Vegeta spürte ein kräftiges Rütteln an der Schulter. Schlaftrunken rieb er sich das Gesicht. 

„Vegeta, wach auf." flüsterte Piccolo. 

„Piccolo." 

Der Namekianer war da. Also, war die Sache mit der Alten doch nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Erleichtert schlug Vegeta die Augen auf. Neben ihm hockte tatsächlich der Namekianer. Vegeta konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so über seine Anwesenheit gefreut zu haben. Dummerweise stellte der Saiyajin gleich darauf fest, dass er sich immer noch in dem Wohnwagen des wahnsinnigen Frauenzimmers befand. Also war alles real gewesen. Hoffentlich wusste Piccolo nichts von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Diese Demütigung, zum zweiten Mal von der Alten „besiegt" worden zu sein, musste unbedingt sein Geheimnis bleiben. Wenn sich herumsprach, dass es einer einfachen alten Frau gelungen war, ihn gefangenzusetzen, dann konnte er ebenso gut beim nächsten Turnier gegen diesen Angeber Satan verlieren. 

„Vegeta, geht's dir gut?" sagte Piccolo leise.

„Ja, natürlich." knurrte der Prinz. „Ich habe alles voll unter Kontrolle."

„Ja, klar." Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. „Und darum liegst du im Wohnwagen von dieser Frau Lavendel und trägst ein kariertes Hemd."

„Ich…. WAS!!!" 

Vegeta schlug die viel zu warme Bettdecke zurück und stellte fest, dass irgendjemand ihm nicht nur seinen Kampfanzug weggenommen hatte. Nein, dieser jemand hatte ihn auch noch in ein rot-weiss gemustertes Hemd gesteckt. Vegeta wurde blass. So war er noch nie gedemütigt worden. Und das alles noch vor den Augen von Piccolo. Vorsichtig sah er sich in dem Inneren des Wohnwagens um. Keine Spur von einem blauen Anzug. Es gab nur einen Weg, jetzt einigermassen das Gesicht zu wahren. 

„Natürlich trage ich so ein Hemd." herrschte er den überraschten Namekianer an, als sei das das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt. „Das ist nur übergangsweise. Ich habe die Alte angewiesen, den Anzug zu reinigen." 

Nun war es an Piccolo, sich zu wundern.

„Du hast mit der Alten gesprochen?" 

„Natürlich. Ich dachte, wir könnten eine Verbündete in diesem Lager brauchen und sie kennt Trunks, wie wir ja wissen." improvisierte Vegeta. „Ich habe ihr befohlen, etwas zu essen zu machen. Und dann sollte sie für mich arbeiten."

„Und das macht sie?" fragte Piccolo ungläubig. 

Der Saiyajin lächelte böse. 

„Ich habe sie …"überredet", wenn du verstehst."

„Vegeta!" sagte Piccolo streng. „Wir dürfen doch nicht mit den Leuten aus dieser Zeit sprechen. Und bist du überhaupt sicher, dass sie dicht hält?"

„Sicher wird sie das." antwortete Vegeta im Brustton der Überzeugung. Sicher war er keinesfalls, er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen war. Piccolo schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Und ich suche dich seit über 24 Stunden, schleiche hier vorsichtig ins Lager, tue alles damit man mich nicht sieht und breche sogar in einem verdammten Wohnwagen ein, weil ich denke, dir könnte etwas passiert sein, dabei lässt du es dir gut gehen."

„Ich infiltriere."

Die beiden wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging. Dort, im Eingang des Wohnwagens, stand Mutter Lavendel. Hinter ihr eine weitere Gestalt. Mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck und lila Haaren. Trunks.

Jaaa, liebe Leser….

Dieses Kapitel zeigt es doch wieder. Unser Vegeta ist ein Frauentyp. Aber wie wird es weitergehen? Wie wird Muter Lavendel auf Piccolo reagieren? Wird sie sie die Gaukler zusammenkreischen oder das Monster vom See zwingen, ihren Auflauf zu essen? Wie viele Flanellhemden wird Vegeta im Laufe dieser Geschichte noch bekommen und wie werden sie ihm stehen? Wird Mutter Lavendel am Ende jemanden adoptieren und wenn ja, wer wird es sein?

Fragen über Fragen und sie werden erst im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet.


End file.
